Amor Prohibido
by Sakura9801
Summary: El gran cupido odia a los humanos debido a un hecho trágico que sucedió con su hijo, ahora hay varias reglas pero hay una que es la mas importante, ningún querubín debe enamorarse de un humano, pero todo cambiara pues nuestro querubín peli-rojo y un dragón humano se namoraran. Pero deberán pasar varios problemas ¿Podrán estar juntos? ¡ENTREN Y LEAN! YAOI CHICOXCHICO RYUGAXGINGA
1. Como te conocí

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traemos este nuevo fanfic y esperemos que sea de su agrado. **

**KANDA: Todo el santo día en la escuela te la pasaste escribiendo**

**YO: Oh vamos además no hicimos nada**

**KANDA: ¬¬U **

**YO: Los maestros se hicieron mensos calificando cuadernos así que no hay problema n.n **

**KANDA: Aunque no califiquen cuadernos no haces nada **

**YO: ¬¬ *Lo golpea con un abanico* No me apoyes y mejor di las advertencias y Allen por favor di las aclaraciones.**

**KANDA: Tch, bien ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) NO TE GUSTA ¡NO ENTRES! Si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y cuando vean algo así (1) son aclaraciones que vendrán al final del capitulo **

**LAVI: Un nuevo fic que emoción, ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

**N/A: Este capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Ginga**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capítulo 1: Como te conocí**

***Ginga Pov***

¿Has escuchado acerca de cupido? Así es, aquel niño rubio que usa pañal y que con sus flechas va a repartir amor al mundo humano.

Pero no es como lo pintan. Verán nosotros los querubines **(1) **entrenamos en una escuela especial para poder repartir amor al mundo de los humanos. Usando nuestras flechas para unir a las parejas. Pero cada vez que bajamos debemos ocultar nuestras alas pues no deben enterarse que somos querubines pues si decimos la verdad a alguien nos desvaneceríamos y al final desaparecemos…

Los querubines solían interactuar con los humanos pero un día todo eso cambio… y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues una vez hace mucho tiempo un querubín se enamoro… y ese querubín era el hijo de nuestro jefe

El joven querubín llamado Daniel bajó al mundo humano para hacer su trabajo como siempre, tenía que flechar a un joven muy guapo de cabello castaño y de ojos claro llamado Edward, nuestro querubín llego donde se encontraba el muchacho para poder flecharlo pero…al verlo sintió una fuerte atracción hacia el entonces supo que se enamoró del joven.

Nuestro querubín no flecho aquel joven pues la desilusión de verlo con alguien mas le dolía…así que no hizo su trabajo y fue directamente hacía el con intenciones de conocerlo, al momento que el joven vio al querubín se enamoro profundamente de el.

Ambos se amaban mucho y así se entregaron en alma y cuerpo uno al otro, hasta que aquel día llego…

El querubín caminaba tranquilamente hasta que un aviso le llego, tenía que ir a ver a nuestro jefe cupido-sama, el es el mayor de todos nosotros se podría decir que es el jefe del amor. Así nuestro querubín llego con el.

CUPIDO-SAMA: Mi pequeño hijo debo preguntarte algo muy importante y necesito que me hables con la verdad, ¿Es cierto que te has enamorado de un humano? —

DANIEL— Pues yo…si…—dijo en voz baja

CUPIDO-SAMA: Como lo pensé y por ese humano no cumpliste tu trabajo—

Nuestro querubín se sobresalto al escuchar eso. —Pero... — estuvo a punto de hablar pero lo interrumpieron

(2) BAKIN— Sabes lo grave que es— dijo el asistente personal de cupido-sama, m

DANIEL— Pero yo…—

BAKIN— ¡Pero nada!—

CUPIDO-SAMA— Lo siento pero tienes que alejarte de ese humano—

DANIEL— ¡No por favor! —

BAKIN— Lo sentimos pero si no lo haces nos veremos obligados a matar al humano—

DNIEL— ¡¿Por qué?! —

BAKIN— Ese humano te distrajo de tu trabajo ya has cometido el pecado de entregártele y ya no eres puro, por eso o lo matas tu o nosotros tu decides—

CUPIDO-SAMA— Lo siento hijo así son las reglas—

DANIEL— ¿¡POR QUE?! ¡TE ODIO PADRE! — así salió corriendo

BAKIN— Tranquilo cupido-sama ya se le pasara—

Daniel no sabía que hacer cayo en la depresión y desesperación.

DANIEL— ¡POR QUE TENGO QUE SER UN QUERUBÍN! ¡ODIO SER ESTO! ¡LO ODIO! — dijo gritando y maldiciendo,—Pero si no hago lo que me piden…—entonces comenzó a llorar

"Yo daría la vida por ti…" pensó el querubín "lo siento padre…"

Así nuestro querubín llego con su amor pero tenía guardado un cuchillo y cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo comenzó a llorar su amor no sabía lo que pasaba

DANIEL— Lo siento mucho pero…pero… para protegerte yo…— decía mientras caían lágrimas gruesas, —Yo…soy…— dijo mientras dejaba salir sus alas

Su amor se sorprendió

EDWARD—Daniel…— lo llamo, —No me importa que seas yo me enamore de ti tal y como eres— le dijo con una sonrisa

DANIEL— Ed…gracias…pero yo no puedo estar mas contigo…— le dijo sonriendo

EDWARD— Yo haré lo posible para que estés a mi lado— le dijo abrazándolo

DANIEL—Ed me haces muy feliz…— le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo, —Pero me tengo que ir…—

EDWARD— ¿Por que me dices eso? —

DANIEL— Porque nosotros los querubines tenemos prohibido revelar nuestra identidad y si lo hacemos desaparecemos…—

EDWARD— ¡QUÉ! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME LO DIJISTE?! — le dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte y comenzando a llorar

DANIEL— Por que no quería perderte…yo daría la vida por ti cuantas veces fuera, yo siempre te protegeré…— le dijo sonriéndole y así comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco

EDWARD— Po favor…no me dejes…—

DANIEL— Lo siento pero me tengo que ir…recuerda que siempre y para siempre te amare Ed…te amo…— esas fueron sus ultimas palabras para al final desaparecer

EDWARD— Daniel….¡DANIEL! — grito fuertemente

Se dice que Ed cayo en la depresión y ante el dolor de no tener a su persona amada le hizo quitarse la vida…

En cuanto cupido-sama se entero de lo que le había pasado a su hijo entro en rabia y dolor, con ese hecho estableció reglas, los querubines ya no podían interactuar con los humanos, ahora simplemente bajamos a hacer nuestro trabajo y quien no siga esa orden tiene la pena de muerte, y la regla mas importante es que nunca pero nunca debemos enamorarnos de un humano. Desde entonces a esa historia se le conoce como "La tragedia de cupido"

MAESTRA— Buena forma de narrar la historia joven Hagane, tiene 9 de calificación—

GINGA—Gracias sensei— dije y me fui a sentar

Mi nombre es Ginga Hagane y soy aprendiz de cupido, actualmente estoy en la escuela.

MAESTRA— Bien jóvenes lo que nos deja este cuento es que nunca hay que confiar en humanos—

Así sonó la campana de la salida. Y todos se fueron para sus casas

MADOKA— Esa clase estuvo algo pesada— me dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca

GINGA— Y que lo digas— le dije sonriendo

YU— Nee Gingi ¿Por qué elegiste esa historia? —

GINGA— Pues la verdad esa historia me gusta mucho, además a mi me gustaría saber sobre los humanos—

MADOKA—Sabes que eso esta prohibido—

GINGA— Lo se pero ¿A ustedes no es da curiosidad? —

YU—Pues si pero…no hay que romper las reglas si no ya sabes lo que pasa—

GINGA— Si…—dije algo triste pues yo quiero saber mas sobre los humanos, lo único que nos dicen en la escuela es que son crueles y malos, pero yo no lo creo así.

El cuento de "La tragedia de cupido" me gusta mucho pues tiene romance y drama, a veces me siento mal por el pobre de Daniel. Me pregunto si será cierto que Ed se habrá quitado la vida, muchos dicen que no es verdad que se fue con alguien mas y a Daniel lo dejo en el pasado pero yo no creo eso pues yo se que el amor verdadero existe.

Miro mi reloj y veo que es la hora, — Ya me tengo que ir chicos— les digo

YU— ¿Tan temprano? —

GINGA—Si, tengo que ayudarle en algo a mi padre—

MADOKA—Esta bien, ten cuidado—

GINGA— Si, nos vemos mañana— digo esto y después me voy y comienzo a correr.

La verdad es que no voy con mi padre, voy al mundo de los humanos pues desde hace un tiempo me gusta bajar a observarlos, no me gusta mentir pero es la única forma que tengo para acercarme a ellos.

Corro hacía la entrada del mundo humano, escondo mis alas y entro, cada vez que vengo me gusta mucho caminar y explorar las calles, veo como los niños juegan y se divierten, no entiendo como pueden decir que los humanos son crueles y malos, la verdad yo los veo como personas gentiles y amables.

Me encuentro caminando por un parque, la brisa se siente muy bien y el sol y el bonito cielo despejado dan ese toque perfecto para relajarse, me acuesto sobre el pasto con mis manos atrás de mi cabeza. Volteo mi cabeza hacia un lado y puedo observar que hay algo tirado en el suelo "¿Qué es eso?" pensé me levante y me acerque al parecer es un cuaderno, me acerco y lo agarro. —¿Un cuaderno? — lo observo, al parecer no tiene nombre ni nada, —Parece que hoy tengo buena suerte— digo con una sonrisa y lo guardo.

Miro la hora y veo que ya es hora de regresar a casa pues aproximadamente son como las 5:30 de la tarde así que sin mas demora me doy la vuelta pero veo a tres sujetos que me impiden el paso. — ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? —

**(N/A: Me referiré a ellos como chico 1, chico 2 y chico 3 porque me da flojera ponerles nombre xD) **

CHICO 1—Hola pequeño — me dice mientras se me acerca, — ¿Qué haces rondando por aquí solo? —

GINGA— Pues yo solo estoy paseando —

CHICO 1: Oh…que bien, pero no es para que a estas horas un pequeño como tu ande por aquí— me dice sonriendo, al verlo tengo un mal resentimiento

GINGA— Deja de llamarme pequeño, para tu información tengo 14 — le dijo un poco furioso

CHICO 2— Parece que alguien se esta enojando— dice en tono burlón

CHICO 1— Vamos pequeño ¿Por qué no nos acompañas un rato? — me dice mientras se me acercaba

GINGA— No gracias tengo cosas que hacer— le dije en tono cortante y así estoy dispuesto a irme pero siento como me toma del brazo

CHICO 1— ¿Te atreves a decirme A MI que no? Mira que niño tan mas valiente — me dice mientras me acerca mas a el

GINGA— Por favor suéltame— le dijo ya enojado

CHICO 1— Parece que ya te enojaste, te vez lindo así — me dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla, —Vamos ven con nosotros será divertido— me dice acercándose mas ami como si me fuera a besar, yo estaba apunto de reaccionar pero de repente alguien me aleja de el.

—¿Por qué no dejan de molestarlo? — lo miro y no se por que mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido.

Aquel chico es de piel morena, mas alto que yo, su cabello es de color blanco y del costado izquierdo era de color rojo, vestía de negro con una chaveta blanca amarrada alrededor de su cuello y sus ojos son de un hermoso color dorado, al verlo no pude evitar pensar que se veía muy guapo.

CHICO 1— ¿A ti quien te invito? —

Sabías que solo os estúpidos contestan con preguntas—

CHICO 1—Parece que tenemos a un héroe—

Miro como el tercer chico se le acerca a aquel joven que me defiende dispuesto a golpearlo por la espalda, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo aquel joven en un movimiento rápido lo esquiva y le da una patada en el estomago.

CHICO 2— Ahora veras— le dice mientras va directo hacia a el para darle un puñetazo, pero éste lo esquiva y lo toma del brazo y lo arroja al suelo.

CHICO 1— Maldito— le dice mientras saca un cuchillo y va directo hacía el

GINGA— ¡Cuidado! — le grite.

Pero en un movimiento rápido aquel joven tomo la muñeca de aquel chico y lo logro desarmar, tomo su brazo y lo sometió contra el suelo

—Escúchenme bien trío de imbéciles, era mejor que no vuelvan a molestarlo. si no la próxima vez no me contendré — les dice mientras deja ir a aquel chico

CHICO 1— Vámonos de aquí—

Así los tres se marcharon de ahí

—¿Estas bien? —

GINGA— Si, estoy bien— le digo sonriendo

Es un alivio— me dice

GINGA— En verdad muchas gracias etto… —

—Mi nombre es Ryuga—

GINGA— Muchas gracias Ryuga— le digo mientras le hago un pequeña reverencia

RYUGA— No te preocupes, ¿Seguro que no te hicieron nada? —

GINGA— Si, estoy bien, pero ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos? —

RYUGA— Solo son unos idiotas que se dedican a molestar personas—

GINGA— Ya veo— miro mi reloj y me percato de que ya es muy tarde, — Oh no si no llego pronto a casa me van a castigar, nos vemos Ryuga— me despido y así me doy la vuelta para correr

RYUGA— ¡Espera! Solo una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

Volteo y le digo con una sonrisa, — Ginga, Hagane Ginga— le digo para así irme de ahí con leve sonrojo en mis mejillas

**Ya en casa de Ginga…**

Nuestro querido peli-rojo llegaba a su casa algo agitado por correr.

GINGA— ¡Tadaima! (Estoy de vuelta) —

RYUSEI —Okairi (Bienvenido) ¿Por qué tardaste tanto hijo? Ya viste la hora que es—

GINGA— Lo siento padre, me quede haciendo tarea con Madoka y Yu— no me gusta mentirle a mi padre pero si le digo lo que paso me mata

RYUSEI— Bien pero que no se repita, ahora ve y lávate la cara y las manos y bajas a cenar—

GINGA— Hi! — así subí las escaleras y entre al baño, finalmente baje a cenar junto con mi padre, cuando terminamos le ayude a lavar los trastes sucios y al final me fui a mi habitación

Entre a mi cuarto, abrí mi armario y moví toda mi ropa para dejar ver una pequeña puerta escondida, no se lo he dicho a mi padre, pues ahí guardo cosas interesantes del mundo humano, tengo varias cosas, una de ellas es un cable que tiene como dos bocinitas, los humanos los llaman audífonos, otra de ellas es un pequeño collar que brilla muy bonito, tengo varias cosas.

Saco el pequeño cuaderno para guardarlo pero al verlo mas de cerca noto que en la pasta dice "Diario" lo observo y sonrío pues por lo que eh escuchado en este pequeño libro puedes escribir sobre lo que pasa en tu día y si dudarlo tomo una pluma y escribo en el.

_Querido diario _

_Hoy fue un gran día pues al bajar al mundo humano conocí a alguien muy guapo y no se por que pero al verlo mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, me pregunto ¿Por qué? Lo único que se de aquel chico es que su nombre es Ryuga, espero volver a verlo. _

_Hagane Ginga_

Cierro mi diario y lo guardo junto con las demás cosas, me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto "Ryuga…" pensé y en ese instante sentí como mis mejillas se ponían un poco rojas.

"¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué mi corazón no me deja de doler? " pienso una y otra vez pero lo que realmente se es que mañana iré de nuevo al parque para así poder verlo nuevamente.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: Pobre Daniel *dice secándose unas lagrimitas con un pañuelo***

**LAVI: Wooow Amor prohibido eh ¡Que bonito! Bien a aclarar (1) Querubín es un ****Ángel caracterizado por la plenitud de ciencia con que contempla la belleza divina. (2) Si vieron la película de Metal Fight Beyblade sabrán que Bakin es el abuelo de Helios. Ya se imaginaron a Yu y a Ginga con alitas ¡QUE BONITO!**

**KANDA: A mi solo me gusto la parte en que Ryuga golpeo a esos tres idiotas **

**YO: A ti siempre te gusta la violencia **

**KANDA: No solo es eso, si no que fue a defender a Ginga y eso es de un caballero, defender a quien amas**

**YO: A ti bien que te consta no es así n.n **

**KANDA: No te atrevas a hablar ¬¬**

**YO: Tranquilo no diré nada… aún… :)**

**KANDA: ¿Dijiste algo? **

**YO: Nada bien ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué piensan acerca de la historia de "La tragedia de cupido"? ¿Volverá Ginga ver a Ryuga? ¿Qué piensan acerca de que Ryuga defendió a su uke xD? ¿Ryusei se dará cuenta que si hijo a estado bajando constantemente al mundo humano sin su permiso? **

**LAVI Y ALLEN: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	2. Te vi

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal les va con este tremendo calor? Bien sin mas merodeos Lavi las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor **

**LAVI: Claro, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICHOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: Tch, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos" MYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**ALLEN: Pónganse frescos y cómodos ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**N/A: Este capítulo es casi lo mismo que el capitulo anterior pues aquí Ryuga narra desde su punto de vista como vio por primera vez a Ginga **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 2: Te vi. **

**~*Ryuga POV*~**

Me encuentro sentado en el escritorio de mi cuarto haciendo mi tarea, mi nombre es Ryuga, actualmente tengo 17 años.

Escucho como tocan la puerta de mi cuarto, —Adelante— dije

KENTA— Hola Ryuga—

El es mi hermano menor, tiene 12 años el fue adoptado por mi tío Doji hace unos 5 años

KENTA— ¿Cómo vas con ti ensayo? —

RYUGA— Bien, solo me faltan 3 hojas de 10 para acabar mi ensayo—

KENTA— Woow aun no me la creo que te hayan dejado ese ensayo, 10 hojas ¡Qué aburrido! —

RYUGA— Lo se, pero ya sabes como soy el heredero de la empresa que se puede hacer—

Yo no asisto a una escuela por así decirlo, pues tomo clases en casa con maestros privados, pues como mi tío es duelo de la empresa Dark Nebula una de las mas importantes del beyblade.

Yo como soy el mayor es mi turno de heredar la empresa, es por eso que me dan "clases especiales" para saber sobre negocios, economía y esas cosas. Últimamente eh estado muy estresado pues hago muchas tareas.

KENTA— Nee Ryuga ¿Cuándo acabaras? —

RYUGA— La verdad no lo se— le digo sin dejar de ver mi cuaderno

KENTA— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? —

RYUGA— No, estoy bien gracias—

KENTA—Bien, ¡esfuérzate! —

Escuche como mi hermanito Kenta salía de mi cuarto, después de eso dejo mi pluma al lado de mi cuaderno, luego me estiro un poco para descansar un poco.

Estoy realmente cansado y muy estresado, ya no tarda mi profesor de matemáticas financieras, después tengo clase de guitarra y luego tengo historia y al final tengo que entrenar con mi bey.

De repente escucho como de nuevo tocan a la puerta de mi cuarto, —Adelante— digo nuevamente

RYUTO— Ni-san el profesor de matemáticas ya llego—

El es mi hermano de sangre Ryuto tiene 14 años, es casi igual a mi solo que en carácter somos muy diferentes. —Ahora voy— le digo para después recoger mis cosas e ir al cuarto de estudio.

**En el cuarto de estudio….**

PROFESOR— Muy bien joven Ryuga ahora resuelva los siguientes problemas, —me dijo mientras me daba la hoja con los problemas, —Y de tarea para mañana deberá entregarme 15 problemas de descuento y 5 problemas sobre transformación de tasas—

RYUGA— ¡Para mañana todo eso! —

PROFESOR— Si, usted va a heredad la empresa así que tiene que aprender a manejarla ya que conlleva una gran responsabilidad—

Al escuchar eso solo frunzo el seño, ahora si tengo tarea pues no eh acabado mi ensayo y ahora tengo que hacer los malditos problemas.

Así transcurrió mi clase y luego llego mi profesor de guitarra llego

PROF. DE GUITARRA— Bien joven Ryuga toque—

Comencé a tocar, la verdad a mi me relaja tocar la guitarra, siempre me ha gustado la música.

PROF. DE GUITARRA— Toca bien joven Ryuga, para mañana la tablatura de la canción ya se la tiene que saber—

RYUGA— ¡Para mañana toda la canción! —

PROF. DE GUITARRA— Sin excusas joven Ryuga, para mañana ya aprendida esa tablatura —

RYUGA— Si…— digo deprimido

Después de eso llegó mi maestra de historia.

PROFESORA— Bien joven Ryuga para mañana me tiene que traer la historia sobre los siguientes beys: Galaxy Pegasis, Rock Leone, Flame Libra, Earth Eagle y sobre su bey L-Drago—

RYUGA —¿Eh? Para mañana…— digo deprimido

PROFESORA— Si para mañana—

RYUGA —Sensei no se lo puedo entregar pasado mañana—

PROFESORA— No, tiene que ser responsable y entregar todo a tiempo, pues cuando herede la empresa debe entregar sus trabajos y contratos a tiempo—

Solo frunzo el seño y asiento con mi cabeza, ahora si me muero, ¡Es demasiada tarea! A veces odio ser el mayor aquí y tener que heredar la empresa.

**2 horas después…**

Ya son las 3 de la tarde, mis clases acabaron ahora estoy en el cuarto de estudio haciendo todo lo que me dejaron.

"Maldición es un hecho odio la tarea, además ¡¿Dónde consigo la información de Galaxy Pegasis y Flame Libra?! Maldita maestra de historia ¿Cómo no se ha jubilado? " pienso enojado , en eso escucho a alguien entrar al cuarto

DOJI— ¿Cómo vas Ryuga? —

RYUGA—Bien, supongo— le respondo sin apartar la vista de mi trabajo

DOJI— Bien, solo vine a recordarte que en un rato nos vamos a comprar algo de ropa—

RYUGA— Vallan sin mi, tengo mucho trabajo—

DOJI —Nada de eso tienes que venir para medírtela—

RYUGA— Que no— le dije cortante

En eso entra al cuarto mi hermanito Kenta

KENTA— Ryuga ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea de física? —

RYUGA— No puedo, lo siento Kenta estoy ocupado—

KENTA— Pero prometiste ayudarme — me dice mientras se para a un lado del escritorio

RYUGA— Ah…cierto lo olvide…—

RYUTO— ¿Qué es este escándalo? — escucho a mi hermano mientras entra a la habitación

DOJI—No pasa nada, ahora Ryuga ve al auto ya nos vamos—

KENTA— ¡Espera! Deja que Ryuga me ayude—

RYUTO— No griten, Ryuga diles algo—

DOJI—Ryuga—

KENTA—Ryuga—

RYUTO—Ryuga—

Ya no aguanto, todos gritando, realmente me desesperan, estoy estresado y cansado ya no puedo mas

RYUGA— ¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! — grite enojado mientras azoto mis manos contra el escritorio y me levanto de la silla, mis hermanos y mi tío al verme así se sorprendieron, —Primero ¡no voy de compras! , segundo tu Kenta ¡Te esperas! Y en tercera estoy arto de tanto estrés y si me disculpan voy a caminar un rato— les dije mientras salía del cuarto y azotaba la puerta.

Salí de mi casa y me fui a caminar un rato al parque, al llegar me acosté debajo de un árbol y coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

Escucho los pájaros cantar, las risas de los niños jugando, entonces observo a una pareja de novios muy cariñosos.

Los observo unos segundos y luego suspiré para así volverme a acostar y cerrar mis ojos, la verdad es que el amor me da igual, pues yo ya no creo en el amor verdadero, ya no me interesa saber nada sobre ese tipo de cosas por lo que me paso hace algún tiempo, después de eso el amor ya no me importa.

**~FashBack~**

Me encontraba tranquilo en mi cuarto leyendo como de costumbre cuando escuche a Kenta llamarme.

KENTA— Ryuga, Abril llego te esta esperando en la sala—

RYUGA—Ahora voy— le dije sonriendo, así deje mi libro y salí de mi habitación para verla en la sala

ABRIL— ¡Ryuga! — me dice mientras se lanza sobre mi y me abraza

Le devuelvo el abrazo y luego le doy un beso en la frente.

ABRIL— ¿Nos vamos? —

RYUGA— SI—

Abril era mi novia, no muy alta de pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos, duramos un año de noviazgo, en verdad la quería, pensaba que era el amor de mi vida pero no fue así.

Un día me encontraba estudiando en mi cuarto en eso escuche como alguien entraba era Abril.

ABRIL—¡Ryuga! ¡Cariño! — me dijo mientras me abrazaba

RYUGA— Hola Abril— le dije sonriendo

ABRIL— ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Si vamos de compras? —

RYUGA— Lo siento hoy tengo mucha tarea—

ABRIL— Pero…¡Yo quería ir de compras! — dijo haciendo un puchero

RYUGA— En serio lo siento—

ABRIL— Mmmm… ¡Ya se! ¿Me das dinero para ir a comprar cosas? —

RYUGA— ¿Otra vez? —

ABRIL— Por fis mi Ryuga-chan— me dijo mientras me abrazaba

RYUGA— Bien— así le di dinero

ABRIL— ¡Gracias cariño! — me dijo mientras me llenaba el rostro de besos, después se fue.

Escucho como abren la puerta de mi cuarto, —¿Qué pasa Abril? —

KENTA— Soy yo Kenta—

RYUGA— ¿Qué pasa? — le digo mientras lo volteo a ver

KENTA— Este yo…¿Por qué le diste dinero a Abril? —

RYUGA— Tu…¿Nos estabas espiando? — le digo en un tono serio

KENTA—Pues yo…no me gusta espiar pero…—

RYUGA— Sabes que eso no esta bien— le digo algo enojado

KENTA— Lo se bien pero…¡Abril no me da confianza! —

RYUGA—Eh? —

KENTA— Por favor ten cuidado Ryuga ella no me da confianza—

RYUGA—No se por que lo dices, yo quiero a Abril, ella tiene toda mi confianza— le dije ya enojado,—Ahora si me permites tengo mucha tarea, así que por favor salte— le dije mientras me volteaba para ver mi trabajo

KENTA—Ryuga…—solo escuche la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse

"Como puede pensar tonterías" pensé

**1 hora después…**

ABRIL— ¡Cariño ya llegue! — me dijo muy contenta y sosteniendo varias bolsas de ropa y accesorios

RYUGA— Valla si compraste—

ABRIL— ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! — me dice mientras me abraza, —Por eso te amo mucho— me dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla

RYUGA—Si yo también te quiero—

ABRIL— OH valla mira la hora, me tengo que ir—

RYUGA— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —

ABRIL— ¡No! Digo este no gracias cariño jeje estoy bien— dijo algo nerviosa

RYUGA— ¿Segura? —

ABRIL—Si, mi mamá me estará esperándome en la esquina, nos vemos cariño— me dijo mientras me daba un beso uno rápido y luego se marcho.

***Normal POV***

Todo parecía marchar bien pero digamos que cierto niño pequeño salió de la casa muy sigilosamente para poder seguir a Abril.

KENTA— Ahora veremos quien eres realmente Abril— dijo decidido

Nuestro pequeño amigo Kenta se escondía detrás de arbustos, árboles y buzones de correo para que Abril no lo viera

Finalmente Abril llego a la esquina y Kenta se quedo detrás de un buzón de correo.

ABRIL—Llegas tarde amor —

"¿Amor? ¿Qué significa eso?" pensó

—Perdón lindura se me hizo un poco tarde—

"¿Quién es ese? " Pensó Kenta mientras observaba fijamente aquel tipo

Era alto, delgado de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos pero en aquellos ojos se podía ver maldad.

ABRIL—Te perdono si me das un beso—

Aquel tipo se acerco a Abril, la tomo por la cintura y la beso

"¡¿Pero que?! Pensó muy sorprendido

ABRIL—Eres el mejor Jake— le dijo sonriendo

JAKE—¿Nos vamos mi cielo? — le dijo mientras le extendía su mano

ABRIL—Claro— dijo tomando su mano y así ambos se fueron

Kenta no pudo creer lo que vio "No puede ser…Abril engaña a Ryuga tengo que decírselo" entonces Kenta dio media vuelta y fue corriendo hacia su casa. "Pero y si Ryuga no me cree…cuando le dije que Abril no me daba confianza se enojo y si le digo esto... ¿Qué debo de hacer? " dicho esto llego a su casa

Nuestro pequeño Kenta entro a su casa y rápidamente fue al cuarto de Ryuga.

KENTA— Ryuga— dijo abriendo un poco la puerta

RYUGA— Kenta ¿Qué pasa? —

KENTA— Este yo… debo decirte algo muy importante—

RYUGA— ¿Qué es? —

KENTA— Yo…yo… como decirlo ¡Abril te esta engañando!

Mientras debajo se abría la puerta de la entrada principal era Abril.

ABRIL— Tch, olvide mi celular— así lo busco por todas partes, —Tal vez lo olvide en el cuarto de Ryuga— así subió las escaleras y entro al baño y ahí lo encontró, al salir del baño pudo escuchar la voz de Kenta

KENTA— ¡Abril te engaña! — Abril al escuchar esto se quedo helada

RYUGA— ¿Perdón? No digas estupideces— dijo enojado

KENTA— Es verdad ¡YO LO VI! —

RYUGA— Lo viste…tu la fuiste a seguir—

KENTA— Bueno yo si pero…—

RYUGA— Que te dije sobre espiar a los demás— le dijo muy enojado

KENTA— Pero…—

RYUGA— Pero nada, ahora hazme un favor y vete de mi cuarto—

KENTA— ¡Por favor tienes que creerme! — dijo comenzando a llorar

RYUGA— No te creo, Abril no seria capaz de hacer eso, yo la quiero y ella a mi así por favor largo de mi cuarto—

KENTA— Pero Ryuga—

RYUGA— ¡LARGO AHORA! — dijo enojado

Kenta se espanto ante esta reacción, solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Mientras que en la calle se encontraba Abril sonriendo muy maliciosamente.

ABRIL— Ryuga me quiere mucho es perfecto ahora puedo actuar conforme al plan— dijo para después reírse

Mientras tanto Kenta bajaba a la cocina con los ojos algo rojos por llorar, hasta que de repente se encendieron las luces.

RYUTO—Hola Kenta— dijo recargado en la pared

KENTA— ¡Ryuto ni-san! — dijo muy sorprendido, —¡No me asustes así! —

RYUTO— Lo siento, ¿Qué hacías afuera tan tarde? —

KENTA— Eh! Pues yo…— estaba muy nervioso

RYUTO— Quiero la verdad, si no le tendré que decir a mi tío Doji—

KENTA— ¡NO! Si les dices me castiga—

RYUTO—Entonces—

KENTA— Bien te contare pero aquí no vamos a mi cuarto—

Así ambos fueron al cuarto de Kenta y ahí le contó a Ryuto lo que había visto

RYUTO— ¿En serio? — dijo sorprendido

KENTA— Si, tal vez no me creas pero yo digo la verdad ¡Es verdad que Abril engaña a Ryuga! —

RYUTO— Kenta… Claro que te creo—

KENTA— Ryuto ni-san…—

RYUTO— También desde que vi a Abril no me dio confianza, ahora esto afirma nuestras sospechas—

KENTA— Pero ¿Cómo haremos que Ryuga nos crea? —

Así quedaron pensando unos minutos hasta que una idea surgió

RYUTO— ¡Ya se! —

KENTA— ¿Qué pasa? —

RYUTO— Si le contamos a Ryuga no nos creerá cierto—

KENTA— Pues si pero…—

RYUTO— Que tal si lo escucha de la misma Abril— dijo con mirada decidida

KENTA— ¡Que gran idea! Pero… ¿Cómo hacemos para que lo diga? —

RYUTO —Déjamelo a mí, primero debemos llamar a Kyouya y a Tsubasa— dijo con una mirada llena de brillo

**A la mañana siguiente… **

Nuestro querido emperador dragón se despertaba, se ducho y se cambió y fue a sus clases.

Mientras Kenta y Ryuto ponían en acción su plan.

KENTA— Bien Abril llega a las 12:00 y son las 10:30 — dijo observando su reloj

RYUTO— Bien comencemos, Tsubasa estas ahí— dijo sacando su celular

_Vía telefónica _

_TSUBASA— Si, estoy en el supermercado, ahora que— _

_RYUTO— Bien son las 10:30 a esa hora Abril siempre va a comprarse un café pues siempre que llega aquí trae un café, tienes que buscarla y seguirla— _

_TSUBASA— Bien te marcare en cuanto me encuentre con Kyouya — _

_Fin de la conversación _

RYUTO— No nos defrauden Kyouya, Tsubasa—

**Mientras con Tsubasa…**

TSUBASA— Bien tiene que estar por aquí — volteo y entonces la vio y rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura, —Como dijo Ryuto ahí esta— así observo detenidamente a Abril.

Abril se sentó en una de las bancas y ahí espero un poco.

TSUBASA— Bien son las 10:45 es hora de marcarle a Kyouya — así Tsubasa tomó su celular y le marco a nuestro querido peli-verde

_Vía telefónica_

_TSUBASA— Hola Kyouya ya tengo ubicada a Abril— _

_KYOUYA —¿Dónde esta? — _

_TSUBASA— Se encuentra sentada en una banca, las que están cerca de la cafetería— _

_KYOUYA —Ya la veo, bien me acercare— _

_TSUBASA—Ten cuidado— _

_Fin de la vía telefónica_

Nuestro querido Kyouya se acerco poco a poco hasta quedar atrás de un bote de basura que estaba cerca de la banca donde estaba Abril.

Entonces llego aquel chico al que Kenta había visto la noche anterior.

TSUBASA— Ese es…— murmuro

KYOUYA —El tipo que Kenta nos dijo— murmuro

JAKE— Hola lindura— le dijo

ABRIL— ¡JAKE! — dijo emocionada

TSUBASA—Bien es hora de actuar— dijo mientras sacaba una cámara de video

KYOUYA —Bien es la hora— dijo mientras sacaba un micrófono

JAKE— ¿Cómo has estado lindura? —

ABRIL— Bien y mucho mejor que estas aquí con migo— le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso.

En esa escena Tsubasa hizo un zoom para poder ver mejor

JAKE— ¿Ya fuiste a ver al ricachón? —

ABRIL— ¿Ryuga? No toda vía no, en un rato llegare a su casa y como siempre me comprara lo que yo quiero— dijo en un tono cínico

JAKE— Tu si que sabes como sacarle el dinero—

ABRIL— Si, en unos meses le sacare todo lo que pueda y luego tan tan desapareceré como siempre lo hago—

JAKE— Si, así tu y yo nos iremos juntos— le dijo mientras la abrazaba

ABRIL—Si, pues tu eres el único a quien amo —

TSUBASA— Te tenemos— dijo feliz

ABRIL—Bien ya me tengo que ir a ver a mi "novio"— dijo en tono burlón

JAKE— Ten cuidado—

Así Abril y Jake salieron de ahí. Tsubasa y Kyouya salieron de su escondite y llegaron lo más rápido posible a la casa de Ryuga.

TSUBASA— Ryuto! Kenta! —

Así ambos chicos les abrieron

RYUTO—¿Cómo les fue? —

KYOUYA —Lo tenemos todo— dijo con una sonrisa y enseñando el disco de la grabación

KENTA— Genial, ahora hay que ir por Ryuga y…— pero no pudo de acabar de hablar pues se escuchaba la puerta

ABRIL— Hola Ryuga cariño ya llegue—

RYUTO— Maldición llego—

KENTA— Ustedes vallan con Ryuga, yo me quedo aquí a entretenerla—

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y rápidamente subieron las escaleras para buscar a Ryuga.

Nuestro pequeño Kenta abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Abril.

ABRIL— Hola Kenta-chan —

KENTA— Hola Abril—

ABRIL— ¿Esta Ryuga en casa? —

KENTA— Si, pero esta estudiando y esta muy ocupado—

ABRIL— Oh ya veo, bueno iré con el—

"Si sube solo le pedirá mas dinero a Ryuga" pensó enojado

KENTA— ¡Espera! — le grito algo enojado, —¿Acaso vas a pedirle mas dinero? — le dijo enfrentándola

ABRIL— ¿Disculpa? — dijo volteando enojada

**En el cuarto de Ryuga…**

***RYUGA POV***

Me encontraba haciendo mi tarea hasta que escuche como tocaban a mi puerta.

RYUTO— Ryuga ni-san abre—

RYUGA—Adelante— cuando entro mi hermano atrás de el venían Tsubasa y Kyouya, —Tsubasa? Kyouya? ¿Qué hacen aquí? — les dije algo sorprendido

TSUBASA— Hay algo que tienes que ver—

RYUGA— ¿Ver que? —

KYOUYA —Esto— dijo mientras me enseñaba un disco

Así lo pusieron en mi laptop para poder verlo, en cuanto Ryuto puso el video no pude creer lo que vi y escuche.

RYUGA—Esa es…— murmure mientras volteaba a ver a Ryuto

RYUTO— Si, es Abril—

Volví a dirigir mi vista a la pantalla del monitor

_*En el monitor* _

_ABRIL— Si, en unos meses le sacare todo lo que pueda y luego tan tan desapareceré como siempre lo hago—_

_JAKE— Si, así tu y yo nos iremos juntos—_

_ABRIL—Si, pues tu eres el único a quien amo — _

Cerré la laptop pues ya no quería escuchar mas.

RYUTO— Ryuga ni-san—

RYUGA— ¿Abril ya llego? —

RYUTO— Si esta abajo con Kenta—

RYUGA— Entiendo voy para la sala— así me levante y baje de la sala

**Abajo en la sala…**

***Normal POV* **

ABRIL— ¿Disculpa? —

KENTA— Si me escuchaste bien, vas a pedirle dinero a Ryuga no es así — le dijo enojado

ABRIL— JA! Mira que mocoso tan engreído eres— le dijo

KENTA— No soy ningún mocoso—

***RYUGA POV***

Bajaba las escaleras hasta que escuche a Abril y a Kenta discutir

ABRIL— Si eres un mocoso y un metiche, ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tu trompito? —

KENTA— No es trompito es beyblade—

ABRIL—Como sea es algo estúpido—

KENTA— Eres una… ¡Cualquiera! Como puedes atreverte a engañar a mi hermano Ryuga—

Cuando escuche a Kenta decir eso me sentí feliz pues el siempre me cuida.

ABRIL— Ja! ¿Y que si lo engaño? A ti nunca te creerá pequeño mocoso—

A escucharla insultar a Kenta me pongo muy enojado

KENTA— ¡No soy un mocoso! ¡Tu maldita cualquiera! —

ABRIL— Mocoso engreído—

Observo como Abril se le acerca a Kenta con todas las intenciones de soltarle una bofetada pero antes de que eso pase le sujeto el brazo

ABRIL— Ryuga…— escucho como su tono de voz esta muy sorprendido

KENTA— ¡Ryuga! —

RYUGA— SI te atreves a golpear a mi hermanito te juro que me las pagaras— le dijo con una mirada asesina para al final soltarle el brazo

ABRIL—Esto Ryuga cariño yo…—

RYUGA— ¡Cállate! — le grite— ¡No quiero saber mas de ti me entendiste! —

ABRIL— Pero…—

RYUGA— ¡LARGO! — le grite enojado

Así solo salió de la casa y luego volteo a ver a Kenta para abrazarlo y decirle: —Lo siento si no te creí, lo siento Kenta— solo siento como mi hermanito me devuelve el abrazo

KENTA— Ryuga, sabes que siempre te cuidaremos—

Así nunca volví a ver a Abrir y desde ese día para mi el amor ya no me importa.

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

Abro mis ojos y me incorporo cuando veo mi reloj son las 4:45 pues ya eh pasado mucho tiempo fuera, así me levanto para ir hacía mi casa pero en cuanto volteo no se la razón mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

Vi a un chico, no era muy alto, es delgado, su cabello es de color rojo como el fuego y en cuanto vi sus bellos ojos sentí que me ruborice un poco pues ese hermoso color miel tan lleno de vida era muy hermoso.

Lo observo un rato, el observa a los niños jugar y luego sonríe, al ver esa sonrisa mi pecho dolió, no se por que pero al ver esa sonrisa se veía muy lindo.

Tengo el deseo de conocerlo de saber su nombre, siento tantas ganas de ir con el pero me siento un poco nervioso. Observo como se acuesta en el pasto, se ve muy lindo.

Observo como se levanta y toma algo, no se muy bien lo que es pero al voltear veo como tres pandilleros se le acercan, observo como le hablan pero al parecer el chico no les hace caso pero en cuanto uno lo toma por la fuerza yo enfurezco.

Veo como aquel chico lo toma por la barbilla como si lo fuera a besar acción que me hizo ir hacia ellos y darles su merecido.

RYUGA— ¿Por qué no dejan de molestarlo? — le dije aquel tipo sujetándolo del brazo.

CHICO 1— ¿A ti quien te invito? —

RYUGA—Sabías que solo os estúpidos contestan con preguntas— le respondo con una sonrisa burlona

CHICO 1—Parece que tenemos a un héroe—

Siento como el tercer chico se acerca detrás de mí para poder golpearme por la espalda y en un movimiento rápido logro quitarme y así darle una patada en el estómago.

CHICO 2— Ahora veras—

Me dice mientras se me acerca para darme un puñetazo lo esquivo y lo tomo del brazo y luego lo arrojo al suelo.

CHICO 1— Maldito—

Escucho como aquel chico me dice que tenga cuidado y cuando veo aquel sujeto tiene un cuchillo, esquive su ataque, tomo su muñeca y al final lo someto contra el suelo.

RYUGA— Escúchenme bien trío de imbéciles, era mejor que no vuelvan a molestarlo. si no la próxima vez no me contendré — les digo en tono amenazante y luego lo dejo ir.

CHICO 1— Vámonos de aquí—

Así los tres se marcharon de ahí

RYUGA— ¿Estas bien? — le dije

—Si estoy bien— me dijo sonriendo

En cuanto veo esa sonrisa mas de cerca mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, —Es un alivio— le dijo mas relajado

— En verdad muchas gracias etto… —

RYUGA—Mi nombre es Ryuga— le digo, a decir verdad estoy feliz de que sepa mi nombre

Muchas gracias Ryuga—

RYUGA— No te preocupes, ¿Seguro que no te hicieron nada? —

— Si, estoy bien, pero ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos? —

RYUGA— Solo son unos idiotas que se dedican a molestar personas—

Ya veo, Oh no si no llego pronto a casa me van a castigar, nos vemos Ryuga—

Observo como se da la vuelta y empieza a correr, pero yo quiero saber tu nombre por lo cual te grite: — ¡Espera! Solo una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

El chico volteo y me sonrió, —Ginga, Hagane Ginga— así veo como se va y yo solo sonrío

"Ginga…que hermoso nombre" pienso y así me voy a mi casa, después de todo mis hermanos y Doji deben estar preocupados

Llego a casa y al entrar Kenta corre hacía a mi y me abraza casi tirándome.

RYUGA— Woa! ¡Kenta! —

KENTA— ¡Ryuga! ¡Estas bien! ¡Lamento si te presione en serio lo lamento! —

RYUGA— No te preocupes Kenta— le digo mientras le devuelvo el abrazo y acaricio su cabeza

En eso veo que se acercan Doji y Ryuto

RYUTO— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —

RYUGA— Si, gracias, solo necesitaba caminar para relajarme—

DOJI— Lamento si te presione de acuerdo— me dice en tono frío pero yo se que es una disculpa sincera.

RYUTO— Ahora que Ryuga ni-san volvió ¿Ya podemos cenar? ¡Me muero de hambre! —

DOJI— Si vamos a la mesa—

Así vamos al comedor y comenzamos a cenar. Todos disfrutan la cena pero yo estoy hundido en mis pensamientos, no puedo dejar de pensar en Ginga, su sonrisa sus ojos.

KENTA— Ryuga ¿Estas bien? —

RYUGA— …—

KENTA—¡RYUGA! —

RYUGA— ¿¡Qué ,cómo, cuándo, dónde?! —

KENTA— Te pregunto si te sientes bien—

RYUGA— Ah si estoy bien—

RYUTO— MMmm… acaso Ryuga ni-san ¿Conociste a alguien en el parque? — me dijo en tono pícaro

RYUGA— ¡Claro que no! — digo algo avergonzado

DOJI— Si dicen que no, ¿Por qué te sonrojas? — me dice sonriendo

RYUGA— Yo no…¡No me apoyes tío! —

KENTA— Jajaja Ryuga tienes tu cara muy roja—

RYUGA— ¡Dejen de molestar! —

Así los tres comenzaron a reír, yo solo volteo mi cabeza y sigo cenando, pero la verdad es que cuando vi a Ginga mi corazón latió muy fuerte ¿Qué es este sentimiento? No lo se muy bien pero algo que me queda claro es que mañana iré al parque para buscarlo y verle nuevamente.

**¡Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**LAVI: Oh dios Abril eres una pe…. *Allen le tapa la boca rápidamente* **

**ALLEN: ¡No digas palabrotas! **

**KANDA: Lavi dice la verdad Abril es una pe… *Le tapo la boca* **

**YO: ¡Ustedes dos cállense! **

**ALLEN: *continua cubriéndole la boca a Lavi* ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ginga y Ryuga se volverán a ver? ¿Ryuga sabrá que se enamoro de Ginga? **

**YO: *Aun continuo tapándole la boca a Kanda* ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! **

**ALLEN Y YO: ¡SAYONARA! **


	3. Quiero verte

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Bien sin mas merodeos al asunto Lavi las advertencias y Allen las aclaraciones por favor. **

**LAVI: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos en **_**letra cursiva **_**son de Ginga, con ****letra subrayada ****son de Ryuga y con letra normal de otros personajes" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 3: Quiero verte **

Después de ese encuentro entre nuestros queridos bladers enamorados llego la mañana. Nuestro querido querubín peli-rojo ya despertaba, así se alisto para ir a la escuela.

GINGA— Ya me voy—

RYUSEI— Iterashai— le dijo sonriendo a su hijo

Así Ginga salió de su casa y llego a la esquina donde nuestros amigos Madoka y Yu lo esperaban.

MADOKA— Buen día Ginga, ¿Nos vamos? —

GINGA— Buen día Madoka, si vámonos—

Así los tres querubines fueron rumbo a la escuela

YU— Nee Gingi ¿Cómo te fue ayer? — le pregunto a su amigo

GINGA— ¿Eh? ¿Con que? — le dijo algo confundido

YU— Si ayer nos dijiste que ibas a ayudar a tu padre con unas cosas—

GINGA— ¡Ah! Ya cierto…me fue bien— dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y decía algo nervioso

MADOKA— ¿Qué hicieron tu y tu padre? —

GINGA— Eh! Pues ya sabes cosas de padre e hijo—

YU— ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas hacen los padres y sus hijos? —

GINGA— Pues tu sabes primero entrenamos un poco con nuestros beys y luego comimos y luego lo ayude a limpiar la casa jejeje— dijo muy nervioso

YU— Ya veo—

GINGA—Pero no hablemos mas de mi, mejor cuéntenme como les fue ayer— dijo desviando el tema

"_Ni loco les digo que ayer conocí a un humano, son mis amigos y confío en ellos pero…si les digo me regañaran, al parecer es mi pequeño secreto" _

Así llegaron a la escuela y se fueron a su salón y finalmente las clases dieron inicio.

MAESTRA— Bien chicos daremos inicio a su clase de español— dijo la maestra— Las palabras graves, agudas y esdrújulas…—

La maestra explicaba y todos ponían atención, bueno todos menos nuestro querido peli-rojo, pues no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico que lo defendió el día de ayer.

"_¿Qué es este sentimiento? Por alguna extraña razón quiero verlo…" _pensaba nuestro querubín _"Ryuga…ayer se vio tan genial como puso en su lugar a esos tres tipos" _entonces recordó lo que paso y entonces no pudo evitar sonrojarse y lanzar una pequeña risita, por lo cual Madoka y Yu se dieron cuenta.

"_Ya quiero verlo, hoy en la tarde lo iré a buscar al parque" _

Así la clase finalizo y la siguiente clase era tiro con arco, pues ahí les enseñaban a practicar como tirar una flecha y así dar en el blanco o en este caso a la persona.

PROFESOR— Bien chicos comenzaremos con algo sencillo, dispararán una flecha a larga distancia y veremos su puntería—

Así los querubines se colocaron y enfrente de ellos apareció su blanco y así fueron pasando de tres en tres, hasta que llego el turno de Madoka, Yu y Ginga

PROFESOR— Bien jovencita Amano dispare—

Así lo hizo y con un tiro perfecto acertó justamente en el centro.

MADOKA— ¡Le di! — dijo emocionada

PROFESOR— Buen tiro, ahora joven Tendo es su turno—

YU— Hai! — así nuestro pequeño oji-esmeralda se preparo y al igual que Madoka le dio al blanco, solo que un poquito a la derecha del centro.

PROFESOR— Buen tiro joven Tendo, joven Hagane es su turno—

Nuestro querido peli-rojo tomo posición, pero no estaba muy concentrado pues tenía su mente en otro lado.

"_Ya quiero salir, quiero ir al parque y buscar a Ryuga…quiero verte" _tras ese pensamiento nuestro querido Ginga se sonrojo un poco y luego sonrió con los ojos cerrados pero a la hora de sonreír había lanzado la flecha pero la flecha no dio en el blanco.

Digamos que la flecha paso a un lado del blanco para luego rebotar contra la lámpara y regresar hacia donde estaban Ginga y los demás y todos salieron corriendo para evitar que la flecha les diera. La flecha rebotaba por todos lados hasta que ¡POWN! Le dio a alguien y ese alguien fue sin querer al profesor.

GINGA— Ups— dijo nervioso

El profesor volteo y la primer cosa que vio se enamoro profundamente de ella, y digamos que se enamoro de una silla.

PROFESOR— OH, mi amada silla siempre estaremos juntos, no me importa lo que digan— le dijo a la silla mientras la abrazaba y la besaba

A todos los alumnos les salió una gran gota de estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas.

MADOKA— Ano…Sensei, creo que sería mejor llevarlo a la enfermería—

YU— Yo la apoyo—

Así llevaron a rastras al profesor y a la silla hacia la enfermería.

**10 minutos después… **

Se encontraba nuestro querido peli-rojo pidiendo disculpas.

GINGA— ¡En serio como lo lamento! ¡No era mi intención, en verdad lo siento! —

PROFESOR— Solo tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez, ahora valla a sus clases—

GINGA— Muchas gracias sensei, y una vez mas lamento haberlo hecho enamorarse de esa silla—

PROFESOR— No te preocupes, ahora valla a sus clases— así nuestro querido peli-rojo agradeció y se fue, —Ese jovencito, creo que me astille el labio—

Así nuestro querido Ginga continuó su día en la escuela muy distraído pero no era el único.

**Mientras con Ryuga…**

Nuestro querido emperador dragón ya se levantaba, se duchó y arreglo y fue a sus clases con sus maestros privados y dio inicio a su clase de matemáticas financieras.

PROFESOR— Bien joven Ryuga primero le debo decir que los problemas que le deje hacer el día de ayer me los podrá entregar dentro de una semana—

RYUGA— Enserio —

PROFESOR— Si, su tío me dijo que tenía demasiado trabajo y que estaba estresado, no quería estresarlo y sin que se preocupe solo me debe de entregar 10 problemas sobre transformación de tasas—

RYUGA— Eso es genial — dijo feliz, así continuo su clase de matemáticas.

Luego llego su maestra de historia.

PROFESORA— Bien joven Ryuga su tío me comento sobre todo su trabajo, así que la investigación de los beys me la dará dentro de 2 semanas, para que tenga tiempo de buscar su información—

RYUGA— Gracias sensei— dijo sonriendo

Así continuaron sus clases normalmente hasta que llego su maestro de guitarra.

PROF. DE GUITARRA— Bien joven Ryuga sobre la tablatura…—

RYUGA— No se preocupe por eso sensei si me la aprendí—

PROF. DE GUITARRA— En serio, bien entonces toque "Here comes the sun" — **(AMO ESA CANCIÓN!) **

***RYUGA POV* **

En cuanto comencé a tocar la canción no pude evitar pensar en Ginga, pues anoche terminando de cenar subí a mi cuarto y comencé a tocar la guitarra y con tan solo pensar en el me inspire que así pude aprenderme la tablatura de la canción.

PROF. DE GUITARRA— Muy bien joven Ryuga, al parecer esta muy inspirado—

RYUGA— Si, gracias— dije volteando mi cabeza y pude sentir como mis mejillas tenían un pequeño rubor

***NORMAL POV***

Nuestro emperador dragón acabo sus clases algo temprano y así se fue a su cuarto para leer un rato. Se encontraba acostado sobre su cama leyendo el libro pero digamos que no le ponía mucha atención.

"¿Por qué este sentimiento de querer verlo? Me siento raro, el pecho me duele Ginga…quiero verte"

RYUGA— Quiero verte…Ginga…— dijo el nombre de Ginga casi en un susurro y poniéndose el libro sobre su cara

KENTA— ¿Ver a quién? —

Ryuga al ver a Kenta se sorprendió, —K..K..Kenta ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

KENTA— Solo vine a ver si querías algo de comer…pero ¿A quien quieres ver? — le dice en un tono pícaro

RYUGA—Pues… yo…yo ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? —

KENTA— No me cambies la conversación, ¿En quien pensabas? —

RYUGA— Yo no pensaba en nadie— le dice muy ruborizado

KENTA— A no… entonces por que dijiste "quiero verte" mm... Ryuga ni-san podría ser que ¿Te gusta alguien? —

RYUGA— ¡ESO NO! — dijo muy rojo como un jitomate

KENTA— OH vamos es verdad, ¿A quién conociste ayer? —

RYUGA— ¡No fue a nadie! Ahora si me disculpas tengo tiempo libre iré a caminar— dijo levantándose y así salir de su cuarto

KENTA— Jejejeje al parecer mi hermano se volvió a enamorar— dijo mientras reía

**Mientras con los querubines… **

Ya se encontraban saliendo de la escuela.

YU— Ahh… estoy cansado— dijo mientras se estiraba

MADOKA— Ya somos dos—

GINGA— Vamos no fue tan cansado—

MADOKA— Habla por ti, tu no estuviste 1 hora tratando de hacer que el profesor soltara la silla—

GINGA— Ah! Bueno es verdad jejeje—

YU— Por cierto Gingi ¿Qué te ocurrió? —

GINGA— Eh? —

YU— No le diste al blanco lo cual es muy raro, pues tu tienes muy buena puntería—

MADOKA— Es cierto, además en clase de español estabas algo rojo y te reías—

YU— ¿Paso algo? —

GINGA— ¡Eh! Pues no nada jejeje— dijo nervioso

MADOOKA— ¿Seguro? —

GINGA— De verdad— entonces miro su reloj para luego sonreír, —Bien chicos ya me voy—

YU— De nuevo tan temprano—

GINGA— Si, la verdad quede con mi padre para jugar con el— dijo sonriendo

MADOKA— Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana—

YU— Descansa Gingi—

GINGA— Si, ustedes dos también— dicho esto dio media vuelta y se hecho a correr

***GINGA POV* **

Tengo que apurarme tengo que llegar al parque para poder verlo, ojala y se encuentre ahí, llegue al portal para entrar al mundo humano como de costumbre, oculte mis alas y así entre.

Comencé a caminar por el parque con esperanzas de poder verlo, así estuve caminando durante unos 5 minutos. Luego pensé que no estaba aquí eso me hizo sentir un poco triste ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de verlo? ¿Por qué cuando pienso en el mi pecho duele?.

Me siento sobre el pasto, siento como la brisa sopla, se siente tan bien, cierro mis ojos y siento el aire en mi rostro, tan refrescante y relajante, luego escucho que alguien me llama.

***RYUGA POV* **

Salí de mi casa con mi cara algo roja, pues lo que me dijo Kenta en verdad me hizo morirme de vergüenza, ¿Acaso Ginga me gusta? No, no, no eso no puede ser, además somos chicos eso sería raro, eso no pasaría…pero ¿Por qué quiero verle?.

Sin mas merodeos comienzo a caminar hacia el parque para poder buscarlo y poder verlo. Cuando por fin llego al parque comienzo a buscarlo durante unos 5 minutos, al parecer no esta aquí, de repente me siento un poco desilusionado pues en verdad quería ver esa linda sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos.

Volteo para poder dirigirme a casa pero de repente una agradable brisa sopla, volteo hacia mi derecha y siento una enorme felicidad, esta ahí sentado en el pasto sintiendo la brisa, tiene los ojos cerrados, se ve tan lindo, sin dudarlo me acerco a el para poder llamarle.

***NORMAL POV***

RYUGA— ¿Ginga? —

El peli-rojo voltea para ver quien lo llama, — ¿Ryuga? —

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos tanto uno como otro sentían su corazón latir como loco, su pecho comenzó a dolerles, así nuestro querido peli-rojo sonrió de felicidad.

GINGA— ¿Cómo has estado Ryuga? — le dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, acción que hizo a Ryuga ruborizarse

RYUGA— Bien— dijo volteando su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

GINGA— Que bien, ¿quieres sentarte? — le dijo sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

RYUGA— C..Claro— dicho esto se sentó al lado de nuestro querido peli-rojo

"_Mi pecho me duele…¿Por qué? Acaso será…" _

"¿Por qué estoy a su lado?"

GINGA— Nee Ryuga— dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza para verlo,—No te lo pude decir así que te doy las gracias por ayudarme ayer— le dijo sonriéndole

RYUGA— No me agradezcas—

GINGA— En serio muchas gracias, si acaso pudiera hacer algo para compensarte yo…—

RYUGA— Eso no será necesario— dijo interrumpiéndolo, —Solo hice lo que tenía que haces— le dijo sonriendo

GINGA— Pero yo…—

RYUGA— Que no es necesario— le dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Ginga y revolvía su cabello

Ante esta acción nuestro querido peli-rojo se sonrojo como el color de su cabello e inmediatamente volteo su cabeza

RYUGA— ¿Estas bien Ginga? Estas rojo—

GINGA— ¡No! Este yo… — dijo nervioso, —E…Estoy bien— dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

Ryuga solo le sonrió. Rápidamente nuestro querido Ginga desvió su mirada hacia el césped

"_¿Qué debo de hacer? Estoy muy nervioso! Pero Ryuga es tan tan…..guapo" _tras pensar eso sus mejillas tenían un pequeño color carmesí

"Se ve tan lindo sonrojado" 

GINGA— Nee Ryuga y em… ¿Tienes hermanos? —

RYUGA— Si, tengo 2, yo soy el mayor, mi hermano Ryuto que es el de en medio tiene 14, mi hermanito adoptado Kenta es el menor con 12 años—

GINGA— En serio, que lindo me imagino que deben ser muy unidos—

RYUGA— Si, aunque a veces me den ganas de aventarlos por la ventana los quiero—

A Ginga solo le salió una gotita estilo anime sobre su sien, —En serio…jejeje—

RYUGA— ¿Y tu tienes hermanos? —

GINGA— No— le dijo sonriendo, —Pero tengo dos grandes amigos que son como mis hermanos, Madoka es como si fuera mi hermana, siempre me cuida, y mi otro amigo Yu es como si fuera mi hermano menor—

RYUGA— Ya veo, ¿Y tus padres? —

GINGA— Pues mi madre murió por causa de una enfermedad cuando yo apenas era un bebe—

RYUGA— Lo siento no quería…—

GINGA— No te preocupes, pues mi padre siempre me ha estado cuidando es mi padre y madre al mismo tiempo y en verdad lo quiero mucho— le dijo sonriendo, —¿Y tus padres Ryuga? ¿Cómo son? —

RYUGA— Pues a decir verdad mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, así que mi tío Doji se hizo cargo de mi hermano Ryuto y de mí, tiempo después adopto a Kenta—

GINGA— Lo siento no sabía lo de tus padres—

RYUGA— No te preocupes —

Así continuaron charlando durante una hora, al parecer no tenía sentido alguno pero ambos la disfrutaban, conocerse mas los hacía sentirse felices, pues con el simple hecho de estar juntos se sentían sumamente felices.

¡_BEEB BEEB! _Se escucho como una alarma, nuestro querido peli-rojo miro su reloj y ya eran las 6:00 PM.

GINGA— ¡Wooa! Ya es tarde, si no llego pronto mi padre se enojara—

RYUGA— ¿Cómo ya te vas? —

GINGA— Si, fue un gusto volver a verte Ryuga— dijo mientras se levantaba del césped, —Nos vemos— dijo para darse la vuelta e irse pero Ryuga lo sujeto del brazo, —¿Qué pasa Ryuga? —

RYUGA— Espera no te vallas—

GINGA— ¡Eh! Pero…—dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, —Si no llego a tiempo me castigaran—

RYUGA— Pero quiero quedarme con tigo un poco mas—

GINGA— Ryuga…—

RYUGA— Anda vamos a mi casa y ahí le marcaras a tu padre y yo te llevare a tu casa no hay problema—

GINGA— No puedo— _"Esto es malo no puedo irme con el pues si le digo que soy desaparezco" _

RYUGA— Di que si—

GINGA— Pero…— dijo volteando la cabeza, —En serio no puedo lo siento—

"_En verdad quiero irme con el pero…"_

RYUGA— Ginga…—

GINGA— En serio lo lamento…— dijo soltándose del agarre de Ryuga, volteo a verlo y realmente parecía triste así que se le ocurrió una idea, —Esta vez no puedo pero que tal si mañana nos vemos— le dijo sonriendo

RYUGA— ¿Mañana? —

GINGA— Si, iremos a donde queramos si—

RYUGA— Esta bien, ¿Te parece a las 5:00 PM? —

GINGA— Si, esta perfecto, bien entonces nos vemos mañana Ryuga— dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí

***RYUGA POV* **

Lo veo alejarse corriendo, así sonrío y doy media vuelta hacia la dirección contraria y me marcho a casa. Camino tranquilamente deseando que ya sea mañana, en realidad estoy muy feliz, pues mañana estaré con el.

¿Acaso es una cita? No puede ser eso es solo una salida entre el y yo nada mas, para así conocerlo y estar mas tiempo con el…bueno eso es una cita pero ¿Por qué mi corazón late como loco? Tras estar con el me sentía algo nervioso pero muy feliz.

Llego a mi casa, me recibe mi hermano Ryuto.

RYUTO— Hola ni-san ¿Dónde estabas? — me salude desde el sillón de la sala

RYUGA— En ningún lugar en especial, solo estaba paseando por el parque — le digo mientras me siento a su lado

RYUTO— ¿Tú? ¿Paseando por el parque? —

RYUGA— Si, necesitaba relajarme—

RYUTO— Bueno hasta los amargados como tu pueden relajarse— me dice en tono burlón

Me enfado un poco, —Si como digas—

KENTA— Bienvenido Ryuga— dice mientras entra a la sala, — ¿Cómo te fue? —

RYUGA— Bien—

KENTA— Mmmm… Ryuga ni-san acaso ¿Fuiste a buscar a esa personita especial? — me dice en un tono pícaro

RYUGA— ¡Qué! ¡Eso no es…! —

RYUTO— Wooow espera ¿Fuiste a buscar a alguien? — me dice algo sorprendido

RYUGA— Que no— digo avergonzado pues puedo sentir como mis mejillas se empiezan a ruborizar

KENTA— Si, debiste verlo en la tarde, acostado en su cama y diciendo "Quiero verte" — dice en tono cursi y meloso

RYUTO— Aww Ryuga ni-san esta enamorado—

RYUGA— ¡Que no! —

KENTA Y RYUTO— ¡Ryuga ya tiene novia! ¡Se toman de las manos y se besan! — me empiezan a cantar

RYUGA— ¡QUE NO TENGO POR UN DEMONIO! — dijo ya finalmente muerto de la vergüenza

DOJI— ¿Qué es este escándalo? —

KENTA— OH tío Doji no pasa nada, solo molestamos a Ryuga porque ya tiene novia—

DOJI— Con que es eso, bien como se llama mi nuera—

RYUGA— ¡QUE NO TENGO NOVIA! — digo y así me levanto del sillón para dirigirme hacía mi cuarto y encerrarme en el

KENTA— Parece que se enojo—

RYUTO— No digas eso, no viste su cara, estaba rojo como un jitomate—

DOJI— Al parecer se enamoro de nuevo—

KENTA— Si, después de lo que paso con Abril no sabía si creería en el amor de nuevo—

RYUTO— Al parecer llego alguien a su vida jejeje, pero no recordemos cosas amargas—

DOJI—Es verdad, ahora vengan a cenar, hoy es noche de lasaña—

RYUTO Y KENTA— ¡SIII! —

Estoy en mi cuarto acostado en mi cama, aun con mi cara algo sonrojada, no puedo creer que llamen a Ginga mi novia, eso no es…bueno talvez en este caso sería novio…. ¡En que estoy pensando! No pasara ambos somos chicos además yo me jure que no me volvería a enamorar de alguien mas, pues todos se interesan en el dinero, pero… ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan cálido? ¿Acaso me enamore?

***GINGA POV* **

Después de quedar con Ryuga salgo corriendo hacía mi casa, pues se me ha hecho tarde. Llego como rayo a mi casa son las 6:30 llegue a tiempo.

GINGA— ¡Tadaima! —

RYUSEI— Okairi Ginga— me dice sonriendo, —¿Cómo te fue? —

GINGA— Bien padre, algo cansado pero bien— río un poco

RYUSEI — Que bien, ahora lávate las manos y ven a cenar—

GINGA— ¡Hai! —

Así me lave rápido mis manos y baje a cenar junto con mi padre, platicamos de cómo nos fue en el día, reíamos y cenábamos, cuando terminamos lo ayude a lavar los trastes y a guardarlos y finalmente subo a mí habitación.

Al llegar a mi cuarto abro mi armario y así abro mi pequeño escondite y saco mi diario, tomo una pluma y me acuesto en mi cama y así empiezo a escribir en el.

_Querido diario. _

_Hoy fue un gran día, de nuevo pude ver a Ryuga, me siento tan feliz, pude estar con el, conocerlo mas y estar mas cerca de el. Y aun mas ya deseo que sea mañana pues lo podré ver, estar toda la tarde con el, al parecer es una cita… pero eso no puede ser solo es una salida normal, pero y si es una cita, no se que hacer me siento nervioso por mañana. ¿Por qué mi pecho me duele cuando estoy con el? ¿Qué es este sentimiento? No lo se pero yo me siento tan feliz al estar a su lado. _

_Ginga Hagane_

Cierro mi diario y así lo vuelvo a esconder y así cierro mi armario y me pongo la pijama para acomodarme para dormir, se que es temprano pero si me duermo antes el día llegara mas rápido, así podré ver a Ryuga, me siento tan lleno de felicidad.

_¡Ba-Thum! ¡Ba-Thum! _Eh? ¿Por qué de repente mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando pensé en el? Siento como mis mejillas se ponen un poco rojas. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de repente me cuerpo se siente extraño? ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Acaso… no puede ser…¿Me enamore de Ryuga?

**¡AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: Que bonito! *brincando de emoción* **

**KANDA: ¬¬U Bueno al parecer… **

***Salgo detrás de el con un abanico en la mano* Te juro que si dices algo sales volando hacía Rusia **

**LAVI: Vamos no peleen *me abraza a mi y a Kanda* **

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Aceptaran sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo les ira en "su cita" de mañana? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! **

**TODOS JUNTOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	4. ¡Al diablo todo! Quiero estar contigo

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien y felices, pues yo estoy muy contenta pues ¡GANAMOS EL CONCURSO DE CORO! XD, ahora sin mas preámbulos Allen las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor**

**ALLEN: Con gusto, ADVERTENCIAN: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE!**

**LAVI: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos en **_**letra cursiva**_** son de Ginga, en ****letra subrayada ****son de Ryuga y con letra normal son de otros personajes" , cuando vean (1) significa que al final del capitulo se aclarará esa pequeña nota, MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**KANDA: Bien pónganse cómodos y disfruten su lectura **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Z**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 4: ¡Al diablo todo! Quiero estar contigo **

***Ginga POV***

_¡Ba-Thum! ¡Ba-Thum!_Eh? ¿Por qué de repente mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando pensé en el? Siento como mis mejillas se ponen un poco rojas. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de repente me cuerpo se siente extraño? ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Acaso… no puede ser…¿Me enamore de Ryuga?

¡No puede ser! No es amor, solo estoy confundido eso es todo, los querubines no podemos enamorarnos de un humano esta prohibido, solo mañana saldré con el, no es una cita, solo es una salida entre conocidos solo es eso… así me acomodo entre las sábanas y me comienzo a quedar dormido.

***Ryuga POV* **

¿Qué es este sentimiento tan cálido? ¿Acaso me enamore? Siento como el calor se agolpa en mi rostro y en un fuerte grito: — ¡ESTO NO ES AMOR! —

**Abajo en el comedor… **

—¡ESTO NO ES AMOR! —

KENTA— Parece que ya esta en la etapa de la negación —

RYUTO— No se para que se sigue engañando —

DOJI— Les apuesto un helado a que mañana ya acepta que esta enamorado—

**De nuevo en el cuarto de Ryuga…**

¡En que estoy pensando! No es amor, es cierto que Ginga se me hace lindo y todo pero…no es como si me gustara es solo que… ¡Maldición! No se que hacer, ¿Realmente me gusta Ginga? Y si me diera una oportunidad para volver a amar, ¿Qué pasaría?

_**~ Imaginación de Ryuga ~**_

Se imagina a el y a Ginga en forma chibi haciendo cosas de enamorados, hablando por teléfono por horas y horas de cuanto se aman, salir a pasear juntos agarrados de la mano, dándose besos dulces y apasionados, llevarlo a varios lugares para que conozca y estar a su lado, abrazándolo y sintiendo su calor, para poder ver su sonrisa y sus ojos y tener todo para el su cuerpo…

**A la normalidad**

¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Eso no pasara, que boberías solo estoy confundido nada mas, ahora solo me acomodare en la cama y me dormiré, pero aún así estoy contento de poder verlo mañana.

***Normal POV***

La mañana llego y nuestro querido emperador dragón se levantaba, así se duchó y se arreglo para empezar sus clases normalmente. Su día transcurrió normalmente, ya eran las 12:30 y se encontraba en clase de historia.

PROFESORA— Bien joven Ryuga es todo por hoy—

RYUGA— ¿Ya es todo? Pero la clase acaba en media hora—

PROFESORA— Al parecer no le avisaron que sus clases de hoy acaban temprano—

RYUGA— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! — dijo feliz

PROFESORA— Si, ahora valla a descansar, esta libre por el día de hoy— le dijo con una sonrisa

Así nuestro querido Ryuga se fue a relajar a la sala leyendo un libro.

KENTA— Ara, Ryuga ¿No estabas en clases? —

RYUTO— Es cierto, tus clases acaban hasta las 3:00 PM—

RYUGA— Al parecer hoy acabaron temprano, no es genial—

KENTA— Si, es muy bueno— le dijo sonriendo, —Nee Ryuga ya que estas libre ¿Podemos jugar? — dijo animado

RYUGA—Ah pasado tiempo desde que jugamos, porque no— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

RYUTO— ¡Genial! — dijo feliz

KENTA— Ahora esto— dijo contento y así el y Ryuto sacaron unas pistolas de agua y así bañar por completo a Ryuga

RYUGA— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Estaba desarmado! — dijo levantándose del sillón

KENTA— ¡En la guerra todo se vale! — dijo mientras corría en dirección al jardín

RYUTO— ¡Alcánzanos si puedes! — dijo corriendo atrás de Kenta

RYUGA— ¡Esperen a que los alcance! — dijo y así fue por municiones

**Mientras con nuestro querubín…**

Se levantó y así se arreglo para ir a la escuela, bajo y comenzó a desayunar junto con su padre.

GINGA— Nee otosan, ¿Hoy puedo llegar mas tarde de lo normal? —

RYUSEI— ¿Por qué llegar mas tarde? —

GINGA— Veras Yu me invito a mi y a Madoka a jugar a su casa y vamos a tardar—

RYUSEI— Bien pero asegúrate de no llegar al día siguiente— le dijo en un tono burlón

GINGA— Si, no te preocupes— dijo mientras lanzaba una pequeña risita

Así acabaron de desayunar, Ginga ayudó a su padre a alzar y así se despidió de su padre y se fue a la escuela.

**Ya en la escuela…**

Todos nuestros querubines se encontraban en clase de cultura.

PROFESORA—Bien jóvenes la clase pasada el joven Hagane nos leyó "La tragedia de cupido" joven Tendo me puede decir que entendió—

YU— Pues aprendí a no confiar en los humanos—

PROFESORA— Es buena respuesta, usted jovencita Amano—

MADOKA— Pues, que los humanos son muy mentirosos—

PROFESORA— Si, no solo mentirosos si no que son muy impuntuales, ya lo saben no podemos confiar en humanos—

"_¿Los humanos son impuntuales? No yo no lo creo, Ryuga es puntual, lo demostrará llegando a tiempo en nuestra cita" _

Así continuaron sus clases normales

**En la guerra de agua de Ryuga… **

Nuestro querido emperador dragón se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

RYUGA— ¿En donde se metieron esos dos? — entonces escucho un pequeño crujido, —Ahí están — dijo en un susurro y rápidamente se movió de ahí

RYUTO— ¿Crees que nos escucho? — dijo asomándose, pues estaban escondidos atrás de un gran árbol

KENTA— No lo se, Ryuga tiene muy buen oído—

RYUGA— Oh si que los escuche— dijo mientras bajaba del árbol y empapaba a sus dos hermanos

KENTA Y RYUTO— ¡AHH! — así quedaron bañados

RYUGA— Les dije que me las pagarían — dijo jugando con su pistola

KENTA— ¡Esto no se queda así! — dijo y rápidamente saco un globo con agua y se lo aventó a Ryuga y en un tino perfecto le dio en la cara dejándolo muy mojado, — ¡Como te quedo el ojo! — dijo triunfante

RYUGA— ¡A SÍ! — dijo y así disparo

Ryuto y Kenta salieron corriendo y Ryuga fue tras Kenta

KENTA— ¡No me alcanzaras! —

RYUGA— ¡Ya lo veremos! — así aceleró el paso

KENTA— ¡No es justo corres mas rápido que yo! —

Así Ryuga no tardo en alcanzar a Kenta y así lo atrapo haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

RYUGA— ¡Te tengo! — dijo triunfante

RYUTO— Mas bien yo los tengo — dijo feliz pues se encontraba enfrente de ellos y así saco dos pistolas de agua y empapo a Ryuga y Kenta, —Ahora, ¡A CORRER POR MI VIDA! — y así salio corriendo

Ryuga volteo a ver a Kenta, —Tregua— le dijo a su hermano menor

KENTA— Tregua—

Ryuto estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos cuidándose de sus dos hermanos, — ¿Dónde estarán ese par? —

Así en un movimiento rápido Kenta salió detrás de el lanzándole globos llenos de agua.

RYUTO — ¡WOAH! — así pudo esquivarlos, —Al parecer tu puntería es como la del tío Doji jeje— dijo burlándose

KENTA— Tal vez mi puntería no sea tan buena, pero la de Ryuga si— dijo sonriendo

RYUTO— ¿Qué? —

Así Ryuga bajo de un árbol y disparo y así empapo a Ryuto

RYUTO— ¡No es justo! ¡Esto es un complot! — así saco globos con agua y ataco a sus dos hermanos.

Entonces ahí mismo se armo la guerra con agua y al final quedaron todos mojados y riendo.

KENTA— ¡Eso fue muy divertido! — dijo entre risas

RYUTO — ¡Tenemos que repetirlo un día de estos! —

RYUGA— La verdad ya había olvidado como me divertía cuando jugaba con ustedes — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

DOJI— Pero que paso aquí —

Así los tres chicos voltearon a ver a su tío

RYUTO —Hola tío —

DOJI —Al parecer ya se bañaron — dijo en tono burlón, —Ahora regresen a la casa y séquense si no pescarán un resfriado —

Así los tres obedecieron y se metieron a bañar. Al salir de la ducha Ryuga se secaba su cabello en eso tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

RYUGA— Adelante—

DOJI — Bien Ryuga necesito que te pongas esto— le dice mientras le entrega una bolsa

RYUGA— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo mientras abría la bolsa

DOJI— No es obvio es un traje—

RYUGA— ¿Un traje? ¿Para que? —

DOJI— Verás hoy en la tarde iremos a una fiesta muy importante pues irán varias empresas, ahí irá la prensa y tendrás que responder algunas preguntas que te harán—

RYUGA — Espera es hoy ¿A que hora? —

DOJI— A las 5:00 PM —

RYUGA— ¡Espera! No puedo ir, ya tengo planes—

DOJI— Lo siento pero tendrás que cancelarlos, esta fiesta es muy importante—

RYUGA— ¡Pero…! —

DOJI— ¡Pero nada! Irás te guste o no— así salió del cuarto

RYUGA— Tch, Maldición Ginga…— dijo enojado

***Ryuga POV***

Maldición ¿Qué hago? Tengo una cita con Ginga, no puedo cancelarlo, tampoco le puedo avisar que llegare un poco tarde, no tengo donde contactarlo, ¡Maldición!

Ginga quiero estar contigo.

***Normal POV* **

Ya eran las 4:30 así Doji, Kenta y Ryuto ya vestían trajes y se veían muy elegantes.

RYUTO —¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros? — dijo quejándose

KENTA —Es cierto además odio usar traje—

DOJI— Nada de reproches, van y punto final — les dijo en un tono serio, —¿Por qué tarda tanto Ryuga? —

Así se escucho como bajaban las escaleras pues nuestro querido emperador dragón ya estaba listo, vestía un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata color dorado así como sus ojos.

KENTA— Woow Ryuga te vez muy elegante y guapo—

RYUTO —Al parecer mi hermano traerá la atención de las chicas — dijo en tonó pícaro, — A pero espera no le hará caso a ninguna pues ya tiene novia — dijo mientras se empezaba a reír

RYUGA— Por milésima vez ¡No tengo novia! — dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

KENTA— Si claro—

DOJI —Dejen de pelear y vámonos—

RYUGA— Oye tío ¿A que hora volveremos? —

DOJI— Como a las 11:00 PM—

RYUGA— ¡Tan tarde! —

DOJI— Si, ahora sin excusas vámonos—

"Maldición, Ginga…"

***Ginga POV* **

Salí de la escuela, ya son las 4:30 eh llegado mas temprano de lo que esperaba, me siento feliz, pero ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Eh hablado con Ryuga antes, ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir tan fuerte?

GINGA— Ryuga…— susurro y así sonrío para mi mismo y siento como un pequeño sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas, —Ya quiero verte— me dije a mi mismo y así miro mi reloj, ya casi son las 5:00 PM.

Me recuesto en el pasto y me relajo para matar el tiempo y así esperar a que llegues.

***Normal POV***

Nuestro querido Ryuga ya se encontraba en la fiesta, todos vestían muy elegantes, era una fiesta realmente para ricos, pues las mujeres usaban los vestidos de importantes diseñadores y no eran nada baratos, accesorios de oro o plata y unos relojes muy finos y caros.

Así Doji fue presentando a Ryuga a todos los dueños de las empresas mas importantes.

DOJI— Buenas noches Takano-san—

**(1) **TAKANO— Buenas noches Doji-san —

DOJI— Quiero presentarle a mi sobrino, Ryuga, el será el sucesor de la empresa Dark Nébula—

RYUGA— Es un placer— dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

TAKANO— El gusto es mío joven Ryuga—

Así Doji y Takano comenzaron a hablar sobre negocios y esas cosas, nuestro querido Ryuga no les prestaba atención pues tenía su mente en otras cosas.

***Ryuga POV* **

Maldición ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? Debería estar con Ginga ahora mismo, miro mi reloj ya son las 6:00 PM, maldigo una y otra vez a esta maldita fiesta, ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? No pudo haber sido otro día, maldición, me pregunto si Ginga ya se habrá ido.

***Ginga POV***

Miro mi reloj ya son las 5:20 PM y Ryuga no ha llegado, ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No debo de pensar negativamente, el esta bien, solo se le ha hecho un poco tarde solo es eso.

_*Los humanos son muy mentirosos e impuntuales* _ recuerdo lo que dijo la profesora, acaso ¿Ryuga me mintió? Acaso ¿Me mintió diciéndome que quería estar con migo?

No debo de pensar así, eso no es verdad, Ryuga no haría eso, lo se, a pesar de que no lo conozco muy bien pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, estoy seguro que Ryuga vendrá. Me recuesto de nuevo en el pasto y cierro mis ojos y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

***Normal POV* **

Ryuga se encontraba recargado en una pared, pensando en su querido Ginga, el quería estar con el, pero la maldita fiesta se lo impedía, entonces se le acerco Doji, junto a el venían la empresaria Erica y su hija.

DOJI— Erica-san este es mi sobrino Ryuga—

ERICA— Es un placer joven Ryuga, su tío me ha contado sobre usted, me ha dicho que es muy inteligente—

RYUGA— Que bien— dijo en un tono cortante

ERICA— Bien…mire le presento a mi hija Alondra—

ALONDRA—Es…Es un placer conocerlo— dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

RYUGA— Si es un placer— dijo igual de manera cortante

ERICA— Doji-san vamos por un poco de vino, así ellos se conocerán mejor— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

DOJI—Esta bien— así ambos se marcharon

***Ryuga POV* **

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba que ahora atraiga a esta chica, y para acabarla Doji me deja solo con ella.

ALONDRA— Etto…Ryuga-san ¿Q..Qué les gusta hacer? — me dice en un tono muy tímido

RYUGA— Cosas— le digo en tono cortante para que me deje en paz

ALONDRA— Cosas jeje, si pero me refiero a que tipo—

RYUGA— Me gusta el beyblade y estar con mis hermanos— digo secamente

ALONDRA— Ya veo, pues no conozco mucho el beyblade pero me gusta ver las bey batallas—

RYUGA— Ya veo—

ALONDRA— Ryuga-san m...me preguntaba si un día podríamos salir a pasear— me dice, su cara esta muy roja

RYUGA— Lo siento, no puedo, no quiero sonar grosero pero por el momento no busco pareja, no me lo tomes a mal— dije para así irme de ahí

RYUTO— Valla forma de rechazar a alguien—

KENTA— Es cierto—

Volteo y están parados detrás de mi, —Ahora que— les digo en un tono serio

RYUTO— Nada, ¿Qué pasa? —

KENTA— Has estado raro desde que llegamos—

RYUGA— No es nada— les digo así me doy vuelta e irme

KENTA— Tenías una cita hoy no —

En cuanto escucho eso me freno

RYUTO— Escuchamos que tenías planes, lo sentimos por espiar— me dice con una pequeña sonrisa

KENTA— Mas importante ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —

RYUEGA— ¿Eh? —

RYUTO— Si tienes suerte tu cita te seguirá esperando no—

KENTA— Vete, nosotros te cubriremos—

RYUGA— Kenta, Ryuto…— no se que decirles

KENTA— No te preocupes por tus palabras yo las diré junto con Ryuto—

RYUGA— Gracias— les digo con una sonrisa

RYUTO —Ahora vete, si no se te hará mas tarde—

Salgo corriendo de la fiesta y me dirijo al parque, observo mi reloj son las 6:15 PM, estoy seguro que Ginga sigue ahí espérame, se que me meteré en problemas después de esto pero… ¡AL DIABLO TODO QUIERO ESTAR CON TIGO GINGA!

***Ginga POV***

Abro lentamente mis ojos, me siento en el pasto y me tallo mi ojo derecho, miro mi reloj son las 6:15, Ryuga ¿Por qué no llegas? ¿Te paso algo? O acaso… ¿Me dejaste plantado? ¿Es verdad que no podemos confiar en los humanos? Siento una gran tristeza, no se la razón pero mi pecho me duele…

GINGA—Ryuga…—murmuro tu nombre, siento como mis ojos se cristalizan, al parecer tengo ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué? Me levanto y observo el pasto, —No vendrá…— digo para mi mismo en un tono triste, —Yo en verdad quería estar contigo— siento como unas lagrimas ruedan sobre mis mejillas, sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar… así estoy dispuesto a irme pero algo me detiene.

***Ryuga POV* **

Ya casi eh llegado al parque, tengo que verte, quiero estar con tigo, solo por favor sigue esperando, me detengo un momento para buscarte, me altero pues no te veo, ¿Te habrás ido? Es lo más lógico pues quien puede esperar una hora y media de retraso, sonrió tristemente alzo mi mirada y de repente siento una gran felicidad pues te veo parado.

RYUGA— ¡GINGA! — te grito

GINGA— Ryuga…—

Volteas a verme pero algo va mal, cuando logro verte mas claro siento un dolor en mi pecho, estas llorando… acaso ¿Estas llorando por culpa mía?

***Normal POV***

GINGA— Ryuga…viniste— dijo con una linda sonrisa

En el instante que Ryuga llego no dudo en abrazar a nuestro querido peli-rojo, acción que hizo que se ruborizara.

GIINGA— R..Ryuga—

RYUGA— Lo siento— le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, —Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar Ginga—

GINGA— No te preocupes— dijo tratando de soltarse de Ryuga

RYUGA— Si me preocupo, lamento haberte hecho llorar—

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _ _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente tan bien? Con tan solo abrazarme me siento muy feliz, estar entre sus brazos me hace sentir muy feliz y a la vez muy nervioso, ¿Por qué? El se ha disculpado por haberme hecho llorar…¿Me vio? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? Mi corazón no deja de latir como loco, me duele el pecho, ¿En verdad me enamore de ti Ryuga? No puede ser, esta prohibido, pero… en este momento mando al diablo todo yo quiero estar contigo" _

GINGA— Ryuga…— dijo así unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Ginga, —Estoy muy feliz de que vinieras— dijo para así devolver el abrazo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar

RYUGA— Tranquilo ya estoy aquí, estoy muy contento de que me esperaras, yo en verdad quería estar contigo, Ginga te prometo nunca mas hacerte llorar— le dijo para así comenzar a acariciar su cabeza

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _"Mi corazón no deja de latir como loco, ¿Por qué? Lo tengo en mis brazos, me siento muy feliz, se siente muy calido, se siente tan bien, ¿En verdad me enamore de ti Ginga? Con tan solo verte llorar mi corazón se estremeció, el sentir que lloras por mi culpa no me agrada, este sentimiento otra vez, se siente tan bien"

RYUGA—Vamos ya no llores— le dice mientras lo aleja un poco y así con uno de sus dedos quitar las lagrimas de los ojos de Ginga

GINGA—Lo siento— le dijo con una sonrisa

**En la fiesta… **

Doji buscaba desesperadamente a Ryuga.

DOJI— Maldición ¿Dónde se metió ese chico?—

KENTA— Hola tío ¿Paso algo? —

DOJI— Kenta, ¿Has visto a Ryuga? —

KENTA— No, ¿Por qué? —

DOJI— Ya es hora que diga unas palabras—

KENTA— Ya veo, ¿Sobre que hablara? —

DOJI —Responderá algunas preguntas, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —

KENTA— OH por nada, bueno si no aparece Ryuto te parece si nosotros hablamos—

RYUTO —Es buena idea—

DOJI— Esperen que… —

Así Kenta y Ryuto subieron al escenario y tomaron el micrófono.

KENTA— Buenas noches damas y caballeros—

RYUTO—Se suponía que nuestro hermano mayor Ryuga respondería unas preguntas—

KENTA— Pero lamentablemente no se encuentra pues tuvo una emergencia—

RYUTO—Pero no se preocupen no fue nada grave, así que en su lugar nosotros sus hermanos menores hablaremos por el— dijo sonriendo

KENTA— Ah y por favor no hagan preguntas sobre matemáticas, negocios u cualquier otra cosa que se refieran a las empresas—

RYUTO—Pues no sabemos nada de eso jeje—

Así todos en la fiesta les salio una GRAN gota estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas

DOJI— Aun me pregunto como fue que accedí a cuidarlos— dijo mientras se cubría su cara con su mano derecha en señal de vergüenza

**Con Ginga y Ryuga…**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el pasto.

GINGA—Nee Ryuga una preguntas ¿Por qué vienes de traje— dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

RYUGA— Veras hoy tenía una fiesta, y mi tío me obligo a ir y me tuve que poner traje—

GINGA— A decir verdad te ves muy bien así — dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

RYUGA— Pues gracias— dijo con un leve sonrojo

GINGA— Y tu fiesta ¿Es muy importante? —

RYUGA— Pues no tanto, según mi tío si pero no me preocupo en lo mas mínimo— dijo despreocupadamente

GINGA— Pero si es importante ¿Por qué viniste? —

Ryuga puso su mano en la cabeza de Ginga, —Porque quería estar contigo— le dijo con una sonrisa

GINGA— Ryuga…—su cara estaba sonrojada no sabía que decir

Ya eran las 8:00 PM y nuestro querido peli-rojo ya tenía que volver a casa

RYUGA—Ten cuidado al regresar—

GINGA— Si, no te preocupes, y Ryuga gracias por venir hoy— le dijo para así acercarse a Ryuga y darle un beso un la mejilla, —Nos vemos mañana—

RYUGA— ¿Mañana? —

GINGA— Si, te veo aquí mañana— le dijo con una sonrisa, así se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su casa

Ryuga puso su mano en su mejilla donde Ginga le dio el beso, simplemente sonrió y dijo, —Nos vemos mañana Ginga— así dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa

**En casa de Ryuga…**

Se encontraban llegando Doji, Kenta y Ryuto. Pero digamos que no muy bien pues llegaron embarrados de comida

DOJI— No puedo creer que cancelaran la fiesta por culpa de ustedes—

KENTA— OH vamos no fue tan malo—

DOJI— Que no fue tan malo, ¡Si empezaron una guerra de comida! — dijo enojado

RYUTO— OH vamos no fue nuestra culpa, la culpa fue de la señora gorda que no me dejo agarrar el ultimo panecito —

DOJI— ¡Si pero no era para que se lo estrellaras en la cara! —

KENTA— Jajajaja eso fue genial, después de eso le intento aventarle un paste a Ryuto pero lo esquivo y le termino dando en la cara a la señorita Erica — dijo divertido

DOJI—Ustedes me van a matar de un coraje—

Entonces abrieron la puerta de la casa, era nuestro querido Ryuga.

RYUGA— Tadaima… ¿Qué les paso? —

KENTA— Ryuga okairi, oh esto pues nada—

RYUTO— Solo una pequeña guerra de comida jejeje—

RYUGA— Valla—

RYUTO— Digamos que todo comenzó por un panecito — dijo sonriendo

A Ryuga solo le salio una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza, —Ya veo—

DOJI— Ustedes no hablen, y tu jovencito tendrás serios problemas, solo espera a mañana, ahora si me disculpan creo que tengo pastel adentro del pantalón— dicho esto Doji se fue a duchar

RYUGA— Muchas gracias chicos— les dijo sonriendo

KENTA— No te preocupes—

RYUTO— Para eso están los hermanos— le dijo sonriendo

**En casa de Ginga…**

GINGA— Tadaima! —

RYUSEI— Okairi Ginga— le dijo sonriendo, — ¿Cómo te fue? —

GINGA— Muy bien, estuvo muy divertido—

RYUSEI— Me alegra, ahora sube y lávate las manos y bajas a cenar—

GINGA— Hai— así subió se lavo y cenó, ayudó a su padre y al final se fue a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto Ginga saco su diario y comenzó a escribir en el.

_Querido diario: _

_Hoy fue un día genial, pude estar con Ryuga, primero pensé que no vendría pero al final vino, lo cual me puso muy feliz, no se la razón pero en cuanto me abrazo sentí una agradable calidez, me sentía muy bien entre sus brazos, mi corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, acaso ¿Estoy enamorado de Ryuga? Y si en verdad me enamore de el estaría mal, no se que hacer, al parecer es un amor prohibido. _

_Hagane Ginga_

Así nuestro querido peli-rojo guardó el diario y se preparo para dormir, deseando que llegara el día siguiente para poder estar con Ryuga.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: Que bonito, bien a aclarar (1) Las que son fujoshis sabrán por que Takano :3 Si vieron Sekaiichi Hatsukoi sabrán por que a la autora le fascina ese nombre**

**LAVI: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué harán Ginga y Ryuga al día siguiente? ¿Cómo les ira a los tres hermanos? ¿Los castigaran? **

**KANDA: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	5. ¡A limpiar la casa!

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, sin mas preámbulos Lavi las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor. **

**LAVI: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genere TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: Tch, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva**_** son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) son aclaraciones que al final del capitulo se aclararan. **

**ALLEN: ¡Pónganse cómodos y disfruten la lectura!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 5: ¡A limpiar la casa! **

La mañana llegaba a la ciudad, muy tranquila, las personas salían a trabajar, los niños se preparaban para ir a la escuela, señoras regaban sus plantas, una linda mañana.

Pero no todos la disfrutaban, pues en una mansión muy grande y bonita se encontraban tres chicos quienes se encontraban sentados en un sofá en el cuarto de estudio, y no precisamente estaban estudiando, los estaban regañando.

DOJI— Ahora si que están en serios problemas jovencitos, su comportamiento de ayer fue inaceptable — se encontraba parado enfrente de los tres con sus manos en la cintura

RYUTO— Pero tío…

DOJI— ¡Pero nada! Y tu Ryuga — volteó a ver al mayor de los tres hermanos, —No puedo creer que te salieras de la fiesta, tu un joven tan aplicado y responsable, no puedo creer que mandaras al diablo la fiesta.

RYUGA— Bueno yo…

DOJI— ¡Sin excusas! No te importo tu deber, me lo espero de Ryuto ¿pero tu? Ahora dime ¿Por qué te saliste de la fiesta?

RYUGA— Pues…

RYUTO— La verdad es que Ryuga ni-san se fue a ver a su novia.

RYUGA— Eso no es verdad— volteo a ver a su hermano mientras una venita remarcada aparecía en su frente en señal de enojo

KENTA— Ryuga ni-san esta…enamorado— esta última palabra la dijo de forma muy melosa y cursi

DOJI— Así que te saliste de la fiesta por ir con tu novia.

RYUGA— Por última vez ¡NO tengo novia! — contesto volteando a ver a su tío, — Y ¡NO estoy enamorado! — dijo ahora volteando a ver a su hermano menor

KENTA— ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo seguirás negando?

RYUTO— Es verdad, tu bien sabes que es amor lo que sientes, pero no lo aceptas— dijo encogiendo los hombros

DOJI— Si Ryuga no nos quiere decir sobre su novia es muy su problema.

RYUGA— ¡POR MILÉSIMA VEZ NO TENGO NOVIA! — grito algo enojado y avergonzado

DOJI— Con novia o no, los tres quedan castigados.

KENTA— ¡Eh! Pero…

DOJI—Sin peros.

RYUTO— No es justo.

DOJI— ¡Tampoco es justo que hayan ensuciado mi traje de pastel! Y como su castigo deberán limpiar toda la mansión durante una semana— así se cruzó de brazos

RYUTO— ¡Limpiar toda la mansión!

RYUGA— ¡Pero es demasiado grande para limpiarla!

KENTA— ¡Acabaremos muertos de cansancio!

DOJI— ¡Síganse quejando y será un mes!

LOS TRES— Si tío Doji.

DOJI— Ah y Ryuga deberás llevar los trajes a la tintorería.

RYUGA— ¿Pero por que yo? Además hoy tengo clases.

DOJI— Porque ¿Quién fue el que se salio de la fiesta sin permiso? ¡A quien no le toco pastel adentro de los pantalones! Y sobre tus clases hable con tus maestros y hoy tienes el día libre para poder cumplir tu castigo.

RYUGA— Ah… esta bien.

Mientras que a ellos los castigaban, nuestro querido querubín Ginga se preparaba para ir a la escuela.

GINGA— Ya me voy padre— así agarró su mochila

RYUSEI— Ten un buen día hijo— le sonrió

Así Ginga se fue hacia la escuela acompañado de sus dos amigos Yu y Madoka.

YU— Nee Gingi, Madoka ¿Quieren ir a mi casa hoy a comer?

MADOKA— Me encantaría Yu, ¡Ahí estaré!

GINGA— Eh…hoy lo siento Yu no puedo— le respondió a su amigo el menor

YU— Ah… ¿Por qué?

GINGA— Pues tengo cosas que hacer— le contesto tratando de no sonar nervioso.

YU— Pero…yo quería que fueras, mamá hará pastel de manzana.

GINGA— Me gustaría ir pero tengo que ir con mi padre de compras.

YU— Esta bien, pero la próxima vez vendrás con nosotros de acuerdo.

GINGA— Si— le dijo sonriendo

MADOKA— Últimamente has estado muy ocupado Ginga.

GINGA— Si, que se le va a hacer.

YU— Siempre me pregunto que haces por tanto tiempo.

GINGA— Pues ya les he dicho, estoy con mi padre— decía algo nervioso, —Bueno no hay que perder mas tiempo si no llegaremos tarde jejeje— así acelero el paso.

MADOKA— ¿Qué mosca le pico?

YU— No lo se, pero ha actuando raro últimamente.

"¿Qué se traerá Gingi?" pensó el oji-esmeralda

Así continuaron su camino a la escuela, en el transcurso del día nuestro pequeño querubín Yu no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ginga. Lo observo durante las primeras clases y en el almuerzo, pues Yu quería saber por que Ginga estaba tan ocupado últimamente.

Se encontraban en clase de español, la maestra explicaba las palabras graves y sobre que es el acento diacrítico. Todo mudo estaba aburrido e incluso unos se estaban durmiendo. Pero no todos estaban así, pues dos querubines no prestaban atención, uno sumergido en sus pensamientos y otro mirándolo fijamente.

"_Ryuga…" _pensaba con un leve sonrojo, _"Quiero verte, ayer cuando estaba entre tus brazos me sentí muy feliz, ese abrazo tan cálido…" _entonces sonrío cálidamente y el color rojo de sus mejillas aumentó.

Yu al verlo así no pudo entender que le pasaba a Ginga.

"¿Por qué tan de repente sonríe así de angelical? ¿Por qué sus mejillas están rojas? Me pregunto si algo le paso" pensó Yu.

Así sonó el timbre para poder salir, todos tomaron sus cosas y se comenzaron a ir a sus casas.

YU— Bien, Madoka ¿Nos vamos?

MADOKA— Si.

YU— Es una lástima que no nos acompañes Gingi.

GINGA— En verdad lo siento chicos.

MADOKA— Bueno será para la próxima.

YU—Nos vemos mañana Gingi. —se despidió sonriéndole a su amigo peli-rojo

MADOKA— Nos vemos Ginga.

Así sus dos amigos se marcharon y nuestro peli-rojo se despedía de ellos moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

GINGA— Bien, ahora a ver a Ryuga— dijo con una sonrisa, así se fue rumbo al parque.

Mientras nuestros tres queridos hermanos se encontraban de aquí para haya limpiando la mansión.

KENTA— ¡Estoy cansado! — exclamó mientras se dejaba caer en el piso de rodillas

RYUTO— ¡Ya me harte de limpiar! — se quejó

RYUGA— Vamos, continúen limpiando, no queremos que nos castiguen un mes.

RYUTO— Tienes razón pero…—entonces puso su mano en su estómago, —¡Tengo hambre! ¡No eh comido en 3 horas! —grito y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba un rugido que provenía de su estómago.

KENTA— No tienes remedio. — le dijo con una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

Entonces nuestro emperador dragón miro su reloj, ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, así sonrió.

RYUGA— Voy a dejar los trajes a la tintorería— tomo los trajes, —No tardo.

KENTA— Ve con cuidado.

Así Ryuga salió de su casa, pero no precisamente para ir a dejar los trajes, más bien se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al parque.

Nuestro querubín llegaba al parque, observaba a los niños jugar, las aves cantaban, un bonito día. Ginga se sentó en el pasto para esperar a Ryuga.

Mientras nuestro querido Ryuga apenas llegaba al parque, volteo su cabeza y pudo ver a Ginga, solo sonrío y fue con el.

Ginga se encontraba sentado en el pasto muy tranquilo, de repente sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos.

GINGA— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?

RYUGA— Adivina.

Ginga solo sonrió, —Ryuga. — le contesto

Ryuga alejo sus manos de los ojos de Ginga.

RYUGA— Lo siento, ¿Te asuste? — le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

GINGA— No, no te preocupes. — le respondió sonriendo tiernamente

RYUGA— Que bien.

Ginga vio que Ryuga cargaba algo, —¿Qué es eso? — le pregunto mientras veía lo que Ryuga cargaba.

RYUGA— Ah, veras tengo que llevar estos trajes a la tintorería.

GINGA— ¿A la tinto que?

RYUGA— A la tintorería.

GINGA— Ah, pero ¿Qué les paso? Están sucios.

RYUGA—-Pues verás, recuerdas la fiesta de la que te conté ayer.

GINGA— Si.

RYUGA—Pues cuando me salí mis hermanos hicieron una pequeña guerra de comida y pues ahora estamos castigados.

GINGA— ¿Castigados? — dijo algo sorprendido

RYUGA— Si, pues ellos por causar la guerra de comida y yo por salirme de la fiesta.

"_Acaso ¿Lo castigaron por mi culpa?" _no pudo evitar sentirse culpable

GINGA— Yo…lo siento.

RYUGA— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

GINGA— Si tu no hubieras venido a verme no te habrían castigado, por mi culpa te castigaron, así que lo siento mucho— le dijo en tono culpable

RYUGA— Baka— así puso su mano en la cabeza de Ginga y la acariciaba. —No fue tu culpa, yo me salí porque quería verte y estar contigo, no tienes porque disculparte. — le contesto sonriéndole

Ginga ante esta acción se sonrojo, —Ryuga… — solo le sonrió tiernamente, —Entonces déjame acompañarte a la tintontería.

RYUGA— Tintorería.

GINGA— Como sea, vamos juntos — así se levantó

RYUGA— Esta bien.

Así ambos fueron juntos a la tintorería, dejaron los trajes, a Ryuga le dieron la nota de cuando había que recogerlos y así se fueron y platicaban mientras caminaban.

GINGA— Nee Ryuga ¿Cuál fue su castigo?

RYUGA— Tenemos que limpiar la casa durante una semana.

GINGA— ¡Una semana castigados!

RYUGA— Si, bueno tengo que volver a ayudarles a mis hermanos a limpiar.

GINGA— ¡Déjame ayudarte!

RYUGA— ¿Eh?

GINGA— Si, en cierta parte fue mi culpa que los castigaran, así que déjame ayudarte a limpiar tu casa.

RYUGA— No tienes por…

GINGA— Por favor. — le suplico con ojos de cachorrito abandonado y una linda sonrisa

Ryuga al verlo se ruborizo un poco, pues se veía muy lindo así y como podría decirle no a esa carita.

RYUGA— Ah…bien.

GINGA— ¡Gracias!

RYUGA— Entonces vámonos.

Ginga solo asintió con la cabeza y así ambos fueron hacía la casa de Ryuga. Al llegar nuestro querubín se quedo boquiabierto

GINGA— Woooow ¿Esta es tu casa? — dijo sorprendido

RYUGA— Si.

GINGA— ¡Es enorme!

RYUGA— Adelante— le hizo un gesto a Ginga invitándolo a pasar, así abrieron la puerta.

KENTA— Bienvenido Ryuga.

RYUTO— Ya te habías tardado ¿Eh? — le decía a su hermano pero entonces vio que no venía solo

RYUGA— Lo siento, el es un amigo.

GINGA— Hola, es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Ginga Hagane — les dijo sonriendo

Kenta y Ryuto al verlo sonreír se sonrojaron un poco.

KENTA— Es un placer Ginga, mi nombre es Kenta.

RYUTO— Igual es un placer, yo me llamo Ryuto.

RYUGA— ¿Cuánto han limpiado?

RYUTO— Pues a este paso solo hemos limpiado la sala.

RYUGA— Ah… todavía falta mucho.

GINGA— No se preocupen, yo les ayudaré.

KENTA— ¿En serio?

GINGA— Si, siempre ayudo a mi padre a limpiar así que será rápido su nos distribuimos el trabajo, Kenta y Ryuto limpiaran el comedor, mientras que Ryuga y yo limpiaremos el baño.

RYUTO— Bien, ¡Empecemos a limpiar!

Así Ryuga le indico a Ginga donde estaba el baño, este se adelantó y cuando Ryuga se marchaba de la sala su hermano Kenta lo detuvo.

KENTA— Nee, Ryuga ¿Cómo es que accedió a ayudarnos?

RYUGA— Pues…— estaba muy nervioso pues sus hermanos no sabían que Ryuga se salio de la fiesta para ver a Ginga.

RYUTO— ¡Vamos Kenta el comedor no se va ah limpiar solo!

KENTA— Ya voy, bueno es un alivio que nos ayude. — dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a ayudar a su hermano.

RYUGA— Phew, ahora como les explico que ayer fui a ver a Ginga— suspiró una vez mas así subió al baño para ayudar a limpiar.

Ya en el baño Ginga y Ryuga comenzaron a limpiar, ambos se encontraban limpiando la tina ya que es muy grande, pero en una de esas gracias al agua nuestro querido Ginga se le resbalo la mano.

GINGA— ¡Woa!

RYUGA— ¡Ginga!

¡BAM! Se escucho, y por poco nuestro querido Ginga se da de cara contra la tina, si no es por que alguien lo protegió del golpe.

RYUGA— ¿Estas bien Ginga?

GINGA— Si, estoy bien. — le respondió pero su cara estaba completamente roja, pues al ver su situación estaba muy avergonzado.

Digamos que a la hora de caer Ryuga abrazo a Ginga haciendo que este cayera arriba de su pecho y al final ambos cayeran abrazados y debido al agua ambos estaban algo mojados, y como estaban abrazados podían sentir como sus cuerpos estaban MUY juntos.

"_¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Por qué me siento tan avergonzado? De nuevo esta sensación de estar entre sus brazos… siento que su abrazo me protege…" _

"Su cara esta completamente roja, que lindo, ¿Por qué mi pecho no deja de doler? Esta sensación tan cálida, tan agradable, cuando lo tengo en mis brazos me siento muy feliz"

GINGA— Yo lo siento— así se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y con su cara muy roja.

RYUGA— No te preocupes.

GINGA— Jejeje Gracias Ryuga.

Así continuaron limpiando. Cuando al fin acabaron bajaron a la sala donde estaban Ryuto y Kenta pero digamos que no estaban muy bien que digamos. Kenta se encontraba mojado y Ryuto estaba cubierto de jabón.

RYUGA— ¿Qué les paso?

KENTA— Solo una pequeña riña que Ryuto comenzó.

RYUTO— ¡Que! ¡Tu empezaste!

RYUGA— ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! Miren como dejaron el comedor, ahora por su culpa limpiaremos mas.

KENTA— En mi defensa culpo a Ryuto.

RYUTO— Tu pequeño…— y sin pensarlo tomó la cubeta de agua y mojo a Kenta.

KENTA— ¡Ahora si! — le grito y se abalanzó sobre Ryuto con el jabón el la mano y comenzó a llenarlo de jabón.

RYUGA— Ustedes me van a matar de un coraje. —dicho esto se acerco a sus dos hermanos tratando de separarlos, pero en la riña el jabón y el agua salieron volando y bañaron a Ryuga.

Nuestro querido querubín Ginga solo los observaba con una gran gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

GINGA— A sí siempre son los humanos para limpiar— dijo en un pequeño susurro.

**10 minutos de pelea después…**

Ahora se encontraban (de nuevo) limpiando el comedor, hasta que finalmente acabaron de limpiarlo.

GINGA— Estoy cansado.

KENTA— Yo igual.

RYUGA— Hubiéramos acabado antes si ALGUIEN no se hubiera peleado. —dijo volteando a ver a sus hermanos.

Entonces se escucho un rugido.

KENTA— ¿Qué es ese sonido?

RYUTO— Lo siento es mi estómago, tengo hambre.

KENTA— Ahora que lo mencionas yo también tengo hambre.

RYUGA— Oye Ginga ¿Te quedas a cenar?

GINGA— Eh pues yo…

KENTA— Anda di que si.

RYUTO— Si, acompáñanos.

GINGA— Esta bien.

RYUTO— Bien, parece que acabamos por hoy, ahora Kenta ayúdame a guardar las cosas de limpieza.

KENTA— Si.

Así ambos subieron las escaleras, pero en la cubeta que llevaba Ryuto se le cayó un pequeño jabón y este no se dio cuenta.

GINGA— Ryuga ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?

RYUGA— Claro, mientras yo iré a mi cuarto por algunas cosas.

Así ambos subieron las escaleras, pero no se dieron cuenta del jabón que estaba ahí y para mala suerte de nuestro querido peli-rojo exactamente piso donde el jabón se había caído.

GINGA— ¡Ah!

RYUGA— ¡Cuidado!

¡BAM!

RYUTO— ¿Qué fue ese sonido?

KENTA— Sonó como si alguien se cayera.

Entonces los dos fueron a ver, pero lo que vieron hizo que se ruborizaran como un jitomate, pues vieron a Ginga y Ryuga tirados en el piso pero en una posición muy comprometedora. Pues Ginga quedo debajo de Ryuga y su cara estaba completamente roja como el color de su cabello, mientras que Ryuga cayó arriba de el con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y así se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante unos segundos.

RYUGA— ¿E..Estas bien? — dijo desviando su mirada

GINGA— Si estoy bien— le contesto mientras volteaba su cabeza para evitar verlo a los ojos

Ambos voltearon a verse y se pusieron nerviosos de nuevo y acción seguida se levantaron muy rápido.

GINGA— Ahora voy al baño.

RYUGA— Y yo a mi cuarto.

Mientras que escondidos en el cuarto de limpieza, se encontraban Kenta y Ryuto aún sonrojados.

RYUTO— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

KENTA— No lo se, pero viste sus rostros.

RYUTO— ¿Qué tenían?

KENTA— Acaso no te diste cuenta, ambos estaban muy avergonzados, pero en su mirada se reflejaba felicidad.

RYUTO— ¿Tu crees que Ryuga y Ginga tengan algo?

KENTA— No lo se, pero lo que tengo duda es que y si Ryuga esta enamorado de Ginga.

RYUTO— Tu crees.

KENTA— Pues si, que tal que Ginga es la razón por la cual Ryuga ah estado actuando raro últimamente.

RYUTO— Puede ser, crees que Ginga este enamorado de Ryuga.

KENTA— Mmmm… Tendríamos que comprobarlo nosotros mismos, pues no quiero que Ryuga vuelva a sufrir por amor.

RYUTO— Tienes razón.

Así llego la hora de la cena, Ginga saludo al tío de Ryuga, así todos comenzaron a cenar, pero nuestro querido peli-rojo y nuestro emperador dragón no se miraban, pues seguían avergonzados por lo que paso hace unos instantes.

Al final de la cena, todos ayudaron a alzar la mesa, ya eran casi las siete de la noche y ya era hora de que nuestro peli-rojo se fuera a casa.

GINGA— Muchas gracias por todo.

DOJI— No te preocupes, esta es tu casa.

GINGA— Muchas gracias, que descansen. — dijo sonriendo

KENTA Y RYUTO— Ve con cuidado.

RYUGA— Descansa Ginga.

GINGA— Si, tu también.

Dicho esto nuestro peli-rojo fue a su casa. Entonces Ryuga subió a su cuarto, en cuanto llego se dejo caer sobre la cama.

RYUGA— Hoy fue un día agotador.

RYUTO— Y que lo digas.

RYUGA— ¡RYUTO! ¡No me espantes así!

RYUTO— Jejeje lo siento.

RYUGA— ¿Qué pasa?

RYUTO— Verás Ryuga ni-san Kenta y yo hemos estado pensando, ¿Cuándo conociste a Ginga?

RYUGA— Pues la verdad hace como unos tres días.

RYUTO— Ya veo, ¿Ginga es la razón por la cual te tenías que ir de la fiesta?

RYUGA— ¡Eso no es verdad!

RYUTO— Vamos, los últimos tres días has estado actuando raro, además no me sorprendería que te enamoraras de Ginga, pues es muy tierno y lindo.

RYUGA— Pues yo…

RYUTO— Vamos se honesto con tus emociones.

RYUGA— La verdad es que si me enamore de el. — respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

RYUTO— Les dije que lo haría confesarse. — volteó hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió y ahí estaban parados Doji y Kenta.

RYUGA— ¡TÍO, KENTA!

KENTA— Ves tío, te lo dije.

DOJI— Ya era hora de que aceptarás estar enamorado.

RYUGA— Ryuto…— dijo en tono asesino

RYUTO— OH vamos, tarde o temprano se enterarían no.

RYUGA— Ah… ustedes. — solo sonrió

DOJI— Solo una cosa mas, cuando me presentas formalmente a mi nuevo yerno.

RYUGA— ¡TIO!

Así todos comenzaron a reír.

…

Mientras con nuestro querido querubín, se encontraba llegando a su casa, saludo a su padre y ceno junto con el, comían y platicaban juntos, se reían y disfrutaban estar juntos. Al final Ginga ayudó a su padre a alzar la mesa y lavar los trastes y así se fue a su cuarto. Saco su pequeño diario y comenzó a escribir.

_Querido diario: _

_Este día si que me avergoncé, pues no puedo creer en las posiciones tan embarazosas en las que me caí con Ryuga , pero…el contacto con el se siente tan bien, ¿Por qué me siento tan seguro entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué quiero sentir mas su calor? ¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando estas enamorado? No lo se muy bien, tampoco se si estoy enamorado de Ryuga, ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de dolor en mi pecho? _

_Ginga Hagane. _

Así nuestro querido querubín se acomodó entre sus sábanas y al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**Y aprovecho para desearles un feliz día del niño, bueno lo que queda del día jejeje. **

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasara? Ahora Yu sospecha ¿Se enterará de lo que hace Ginga? ¿Ryuga se le confesará a Ginga? **

**LAVI: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**KANDA, LAVI, ALLEN Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	6. Emociones

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, y sin mas merodeos Allen las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: Tch, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS, Cuando vean (1) son aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capitulo. **

**LAVI: ¡Acomódense y disfruten su lectura!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 6: Emociones.**

Amanecía en la ciudad y nuestro querido querubín peli-rojo se despertaba, se aseó y se cambió para que al final bajara a desayunar con su padre. Al terminar le ayudó a lavar los trastes y así se despidió de su padre y se fue a la escuela.

Llego a la escuela acompañado de sus dos amigos Madoka y Yu, quienes le platicaban las cosas que hicieron ayer juntos a la hora de la comida. Ginga solo sonreía y algunas veces reía, pues al escuchar lo que sus amigos hicieron se divertía.

Se encontraban en clase de español, la maestra explicaba la clase tranquilamente, pero nuestro querido Ginga estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pues al recordar las posiciones tan embarazosas en las que se cayo con Ryuga, se ponía completamente rojo.

"_¿Por qué cuando recuerdo estar entre sus brazos mi pecho no deja de dolerme? Ese agradable calor, tan gentil…" _un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

"_¿En que estoy pensando?" _agitó su cabeza en negación _"Pero… cada vez que estoy con el siento una extraña sensación… acaso ¿Es amor lo que siento?" _

MAESTRA— Joven Hagane— habló la maestra pero Ginga no le hacía caso pues seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, —¡ JOVEN HAGANE! — grito.

GINGA— ¡Qué, cómo, cuándo! ¡Veinticuatro!

MAESTRA— Ah… Si no va a poner atención a mi clase se puede retirar, y estamos en clase de español no de matemáticas.

GINGA— Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, prestare atención.

MAESTRA— Bien, como les decía jóvenes pasado mañana tendremos examen, este cuenta como el cincuenta por ciento de su calificación.

GINGA—Eh como tendremos examen.

YU— Si, la maestra estaba explicando, pues el examen se tratara de las palabras agudas, graves y esdrújulas. ¿Qué te pasa Gingi? Has estado distraído últimamente.

GINGA— No, estoy bien, solo pensaba algunas cosas.

Yu solo lo observo unos momentos, luego volteo su cabeza.

"_¿Qué hago? No entiendo nada sobre eso, si repruebo me matan" _

"¿Qué pasa? Algo se trae entre manos"

Así continuaron las clases y Ginga seguía preocupado por su examen. Al fin dieron el toque para poder salir, todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

GINGA— Bueno yo me voy.

MADOKA— De nuevo vas a ayudar a tu padre en algo.

GINGA— Si, siento no poder quedarme más tiempo.

YU— No te preocupes Gingi, ve con cuidado, además yo también me tengo que ir.

MADOKA— También tu Yu.

YU— Si, mamá y yo iremos a comprar la despensa.

MADOKA— Ah… Bueno entonces yo también me voy.

Así los tres se despidieron y se fueron en direcciones opuestas. Nuestro querido querubín se fue directo al portal que conduce al mundo humano. Pero no se dio cuenta que un pequeño oji-esmeralda lo seguía.

YU— ¿Por qué Gingi se va al mundo humano? No tenemos trabajo ni nada por el estilo. — se dijo así mismo, pues estaba escondido atrás de una pared.

Observo como Ginga guardo sus alas y se fue al mundo humano. Entonces Yu no dudó en seguirlo.

Nuestro querido querubín se dirigió al parque, eran casi las cinco y decidió sentarse en el pasto.

"¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué vino al mundo humano?"

Mientras nuestro querido Ginga se encontraba esperando, hasta que por fin pudo escuchar a alguien que lo llamaba y al verlo se sintió muy feliz.

GINGA— Hola, Ryuga.

RYUGA— Hola, Ginga.

"¿Quién es el? " Yu los observaba de lejos escondido detrás de un árbol. Los veía platicando y a veces veía a Ginga reír, "¿Gingi tiene un amigo humano? Pero esta prohibido entablar relaciones con humanos, acaso ¿Gingi nos mintió? "

RYUGA— ¿Qué te pasa? Te vez preocupado.

GINGA— Ah pues la verdad tengo examen pasado mañana y si no lo paso repruebo.

RYUGA— ¿En serio? ¿De que?

GINGA— Es de español, sobre las palabras agudas, graves y esdrújulas.

RYUGA— ¿Y si te ayudo a estudiar?

GINGA— No, no quiero molestarte.

En ese instante Ryuga coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Ginga para así acariciarla. Acción que hizo que Ginga se sonrojara.

"De nuevo esa reacción que tenía en clases ¿Por qué se ve tan feliz al lado de ese humano?"

RYUGA— No será ninguna molestia, después de todo tu nos ayudaste a limpiar la casa, así que es mi forma de devolverte el favor.

GINGA— Ryuga…¡Gracias!. — le agradeció sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Ryuga solo se sonrojo un poco al verlo con esa expresión tan dulce.

RYUGA— Bien, vamos a mi casa para poder estudiar.

Dicho esto ambos se levantaron y fueron a la casa de Ryuga, mientras que un pequeño querubín los seguía muy sigilosamente.

RYUGA— Tadaima.

KENTA— Ryuga Okairi, ¡Hola Ginga! — dijo con una sonrisa

GINGA— Hola, Kenta.

KENTA— ¿Por qué estas aquí?

RYUGA— Lo ayudaré a estudiar para un examen que tiene que hacer dentro de 2 días.

KENTA—Ya veo, entonces subirán al estudio, —entonces sonrió pícaramente, —Los dos solos— la ultima frase la dijo en tono pícaro.

Ryuga ya sabía que su hermano lo estaba molestando, lo bueno es que Ginga no se daba cuenta.

RYUGA— Si nos disculpas estaremos en el estudio. Así ambos subieron las escaleras rumbo al estudio.

Se encontraban estudiando, Ryuga le explicaba a Ginga, y poco a poco iba entendiendo.

GINGA— ¡Ahora entiendo!

RYUGA— Bien, entonces dime cuáles son las palabras graves.

GINGA— Una palabra grave es la que lleva la mayor fuerza de voz en la penúltima sílaba.

RYUGA— Aprendes rápido.

Ginga solo sonrío muy tiernamente, por lo cual Ryuga no lo podía dejar de ver.

"Se ve tan lindo, me siento contento de que este con migo"

"_De nuevo este sentimiento, ¿Qué es?" _

Mientras que afuera arriba de un árbol se encontraba nuestro querido Yu, quien los podía ver perfectamente por la ventana. Entonces tocaron a la puerta del estudio.

RYUGA— Adelante.

KENTA— Hola— les saludo y atrás de el venía Ryuto con unas bebidas.

RYUTO— Pensamos que deben estar cansados y sedientos después de estudiar tanto, así que les trajimos limonada.

GINGA— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto inocentemente.

RYUTO— ¿No has probado la limonada?

GINGA— Pues la verdad en mi mun…— freno sus palabras en seco pues casi hablaba de mas.

"_¡¿Acaso soy idiota?! Debo inventar algo rápido" _ —Pues no eh tenido la oportunidad— termino sonriendo nerviosamente.

KENTA— Entonces es tu día de suerte, Ryuto ni-san prepara las mejores limonadas.

RYUTO— Jejeje no es por presumir pero es verdad— le dio el vaso a Ginga para que probara la limonada.

Ginga con gusto lo bebió y al primer sorbo sus ojos le brillaron. Y de un solo sorbo se bebió toda la limonada. A nuestros tres hermanos les salió una gotita estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas.

GINGA— ¡Ahh! ¡QUE RICO! ¡MÁS POR FAVOR! — les dijo con una gran sonrisa y extendiéndoles el vaso.

RYUTO— Si, ahora te subo mas.

GINGA— ¡Gracias! — le dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Al ver la sonrisa de Ginga, Ryuto se sonrojo, y al ver esto Ryuga se puso un poco celoso y nuestro querido Kenta se dio cuenta.

KENTA— Mmmm Ryuto ni-san se sonrojo.

RYUTO— ¡Eso no es verdad!

KENTA— SI claro, además de que Ryuga se puso celoso.

RYUGA— ¡No es…

GINGA— Ponerse celoso ¿De que? — interrumpiendo a Ryuga

KENTA— OH vamos es que no te das cuenta Ginga.

GINGA— Darme cuenta de que

RYUGA— ¡Juro que si hablas te mato!

KENTA— Esta bien no digo nada…celoso. —le dijo con una sonrisa

GINGA— ¿Estas celoso Ryuga? ¿Por qué?

RYUGA— Solo no le hagas caso.

RYUTO— Perdón si te puse celoso.

Ante este ultimo comentario Ryuga ya no aguanto mas, solo se levanto de su asiento, tomó sus cosas y a Ginga del brazo y se lo llevo hacía la puerta.

RYUGA— ¡Nos vamos a estudiar a fuera!

GINGA— ¡Ah! Pero mi limonada.

RYUGA— Luego te la tomas.

Así ambos salieron de la casa, Ryuto y Kenta solo sonreían.

KENTA— Ojala y disfruten su momento a solas.

RYUTO— Si que lo harán — dijo recargándose en la pared mientras sostenía el vaso de limonada, el cual tenía un popote.

Nuestro querido Yu se acerco con cuidado y abrió la ventana muy sigilosamente, se acerco al vaso con la curiosidad de saber a que sabía, y al primer trago sus ojitos se agrandaron como cachorrito y al igual que Ginga de un solo trago se acabo la limonada y Ryuto ni en cuenta, al terminar cerró la ventana y se bajo del árbol para seguir a Ginga.

Cuando Ryuto estuvo dispuesto a beber de la limonada se dio cuenta de que ya no había.

RYUTO— ¿Eh?

KENTA— Dame limonada— así tomo el vaso que Ryuto tenía en las manos, pero no pudo beber nada pues ya no había, —Valla Ryuto ni-san tenías sed, bueno hagamos mas— dicho esto salió del cuarto.

RYUTO— Pero…si yo no… o acaso si… dios soy de memoria dispersa— salio agarrándose la cabeza.

Mientras nuestros queridos chicos buscaban un lugar para estudiar, entonces Ginga encontró un hermoso lugar.

GINGA— Mira Ryuga ¡Vamos ahí! — con su dedo señaló un hermoso Sakura **(1) **

Así ambos se sentaron debajo de el y continuaron estudiando, se podía sentir ese ambiente de tranquilidad, un hermoso día y no muy lejos se encontraba el pequeño Yu espiándolos.

GINGA— Nee Ryuga, no te lo pude decir antes, así que muchas gracias por ayudarme. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

RYUGA— No te preocupes, siempre estaré para ti. — le contesto mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Ginga y la acariciaba.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "De nuevo me siento raro, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tan de repente mi pecho comenzó a tomar este agradable calor?" _pensaba mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

RYUGA— ¿Estas bien Ginga? Estas rojo.

GINGA— E…Estoy bien— volteó su cabeza para poder ocultar su sonrojo.

"Se ve muy lindo, mi cuerpo se siente raro, puedo sentir un agradable calor en mi pecho, yo quiero besarlo…"

GINGA— Sigamos estudiando. — volteo a ver a Ryuga y así ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _ Sonaba mas fuerte los latidos se sus corazones, ambos se perdieron el la mirada del otro, Ryuga comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Ginga.

GINGA— Ryu…— fue interrumpido pues los labios de Ryuga ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Yu al ver esto no se lo pudo creer, —No me digas…que Gingi se enamoró de un humano…— dijo atónito.

"_Ryuga me esta besando…¿Por qué se siente tan bien?" _

Ryuga se separo de Ginga, este tenía su cara completamente roja, no sabía que hacer o decir.

"_¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? Esto esta mal, no puedo enamorarme de el es un humano, esta prohibido… Si se llegara a saber…" _

RYUGA— Ginga yo…

GINGA— Y…Ya es tarde y si no llego me castigaran— se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, —M…Muchas gracias por ayudarme— le decía sin mirarlo

RYUGA— Ginga espera te tengo que decir que...

GINGA —Nos vemos— dicho esto salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible

RYUGA— ¡Espera Ginga! Acaso ¿Hice mal en besarte?

Nuestro querido Ginga cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo, se agacho poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras respiraba agitado, y así se llevo su mano derecha hacía sus labios.

"_Ese fue mi primer beso…" _sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Solo volvió a correr y se fue directo a su casa.

Al llegar a su mundo pudo irse a su casa, pero cuando se fue, nuestro pequeño Yu salió de su escondite.

YU— Así que eso hacías todas las tardes Gingi, te ibas al mundo humano, pero ¿En verdad te enamoraste de ese humano? — se pregunto así mismo y así dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa.

Mientras nuestro pequeño querubín por fin llego a su casa.

GINGA —Tadaima.

RYUSEI— Okairi Ginga. ¿Vas a cenar?

GINGA— Ah no estoy bien así.

RYUSEI— ¿Seguro?

GINGA— Si, comí mucho hoy, bueno me voy a dormir

Así subió a su cuarto, al llegar saco su diario y empezó a escribir en el.

_Querido Diario. _

_No se que hacer, me siento confundido, hoy Ryuga me beso, además ese fue mi primer beso, ¿Por qué cuando me beso se sentía tan bien? _¿Qué debo de hacer?

_Al estar con e mi pecho no dejaba de doler, y ¿Si en verdad me enamore de Ryuga? No esta bien, esta prohibido. Solo debo de olvidar lo que paso, eso es todo. _

_Hagane Ginga _

Así se acomodo entre las sábanas y al poco rato se quedo dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente… **

Los primeros rayos del sol brillaban e iluminaban la cuidad, y nuestro querido emperador dragón se levantaba, pero sin muchos ánimos que digamos, se duchó y se cambió para así empezar sus clases privadas.

Su profesor de matemáticas le daba la clase, pero Ryuga no ponía atención, y sus dos hermanitos lo observaban de lejos.

KENTA— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ryuga?

RYUTO—Desde que llego ayer en la tarde ah estado actuando raro y no nos ha dicho por que.

KENTA— ¿Crees que halla pasado algo con Ginga?

RYUTO— No lo se.

Mientras con nuestro pequeño querubín peli-rojo, este se levantaba, se duchó y se arreglo para así desayunar y al final irse a la escuela.

De camino a la escuela Madoka y Yu platicaban alegremente, pero Ginga no platicaba mucho, Yu sabía la razón pero no le diría nada hasta que estuviera seguro de que Ginga se enamoró de un humano.

Ya en la escuela estaban en clase de cultura, pero Ginga estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"_Ryuga..." _Entonces recordó el beso y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, _"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de recordar eso? _Entonces llevo su mano hacía sus labios, _"¿Debería ir hoy al parque? Y si lo veo ¿Qué le digo? Ryuga… Acaso yo te gusto" _

PROFESORA— Bien jóvenes ahora deben saber que tipo de mentiras usan los humanos, a veces mienten para su propio beneficio, unos mienten para no hacer lo que deben y muchos de los casos mienten diciendo que te aman.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo al escuchar lo ultimo no pudo evitar pensar en Ryuga.

"_Y si Ryuga me miente, y si me mintió diciéndome que siempre me ayudaría, y si aquel beso solo me lo dio por solo dármelo y no fue de corazón…" _ Ese pensamiento se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Al final de las clases, todos salieron a sus casas.

GINGA— Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.

MADOKA— Si, ve con cuidado.

YU— Ve con cuidado Gingi.

Así Ginga dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Yu solo lo miraba

MADOKA— ¿Qué pasa Yu? Todo el día has actuado raro, pues no has hecho travesuras.

YU— Veraz Madoka, Gingi nos ah estado mintiendo.

MADOKA— ¿Eh?

YU— Gingi no va a ayudar a su padre, el se va al mundo humano. — Madoka no sabía que decir estaba muy sorprendida. —Además creo que Gingi se enamoro de un humano.

MADOKA— Pero…si eso pasara… Ginga podría…

YU. Si, ser acusado y condenarle a muerte…

MADOKA— ¿Qué debemos hacer? Si ese humano lo lastima…

YU— Es por eso que tenemos que hacer algo.

MADOKA— Tenemos que seguirlo.

Así ambos chicos comenzaron a seguir a su amigo.

Nuestro querido querubín Ginga llego al mundo humano y fue directo al Sakura, puso su mano sobre el tronco recordando aquel beso, y de inmediato sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Mientras que no muy lejos estaban Madoka y Yu observándolo

GINGA— Ryuga…— murmuro entonces escucho un pequeño crujido y volteo rápidamente, —¡Ryuga! — pero al voltear no era quien esperaba. —Ustedes son—

RANDY— Al parecer nos recuerdas pequeño— dijo el mayor de los tres

"_Estos son los tipos a los que Ryuga golpeo por defenderme la primera vez que lo vi" _**(Ahora si les pongo nombre xD) **

CASTIEL— Valla, al parecer no esta tu héroe. — se burló

RANDY— Y dime pequeño, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

GINGA— Eso no te importa —respondió enojado

LUCAS— Al parecer alguien esta enojado.

RANDY— OH vamos no seas así — comenzó a acercarse a Ginga, — Venga vamos a divertirnos un poco— le susurró en su oído y acción inmediata Ginga lo empujo.

GINGA— ¡No te me acerques!— le grito

CASTIEL— Valla si que nos salió valiente.

Randy solo sonrio y chasqueo sus dedos, entonces Castiel y Lucas en un movimiento rápido tomaron a Ginga por los brazos.

GINGA— ¡Que hacen! ¡SUELTENME! — les ordenó

RANDY— Eso no pasará.

YU— ¡Oigan par de idiotas suelten a Gingi! — grito saliendo de su escondite.

MADOKA— ¡Si trío de idiotas!

GINGA— ¡YU! ¡MADOKA! — dijo sorprendido

RANDY— Al parecer tienes compañía, Lucas—

Entonces el otro chico soltó a Ginga y tomo a Yu y Madoka.

YU— ¡Bájame! ¡Tu gorila! — empezó a patalear

MADOKA— ¡ Suéltanos! — también empezó a patalear

RANDY— Bien ahora que ya no tenemos mas interrupciones— dirigió su mirada a Ginga, —Vamos a divertirnos.

Ginga al escuchar eso sintió un terrible miedo.

Castiel tomo a Ginga por la bufanda y así lo acorraló contra el árbol, Randy tomo sus manos y las puso sobre su cabeza.

GINGA— ¡Suéltame!

RANDY— Eso no pasara, vamos disfruta el momento, eres tan lindo — le susurro y después lamia el lóbulo de Ginga, el solo tembló.

La mano de Randy comenzó a subirle la playera a Ginga.

GINGA— ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES!?

RANDY —Voy a divertirme contigo un rato.

Ginga solo apretó sus ojos en señal de miedo, hasta que puedo reconocer una voz.

RYUGA— ¡GO SHOT!

Randy rápidamente soltó a Ginga esquivando el ataque de L-Drago, —Valla parece que tu héroe llego— dijo volteando a ver a Ryuga

GINGA— Ryuga…

RANDY —Esto se pone interesante— entonces saco su lanzador y a su bey, —¡Vamos Rock Orso! — así lanzo a su bey quien dio un gran choque contra L-Drago

MADOKA— ¡Ahora Yu! — así ambos mordieron el brazo de Lucas quien al sentir el dolor los soltó al instante

CASTIEL— Maldición. — así saco su lanzador y su bey

YU— ¡Eso no! ¡Vamos Libra! — lanzo a libra y este le pego en la mano haciendo tirar su lanzador

LUCAS— Tu pequeño. — saco su lanzador y lanzo su bey contra Yu

RYUGA— ¡L-Drago!

L-Drago fue rápidamente y de un solo ataque saco volando el bey de Lucas.

YU— Tu…me salvaste…

RANDY— ¡Rock Orso!

El bey iba directo a la cara de Ryuga.

GINGA— ¡Ryuga! ¡Ve Galaxy Pegasus! — lanzo a pegasus y este de un solo ataque hizo que Rock Orso saliera volando y dejara de girar.

RANDY— Maldición ¡Vámonos! — así los tres se fueron de ahí

RYUGA— Ginga ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Si, ¿Por qué viniste?

MADOKA— Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos— le dijo en vos baja a Yu, quien asintió y se alejaron de ahí

RYUGA— No es obvio quería verte.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Mi corazón de nuevo se siente raro" _

GINGA— Ryuga…— le nombro y tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

RYUGA— Yo lo de ayer…Yo quiero decirte que tu me gustas, por eso te bese.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! __Ba-Thump!_

GINGA— ¿Como lo sabes?

RYUGA— ¿Eh?

GINGA— ¿Cómo sabes que te gusto?

Ryuga tomo la mano de Ginga y la coloco en su pecho, —¿Puedes sentirlo? A mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. Cuando estoy contigo siempre me pasa esto.

"_Le pasa lo mismo que a mí, este latir es como el mío" _

RYUGA— Desde que te conocí me pasa, no puedo dejar de pensarte, yo quiero estar contigo. — tomó a Ginga de la barbilla y así lo beso.

"_Esta sensación, este sentimiento, es lo mismo que siento, yo en verdad…" _

Ginga fue cerrando sus ojos y poco a poco se dejo llevar por el beso, Ryuga lo tomo por la cintura, Ginga solo puso su manos sobre el pecho de Ryuga, para así quedar abrazados y seguir besándose.

"_Me enamore de Ryuga" _

MADOKA— Entonces se aman eh.

YU— Si, pero los humanos no son como creíamos.

MADOKA— Si, son gentiles y protegen a sus seres queridos.

YU— Si, al parecer esto es un amor prohibido.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: Si! ¡POR FIN SE BESARON! **

**KANDA: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Los descubrirán? ¿Podrán estar juntos? **

**LAVI: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡SAYONARA!**


	7. Lo que siento por ti

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, y sin mas merodeos Lavi las advertencias y Allen las aclaraciones por favor. **

**LAVI: ADVERTENDIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada**** son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y cuando vean (1) las aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KANDA: Solo siéntense y disfruten su lectura. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 7: Lo que siento por ti.**

"_Me enamore de Ryuga"_

MADOKA— Al parecer no todos los humanos son como creíamos.

YU—Si, esto es un amor prohibido.

El beso de Ryuga y Ginga era tan cálido y dulce, así ambos se separaron un poco, nuestro querubín tenia sus mejillas completamente rojas, ambos se miraban a los ojos unos cuantos segundos.

GINGA— Ryuga…esto…yo…

RYUGA— Ginga… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _

GINGA— ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? — desvió su mirada.

RYUGA— Dime…—se acerco al rostro de Ginga.

"_¿Qué debo decir? No lo se, estoy muy nervioso" _

GINGA— Este yo…digo…no… lo que quiero decir es…— no articulaba bien sus palabras, debido a que estaba muy nervioso.

RYUGA— Ya veo…—soltó a Ginga

GINGA—Ryuga…

RYUGA— Será mejor que te vallas, si no te castigaran, ten cuidado al regresar y otra cosa, yo lo siento.

GINGA— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

RYUGA— No debí confesarte mis sentimientos, también perdona lo del beso — dijo mirando hacía el suelo.

"_¿Por qué Ryuga piensa eso? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Yo quiero estar a su lado… yo quiero que estemos juntos…" _

En un movimiento rápido Ginga abrazo a Ryuga, acción que hizo que nuestro dragón emperador quedara muy sorprendido.

RYUGA— ¿Ginga?

GINGA—Al igual que tu, mi corazón late muy rápido cuando estas cerca de mí…— abrazo con más fuerza a Ryuga, —Yo…quiero estar con tigo…porque tu también me gustas.

Al principio Ryuga se sorprendió, pero después sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

RYUGA— No sabes cuánto me haces feliz, al escuchar eso — así comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Ginga.

GINGA—Ryuga…— después sonrió y así se acurruco entre sus brazos.

MADOKA— Que lindos— dijo sonriendo.

YU— Si, muy tierno.

Madoka miró su reloj, notó que era muy tarde pues eran las siete y media, —¡Dios si no llegamos ahora nos matan! — exclamó.

YU— ¡Es verdad! ¡Oigan tórtolos!, — Ginga y Ryuga voltearon a verlos, —No es por arruinar su beso y apapacho pero ¡Gingi si no llegamos a la de ya nos matan!

Ginga miro su reloj y al darse cuenta de la hora que era soltó a Ryuga, —Lo siento, tengo que irme.

RYUGA— Entiendo, ten cuidado.

GINGA— Si, nos vemos mañana aquí. — le sonrió, así se dio la vuelta. —¡Ah! Ryuga. — Giro hacia Ryuga y en un movimiento rápido le dio un beso, uno corto pero muy tierno, —¡Nos vemos mañana!. — así se fue corriendo junto con Madoka y Yu.

Ryuga llevo su mano derecha hacía sus labios y al final solo sonrió, —Si, nos vemos mañana— dijo para si mismo.

RYUTO Y KENTA— Awww que tierno.

RYUGA— ¡PERO QUE HACEN AQUÍ USTEDES DOS! — grito algo asustado pues sus dos hermanos lo sorprendieron.

KENTA— Como te saliste de la casa y parecías deprimido.

RYUTO— Kenta y yo decidimos seguirte, para ver que había pasado.

RYUGA— Entonces…ustedes…

RYUTO Y KENTA— ¡Si, lo vimos todo! — dijeron con una gran sonrisa

Ryuga solo se sonrojo un poco, pues lo vieron con Ginga.

KENTA— Quien lo diría, Ryuga ni-san tiene su lado romántico.

RYUTO—Si, me gusto la parte en que le dijo a Ginga "¿Puedes sentirlo? A mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. Cuando estoy contigo siempre me pasa esto" — dijo de forma melosa

KENTA— Que romántico, en especial el beso.

RYUTO— Nee Ryuga, una pregunta ¿Ginga sabe besar? — dijo con una sonrisa y un tono pícaro.

RYUGA— Ustedes… ¡Ahora si! — entonces empezó a corretear a sus hermanos.

KENTA— Al parecer se enojo.

RYUTO — Tu crees — le contesto con sarcasmo

RYUGA— ¡Esperen a que los alcance!

Mientras con nuestros queridos querubines, se encontraban corriendo para llegar a sus casas.

MADOKA— ¡Nos vemos chicos! — grito mientras corría.

YU— ¡Descansan! — dicho se fue

GINGA— ¡Igualmente! —

Eran las ocho de la noche y nuestro querido Ginga llegaba a su casa, pero digamos que su padre no estaba tan contento, pues lo estaba esperando sentado y cruzado de brazos en el sillón.

GINGA— Tadaima…— abrió la puerta lentamente.

RYUSEI— Se puede saber ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?

GINGA— ¡Eh! Pues yo— comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

RYUSEI— Estoy esperando.

GINGA— Verás me quede a jugar en casa de Yu y el tiempo paso volando y cuando me dí cuenta ya casi eran las ocho.

RYUSEI— Ah… Que voy a hacer con tigo, realmente eres un despistado, que no se repita.

GINGA— Si, siento haber llegado tarde.

RYUSEI— Bien, pero no basta con disculparse, como castigo después de la cena limpiaras toda la cocina. — se levantó del sillón.

GINGA— ¡Toda la cocina!

RYUSEI— Y también será el baño si haces reproches.

GINGA— Si, padre.

Así fueron a cenar, al terminar nuestro querido oji-miel se puso a limpiar toda la cocina, alzo los platos, los lavó y los guardo, cuando acabo deseo buenas noches a su padre y se fue a su cuarto. Se puso su pijama y así fue a su armario y saco su diario, así comenzó a escribir.

_Querido diario. _

_Estoy muy feliz, al fin pude comprender estos sentimientos, me enamore de Ryuga, este sentimiento tan cálido, tan dulce, quien diría que el amor trae consigo todos estos sentimientos. Solo quiero estar al lado de Ryuga, en verdad me hace muy feliz. _

_Hagane Ginga._

Así se acurruco entre las sábanas y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro querido querubín se despertaba, se duchó y se arreglo, y bajó a desayunar, al terminar se despidió de su padre y se fue a la escuela. Llego a la esquina y vio a Madoka y Yu y como de costumbre se fueron juntos a la escuela.

MADOKA— ¿Cómo les fue ayer?

YU— A mi me pusieron a lavar el baño.

GINGA— A mi la cocina.

MADOKA— A mi toda la sala.

Los tres suspiraron.

YU— Nee Gingi, ¿En verdad amas a ese humano?

GINGA— ¡Ah! Pues…— sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas, —Pues como decirlo, cuando estoy con el mi corazón late muy rápido, me siento muy feliz al estar a su lado.

MADOKA— Aww Ginga tiene su lado tierno.

YU— Gingi, sabes en el problema que te acabas de meter.

GINGA— Si, lo se.

YU— Gingi…

GINGA— Pero yo quiero estar a su lado, no me importa si esta prohibido, yo en verdad lo amo. — su sonrojo aumentaba mas, — Yo haré todo lo posible por estar con el— concluyo con una sonrisa.

Madoka y Yu lo veían sorprendidos.

MADOKA— Entonces así se siente el amor eh.

YU— Tu no tienes remedio Gingi, pero después de lo que paso ayer, yo confío en ese humano.

MADOKA— Yo igual, así nosotros te ayudaremos a ocultar tu amor prohibido.

GINGA— Madoka…Yu…— sonrió, —Gracias.

Así continuaron su camino hacía la escuela.

Mientras con nuestro emperador dragón, este se encontraba en sus clases, como de costumbre, pero no prestaba atención, pues su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en cierto chico peli-rojo. Sus hermanos lo observaban desde la puerta.

KENTA— Valla si que esta enamorado.

RYUTO— Y que lo digas, no ha prestado atención a ninguna de sus clases.

KENTA — ¿Crees que hoy valla a ver a Ginga?

RYUTO— Es lo mas probable, después de lo que paso ayer.

KENTA— Si, me pregunto si lo que dijo Ginga es verdad.

RYUTO— ¿Sobre que?

KENTA— Que si en verdad quiere a Ryuga.

RYUTO— Tu dudas de sus sentimientos hacía Ryuga.

KENTA— Yo solo no quiero que Ryuga vuelva a sentir una desilusión de amor.

RYUTO— Es verdad.

Así transcurrió el día normalmente, así nuestros querubines salieron de la escuela.

GINGA— Bien yo me voy.

YU— Nee Gingi, ¿Podemos acompañarte?

GINGA— ¿Quieren venir conmigo al mundo humano?

MADOKA— Si, pues tenemos curiosidad.

GINGA— De acuerdo.

Así los tres se fueron, escondieron sus alas y esperaron en el parque, al llegar se sentaron sobre el pasto y llego una agradable brisa.

MADOKA— Ahh se siente bien.

YU— Si, es tan relajante.

GINGA— Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí.

Estaban llenos de tranquilidad hasta que unos ladridos los hizo reaccionar, voltearon a ver y vieron a un pequeño perrito.

GINGA— ¡Un perrito!

YU Y MADOKA— ¡Que bonito!

Yu se le acerco al perrito, pero este le ladro y le gruño, por lo cual Yu se espanto.

GINGA— Tranquilo amiguito— se acerco al perro, —No te haremos nada. — se agacho para poder acariciar al perro. Al acariciarlo gentilmente, el perrito movió su cola en señal de felicidad, y acto seguido se le abalanzo a Ginga, lamiéndole la cara. — Jajaja No para, me haces cosquillas jaja—

MADOKA— Al parecer le agradaste.

YU— ¿Tendrá dueño?

GINGA— No veo ningún collar, ¿Qué tal si lo adoptamos?

MADOKA— ¿Adoptarlo?

YU—Es una gran idea.

GINGA— Oye perrito ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? El perro solo ladro en señal de alegría.

Mientras nuestro querido Ryuga llegaba al parque, lo observo unos instantes, entonces escucho unas pequeñas risas, miró hacia su derecha y pudo reconocer a Ginga y a sus dos amigos, quienes jugaban con un perrito.

RYUGA— ¿Qué hacen?

GINGA— Hola Ryuga.

YU— Hola nuevo novio de Gingi— le dijo con una sonrisa

GINGA— ¡YU! — le grito, su cara estaba completamente roja como el color de su cabello.

MADOKA— Ginga esta rojo— decía divertida, así se giro hacia Ryuga, —Mucho gusto, soy Madoka Amano, es un placer.

YU— Mi nombre es Yu Tendo, también es un gusto conocerte.

RYUGA— Igualmente, me llamo Ryuga.

Ginga se incorporo y cargo al perro, —Mira Ryuga no es bonito— le enseño al perro. El perro observo a Ryuga y luego lo lamió. —Vez quiere decir que le agradas Ryuga.

RYUGA— Si claro. — se limpio, —¿Dónde lo encontraron?

YU— A decir verdad el nos encontró.

GINGA— ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

YU— Mmmm no lose pulgas.

MADOKA— No, que tal algo como… Foxy.

GINGA— ¡Ya se! ¿Qué les parece Ryu-chan?

Ryuga se sonrojo un poco.

MADOKA— ¡Que lindo nombre!

GINGA— Te gustaría que te pusiéramos Ryu-chan, —miro al perro, este solo le ladro y movió la cola, —Eso es un si Ryu-chan.

RYUGA— Como sea, que tal si vamos a mi casa a bañarlo, — se dio la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo, —Debido a que ha estado en la calle, puede contraer enfermedades.

LOS TRES— ¡Si!

Así fueron a casa de Ryuga, al llegar Madoka y Yu quedaron muy sorprendidos. Entraron a la casa, ahí Kenta y Ryuto los saludaron. Yu y Madoka se presentaron, al igual que Kenta y Ryuto, ambos hermanos al ver al pequeño perro que Ginga tenía les pareció muy tierno.

KENTA— Que lindo es, ¿Qué raza es?

RYUTO—Es un Beagle Harrier. **(1) **

KENTA— ¿Y como se llama?

GINGA— ¡Ryu-chan! — sonrió tiernamente

Ryuto y Kenta intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

GINGA— ¿Nos ayudarían a bañarlo?

Kenta y Ryuto asintieron, así subieron al baño, Madoka y Kenta fueron por jabón, Ryuto y Yu, fueron por esponjas y unas toallas, mientras que Ryuga y Ginga preparaban el agua. Ryu-chan corría y ladraba de un lado para otro por todo el baño

GINGA— Pronto estarás limpio Ryu-chan. — entonces Ginga se inclino para poder cerrar el agua caliente.

RYUGA— Ten cuidado. — se acerco a Ginga.

GINGA— Estoy…— en eso el pequeño Ryu, al correr, debido al agua que salpico un poco se resbalo, y sin querer le metió un empujón a Ginga haciendo que cayera, —¡Woa!

RYUGA— ¡Cuidado!

¡SPLASH! Ambos cayeron en la bañera, pero cayeron en una posición MUY comprometedora, Ryuga cayo arriba de Ginga, al darse cuenta sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Ginga estaba muy rojo. Ryuga al ver esa situación sonrió.

GINGA— Esto…lo siento.

RYUGA— No te preocupes— dijo acercándose aún más al rostro de Ginga.

"_¿Qué me pasa¡ ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente raro? Se siente tan caliente… " _

Ambos estaban muy cerca, podían sentir perfectamente sus cuerpos pegados, y con el calor del agua la temperatura estaba al máximo.

RYUGA— ¿Qué te pasa? Estas rojo.

GINGA— Yo no…— no hablo pues los labios de Ryuga se encontraban sobre los suyos.

Un rayo recorrió toda la espalda de Ginga, pues sintió como la lengua de Ryuga comenzaba a lamer sus labios, ante este acto Ginga se ruborizo como el color de su cabello y apretó fuertemente sus ojos. Ryuga se separo un poco.

RYUGA— Te ves tan lindo sonrojado. — se acerco a Ginga y le susurró al oído, — ¿Qué tal si en lugar de bañar al perro, nos bañamos juntos?

GINGA— Pero si me duche esta mañana. — le respondió inocentemente

RYUGA— Tu, en verdad eres muy inocente. — se acerco dispuesto a volver a besar.

RYUTO— Ejem no es por interrumpir su diversión pero debemos bañar a Ryu-chan— les dijo, pues estaba parado en la puerta, cubriéndole los ojos a Yu y Ryuto tenía su cara muy roja.

Ginga se puso muy nervioso y su cara ya era un semáforo.

YU— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

**10 Minutos después…**

Se encontraban bañando a Ryu-chan, cada vez que se sacudía mojaba a todos.

GINGA— Vamos Ryu-chan no te muevas.

Entonces el perrito ladro, y sin ningún problema salto de la bañera y salió corriendo todo enjabonado.

MADOKA— ¿Ahora que?

YU — Al parecer tendremos que cazarlo — dijo decidido

KENTA— ¿A que te refieres?

YU— Ryu-chan es muy rápido por lo cual no lo alcanzaremos, entonces debemos acorralarlo y con las cubetas bañarlo para que así quede limpio.

RYUTO— Ya veo, bien nos dividiremos de a dos.

Así Madoka y Yu fueron a buscar a la sala, Ryuto y Kenta, al patio y Ryuga y Ginga en el piso de arriba.

MADOKA— ¿En donde se metió?

YU— Shh escucho algo — entonces se acercaron a la entrada del patio, — Es Ryu-chan, bien a la cuenta de tres lanzamos las cubetazas de agua, — se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta, — Uno…dos…¡Tres! — abrieron rápidamente la puerta y lanzaron los cubetazos de agua, pero no era Ryu-chan a quien empaparon.

RYUTO— ¡Que les pasa!

MADOKA— Ups…

YU— Ara no era Ryu-chan, bueno sigamos buscando— dijo despreocupadamente.

RYUTO— A no, no se van hasta que nos la hallamos cobrado.

Así Kenta y Ryuto bañaron a Madoka y Yu.

MADOKA— ¡Ahora si!

Y así comenzó una guerra de cubetazos de agua, así todo ese escándalo lo escucharon Ginga y Ryuga. Así fueron haber que pasaba.

YU— ¡Tomen esto! — lanzo el cubetazo de agua, pero para la mala suerte de nuestro querido peli-rojo le toco quedar empapado, — Ups, lo siento Gingi.

GINGA— Yu… creo que será mejor que corras.

YU— Lo se…— dicho esto salio corriendo como rayo y Ginga iba detrás suyo.

GINGA— ¡Ven, solo espera a que te alcance Yu! — lanzó el cubetazo, Yu lo alcanzo a esquivar pero Madoka no. — Lo siento Madoka—

MADOKA— ¡Ginga! — lanzo el agua y esta vez le cayo a Ryuto.

Ryuto lanzo el cubetazo de agua, Madoka se agacho y le dio a Ryuga.

RYUGA— ¡Ahora si dense por muertos!

RYUGA— ¡A CORRER POR MI VIDA!

Así todos se mojaron, mientras que Doji los alcanzo a ver por la ventana de su habitación.

DOJI— Estos jóvenes de ahora, — entonces escucho un pequeño ladrido, — Mira que tenemos aquí, — cargo al perrito, —Estas todo enjabonado pequeño, ven vamos a balarte— así se lo llevo a balar.

**10 Minutos después…**

Entraban a la casa todos los chicos, realmente mojados.

YU— A todo esto no pudimos encontrar a Ryu-chan.

DOJI— Ya terminaron de empaparse— se paro enfrente de ellos cargando al perrito.

GINGA— ¡Ryu-chan! Aquí estabas.

DOJI— Lo encontré en mi cuarto.

RYUTO— Osea que nos empapamos para nada.

Entonces Madoka miró su reloj, —¡Valla! Son casi las seis, debemos irnos.

GINGA— Tan rápido las seis.

YU— Si no queremos terminar castigados de nuevo será mejor que nos vallamos.

GINGA— Pero…

Nuestro peli-rojo no quería marcharse, quería estar más tiempo con Ryuga. Al igual que Ginga, Ryuga no quería que se fuera.

RYUGA— ¿ Y si te quedas a dormir Ginga?

GINGA— A dormir.

KENTA— Si, sería una gran idea.

GINGA— Pero mi padre…

YU— No te preocupes Gingi.

MADOKA— Nosotros le diremos que te quedaste a dormir con un amigo. — entonces le guiño el ojo.

GINGA— Chicos… gracias — les sonrió

Así Madoka y Yu salieron de la casa de Ryuga.

Al llegar a su mundo Madoka, fue a la casa de Ginga, para avisarle a su padre que supuestamente se quedaría a dormir en casa de Yu.

Ryusei escucho que llamaban a la puerta, entonces al abrirla reconoció a Madoka, —Hola Madoka ¿Qué pasa?

MADOKA— Buena tarde Ryusei-san, Ginga me pidió de favor que le dijera algo.

RYUSEI— ¿Qué es?

MADOKA— Me pidió que le dijera, que si le daba permiso de ir a dormir en casa de Yu.

RYUEI— ¿Por qué Ginga no vino personalmente a avisarme?

MADOKA— ¡Ah! Pues ya sabe como es Yu, estaba tan entusiasmado que no dejo venir a Ginga, pues estaba divertido con todas las cosas que harían. — trato de no sonar nerviosa.

RYUSEI— Bueno, así es Yu, solo dile a Ginga que no llegue mañana tarde.

MADOKA— Si, vera que en la tarde esta aquí, en fin mañana no hay escuela.

RYUSEI— Bien, gracias por avisarme, ten cuidado de regreso Madoka.

MADOKA—Si, que descanse, — así se fue.

Mientras en casa de Ryuga, nuestro querubín se encontraba cenando, todos platicaban, en verdad le gustaba estar ahí, al final ayudo a levantar la mesa y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

RYUGA— Debes balarte, si no pescarás un resfriado.

GINGA— Si, gracias. — así se metió al baño.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, Ryuga se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en su cama, hasta que escucho la puerta del baño.

RYUGA— Ya acabaste…— se quedo sin habla

GINGA— Esto…Ryuga no me puedes prestar algo de ropa, ya que la mía esta muy mojada— decía algo nervioso, pues solo lo cubría una toalla que llevaba puesta en la cintura.

RYUGA— ¡Ah! Si claro no hay problema— se levanto.

"¡Se ve muy lindo!" No podía dejar de pensar eso, pues la linda piel de Ginga al descubierto, sus hombros y su abdomen, Ryuga estaba completamente embobado con aquella imagen de Ginga.

Así que tomo la primer prenda que agarro y se la dio a Ginga, después de unos 5 minutos salio Ginga del baño, algo sonrojado. Pues llevaba puesta una camisa de Ryuga pero como Ryuga es mas grande que el la camisa le quedaba grande.

RYUGA— Ya acas…

GINGA— Me siento un poco avergonzado.

" Y ahora tenemos un Kare-shirt" **(2) ** "Espero poder controlarme"

GINGA— Ryuga… ¿Estas bien?

RYUGA— Si, estoy bien.

GINGA— Entonces ¿Cómo dormiremos?

RYUGA— Compartiremos cama, pues es lo suficientemente grande para que los dos quepamos ahí.

Así ambos se acomodaron en la cama. Apagaron la luz y así se pusieron de espaldas uno contra el otro.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _ _"De nuevo mi cuerpo se siente raro… mi cuerpo se siente muy caliente ¿Por qué?" _

"Esto es malo, quiero besarlo…"

GINGA— Ryuga, ¿Estas dormido?

RYUGA— No, no logro dormirme.

GINGA— Yo igual. Ryuga…yo te quiero dar las gracias por ayudarnos a mi y a mis amigos.

RYUGA— No te preocupes.

GINGA— ¿Por qué?

RYUGA— Por que solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, proteger lo mas preciado para mi.

GINGA— Ryuga…— tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Entonces Ryuga sintió como Ginga recargaba su frente en su espalda.

GINGA— Gracias Ryuga…yo estoy feliz de estar a tu lado, es por eso que me gustas.

"Ya no puedo contenerme" 

En un movimiento rápido Ryuga ya se encontraba arriba de Ginga. Solo se acerco y lo beso. Ginga fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco. Ryuga rompió con el beso para llevar sus labios al cuello de Ginga.

GINGA— Ngh…Ryu…ga ¿Qué…haces?

RYUGA— Ginga…— su mano comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

GINGA— ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? — dijo muy nervioso.

RYUGA— Vamos…— su lengua recorrió el cuello del peli-rojo

GINGA— Ngh…espe…ra Ryuga…

La mano de Ryuga comenzó a introducirse debajo de la camisa de Ginga, nuestro querido querubín tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Y algunas lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos, por lo cual Ryuga se dio cuenta.

RYUGA— Ginga ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Lo siento…de repente sentí miedo...pues yo no se nada de esto… yo no se que hacer.

Ryuga se acerco y beso su frente, —Tranquilo, no intentaré nada. — después lo abrazo, —No te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras, porque no podría lastimar a lo que mas quiero.

GINGA— Ryuga…— solo sonrió y correspondió al abrazo, — Te amo. — le susurró al oído.

RYUGA—Yo también, te amo.

Así ambos quedaros abrazados, y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, disfrutando aquel abrazo tan cálido.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **

**ALEN: Que lindo perrito. **

**LAVI: Bien vamos a aclarar (1) La**** raza Beagle Harrier sus aptitudes particulares es que son perros de caza y de compañía, su origen es de Inglaterra – Francia. (2) Kare-Shirt se refiere a la vista erótica de una chica que viste la camisa de su novio. **

**KANDA: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Los descubrirán pronto? ¿Aprobaran los hermanos de Ryuga a Ginga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara!**


	8. Sentimientos sinceros

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, y sin mas merodeos Allen las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: Con gusto, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: Que molestia, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva**_** son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga, y en letra normal son de otros personajes" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS. Si ven (1) las aclararemos al final del episodios. **

**LAVI: ¡Pónganse cómodos y disfruten su lectura!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo 8: Sentimientos sinceros.**

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro querido querubín despertaba, abrió lentamente sus ojos color miel, cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucado sobre el pecho de Ryuga, y este lo abrazaba. Al darse cuenta, se sonrojo un poco.

"_Este contacto tan cálido, me gusta" _después sonrió, así de nuevo se acurrucó entre los brazos de Ryuga.

Ryuga comenzó a despertar, al sentir algo entre sus brazos, agacho un poco su cabeza, al ver a Ginga acurrucado entre sus brazos solo sonrió. Miró el reloj y ya eran las diez y media.

"Ya es tarde, dentro de poco mis clases comenzaran, pero…" miro a Ginga unos segundos, "No quiero levantarme, quiero seguir así". Se acomodó y abrazo un poco mas fuerte a Ginga.

Pero no pasaron ni diez segundos, entonces Ryuto y Kenta entraron a la habitación.

RYUTO Y KENTA— ¡YA PARENSE PAR DE FLOJOS! ¡YA ES DE MAÑANA! — entraron gritando.

Ante los gritos de ambos Ginga y Ryuga se espantaron, ocasionando que se levantaran de golpe, por lo cual rompieron con el abrazo.

RYUGA— ¡Que les pasa!

GINGA— Estaba durmiendo muy bien…—se tallo su ojo derecho.

KENTA— Lo sentimos.

RYUTO— Pero como no bajaban y ya es un poco tarde, pensamos en venir a despertarlos. — se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

RYUGA— Un día me van a matar de un coraje, en un momento bajamos. — así se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño.

Ginga se estiró, Ryuto y Kenta al verlo en Kare-shirt se sonrojaron, nuestro querido querubín los miro y con una tierna sonrisa dijo — Buen día, Ryuto, Kenta.

Al ver su linda sonrisa, ambos chicos se sonrojaron más.

RYUTO Y KENTA— Si, buen día Ginga — voltearon su cabeza para disimular su sonrojo.

Así ambos se retiraron del cuarto, Ginga bostezo y de nuevo se acostó en la cama boca arriba y luego cerro sus ojos, mientras que Ryuga se estaba bañando, pasaron algunos minutos y al fin Ryuga salió del baño, no llevaba puesta su playera, solo llevaba puesto su pantalón y una toalla que llevaba en los hombros. Miró a Ginga y noto que se había quedado dormid, entonces se acerco a el.

Se puso arriba de nuestro querido Ginga, entonces se le acerco y le susurró al oído, —Vamos levántate…— le dijo en un tono muy seductor, luego lamió el lóbulo de Ginga. Este solo se quejo un poco.

GINGA— Solo…cinco…minutos…mas— decía medio adormilado.

Ryuga solo sonrió, entonces su mano comenzó a tocar el pecho de Ginga, para después lamerlo, —Si no te levantas, entonces tendré que haces cosas malas contigo.

GINGA— ¡Ya desperté! — dijo muy nervioso, —¿Qué haces? - Pregunto al notar que Ryuga estaba arriba de el.

RYUGA— No es obvio, te estoy ayudando a despertar. — le sonrió, —Ahora un beso de los buenos días. — así se acerco a Ginga para poder besarlo.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo se dejó llevar y cerro sus ojos, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ryuga. Luego se separaron.

GINGA— Ryuga…. — se veía tan lindo, pues sus mejillas estaban con un ligero sonrojo.

RYUGA— Ginga, te amo.

GINGA— Yo también. — Ryuga se acerco de nuevo, dispuesto a volver a besarlo.

RYUTO— Ejem, no quiero interrumpir sus caricias pero, el desayuno ya esta listo. — les aviso, pero su cara ya parecía un semáforo.

Ginga también se sonrojo como el color de su cabello.

RYUGA— Si, si ahora bajamos. — le contesto despreocupadamente, así se incorporo.

Así Ryuto salió de la habitación, así Ginga se arregló al igual que Ryuga, para al final bajar a desayunar.

KENTA—Por fin bajaron.

DOJI— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

RYUTO— Bueno si le preguntas a Ryuga, se iba a vio… — fue interrumpido, pues Ryuga le tapo la boca.

RYUGA— Solo nos quedamos dormidos, no escuchamos la alarma.

DOJI— Bueno, ahora vayan a desayunar, Ryuga será mejor que te apures tus clases darán inicio en hora y media.

RYUGA— Si, si.

Así fueron a desayunar, al terminar, todos ayudaron a levantar la mesa y a guardar los trastes.

GINGA— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme.

RYUGA— Espera, quiero que te quedes más tiempo conmigo.

GINGA—Ryuga…— un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

RYUGA—Quédate, así cuando mis clases acaben, nos iremos juntos al parque. — le sonrió.

GINGA— ¡Si! — le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

Así el maestro de matemáticas de Ryuga llegó, y nuestro querido emperador dragón se fue a sus clases. Mientras que Ryuto y Kenta limpiaban la sala, pues aún seguían castigados.

GINGA— ¿Siguen limpiando? — llego a la sala.

KENTA— Si, y todavía nos falta limpiar la cocina, los cuartos, regar las plantas y sacar a pasear a Ryu-chan. — le contesto exhausto.

GINGA— Déjenme ayudarles. —tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer.

RYUTO— No es necesario.

GINGA— Esta Bien, quiero ayudarles.

KENTA— ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas en ayudarnos?

GINGA— Porque son hermanos de Ryuga— les sonrió, — así como Ryuga me ayuda a mi y mis amigos, quiero ayudarle a el y a ustedes.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas. "¿En verdad quiere a mi hermano?" pensaron ambos chicos.

Así continuaron limpiando, por fin terminaron con la sala, después fueron a limpiar los cuartos.

RYUTO— Bien, yo limpiare mi cuarto y el del tío Doji.

KENTA— Yo limpiare el mío y el de juegos.

GINGA— Yo limpiare el cuarto de Ryuga y el estudio.

Entonces cada quien se fue a limpiar, nuestro querido Ginga entro al cuarto de Ryuga. Al entrar empezó a limpiar, observaba con atención el cuarto de Ryuga. Limpió su escritorio, barrió el piso, sacudió el polvo y acomodo sus cosas, pero a la hora de escombrar pudo ver un pequeño fajo de billetes.

GINGA— ¿Qué es esto?

Mientras afuera estaba Kenta estirándose, hasta que escucho a Ginga hablar, se asomó cuidadosamente por la puerta y lo vio sosteniendo el pequeño fajo de billetes.

"¿Qué cree que hace?"

Ginga solo encogió los hombros, guardo el dinero en el cajón, pero al abrir el cajón pudo ver unos clips color rosa.

GINGA— Esto me servirá, no creo que le importe a Ryuga. —sonrió y guardo los clips

"¡Se guardo el dinero!" Pensó muy exaltado, pues en el ángulo que estaba, veía a Ginga de espaldas, y no pudo observar cuando dejó el dinero y tomo la liga. Entonces se fue a buscar a Ryuto.

GINGA— Espero y a Madoka le gusten, después de todo el rosa es su color favorito.

Mientras nuestro pequeño Kenta corrió al cuarto de su hermano, para poder contarle lo que vio.

KENTA— ¡Ryuto! — grito, —¡Ginga utiliza a Ryuga! — entró al cuarto.

RYUTO— ¿De que estas hablando?

KENTA— Cuando Ginga estaba limpiando el cuarto de Ryuga, lo vi guardarse un dinero que ahí tenía Ryuga.

RYUTO— No puede ser, ¿Por qué Ginga haría algo como eso?

KENTA— Tal vez…el sea como Abril…

RYUTO— ¡No podemos permitir que nuestro hermano vuelva a sufrir!

KENTA— ¿Qué haremos?

RYUTO— Debemos alejar a Ginga de nuestro hermano.

KENTA— ¿Cómo lo haremos?

RYUTO— Tengo una idea. — sonrió.

Así ambos salieron del cuarto, mientras que nuestro querido querubín iba al cuarto de estudio, pero lo que no sabía es que Ryuga se encontraba ahí, estaba en su clase de guitarra.

PROFESOR— Bien joven Ryuga, toque completa "Here comes the sun"

Así Ryuga comenzó a tocar, pero no se dio cuenta que nuestro querido Ginga lo observaba desde la puerta.

"_Que hermoso toca" _pensó alegre. Así escucho toda la canción, al terminar solo sonrió y luego se fue para seguir ayudando a limpiar.

PROFESOR— Muy bien, que hermoso.

RYUGA— Gracias.

PROFESOR— Ah… casi se me olvidaba, sobre el encargo que me pidió, aquí se lo traigo.

RYUGA— De verdad, muchas gracias. El dinero esta en mi cuarto, al rato se lo daré.

PROFESOR— Bien aquí tiene, — le extendió una cajita.

Ryuga la abrió y sonrió, pues era un pequeño collar en forma de corazón, que tenía grabadas las iniciale debajo de ellas decía te amo, el corazón se podía separar, para así dársela a Ginga, para que tuviera la R y Ryuga la G, para que al unirlas formaran el corazón. Entonces Ryuga lo guardo y siguió con sus clases.

Nuestro peli-rojo, bajo a las escaleras, buscó a Ryuto y a Kenta, pero no los veía por ningún lado. Los llamo, pero no contestaban, buscó en la sala, en la cocina, en el patio y no encontró a nadie. Hasta que por fin los escucho.

KENTA— ¡Ginga, estamos en la cocina! — le grito, luego se dirigió a su hermano, —¿Crees que esto funcione?

RYUTO— Por supuesto, se hartara de nosotros y nunca más querrá volver aquí.

Ambos estaban escondidos debajo de la mesa, pues le habían preparado una travesura a Ginga, colocaron una cubeta llena de agua arriba de la puerta de la cocina.

GINGA— Kenta, Ryuto ¿Dónde están? — abrió la puerta y ¡SPLASH! , — ¡Ahh! — se escucho como callo el agua, empapando completamente a Ginga.

DOJI— ¿Qué paso? — entró a la cocina. — Ginga, ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Si, estoy bien.

DOJI— ¿Cómo paso esto?

Ginga sabía que había sido una broma, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, —Solo tropecé con la cubeta que llevaba. — le contesto sonriendo, —Lo siento, debí tener más cuidado.

DOJI— Lo bueno es que no te paso nada, vamos por una toalla, después te daré un té para que te mantengas caliente. — así lo ayudó a pararse.

Así Ginga se secó, y fue al comedor para que Doji le pudiera servir su té.

DOJI— Ten, ahora te traigo azúcar. — le dejo la taza y fue por la azúcar.

Mientras que en la cocina, Kenta se encontraba cambiando el azúcar por sal.

RYUTO— Rápido Kenta, el tío Doji no tardará en venir.

KENTA— Lo se, solo un poco más… ¡Listo! — cerró la tapa del azúcar y así se fueron a esconder.

Doji tomo el "azúcar" y se lo llevo a Ginga, —Toma— se lo entregó

GINGA— Muchas gracias. — así le echó dos cucharadas de sal, pensando que era azúcar.

Al momento de beberlo, Ginga lo escupió en seguida, y luego comenzó a toser.

DOJI— ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Si, no se preocupe, solo se me fue chueco. — dijo sonriendo.

DOJI— Ten mas cuidado.

GINGA— Lo siento jeje— se rascó su cabeza, — Déjeme llevar la taza a la cocina.

DOJI— No, déjame a mi…

GINGA— No se preocupe — así entro a la cocina y puso la taza en la mesa, —¿Por qué tan de repente me juegan bromas tan pesadas? — dijo para si mismo.

En eso Doji entró a la cocina, — Déjame darte algo de comer, calentare una sopa.

GINGA— No se moleste.

DOJI— Si me molesto, como eres mi yerno, debo cuidarte.

Ginga solo se sonrojo un poco al escuchar la palabra yerno, —De acuerdo.

Así Doji le sirvió la sopa a Ginga, fueron al comedor, pero a la hora de que Ginga le diera la primera cucharada, una pelota le pego en la cabeza, ocasionando que se fuera de cara contra la sopa.

KENTA— Ara… lo siento, se me fue la pelota— dijo diciendo, haciendo creer que fue un "accidente"

DOJI— Que te he dicho acerca de jugar aquí adentro, para eso esta el patio. — lo regaño.

RYUTO— Lo sentimos, pero fue un accidente.

Nuestro querido querubín ya estaba arto, solo tomo una servilleta, se limpió la cara y luego se levantó muy enojado. Entonces las clases de Ryuga ya habían terminado. Nuestro emperador dragón bajo las escaleras muy emocionado, pues iba a pasar tiempo con Ginga y le entregaría el collar.

DOJI— ¿A dónde vas Ginga?

GINGA— Voy a sacar a Ryu-chan— tomo al perrito y se dirigió a la puerta. — Los veo mañana. — trato de no sonar enojado.

Ryuga al verlo, pudo notar su enfado, pero no sabía el por que, y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, Ginga ya se había marchado.

RYUGA— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

DOJI —No tengo idea, tal vez este un poco irritado.

RYUGA— ¿Irritado?

DOJI— Pues hace rato terminó todo mojado, pues se tropezó y se le cayo una cubeta con agua, luego casi se ahoga con el té, luego Kenta sin querer le dio un balonazo que hizo que se fuera de cara contra la sopa.

Ryuga sentía un presentimiento raro, todo eso le había pasado, entonces entro a la cocina, vio la cubeta, pero algo no le cuadraba, pues si Ginga había tropezado no podría haberse mojado todo, solo se hubiera mojado el área de las piernas, luego se dirigió al té, le dio un sorbo y al instante lo escupió, pues estaba salado.

"Así que no fueron accidentes" luego recordó el balonazo, entonces se enfado, pues sabía perfectamente que esos no fueron accidentes, si no travesuras, y también sabía quien hacía ese tipo de bromas. Enojado fue con sus hermanos.

RYUGA— ¡Ryuto, Kenta! ¡Vengan aquí!

KENTA— ¿Qué pasa?

RYUGA— ¿Cómo que, que pasa? ¿Por qué le jugaron bromas tan pesadas a Ginga?

RYUTO— Noso…

RYUGA— ¡LA VERDAD! — les grito ya enfadado.

KENTA— Ah… esta bien si le hicimos esas bromas, pero tenemos una buena razón.

RYUGA— ¿A si? ¿Y cual es?

KENTA— Ginga es como Abril, lo vi guardarse dinero que estaba en tu cuarto.

RYUGA— No puede ser.

KENTA— En verdad, yo lo vi.

RYUGA— Tienes pruebas.

KENTA— Bueno yo…

RYUGA— Si no hay pruebas que lo inculpen, no puedo creerles, ahora si me disculpan lo iré a buscar. — así fue a la puerta y fue directo hacía el parque.

Mientras con nuestros queridos querubines, Madoka y Yu se encontraban sentados en una banca platicando.

YU— ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Gingi?

MADOKA— De seguro esta muy feliz, después de todo esta enamorado.

¿Enamorado de quien?

Madoka y Yu se espantaron y voltearon a ver quien era, y era un amigo de ellos.

YU Y MADOKA— ¡Hyoma! — dijeron al unisono

HYOMA— Lo siento si los espante, más importante, ¿Quién esta enamorado?

YU— Ah, pues tu sabes…nuestro amigo… Pedro. — dijo muy nervioso.

Madoka solo se llevo su mano hacia su cara, en señal de que en verdad era una muy mala mentira.

HYOMA — Si claro — dijo con sarcasmo, — ¿Dónde esta Ginga?

MADOKA— Pues…— comenzó a sudar frío.

HYOMA— Creo que ya se donde puede estar, — sonrió, —Esta con los humanos, verdad. — Madoka y Yu no lo podían creer, como había adivinado. — No se preocupen, se que Ginga va al mundo humano constantemente, como soy su amigo de la infancia, a mi me cuenta todo lo que ha visto.

YU— Entonces, lo sabías desde antes.

HYOMA— Si, el es mi mejor amigo, así que no podría delatarlo.

MADOKA— Valla, entonces ¿Irás a buscarlo?

HYOMA— Si, debo encontrarlo rápido.

YU— ¿Por qué?

HYOMA —Se les olvido, hoy viene cupido-sama a revisar a los querubines, pues ya es fin de mes.

MADOKA— ¡Es verdad! ¡Se me olvido por completo!

YU— Esto es malo, si llega cupido-sama y pasa lista y Gingi no esta…

MADOKA— Lo descubrirán… — dijo aterrada.

YU— Entonces ahí se enteraran que…

HYOMA— ¿Se enteraran de que?

Yu y Madoka intercambiaron miradas, así le contaron a Hyoma lo que había pasado.

HYOMA— Ginga… ¿Por qué de todos los querubines que hay, tu debiste enamorarte de un humano?

MADOKA— ¿Qué haremos?

HYOMA— Primero iré a buscarlo, ustedes traten de ganar tiempo.

Madoka y Yu asintieron, así Hyoma salió corriendo en busca de su amigo.

Mientras que nuestro querido querubín peli-rojo, se encontraba sentado en el parque, acariciando a Ryu-chan, tenía su mirada clavada en el pasto.

"_¿Por qué de repente me hacen esto? Se que son los hermanos de Ryuga pero… ya no lo aguantaba, es como si quisieran que me aleje de Ryuga…" _luego suspiro.

Entonces alguien le tapo los ojos, —Ryu… — se retiró las manos y volteó, pero no era a quien esperaba— ¿Hyoma?

HYOMA— Hola, Ginga. — le saludó y luego se sentó a su lado

GINGA— ¿Por qué estas aquí?

HYOMA— Veras vine a avisarte que hoy viene cupido-sama a revisar a los querubines, y debes estar ahí, si no descubrirán tu secreto, debemos regresar.

GINGA— ¡Es cierto! Lo olvide por completo — puso su mano sobre su cara.

HYOMA— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

GINGA— No es nada, estoy bien.

HYOMA— Estas mintiendo, se que estas triste por algo, te conozco bien, acaso ¿Te peleaste con tu novio? — le sonrió pícaramente.

GINGA— ¡Eso no es verdad! — su cara se puso muy roja.

HYOMA— Jeje, tranquilo, solo estoy jugando, pero mas importante ¿Por qué no me has contado acerca de Ryuga?

Ginga se sorprendió, —Bueno yo… ¿Cómo es que? ¿Quién te…? — estaba nervioso.

HYOMA— Trata de tranquilizarte, lo se todo, Madoka y Yu me contaron, y descuida así como te apoye cuando me dijiste que venías al mundo humano, yo te apoyo en que estés enamorado de un humano. — concluyo con una sonrisa.

GINGA— Hyoma…— solo le devolvió la sonrisa y así le contó todo lo que había pasado.

HYOMA— Ya veo, no te pongas triste, solo dales tiempo para que te aprueben.

GING— Pero… esas bromas, las sentí como si me odiaran.

HYOMA— Vamos — puso su mano en la cabeza de Ginga, — No estés triste, sonríe.

GINGA— Tu siempre me apoyas.

HYOMA— Pues claro, somos amigos desde la infancia, y no me gusta verte triste, al igual que este amiguito— acarició a Ryu-chan.

GINGA —Gracias por tu amistad.

HYOMA— Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, además siempre te hago reír con esto— se abalanzó sobre Ginga y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

GINGA— No para…jajajaja…. Me da jajaja… muchas… jajaja — trataba de alejar a Hyoma, —Entonces yo también puedo — así comenzó una guerra de cosquillas.

En eso nuestro querido Ryuga llegaba al parque, buscó a Ginga, hasta que unas risas y ladridos llamaron su atención. Volteó y al verlo abrazado de alguien más, sintió un dolor en su pecho.

"No es verdad… Ginga…. Ginga es como Abril…" Solo frunció el seño y los observo con ira.

Ginga y Hyoma seguían jugando, hasta que Ginga miró hacía su derecha, y pudo reconocer a Ryuga, solo vio a Ryuga enojado y luego vio que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse.

GINGA— Ryuga…— susurró. _"¿Por qué esta enojado? ¿Acaso se molesto conmigo? Tengo que ir con el" _

Entonces, alejo a Hyoma— Lo siento, me tengo que ir, dile a mi padre que llegare tarde a casa, que no se preocupe — dicho esto se hecho a correr y el pequeño Ryu-chan lo siguió.

HYOMA— ¡Espera Ginga! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Cupido-sama! —

GINGA— No te preocupes, ahí estaré. — así se alejó

HYOMA— ¡Maldición! Solo por favor llega a tiempo.

Nuestro querubín corría a casa de Ryuga, este ya había llegado y se había encerrado en su cuarto. Al llegar abrió la puerta, miró a Kenta y Ryuto.

GINGA— ¿Dónde esta Ryuga? — dijo jadeante, pues se cansó de correr.

KENTA— ¿Para que quieres sabes?

RYUTO— Quieres quitarle mas dinero no es así.

GINGA— ¡Que! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Si no me dicen entonces tendré que buscarlo! — así corrió y subió las escaleras.

Kenta y Ryuto iban a ir tras el, pero Ryu-chan se les puso enfrente gruñéndoles, ellos solo se quedaron abajo. Ginga llegó a la habitación de Ryuga y toco la puerta.

GINGA— Ryuga, por favor abre. — toco la puerta una y otra vez.

RYUGA— ¿Qué quieres? — contesto cortante.

GINGA— Hablar, por favor abre la puerta. — así Ryuga abrió la puerta.

RYUGA— ¿Qué?

GINGA— Sobre lo que paso en el parque yo…

RYUGA— ¿Qué me quieres decir? Acaso vienes a restregarme en la cara a tu nuevo noviecito.

GINGA— ¡Que! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡El no es mi novio!

RYUGA— Mentiroso, solo vete y no vuelvas. — trato de cerrar la puerta pero Ginga la detuvo y entro al cuarto de Ryuga a la fuerza.

GINGA— ¡Escúchame!

RYUGA —¡Vete!

GINGA— ¡No me pienso ir! Yo quiero hablar.

RYUGA— ¿Por qué no entiendes? Si no te vas, te tendré que sacar por la fuerza.

GINGA— Aunque lo intentes no me iré. — decía al borde del llanto.

RYUGA— ¿Por qué?

GINGA — ¡Por que te amo! — le grito apretando sus ojos muy fuerte.

Ryuga se quedo sin habla, al igual que sus hermanos que estaban atrás de la puerta, pues habían logrado evadir a Ryu-chan.

RYUGA— No se si creerte — le contesto en un tono muy frío.

GINGA— Ryuga…

RYUGA— Yo… no se si creer en el amor… pues hace mucho alguien solo me utilizaba por el dinero, como soy el heredero de la empresa, muchas chicas o chicos se acercaban a mi por interés… — decía desilusionado, — Una vez yo me enamore de una chica llamada Abril, ella solo me utilizaba, solo estaba conmigo por el dinero, yo nunca le importe, es por eso que decidí no volver a creer en el amor… al parecer tu eres igual que ella…

Nuestro querido Ginga no lo podía creer, solo apretó sus puños y en un movimiento rápido abrazo a Ryuga, por lo cual este se quedo sorprendido.

GINGA— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dudas de mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué no entiendes que en verdad te amo? Yo no soy igual que ella, yo quiero estar a tu lado, yo nunca te utilizaría, mis sentimientos son sinceros. — unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, — Aquel chico del parque, es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños, el solo me hacía sentir mejor, yo nunca te engañaría, tu eres el único para mí, tu eres el único que me ha hecho sentir este hermoso sentimiento que es el amor… tu eres el único a quien amo. — así abrazo mas fuerte a Ryuga, alzo su cabeza para poder darle un beso a Ryuga, uno muy corto, pero a la vez muy tierno y gentil.

Ryuto y Kenta, quienes estaban detrás de la puerta se quedaron atónitos, Ryuga no sabía que decir.

RYUGA— Ging…— sintió algo sobre su pecho, pudo sentir las lágrimas de Ginga, en ese momento recordó aquella sensación, ese dolor en su pecho que sintió cuando lo vio llorar por primera vez.

Entonces lo abrazo, — Lo siento.

GINGA— Ryuga… ¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo soy el que te debe pedir…

RYUGA— No, — lo interrumpió, — Yo soy el que me tengo que disculpar, lamento haberme comportado así, lamento haberte hecho llorar. —Ginga solo se sonrojo un poco. — Yo quiero verte sonreír, odio verte llorar, en especial si es por mi culpa, perdóname.

GINGA— Ryuga…— solo lo abrazo con mucho mas fuerza, — Te amo…. Te amo — le decía una y otra vez.

Atrás de la puerta se encontraban Kenta, Ryuto y Ryu-chan.

KENTA— Que lindo.

RYUTO— Si, puedo sentir como nuestro hermano esta realmente feliz.

KENTA — Si, juzgamos mal a Ginga.

DOJI— Al fin comprenden — les dijo llegando, — Ahora vámonos de aquí, debemos dejarlos solos.

Así se marcharon de ahí, así los cuatro (incluido ryu-chan) salieron a la calle para cenar.

Mientras que Ryuga seguía abrazando a Ginga, —Tranquilo, no llores.

GINGA— Lo siento, solo lloro porque estoy feliz, estoy muy feliz de estar entre tus brazos.

Ryuga solo sonrió, separó un poco a Ginga, tomó su barbilla para poder darle un beso.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**LAVI: Que bonito *seca sus lagrimas con un pañuelo* **

**ALLEN: ¡Eso si es amor! **

**KANDA: ¬¬U ¿Qué pasará? ¿Ginga llegará a tiempo para la revisión de cupido-sama? ¿Sus amigos serán capaces de ganar mas tiempo? ¿Descubrirán el secreto de Ginga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	9. Dulce sensación

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, y sin mas preámbulos…**

**KRORY: ¿Dónde están Allen y los demás? **

**YO: Ara, Kuro-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**KRORY: Vine a buscar a Allen, Lavi y Kanda, ya que hace un tiempo no los veo por la orden. **

**ALLEN: Estamos aquí Krory **

**KRORY: ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**KANDA: Al parecer tenemos un nuevo trabajo, y ni siquiera nos pagan. **

**LAVI: *le da un golpecito en la espalda* Vamos Yu-chan no seas amargado, es divertido estar aquí. **

**KANDA: Que no me llames así. *lo mira con aura asesina* **

**KRORY, ALLEN Y YO: **

**YO: Ya que Kuro-chan se nos une, nos quieres ayudar.**

**KRORY: Esta bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

**YO: Solo di las Advertencias *le da la hoja con las advertencias* Y Allen di las aclaraciones por favor.**

**KRORY: Bien, *comienza a leer* ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada**** son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS, Si ven (1) eso lo aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KRORY: ¿Qué es relación de chicos? **

**YO: Lee el fic y te enteraras, bien así que… *se escucha una gran explosión* **

**LAVI: *Corriendo por su vida* ¡Pónganse cómodos!**

**KANDA: *lo corretea con mugen* ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 9: Dulce sensación.**

Ryuga separó un poco a Ginga, tomó su barbilla para poder darle un beso. Nuestro querido querubín fue cerrando sus ojos, para dejarse llevar.

Se separaron un poco, entonces Ryuga comenzó a repartir besos, por toda la cara de Ginga, su frente, sus mejillas, sus ojos, y al final beso esos lindos labios tan tersos y suaves. Poco a poco Ryuga fue acorralando a Ginga contra la puerta.

Ryuga dirigió su mano hacia el pecho de Ginga, para poder acariciarlo, después su lengua comenzaba a lamer los labios de nuestro querido Ginga.

Nuestro querubín solo apretó fuertemente sus ojos al igual que sus labios, su cara estaba completamente rojo. Entonces Ryuga se separó un poco.

GINGA— ¿Qué pasa?

RYUGA— Cuando me beses, abre tus labios…déjame sentir tu lengua rozar con la mía…

GINGA— ¡Tu len…— fue interrumpido por un beso, pero esta vez la lengua de Ryuga entro en esa dulce cavidad.

El beso era lento, suave, dulce, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, era un beso lleno de pasión, luego rompieron con el beso para poder respirar.

GINGA— Ryu…ga…— decía entre jadeos.

RYUGA— Te vez tan lindo— entonces llevo sus labias hacía el cuello de Ginga.

GINGA— Ryu…espera…ngh… ¡Ah! — se quejo, miro su cuello y pudo ver una marca. — ¿Qué es eso?

RYUGA— Es una marca de un beso, eso demuestra que tu cuello es mío, solo yo puedo tocarlo y besarlo…— de nuevo beso el cuello e Ginga.

GINGA— Ryuga…es…pera…— entonces sintió como la mano de Ryuga alzaba su playera, — ¡¿Qué haces?! — dijo deteniendo la mano de Ryuga.

RYUGA— Vamos, déjame tocarte — lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez en un beso ansioso y salvaje.

Ginga rompió con el beso para poder respirar, mientras que la mano de Ryuga seguía tocando la piel del peli-rojo.

GINGA— Ryuga es…pera…no…yo…tengo…que irme…— Ryuga se detuvo, entonces se separo un poco de el y lo vio a los ojos.

RYUGA— No te vallas, quédate aquí conmigo, — entonces lo abrazo, —Lo siento, ya no puedo controlarme, quiero besarte, tocarte, yo quiero hacerte el amor— le susurro al oído.

Ante estas palabras, nuestro querido Ginga se puso tan rojo como el color de tu cabello.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "¿Qué es esta sensación? Mi cuerpo se siente raro… esto no esta bien…tengo que irme…si no me voy cupido-sama…" _

GINGA— Este…yo…Ryuga…

RYUGA— Por favor, quiero ser uno contigo,—beso la mejilla de Ginga— ¿Puedo hacerlo?

_Ba-Thump! __Ba-Thump!Ba-Thump! "¿Qué hago? Mi corazón late tan rápido…me tengo que ir…pero…yo en verdad…" _

Entonces Ginga abrazo a Ryuga, —Si…solo se amable por favor. — cerro sus ojos

RYUGA— Lo prometo— dijo para así besar su frente.

Ryuga se acerco a Ginga y así lo volvió a besar, lo abrazo, entonces Ryuga le puso el seguro a la puerta y llevo a Ginga hacía la cama, lo recostó en la cama suavemente, luego Ryuga se coloco arriba de Ginga.

Poco a poco el beso se torno en uno lleno de lujuria y deseo, tan dulce. Ryuga se separo de Ginga y ahora sus labios se encontraban en su cuello, así fue bajando poco a poco, le alzo su playera, para después besar y lamer su vientre, subió hacía su pecho llenándolo de besos y pequeñas mordidas, con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar el pezón de Ginga.

GINGA— Ah… — sintió como Ryuga comenzó a lamer su pezón, — Ngh…Ah…Ryu…ga…— sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

Ryuga solo sonrió, le encantaba escuchar esa linda voz, en especial cuando dice su nombre, de nuevo Ryuga fue bajando repartiendo besos por todo su pecho y su vientre, llego al pantalón, poco a poco empezó a desabrocharlo. Ante esta acción Ginga tembló.

RYUGA— ¿Qué pasa?

GINGA— Lo siento, solo estoy nervioso, pues es la primera vez que me tocan…— volteó su cabeza y el rubor de sus mejillas aumento.

Ryuga sonrió, —Estoy tan feliz, yo seré el primero y el único…— se acerco para besarlo, así su mano entro en el pantalón de Ginga.

GINGA— ¡Ah…! – sintió como Ryuga tomo su erección, y a movía de arriba abajo, — ¡Ahh…Ryu…ga…ah — gemía mas rápido, — Me…siento…raro…

RYUGA— ¿Se siente bien?

GINGA— Si, ¡ah! Mnnn…Ryuga…algo sale…¡AHH!

RYUGA— Tranquilo, solo te viniste, es normal. — lamió su mano.

Entonces Ryuga, fue bajando poco a poco, así metió la erección de Ginga en su boca.

GINGA— ¡Ah! Es…pe…Ryu…ga ¡Ah! — puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryuga, —¡De nuevo…algo…sale! ¡AHH!

Ryuga se levantó, —Sabes tan dulce — lamió sus labios.

Ginga se sonrojo aún mas, así cerró sus ojos

RYUGA— ¿Qué pasa?

GINGA— Me da vergüenza.

RYUGA— Vamos, tu también tócame — tomo la mano de Ginga y la colocó sobre "el" , ante este contacto nuestro querido Ginga ya parecía un semáforo.

"_Ryuga…esta tan…duro…" _ Ginga llevo sus manos hacía la playera de Ryuga y torpemente trato de quitársela. Ryuga solo sonrió, así que lo ayudo a despojarse de su ropa, Ryuga estaba sin playera, continuaba besando a Ginga, así se separó un poco, llevo tres dedos hacía la boca de Ginga en señal de que debía lamerlos, y así lo hizo, tierna y tímidamente, cuando su pequeña lengua terminó, Ryuga lo besó. Ginga rompió con el beso, al sentir como uno de los dedos de Ryuga entraba en su interior.

GINGA— ¡Ah! Que…ah…— podía sentir como Ryuga movía su dedo en círculos, así metió el segundo, —Ryu..ga— unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Entonces metió el tercer dedo, — ¡AH! — Ryuga movía sus dedos más rápido, — Ry…uga…de nuevo…yo… ¡AHH!

RYUGA— Al parecer ya estas listo.

GINGA— ¿Listo? ¿Para que?

RYUGA— Realmente eres muy inocente— se acerco y lo beso, así retiro el pantalón de Ginga, lo acerco hacía el, lo abrazo y separo sus piernas, — Puede que duela, así que trata de aguantar.

Así Ryuga coloco su erección en la entrada de Ginga. _"Esta vez…no son sus dedos… esta vez es el…" _ Ryuga comenzó a entrar al cuerpo de Ginga.

GINGA— ¡AHH! — grito, al sentir la invasión de Ryuga, sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos, —Ryu..ga ¡AH! — se quejo.

RYUGA— Tienes que relajarte, pronto pasara el dolor, te prometo hacerte sentir bien. —así se acerco y lo besó, llevo su mano hacía la erección de Ginga para volver a tocarlo, para poder distraerlo del dolor.

GINGA— ¡Ahh! Ryuga…— rompió con el beso para poder gemir.

RYUGA— Ginga…— así pudo entrar completamente en el, — Tu interior se siente tan bien…me siento tan feliz…ahora eres completamente mío…

GINGA— Ryuga…— lo miró, aún de sus ojos continuaban saliendo lagrimas.

RYUGA— Vamos, no llores, lamento haberte lastimado— le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Ginga tomo su mano, —No, estoy bien— le sonrió — Yo también estoy muy feliz,

de estar con tigo.

"_A pesar de que me duele…me siento feliz…Ryuga me cuida como si fuera su mas preciado tesoro… esta sensación es tan dulce… una hermosa sensación dulce…"_

Ryuga se acerco y limpió una de sus lágrimas, así Ginga movió sus caderas invitando a Ryuga a moverse, así empezó a moverse lento.

GINGA— Ah! Ryu..ga… ¡Ah!

RYUGA— ¿Te duele?

GINGA— No, estoy bien, solo duele un poco.

"¿Dónde esta tu punto dulce Ginga? Solo te estoy lastimando, quiero que te sientas bien." Entonces Ryuga separó un poco mas las piernas de Ginga.

GINGA— ¡NYA! ¡AHH! ¡RYUGA! — grito

"Lo encontré" pensó victorioso, —Ahí se siente bien.

GINGA— ¡Si! ¡Se siente muy bien! ¡Ahh!

Las embestidas de Ryuga so tornaron mas rápidas y fuertes, enfoco toda su fuerza en ese punto, haciendo que Ginga le pidiera mas.

GINGA—¡Por...favor…más…más...más…Ryuga! — decía entre gemidos. — ¡Más rápido!

Ryuga se acerco y lo beso, un beso lleno de deseo, con su lengua recorría posesivamente la boca de Ginga, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, así Ginga enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Ryuga y luego lo abrazo, para poder sentirlo más.

"_Se siente tan bien… me siento tan feliz…"_

GINGA— ¡Ryuga! ¡Ahh…Mmm…Nya!

"Se ve tan lindo, por fin somos uno… solo deseo…"

"_Que esta noche nunca termine…" _

GINGA— ¡Ya no puedo…voy…a…voy…

RYUGA— Esta bien, córrete. — así se movía mas rápido, y lo abrazaba.

GINGA— No…— nego con la cabeza, —Quiero…que nos…vengamos juntos…— lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

RYUGA— Entiendo — sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, hizo que Ginga se perdiera en el placer, —Ginga…voy a venirme…

GINGA— Vente…adentro mío… ¡Ah! Mnnn…

Unas cuantas embestidas mas fueron suficientes para que juntos llegaran al orgasmo, Ginga se vino entre sus estómagos y Ryuga terminó en su interior, así Ryuga cayó al lado de nuestro querido Ginga, ambos jadeantes.

RYUGA— Ginga…— se acerco y beso su frente, —Me haces tan feliz, — así lo abrazo.

GINGA—Ryuga…yo también estoy muy feliz— se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

RYUGA— Te amo — le susurró al oído.

GINGA— Yo también, te amo. —así alzo su cabeza para poder besar a Ryuga, en un beso muy tierno y dulce.

Así Ginga se acurrucó entre los brazos de Ryuga, para que al poco tiempo ambos se quedaran dormidos.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**KRORY: O/O Con que eso es el Yaoi… **

**YO. OH vamos leíste las advertencias, como no te pudiste haber dado cuenta. **

**ALLEN: Krory a veces es muy inocente. **

**KRORY: Pero me encanto… *se limpia unas lagrimas* eso es romance, me recuerda a mi y a Eliade *comienza a llorar cataratas* **

**YO: *Le da de golpecitos en la espalda* Ya, ya no llores. Todo va a estar bien, además estuvo tierno. **

**ALLEN: Bien… *Se escucha una explosión* **

**KANDA: ¡VEN PARA ACA LAVI! **

**LAVI. ¡NUNCA! **

**YO: Mejor voy a separarlos antes de que Lavi quede manco *se va* **

**ALLEN: Bien. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cupido-sama descubrira a Ginga? ¿Qué paso con la revisión de cupidos? ¿Qué hicieron sus amigos de Ginga? **

**KRORY: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**ALLEN Y KRORY: ¡Sayonara! **


	10. Aviso

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien, y sin mas merodeos Lavi las advertencias y Krory las aclaraciones por favor. **

**LAVI: Bien, ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si ESTE GENERO TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) Se aclararan al final del capitulo. **

**YO: Siéntense y pónganse cómodos. **

**ALLEN Y KANDA: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**N/A: Al principio del capitulo se contara que paso con la revisión en lo que Ginga estaba con Ryuga.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 10: Aviso. **

Ginga se alejaba corriendo, dejando ahí en el parque a Hyoma.

HYOMA— ¡Maldición! Solo por favor llega a tiempo. — así se dio la vuelta para irse y así llegar a tiempo a la revisión.

Al llegar, se encontró con Madoka y Yu, quienes le preguntaron que había pasado con Ginga, Hyoma les contó lo que sucedió.

YU— Así que Gingi de nuevo se fue con Ryuga.

HYOMA— El dijo que estaría aquí a tiempo pero…

MADOKA— Seguro que vendrá, solo tenemos que esperar.

Entonces se escucho la voz de Bakin, el asistente de cupido, quien anunciaba su llegada.

BAKIN— ¡Atención jóvenes querubines! ¡Aquí esta el rey del amor, cupido-sama! — se alejó asiendo una reverencia.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Buena tarde mis queridos querubines, ahora como siempre, haremos la revisión.

YU— OH no…

HYOMA— Ginga, ¿Dónde estas? — de pregunto a si mismo.

BAKIN— Ahora por favor, vallan a sus casas los querubines jóvenes, mientras que los adultos hagan una fila por favor.

Los tres querubines intercambiaron miradas, así se marcharon a sus casas, al termino cupido y Bakin fueron a las casas.

RYUSEI— Ginga ¿Dónde te metiste? — así tocaron a la puerta y fue a abrir, —Buena tarde cupido-sama— le saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Buena tarde señor Hagane, por favor muéstrenos su casa.

RYUSEI— Con gusto.

Así entraron a revisar la casa, la cocina, el baño, hasta que entraron al cuarto de Ginga, Bakin observaba muy atento el cuarto, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el armario de Ginga, lo abrió, al parecer estaba todo bien, pero al fondo de la ropa parecía haber algo, como una pequeña puerta, se acerco más para ver que era.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Bien Bakin vámonos.

BAKIN— Si— así no le dio importancia a lo que vio, — Será mi imaginación— dicho salió del cuarto. — Señor Hagane ¿Dónde se encuentra su hijo?

RYUSEI— Ah…bueno…— decía algo nervioso, — Vera no esta en casa.

BAKIN—¿No esta? ¿A dónde fue?

RYUSEI— Debe de estar jugando con sus amigos.

BAKIN—Ya veo, entonces lo buscaremos, no se preocupe.

Así ambos salieron de la casa, buscaron a nuestro querido querubín peli-rojo, pero no parecía, buscaron en todas partes pero no lo encontraron.

CUPIDO-SAMA— ¿Dónde se metió ese joven querubín?

BAKIN— No lo se pero…tengo un mal presentimiento.

CUPIDO-SAMA— ¿A que te refieres?

BAKIN— No quiero parecer paranoico pero temo que ese querubín ande en malos pasos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZRyugaxGingaZZZZZZZZZZ

A la mañana siguiente nuestro querido querubín despertaba, sentía un contacto muy cálido y agradable. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y al abrirlos se sonrojo. Pues estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de Ryuga. Cuando noto que Ryuga no tenía ropa a igual que el su sonrojo aumentó.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Ayer…Ryuga y yo…nosotros… hicimos…el…el…amor" _tras terminar de pensar esto su cara ya estaba tan roja como el color de su cabello. _"Pero…Ryuga me trató con tanto cuidado…tan gentil y lindo…me siento muy feliz." _

Alzó un poco su cabeza, observo unos instantes la cara durmiente de Ryuga. _"Se ve tan guapo." _Entonces se acerco y le dio un beso, así empezó a repartir besos por el pecho y la cara de Ryuga. Entonces Ryuga se empezaba a despertar. Se dio cuenta de que Ginga le estaba besando la cara, así se hizo el dormido, en cuanto Ginga le dio un beso en la boca, en un movimiento rápido con sus dos manos tomo la cara de Ginga para poder profundizar el beso.

Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a nuestro peli-rojo, pero poco a poco fue cediendo al beso y fue cerrando sus ojos, de nuevo la lengua de Ryuga comenzó a lamer sus labios, por lo cual nuestro querubín se sonrojo y apretó sus labios y sus ojos. Luego Ryuga lo separo un poco.

RYUGA—Vamos, te dije que cuando me beses abras tu boca, para sentir tu lengua rozar con la mía — así con su mano abrió un poco la boca de Ginga y lo volvió a besar.

Un beso lento y suave, poco a poco Ryuga acomodó a Ginga arriba suyo, ambos seguían besándose hasta que el beso se torno en uno lleno de pasión, así se separaron para poder respirar.

GINGA— Ryu…ga— sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

RYUGA— Te vez muy lindo— beso su frente.

Ginga se alzo un poco y al darse cuenta de la posición en que estaban y como estaban se sonrojo mucho, pues su cara ya parecía un semáforo de lo avergonzado que estaba, acción seguida tomo la sábana y se cubrió.

RYUGA— ¿Qué pasa? — le dijo con una sonrisa.

GINGA— Este…no…yo…nada jeje— decía muy avergonzado.

RYUGA— No seas tímido— se acerco a el, —Te vi todo anoche— le sonrió pícaramente.

La cara de nuestro querido peli-rojo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, de tanta vergüenza ya estaba echando humo. Ryuga sonrió y le dio un beso — Estoy muy feliz, ahora eres solo mío — acarició su mejilla.

GINGA— Ryuga…

Ryuga se acerco y le dio un beso, Ginga puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ryuga, mientras que este lo tomo de la cintura para poder abrazarlo. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

GINGA— Te amo Ryuga.

RYUGA— Yo también te amo Ginga.—Ryuga tomo a Ginga de las caderas dispuesto a besarlo, pero a la hora de sujetarlo este se quejo un poco. — ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Si, solo duele un poco, pero no es nada no te preocupes.

RYUGA— Ya se — así se levanto de la cama y fue a al baño para preparar la tina, abrió el agua caliente y por fin estuvo listo. Regreso a la habitación, —Ven — extendió su mano para que Ginga la tomara— tomaremos un baño.

GINGA— Juntos…— de nuevo el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Así le dio su mano a Ryuga, así lo cargo al estilo princesa. —¿Qué haces?

RYUGA— Ya que es mi culpa que casi no te puedas mover, te llevare al baño. — Entraron, Ryuga colocó a Ginga dentro de la bañera, acto seguido Ryuga entro también, abrazando por detrás a Ginga. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

GINGA— Me siento mejor, el agua caliente se siente muy bien.

RYUGA— ¿Estas seguro? Siento que fui un poco rudo contigo anoche.

GINGA— No, puede que al principio doliera pero…— su cara comenzó a ponerse mas roja, —Realmente se sintió muy bien, pues me trataste con mucho cuidado, yo se que tu nunca me lastimarías, yo en verdad estoy muy feliz de que mi primera vez haya sido contigo.

RYUGA— Ginga…— sonrió, entonces beso su hombro, — Me haces muy feliz, te amo. — entonces lo abrazo con más fuerza.

GINGA— Tu también me haces muy feliz Ryuga, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo. — así junto su mano con la de Ryuga entrelazando sus dedos.

Después de ese relajante baño, ambos se cambiaron, ya eran las diez de la mañana, así toda vía tenían tiempo para estar juntos, se encontraban sentados en la cama abrazados, Ryuga abrazaba por detrás a Ginga.

RYUGA— Oye Ginga te tengo una sorpresa.

GINGA— ¿Qué es? — se incorporo y le dijo muy emocionado.

RYUGA— Cierra los ojos. — Ginga cerro sus ojos, así pudo sentir un calido beso, uno corto pero a la hora en que Ryuga se separo pudo escuchar algo que colgaba su cuello.

GINGA— ¿Qué es esto? — observo al pequeño dije.

RYUGA— Mira de cerca.

Ginga observo el dije, vio que era la mitad de un corazón el cual tenía grabada la letra R y debajo de ella decía "te amo" — Ryuga…— se quedo sin habla.

RYUGA— Yo tengo la otra mitad— se la mostró, además de que ya la tenía colgada.

Ginga se sonrojo y acto seguido sonrió tiernamente y así se le lanzó a Ryuga abrazándolo, —Me encanta este regalo— así beso su mejilla.

Ryuga devolvió el abrazo, así ambos tenían ese pequeño collar, paso una hora y ya era hora de que Ginga se fuera. Bajaron las escaleras seguidos de Ryu-chan quien estaba dispuesto a irse con Ginga.

RYUGA— Me encantaría que te quedes más tiempo.

GINGA— A mi igual, pero debo irme, mi padre debe estar preocupado.

RYUGA— Ten cuidado al regresar.

GINGA— Si— así se acerco a Ryuga para poder besarlo, este solo lo tomo por la cintura para así pegarlo más a el. Mientras que Ginga paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — Te amo. — le dijo susurrándole al oído.

RYUGA— También te amo. —

El pequeño Ryu-chan solo movía su cola, así Ginga se fue de ahí acompañado de Ryu-chan. En cuanto Ryuga cerró la puerta su pequeño hermano lo asusto.

KENTA— Awww que bonito. — le dijo pues ya se encontraba a un lado

RYUGA— ¡KENTA! — pues no lo había visto, —¿Qué…que haces aquí?

KENTA— Pues nada, solo vi que Ginga se iba y no quise interrumpir su lindo beso.

RYUGA— Tu…

KENTA— OH vamos al menos yo no lo grabe.

RYUGA— De que…— entonces volteo hacía un lado y ahí se encontraban Doji y Ryuto quien sostenía una cámara y lo saludaba.

RYUTO —Que bonita escena de beso, deberían hacer una película. —sonrió

RYUGA— Tu… ¡DAME ESA CÁMARA!

RYUTO— ¡NUNCA! — así salio corriendo, mientras que Ryuga lo iba persiguiendo.

DOJI— Llamaré al seguro en caso de que Ryuga lo alcance.

KENTA— Tienes razón. — le dijo con una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

Mientras nuestro querido querubín llegaba, estaba muy feliz, observo el pequeño collar que tenía, solo sonrió y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Entonces Ryu-chan ladró, por lo cual Ginga lo volteo a ver, —También piensas que es un hermoso collar— por lo cual Ryu-chan volvió a ladrar. Así Ginga estaba dispuesto a irse pero…

BAKIN— Valla, valla, hasta que por fin apareciste joven Hagane. —Nuestro querido querubín al escuchar esa voz se espanto, miro a Ryu-chan y en una movimiento le indico que se fuera de ahí, así el pequeño Ryu-chan se fue. — Se puede saber ¿Dónde estabas? — le pregunto

Ginga no sabía que decir, estaba realmente nervioso, —Eh…pues…yo…yo…estaba en…— no encontraba las palabras para explicarse, como le diría al asistente de cupido que estuvo con un humano y lo peor nunca le diría lo que hizo con Ryuga.

BAKIN— Estoy esperando, o a menos que quieras ir con cupido-sama.

GINGA— Yo…no…

BAKIN— No tengo opción, iremos con cupido-sama.

Ginga solo agacho su mirada, así siguió a Bakin, pero nuestro querido amigo Ryu-chan los seguía. Al llegar con cupido-este le pregunto a Ginga, —Querido querubín Ginga, ¿Dónde estabas ayer? Sabias que era revisión, no te encontrabas en tu casa ni en ningún otro lado, ¿Dónde estabas? — esta ultima pregunta se la dijo en un tono serio u frío.

GINGA— Bueno yo…cupido-sama…este… _"¿Qué hago? No les debo decir que estuve con Ryuga." _

BAKIN— ¡Responde! — tomo su bufanda y lo jalo, pero a la hora de jalarlo, la bufanda se desacomodó ante este efecto Bakin pudo notar la marca del beso que Ginga tenía en su cuello. — ¿Qué eso?

"_¡Maldición! La marca que me dejo Ryuga" _— Este yo…solo es una picadura de insecto.

BAKIN— Estas mintiendo, esto es una marca de beso, ¿Con quien estuviste ayer? — le dijo enfadado.

"_¿Qué respondo? No puedo decirles la verdad si lo hago Ryuga…y yo…" _

—Estuvo conmigo—

Al escuchar eso, nuestro querido Ginga se sorprendió, volteo y pudo observar a un chico, era alto y delgado, su cabello es de color blanco y unos ojos color azul.

BAKIN —Helios.

HELIOS— El estuvo conmigo todo el día de ayer, así que no se preocupen, yo mismo lo revise y no presenta ninguna falta.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no nos lo decías querubín?

GINGA— Pues yo…

HELIOS— Es que esta avergonzado, pues la verdad cupido-sama somos pareja.

Ginga se sorprendió al escucharlo.

BAKIN— Helios, te gusta el joven Hagane.

HELIOS— Si, y mucho, no te preocupes tío Bakin, el esta bien.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Que lindo, ver a dos querubines enamorados, ahora ya se pueden retirar.

GINGA— Gracias, cupido-sama.

Así ambos chicos salieron de ahí, se encontraban caminando.

GINGA— Muchas gracias…esto…Helios-san

HELIOS— Deja el san, solo llámame Helios, Ginga— le dijo sonriendo.

GINGA— Gracias Helios, pero ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

HELIOS— Pues soy yo quien será la próxima mano derecha de cupido-sama, así que debo saber todos los nombres de los querubines.

GINGA— Ya veo, bueno muchas gracias por inventar que somos pareja. — dijo algo avergonzado.

HELIOS— ¿De que hablas? Si no mentí. — se acerco a Ginga

GINGA— ¿Eh? ¿De que…— fue interrumpido, pues Helios había unido sus labios con los de Ginga. Ante esta acción Ginga abrió los ojos como platos y acto seguido empujo a Helios. —¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

HELIOS— No es obvio, beso a mi querido novio.

GINGA— Tch, ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo! Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme. — se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

HELIOS— ¿Seguro que no eres nada mío? Te convendría, ya que si haces lo que digo le diré a cupido-sama la verdad. — Ginga se quedo congelado al escuchar eso, — Ahora me entiendes.

GINGA— No se de que hablas — dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

HELIOS— No te hagas el inocente — lo miró seriamente, —Yo se que has estado bajando al mundo humano, yo se que conociste a alguien, yo se que te enamoraste de un humano, incluso se que lo hiciste con un humano— decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

GINGA— ¡Eso no es verdad! — dijo finalmente enojado.

HELIOS— No me hagas reír, si eso no es verdad, ¿Quién es Ryuga?

Ginga tembló, —Eso no… — no sabía que decir, mientras que no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba nuestro amigo Ryu-chan, quien no dejaba de gruñir al ver a Helios.

HELIOS— Te lo dije, yo se todo sobre ti, — se empezó a acercar a Ginga, —Se que te gusta mucho el beyblade, se que quieres mucho a tus amigos Madoka y Yu, se que te enamoraste de un humano llamado Ryuga, pero… — lo tomo de la barbilla, —No diré nada, solo has lo que te digo. Te alejaras de el y nunca mas lo volverás a ver, si no lo haces ¿Sabes lo que pasa no? La muerte para ambos — así le dio nuevamente un beso a Ginga, uno corto, después de esto Ginga se quedo paralizado. Así Helios dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

GINGA— Acaso es una amenaza. — dijo enojado

HELIOS— No, solo tómalo como un aviso. — después se fue.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo se quedo paralizado, no sabía que hacer. _"¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso? ¿Cómo se entero de Ryuga? Pero si no hago lo que me dice…Ryuga…" _ tras la frustración Ginga apretó su puño y lo estrello contra la pared, para después dejar escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

**¡Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: Helios hijo de… *Krory le tapa la boca* **

**KRORY: No seas mal hablado. **

**LAVI: ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Todo iba tan bien! *hace berrinche* **

**KANDA: ¬¬U ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué hará Ginga?** **¿Seguirá las indicaciones de Helios? **

**YO Y KRORY: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	11. Debo alejarme de ti

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, ahora sin más preámbulos, Kanda las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: Que molestia, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este GENERO TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva**_** son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS Y si ven (1) las aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**ALLEN: Pónganse cómodos. **

**KRORY Y YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo 11: Debo alejarme de ti. **

"_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo se entero?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, _"Ryuga..." _así dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para ir a su casa. Al llegar Ginga miró a Ryu-chan —Ve a la parte trasera de la casa, te abriré la ventana de mi cuarto y ahí entraras— así Ryu-chan obedeció y se fue, entonces Ginga abrió muy cuidadosamente la puerta de su casa, sabía que estaba en grandes problemas, cuando entró vio a su padre que no estaba contento sentado en el sofá y estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas.

RYUSEI— ¿Por qué hasta ahora llegas? — le dijo enojado.

GINGA— Padre… siento haber llegado hasta ahora, yo estuve con mis amigos — le contesto con una mentira, — Fui muy descuidado, en verdad lo siento.

RYUSEI— Ah…— se agarro la cabeza, — No sabes como me tenías preocupado, realmente eres un despistado, pero como castigo tendrás que limpiar la casa durante 3 días.

GINGA— Si, siento haberte preocupado.

RYUSEI— ¿estas bien Ginga? Te vez preocupado.

GINGA— Estoy bien, — le dijo tratando de sonreír, —No pasa nada.

RYUSEI— Esta bien, ahora lávate las manos y bajas a cenar.

GINGA— Si — así subió y se lavo, bajó a cenar pero durante la cena no hablaba, solo respondía a las preguntas que le hacía su padre ocasionalmente, no tenía ánimos de hablar, estaba muy preocupado, pues ¿Qué haría con lo de Helios? Si no lo obedecía... Ryuga correría peligro, después de la cena Ginga lavó y alzo los platos para al final ir a su cuarto, al entrar fue a su ventana y ahí lo esperaba Ryu-chan, así lo dejó entrar, una vez adentro Ginga se dejó caer sobre su cama. _"¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué cuando todo estaba tan bien tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que seguir estas estúpidas reglas? Yo quiero estar con Ryuga, quiero estar a su lado… pero…" _*Te alejaras de el y nunca mas lo volverás a ver, si no lo haces ¿Sabes lo que significa cierto? La muerte para ambos* recordó las palabras de Helios. _"Ryuga… no quiero perderte, si te pierdo yo…" _unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. _"Yo… no podría vivir sin ti...tengo que protegerte, si quiero que estés a salvo yo debo…" _así tomo el collar que Ryuga le regaló y lo observo por unos instantes y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, Ryu-chan subió a su cama, así se colocó a su lado, Ginga lo miró y trato de sonreír, —Gracias por estar conmigo Ryu-chan— lo acarició, así se acomodó entre sus sábanas, abrazo a Ryu-chan y así se quedaron dormidos.

Llego la mañana, nuestro querido querubín se encontraba durmiendo, de repente se escucharon que llamaron a su puerta.

RYUSEI— ¿Ya despertaste Ginga?

GINGA— ¿Qué pasa padre? — le dijo algo adormilado.

RYUSEI— ¿Puedo entrar? — así Ginga hizo que Ryu-chan se escondiera, así dejo entrar a su padre, —Apúrate a cambiarte, tienes una visita. — dijo con una sonrisa.

GINGA— Si — así se duchó y se arreglo _"Me pregunto ¿Quién será? ¿Madoka? O tal vez Yu, puede que sea Hyoma, ¿Qué querrán a esta hora?" _bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la sala, pero a quien vio no fue a quien esperaba, al verlo ahí sentado se quedo paralizado, —Helios…— murmuró.

HELIOS— Buen día Ginga.

RYUSEI —Helios me explico lo que paso ayer, entiendo que tengas cosas privadas pero hijo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Helios era tu novio? — Los ojos de Ginga temblaron de sorpresa. — No tienes por que avergonzarte, así es el amor, estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos.

GINGA— Padre…— volteó a ver a Helios, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. _"No puede ser…" _

RYUSEI— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que las parejas deben estar juntas y solas, vallan a dar un paseo. Helios me dijo que te irá a dejar a la escuela. Aprovechen el tiempo libre que tienen.

HELIOS— Si, eso haremos señor Ryusei, muchas gracias por recibirme.

RYUSEI— No te preocupes, todo por mi nuevo yerno.

HELIOS— ¿Nos vamos Ginga?

GINGA— ¡Ah! Esto…— Helios lo miró fríamente, —Si — agacho su cabeza. Así ambos salieron de la casa para ir a pasear. Mientras se alejaban, nuestro amigo Ryu-chan los miro desde la ventana del cuarto de Ginga, así con su hocico logró abrir la ventana y de un gran salto callo en el pasto del jardín, así siguió a Helios y Ginga.

HELIOS— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

GINGA— ¿Por qué? — dijo irritado, —¿Por qué le dijiste esa mentira a mi padre?

HELIOS— Hablas sobre nuestro noviazgo, pero no es mentira, te lo dije ayer no es así, serás mío y solo mío, si no haces lo que te digo le diré toda la verdad a mi tío, así tu amado Ryuga estará en peligro. — sujetó la barbilla de Ginga, — Ahora tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos con ese tal Ryuga? Ahí le dirás que solo jugabas con el, que te interesaba su dinero y nada mas, que solo esa relación era una aventura.

Ginga alejo la mano de Helios— ¡Jamás! ¡Ryuga no es una aventura, no me interesa su dinero! Yo… ¡YO LO AMO! — le gritó.

HELIOS— Mph… mira si no lo haces, le diré a mi tío, entonces Ryuga correrá peligro, hablo que estará en peligro de muerte. — Los ojos de Ginga temblaron al escuchar esto, — Ya lo captas, no creo que quieras que tu amado Ryuga muera verdad, no quieres que le pase nada, pues si tanto lo amas, aléjate de el, solo así estará a salvo.

Ginga solo agachó su cabeza, —Si…— le contesto muy triste.

HELIOS— A si me gusta — se acercó y acaricio la cabeza de Ginga, —Ahora después de tus clases iras con el, ahí le dirás todo lo que te dije. — Nuestro querido Ginga solo asintió, — Buen niño — así beso su mejilla.

Así Helios fue a dejar a Ginga a la escuela, cuando nuestro peli-rojo entró Helios dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando, pero nuestro pequeño amigo Ryu-chan lo iba siguiendo sigilosamente.

HELIOS— Johannes.

JOHANNES— Mew, si joven amo. — de un salto llego e hizo una reverencia.

HELIOS— Después de clases, seguirás a Ginga.

JOHANNES— ¿Otra vez?

HELIOS— Si, pero esta vez te asegurarás de que Ginga se aleje de Ryuga.

JOHANNES— Entiendo, ahora amiguito — se acerco a uno de sus gatos — Has tu trabajo mew. — así el gato salió corriendo en dirección al mundo humano.

Mientras que no muy lejos, atrás de una pared se encontraba Ryu-chan quien no dejaba de gruñir. Así tanto Helios como Johannes se fueron, entonces Ryu-chan siguió a Helios.

Nuestro querido querubín estaba llegando a la escuela, tenía su mirada perdida, estaba triste, ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de decirle todas esas mentiras a Ryuga? No quería alejarse de el pero… no había otra opción.

YU— ¡Hola Gingi! — saludo a su amigo pero este no le contesto

MADOKA— ¿Ginga? — seguía sin reaccionar

YU— ¡GINGI! — le grito para que reaccionara

GINGA— Ah…lo siento chicos ¿Qué pasa?

MADOKA— ¿Estas bien Ginga? Pareces triste ¿Paso algo con Ryuga?

GINGA— No, todo esta bien, no se preocupen— le contesto forzando una sonrisa.

Madoka y Yu intercambiaron miradas. Sonó el timbre para ir a clases, todo el día Ginga tuvo su cabeza en las nubes, no podía dejar de pensar en la amenaza de Helios, no quería contárselo a sus amigos, tenía miedo de que Helios les hiciera algo. Sonó el timbre para salir, todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus casas.

MADOKA— ¿Cómo te fue ayer Ginga?

GINGA— Me fue bien.

YU— Pero ¿Qué hicieron tu y Ryuga?

GINGA— Solo hicimos cosas. — respondió cortante.

MADOKA — ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Si, ahora si me disculpan debo irme.

YU— ¡Te acompañamos! — dijo animado.

GINGA— No — le contesto seriamente, —Iré solo. — dicho esto se fue dejando preocupados a sus amigos.

YU— Gingi… — tanto Yu como Madoka no sabían que le pasaba a su amigo.

Ginga llegó al portal del mundo humano, pero antes de entrar escucho una voz que lo llamaba, la cual identifico inmediatamente.

GINGA— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo fríamente

HELIOS— No te pongas así, solo vine a decirte que después de que termines con Ryuga, nos veremos en esta dirección, ahí siempre nos veremos— así le dio un papel.

GINGA —Entiendo — dio media vuelta para irse, pero Helios tomo su brazo y lo jalo hacía a el para darle un beso, uno muy corto, cuando se separaron Ginga solo agacho su cabeza. Así se fue hacía el mundo humano, Helios solo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

HELIOS— Ahora serás todo mío Ginga. — dio media vuelta y se fue.

Baje al mundo humano, estaba todo tranquilo, cerré mis ojos un momento, sentí al viendo soplar desarreglando mi cabello, después abrí mis ojos color miel, pensando en lo que le diría a Ryuga. No quiero decirle esto a Ryuga…me siento muy triste, no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero que piense que soy como Abril, pero... — Si no lo hago…— susurré— te perderé… jamás creí decir esto pero no quiero verlo. — por fin llegue al parque y me senté mirando fijamente el pasto, hasta que sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos.

RYUGA— ¿Quién soy?

GINGA— Ryuga…— te conteste, pues reconocería tu voz en donde sea, siento que alejas tus manos de mis ojos, te volteo a ver y en cuanto me miras me das un beso, uno corto pero a la vez uno muy dulce.

RYUGA— Te extrañe — me dijo sonriendo, luego se sentó a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano.

GINGA— Yo también —le conteste en un tono bajo, después aleje mi mano.

RYUGA— ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Si, estoy bien — le contesto evitando verlo a los ojos.

RYUGA— Ginga…— entonces colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza— Puedes contarme lo que sea, sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _Esas dulces palabras…me hacen tan feliz pero a la vez duelen… — Gracias, pero en serio no me pasa nada— forcé una sonrisa

Ryuga acaricio mi mejilla, se acerco para besarme, pero volteé mi cabeza

GINGA— Ryuga debemos hablar sobre algo. — dije nervioso.

RYUGA— ¿Sobre que?

GINGA—Ya no podemos seguir juntos. — trate de no sonar triste

RYUGA— ¿De que hablas?

GINGA— Hablo de que hay que terminar, ya no podemos seguir juntos. —trataba de que mi voz no se cortara— Lo siento, pero creo que será mejor alejarnos. — Me duele mucho decirte esto…no quiero alejarme de ti…

RYUGA— Ginga ¿De que estas…

GINGA— Lo nuestro no funcionaría — me levanté — ahora si me disculpas… — estaba dispuesto a irme pero Ryuga me sujetó del brazo.

RYUGA— ¿De que hablas? ¿Terminar? ¿Por qué estas así?

GINGA— Te dije que estoy bien.

RYUGA— No mientas— me jalo hacía a el, tomo mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. — No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa.

GINGA— Ryuga… — un ligero rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

Ryuga se acerco dispuesto a besarme, no podía poner objeción pero antes de que Ryuga pudiera besarme… *No creo que quieras que tu amado Ryuga muera verdad, no quieres que le pase nada, pues si tanto lo amas, aléjate de el, solo así estará a salvo.* recordé aquellas palabras de Helios, al instante gire mi cabeza evitando el beso

RYUGA— Ginga… — me dijo sorprendido.

GINGA —Suéltame por favor.

RYUGA— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — dijo finalmente irritado.

GINGA— ¡Te dije que no es nada! Por favor suéltame.

RYUGA— No hasta que me digas por que te quieres alejar de mi.

GINGA— ¡PORQUE NO TE AMO SI! — le grite. No debo llorar, debo ser fuerte… si se lo digo me dejara en paz, solo así te protegeré…

Ryuga se quedo helado al escuchar mis palabras.

GINGA— Yo…— baje mi cabeza. — Yo nunca estaría con alguien como tu, yo solo quise saber cuanto dinero tenías, parecías alguien de dinero, solo estaba contigo por interés. —me solté del agarre de Ryuga, —¿Amarte? No digas tonterías, yo nunca amaría a alguien como tu.

RYUGA— Ginga tu…

GINGA— Si, te mentí — le aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

En verdad perdóname…se que te hago daño pero…lo mejor es alejarnos…

RYUGA — ¿Por qué? — lo miré, —¿Por qué alguien como tu? — apretó sus puños enfadado, — Pensé que por fin después de tanto tiempo… encontré a mi verdadero amor.

Al escuchar estas palabras mis ojos se cristalizaron, quería llorar. — ¿Amor verdadero? Ja, no me hagas reír, eso no existe. — traté de controlar mis lágrimas, entonces di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

RYUGA— Entonces mis hermanos tenían razón, tu en verdad eres uno mas del montón, en verdad eres igual que Abril.

"_Yo no soy igual que ella… yo en verdad te amo…" _pensé. Así me fui caminando.

Cuando Ginga estuvo lo suficientemente lejos corrió, así se detuvo jadeante y se recargo en una pared para así dejar escapar sus lágrimas. —Perdóname Ryuga…— sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer— Pero si quiero protegerte, debo alejarme de ti… no sabes cuanto lo siento…tu en verdad eres mi verdadero amor… — se dijo para si mismo, pasados unos minutos limpio sus lágrimas, luego se fue a su mundo. Pero lo que no sabía es que un pequeño gato lo había visto todo.

Helios se encontraba esperando a Ginga, entonces vio al gato blanco que estaba espiando a Ginga y Ryuga. —Hola amiguito, ¿Ginga hizo lo que le dije? — el gato maulló. Helios solo sonrió.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo llego a su mundo, saco el papel que le había dado Helios, así fue a la dirección, al llegar ahí pudo notar como Helios ya lo estaba esperando. No muy lejos de ahí estaba Ryu-chan quien se fue corriendo.

El pequeño Ryu-chan corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, llego a la calle de la escuela, miro a un lado a otro, hasta que no muy a lo lejos pudo reconocer a Madoka y Yu, quienes estaban sentados platicando, Ryu-chan ladro y fue corriendo hacía ellos.

MADOKA— Ryu-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

YU— ¿No estabas con Gingi? —Ryu-chan el escuchar el nombre de Ginga ladró. — ¿Qué te pasa?

Ryu-chan en una pequeña mordida, jalo la mochila de Madoka, tratando de jalarla.

MADOKA— Creo que quiere que lo sigamos— así Ryu-chan ladró así Madoka y Yu siguieron a Ryu-chan, llegaron a una calle **(1) **no había personas, entonces Ryu-chan se escondió detrás de una pared, entonces Madoka y Yu se frenaron.

YU— ¿Qué pasa? — El pequeño perrito ladro, y con su cabeza se asomo desde la pared, señalando a Ginga y a Helios.

MADOKA— Ese es…

HELIOS— ¿Te fue bien?

GINGA— ¿Cómo me podría ir bien? — desvió su mirada, — Solo hice lo que me pediste. — su tono de voz era triste.

HELIOS— Vamos no te pingas así cariño. — puso su mano arriba de la cabeza de Ginga.

Ginga enfureció, — ¡No me digas así! — alejo la mano de Helios, — Tu… ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Por fin… yo por fin… había encontrado a mi verdadero amor. — unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

HELIOS— Ja, no me hagas reír, ¿Un humano tu verdadero amor? Son tonterías, — tomo bruscamente a Ginga del brazo. — Tu bien sabes que esta prohibido enamorarse de un humano, además lo hice por tu propio bien, ahora estarás conmigo te guste o no. — lo miro fijamente, — Ahora si yo me entero de que vuelves a ver a ese tal Ryuga, le diré todo a mi tío, así bye bye Ryuga. — luego unió sus labios con los de Ginga, luego lo soltó. — Mañana saldremos en una cita— luego se marcho.

Ginga lo observaba, así se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, — ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? — entonces sintió dos manos que tocaban sus hombros. — Madoka, Yu — dijo sorprendido.

YU— No llores Gingi.

MADOKA— ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

GINGA— Pues yo…

YU— Sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

GINGA— Chicos pero como…

MADOKA— Dale las gracias a Ryu-chan, el nos trajo hasta aquí.

YU — No te preocupes, veremos la forma de arreglar esto.

GINGA — Pero no se puede, si no me alejo de Ryuga…lo perderé… si le pasa algo yo… no seria capaz de soportarlo…

Así Madoka y Yu abrazaron a su amigo.

YU— No llores Gingi.

MADOKA— Saldremos de esta.

GINGA— Gracias.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**LAVI: ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto a Ginga? *comienza a llorar* **

**ALLEN: No es justo, pobre de ambos, me prometí que no lloraría pero…pero… *se pone a llorar con Lavi***

**KRORY: Ya que habían encontrado a su verdadero amor… *Llora junto con Allen y Lavi* **

**YO: Chicos… (1) La verdad no supe que lugar poner jejeje.**

**KANDA: ¬¬U ¿Qué pasara? ¿Podrán Ginga y Ryuga estar juntos? ¿Qué es lo que piensa Ryuga? ¿Aceptara lo que le dijo Ginga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	12. No es verdad

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, ahora sin mas merodeos, Allen di las advertencias y Krory las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: Con gusto. ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este GENERO TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: Bien. ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" /Recuerdos/ MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) lo aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KANDA: Siéntense y pónganse cómodos.**

**LAVI Y YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**N/A: En la primera parte del capitulo se pondrá la conversación de Ginga y Ryuga, solo que esta vez es narrado desde el punto de vista de Ryuga.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo 12: No es verdad**

Llegaba la mañana a la ciudad, nuestro querido emperador dragón se despertaba, así se ducho y se arreglo para ir a desayunar, luego irse a sus clases. La mañana era muy tranquila, Ryuga estaba ansioso de que llegara la tarde, pues quería ver a su lindo Ginga, espero ansioso, así sus clases terminaron, y sin mas fue hacía al parque.

Estaba llegando al parque, el viento soplaba, una brisa muy agradable, volteo para ver si ya llegaste, miré hacía mi derecha y en cuanto te veo sonrío. Me acerque a ti muy sigilosamente y luego te tape los ojos.

RYUGA— ¿Quién soy?

GINGA— Ryuga…— te escucho decir mi nombre, así retiro mis manos de tus ojos, me volteas a ver y sin dudarlo me acerque para poder besarte. — Te extrañe — de dije para después sentarme a tu lado y sostengo tu mano.

GINGA— Yo también. — me contestas en un tono bajo, luego alejas tu mano de la mía.

RYUGA— ¿Estas bien? – te pregunto algo preocupado.

GINGA— Si, estoy bien.

RYUGA— Ginga…— puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y luego la acaricié, —Puedes contarme lo que sea, sabes que siempre estaré para ti. — te sonrío, veo que te ruborizas un poco, después acaricié tu mejilla, me acerque a ti para poder besarte, pero tu giras tu cabeza evitando que te bese.

GINGA— Ryuga debemos hablar sobre algo.

RYUGA— ¿Sobre que?

GINGA—Ya no podemos seguir juntos.

RYUGA— ¿De que hablas? — me sorprendo al escucharte

GINGA— Hablo de que hay que terminar, ya no podemos seguir juntos. Lo siento, pero creo que será mejor alejarnos

RYUGA— Ginga ¿De que estas… — ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? Al escuchar tus palabras siento un hueco en mi corazón.

GINGA— Lo nuestro no funcionaría — te levantaste — ahora si me disculpas… — mire que estaba dispuesto a irse, entonces lo tome por el brazo

RYUGA— ¿De que hablas? ¿Terminar? ¿Por qué estas así? — te digo, trato de contener mi frustración.

GINGA— Te dije que estoy bien.

RYUGA— No mientas— lo jale hacía mi, luego tome su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos— No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa.

GINGA— Ryuga… — un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Te acerque para poder besarte, no quiero que te vallas, quiero saber que te pasa, ¿Por qué actúas así? Tú no eres así… en cuanto mis labios se acercan a los tuyos, de manera repentina giras tu cabeza para evitar el beso.

RYUGA— Ginga… —

GINGA —Suéltame por favor.

RYUGA— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — le dije finalmente irritado.

GINGA— ¡Te dije que no es nada! Por favor suéltame.

RYUGA— No hasta que me digas por que te quieres alejar de mi. — no quiero que te alejes de mi, tu eres lo mas preciado que tengo, no te dejare.

GINGA— ¡PORQUE NO TE AMO SI! — me gritas, al escucharte siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. —Yo nunca estaría con alguien como tu, yo solo quise saber cuanto dinero tenías, parecías alguien de dinero, solo estaba contigo por interés. —te sueltas y te alejas de mi — ¿Amarte? No digas tonterías, yo nunca amaría a alguien como tu.

RYUGA— Ginga tu… — digo sorprendido, quiero que esto sea un sueño, no quiero que sea verdad, no quiero que te alejes de mi, no quiero creer que eres así.

GINGA— Si, te mentí.

RYUGA — ¿Por qué? — dije enojado—¿Por qué alguien como tu? — apreté mis puños enfadado, — Pensé que por fin después de tanto tiempo… encontré a mi verdadero amor.

Ginga— ¿Amor verdadero? Ja, no me hagas reír, eso no existe. — das media vuelta y comienzas a caminar.

RYUGA— Entonces mis hermanos tenían razón, tu en verdad eres uno mas del montón, en verdad eres igual que Abril. — digo con tristeza, pues eres igual que ella. Al decir esto no dices nada y te vas, me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a casa.

Al llegar, se encontraban mis hermanos.

KENTA— ¿Estas bien Ryuga? — ignore su pregunta y me seguí de largo.

Subí las escaleras, me encerré en mi cuarto, me dejé caer sobre la cama, no quiero pensar en nada, solo recuerdo tus palabras… yo realmente pensé que había encontrado a mi verdadero amor…pero al parecer me equivoque…

Así nuestro querido Ryuga se quedo todo el día en su cuarto, ni siquiera salía para comer, por lo cual tenía muy preocupados a sus hermanos.

RYUTO— ¿Qué le pasa a Ryuga?

KENTA— No lo se, ¿Se habrá peleado con Ginga?

RYUTO— Vallamos a ver como sigue. —Ambos hermanos subieron las escaleras y fueron al cuarto de su hermano, pero notaron que la puerta estaba cerrada— Ryuga ni-san ¿Estas bien? — toco la puerta.

RYUGA— No tengo nada, ahora váyanse. — les contestó cortante.

RYUTO— Ryuga, por favor abre, vamos a hablar. — pero Ryuga no contestó, — Si es ese el caso. — Entonces saco un pasador y comenzó a forzar el seguro de la puerta, hasta que por fin lo pudo abrir. —Ahora dinos que paso. — abrió la puerta.

RYUGA— Les dije que se fueran.

KENTA— Por favor Ryuga, dinos que paso, te vez deprimido.

RYUTO— ¿Paso algo con Ginga?

Ryuga solo agacho su cabeza, luego suspiro , entonces les contó a sus hermanos todo lo que había pasado, sus hermanos no se lo podían creer, ¿Ginga usaba a Ryuga? ¿Eso era verdad?, no podía ser verdad, se notaba que Ginga en verdad amaba a Ryuga.

KENTA— Eso no puede ser.

RYUGA— Ojala y eso fuera una mentira. —Así se levanto de la cama, —Iré a entrenar, así que no me molesten. —salio de su cuarto.

RYUTO— Ryuga ni-san…

KENTA— ¡No puede ser verdad!

RYUTO— ¿Qué te pasa?

KENTA— Ginga jamás jugaría con Ryuga, jamás lo utilizaría, debe de haber una explicación.

RYUTO — Kenta…

KENTA— Tu escuchaste a Ginga la otra noche, el dijo que en verdad amaba a Ryuga, si ha Ginga no le importara Ryuga, el no habría venido a aclarar las cosas, los sentimientos de Ginga son sinceros, el en verdad ama a nuestro hermano. — se levanto de la cama.

RYUTO— Tienes razón, lis sentimientos de Ginga son puros y sinceros, se puede notar en su mirada, ese brillo que tiene al ver a Ryuga. Pero… ¿Por qué le dijo esas cosas a Ryuga?

KENTA— Tengo una idea, mañana iremos al parque y buscaremos a Ginga, así lo espiaremos.

RYUTO —Bien, iré a preparar el equipo. — entonces ambos chocaron sus manos.

Mientras que nuestros queridos querubines Madoka y Yu se encontraban sentados en una banca consolando a Ginga. Pues les había contado lo que paso en el parque.

MADOKA— Tranquilo Ginga, todo saldrá bien.

YU— Vamos Gingi, no estés triste.

GINGA— Chicos, en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, pero… — sus ojos se cristalizaron, — Yo en verdad… — apretó sus puños — Lo extraño mucho, extraño estar con el, extraño estar entre sus brazos…

MADOKA— Ginga…

GINGA— Pero… — limpió sus lágrimas — No quiero que le pase nada, por eso le tuve que decir eso.

YU— Gingi, pero tu estas sufriendo.

GINGA— Lo se, pero si quiero protegerlo debo hacer esto, si algo malo le pasara yo…no sabría que hacer…— entonces se levanto de la banca— Me voy a casa, si llego tarde mi padre se preocupara.

MADOKA— ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

GINGA— Si, no se preocupen — los miró forzando una sonrisa, así fue a su casa donde su padre lo esperaba, —Tadaima — abrió la puerta.

RYUSEI —Okairi Ginga — le sonrió, ¿Cómo te fue con Helios?

GINGA— Me fue bien — agacho su cabeza — Bueno entonces ya me iré a dormir.

RYUSEI— ¿Cómo? ¿No vas a cenar?

GINGA— No, estoy bien, pues ya comí afuera y estoy muy lleno — le contesto mientras se rascaba su nuca — Bueno buena noche padre.

RYUSEI— Buena noche hijo.

Así nuestro peli-rojo subió a su cuarto, al llegar se dejo caer sobre su cama. **/**Pensé que por fin después de tanto tiempo… encontré a mi verdadero amor**/ **recordó las palabras de Ryuga así sus ojos se cristalizaron, _"Ryuga…" _se levantó de su cama y saco su diario.

_Querido diario. _

_¿Por qué tengo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no puedo estar a tu lado? Yo en verdad te extraño Ryuga…extraño tus abrazos, tus besos…tu eres el único que me ha hecho amar de esta manera, tu eres al único que amaré…así no este a tu lado yo siempre, siempre estaré pensando en ti.. tu en verdad eres mi verdadero amor. _

_Hagane Ginga._

Al terminar de escribir, una lágrima callo sobre el cuaderno, —Ryuga…— murmuró, —Te extraño… — solo cerró su diario y lo guardo debajo de su almohada y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

**~***_**Amor Prohibido***_

Amanecía en la ciudad, los rayos del sol iluminaban las calles y nuestro querido emperador dragón despertaba, noto que ya era de mañana, pero no tenía animos de levantarse, al final suspiró y se levantó, se duchó y cambio, luego se fue a sus clases.

Se encontraba en clase de historia, la maestra dictaba, pero Ryuga solo anotaba, no le hacía caso, pues su mente estaba en las nubes.

Mientras nuestro querido peli-rojo, se estaba levantando, se ducho y se cambio, bajo a desayunar, cuando termino le ayudo a lavar los trastes a su padre, entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

GINGA— Yo abro — se acerco a la puerta y la abrió — Helios… — dijo sorprendido.

HELIOS —Buen día Ginga.

RYUSEI —¿Quién es hijo? — le pregunto mientras salía de la cocina, — ¡Helios! Es un gusto verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

HELIOS— Igualmente es un placer verlo señor Ryusei, solo vine por Ginga para llevarlo a la escuela.

RYUSEI— Muchas gracias.

HELIOS — No se preocupe, después de todo el es mi pareja, ¿Nos vamos Ginga?

GINGA— Ya que. — dijo cortante, luego tomo su mochila.

RYUSEI —Tengan cuidado. — ambos chicos salieron de la casa.

HELIOS— ¿Cómo pasaste tu noche?

GINGA— Bien. — respondió en seco.

HELIOS — ¿Quieres ir a pasear después de la escuela?

GINGA— Como quieras.

A cada pregunta o tema de conversación que Helios hacía Ginga respondía cortante. Entonces llegaron a la escuela.

HELIOS— Vamos Ginga, no estés así — colocó su mano arriba de la cabeza de Ginga — Me gusta verte sonreír, vamos sonríe.

GINGA— Tch ¿Cómo no me pondría así? — alejo la mano de Helios

HELIOS — Ginga — lo tomo del brazo.

GINGA —No me toques — alejo su brazo, — Ahora si me disculpas tengo que entrar a la escuela, si no llego a tiempo me castigaran — dicho esto entro a la escuela.

HELIOS — ¿Por qué tiene esa actitud?

JOHANNES — Mew, joven amo, es obvio que su actitud es así por que esta deprimido. — le contesto mientras llegaba de un salto y hacía una reverencia.

HELIOS — ¿A ti quien te invito? Además ¿Esta deprimido?

JOHANNES —Solo estaba aburrido y los vine siguiendo, si esta deprimido, quiero decir quien no lo estaría, se alejo de su amor — esto ultimo le dijo en un tono meloso y cursi.

HELIOS —Tonterías, además el lo olvidará pronto, el será solo mío.

JOHANNES — Y con esa actitud suya se pone aún más deprimido.

HELIOS —¿Qué quieres decir?

JOHANNES — Digo que usted es un mandón y un chantajista.

HELIOS — Yo no soy eso. Y te ordeno que no me digas así.

A Johannes solo le salió una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza, —A eso me refiero, además se nota que a Ginga no le gusta para nada estar con usted.

HELIOS— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

JOHANNES —Pues… uno le respondía secamente, dos no dejaba que lo tocara y tres ni siquiera se despidió.

A Helios le salió una venita remarcada en su frente en señal de enojo — Entiendo que ahora este enojado pero yo… en verdad quiero estar con el, pues tengo mis razones, desde la primera vez que lo vi me enamore de el… — así Helios comenzó a contarle a Johannes.

Hace un año vi por primera vez a Ginga, mi tío Bakin es mi única familia, pues mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 3 años, pero mi tío casi nunca estaba conmigo debido a su trabajo, siempre me sentía solo.

Una vez cuando era revisión de querubines mi tío me llevo para que aprendiera como se debe hacer, pero mi tío no me ponía atención, estaba muy ocupado con la revisión, estaba feliz de estar con el pero aún así me sentía solo. Hasta que volteé y lo vi, estaba en la revisión y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, al ver aquellas orbes color miel sentí un dolor en mi pecho, después de eso me sonreíste y me saludabas con tu mano, al ver esa sonrisa me sonroje, entoces timidamente te devolví el saludo, después te marchaste. Desde ese momento supe que me había enamorado de Ginga.

JOHANNES —Mew, valla con que así se enamoro de Ginga.

HELIOS— Puede que para ti no signifique nada, pero para mi, significo mucho aquella sonrisa, pues al verla me sentí tan feliz, y ese hueco en mi corazón se lleno, cada vez que estaba triste o me sentía solo recordaba su linda sonrisa, entonces yo también sonreía. Es por eso que lo conquistare y haré que se olvide de ese humano.

JOHANNES— Mew, pero no lo lograra si le sigue ordenando.

HELIOS — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

JOHANNES —Ya intento ser amable.

HELIOS— ¿Amable?

JOHANNES — Me refiero a que lo trate amablemente, le sonría y valla a donde el quiera solo para cumplirle algunos caprichitos, además si van a lugares que a el le gustan estará feliz, y si esta feliz le sonreirá.

HELIOS — Nunca pensé en eso.

JOHANNES — Piénselo bien, quien sabe, mew— comenzó a alejarse — Tal vez y un día de estos Ginga le diga "te amo" — dicho esto se fue

HELIOS — ¿Con que ser amable eh? — entonces sonrío.

Así las clases terminaron, y nuestro querido peli-rojo quería salir.

YU— Vamos Gingi, tenemos que irnos.

GINGA— Lo se, pero lo mas probable es que Helios me este esperando a fuera.

MADOKA— Bueno solo dile que quieres ir directo a tu casa.

GINGA — Si, haré eso, la verdad no quiero estar con el, están molesto.

Así salieron, y efectivamente Helios se encontraba afuera. _"Lo sabia" _

HELIOS — Hola Ginga — le sonrió — Hola Yu, Madoka.

MADOKA Y YU— Hola — respondieron cortantes.

HELIOS — ¿Nos vamos Ginga?

GINGA— Ya que — entonces miro a sus amigos — Nos vemos mañana Yu, Madoka — les sonrió.

Helios al ver la sonrisa de Ginga se sonrojo un poco. Así Ginga y Helios se marcharon.

"Es hora de intentar ser amable" — Y bien Ginga ¿Qué quieres hacer?

GINGA— La verdad es que nada.

HELIOS — Vamos, vallamos a un lado, a donde quieras esta bien.

GINGA — A mi casa entonces. — dijo cortante y siguió caminando.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé" — Vamos, quieres ir al parque del mundo humano.

GINGA — ¿Eh? Pensé que querías que nunca más fuera allí.

HELIOS — Pero si a ti te gusta ir, a mi también, así que ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado? Así estaremos juntos en el parque.

GINGA — Ah… esta bien, solo si me compras uno doble.

HELIOS— Hecho.

Ambos caminaban hacia el portal para ir al mundo humano, guardaron sus alas y fueron al parque. _"¿Por qué acepte venir? Puede que me guste mucho el parque pero… puede que me encuentre con Ryuga… pero gran parte de mi quiere verlo pero si lo veo también dolerá…" _

Las clases de Ryuga acababan, entonces fue a su cuarto y se encerró.

KENTA— Bien, Ryuga se encerró ahora nosotros debemos irnos.

RYUTO— Bien

DOJI— ¿A dónde van? — Kenta y Ryuto sufrieron un respingo.

KENTA— Hola tío querido, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso.

DOJI— Nada de tío querido, ¿A dónde van?

RYUTO— Esa es una buena pregunta, a donde vamos es… es a… el parque.

DOJI— ¿Para que?

RYUTO— Pues ya sabe tío, Kenta comió mucho y le preocupa engordar— Kenta miro a Ryuto con algo de enojo, — Entonces vamos al parque para hacer ejercicio. — estaba muy nervioso.

Kenta solo se llevo su mano hacía su cara.

DOJI— Esta bien, pero no vuelvan tarde. — así ambos salieron directo al parque.

Ginga y Helios se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto, entonces una agradable brisa comenzó a soplar. _"Esta agradable brisa me trae muchos recuerdos… Ryuga…" _

HELIOS — ¿De que sabor quieres tu helado?

GINGA — ¿Eh? — lo saco de sus pensamientos, — Ah yo de chocolate esta bien.

HELIOS— Bien, espérame aquí, en un momento vuelvo. — así fue por los helados.

Mientras que no muy a lo lejos se encontraban Kenta y Ryuto escondidos detrás de un árbol.

KENTA— Bien encontramos a Ginga.

RYUTO— Bien, ahora esperemos que hace, después hablaremos con el.

Entonces en su casa, Ryuga estaba saliendo de su cuarto, —Ryuto, Kenta, ¿Dónde están? — bajo las escaleras, pero no los encontró. — Tío Doji, ¿Dónde están Ryuto y Kenta?

DOJI— Fueron al parque.

RYUGA— ¿Al parque? ¿Para que?

DOJI— Fueron a hacer ejercicio.

RYUDA— ¿Ejercicio? — Ryuga se quedo pensativo, — Bueno voy con ellos — dicho esto se fue directo al parque. "Para que fueron al parque, esos dos, cuando los vea… o acaso van a… buscar a Ginga" entonces aceleró el paso.

Ginga se encontraba sentado en el pasto, con su mirada perdida, se sentía solo, estaba con Helios pero no era lo mismo, el queria estar con Ryuga, estar entre sus brazos. _"Ryuga…" _

Entonces Ryuga iba llegando al parque, "Ginga…" así al mismo tiempo ambos voltearon hacía su derecha y sus miradas se cruzaron.

"¡MALDICION!" Pensaron los hermanos al ver a Ryuga. Rezaban para que no los viera

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Mi corazón late como loco, ahora mismo quiero correr a abrazarlo y poder besarlo…" _

"Mi corazón no deja de latir como loco, en este momento quiero ir hacía a el para abrazarlo y besarlo…"

Sin darse cuenta Ryuga comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba Ginga. Y nuestro querido Ginga se levantó.

RYUGA— Ginga.

GINGA— Ryuga. _"¿Qué hago? Si llega Helios y lo ve…sería un problema…tengo que hacer algo" _

Ryuga se acerco mas a Ginga y acto seguido este dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Entonces Ryuga corrió detrás suyo.

RYUGA— ¡ESPERA GINGA! — Ginga aceleró el paso,— Maldición a este ritmo no lo podré alcanzar — entonces se le ocurrió meterse en un atajo.

"_¿Lo habré perdido?" _Miro hacía atrás y no vio a nadie, entonces se sintió aliviado, pero de repente sintió como alguien lo jalo del brazo y lo metió a un callejón. Al darse cuenta Ryuga lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

GINGA— Ryuga…

RYUGA— ¿Por qué huyes de mi?

GINGA— ¿Qué haces aquí? — desvió su mirada.

RYUGA— No ignores mi pregunta.

GINGA— Tu tampoco ignores la mía. — lo volteó a ver y en ese instante se miraron a los ojos. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ginga.

RYUGA— Si estoy aquí es porque quería verte.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _

GINGA— ¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que te dije ayer. — agacho su cabeza.

RYUGA— Eso no es verdad. — tomo la barbilla de Ginga par verlo a los ojos, — Se que tus palabras no son verdad, tu me amas, al igual que yo a ti. — el rubor de las mejillas de Ginga aumentó — Yo quiero estar junto a ti, en cuanto te vi, yo quise abrazarte y besarte.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Pensó lo mismo que yo" _

GINGA— Ryu…— fue interrumpido pues los labios de Ryuga estaban sobre los suyos. _ "Se siente tan bien cuando me besa…"_ entonces Ryuga se separo un poco.

RYUGA— Dime que es mentira, dime que esas palabras de ayer son mentira, por favor dime que son mentira, se que tus sentimientos son sinceros, yo en verdad te amo Ginga. — entonces volvió a unir sus labios con los de Ginga.

"_Ryuga…yo quiero decirte que son mentira, es mentira lo que te dije, yo te amo, quiero estar contigo…" _Después rompieron con el beso entonces los labios de Ryuga se dirigieron al cuello de Ginga—Ngh…Ryu…¡Ah! — se quejo, al mirar su cuello, Ryuga le había dejado una marca, de nuevo Ryuga se dirigió a sus labios. — Mmmph, Ryu…— en eso momento Ryuga aprovecho y pudo introducir su lengua en la boca de Ginga. _"Esto esta mal, tengo que hacer algo… si me dejo llevar…" _Entonces rompieron con el beso.

GINGA— ¿Yo amarte? No me hagas reír, te lo dije cierto, yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tu, solo me interesaba tu dinero, eso es todo.

"_Deseo decirte la verdad pero no puedo…" _— No son mentira as palabras que te dije, te dije toda la verdad, yo no te amo.

RYUGA— Ginga… tu… me rehúso a creerte.

GINGA —¿Por qué?

RYUGA— Porque tu no eres así — Ginga se sorprendió — Tus sentimientos son sinceros, lo se muy bien, aquella noche cuando me dijiste que realmente me amabas, que yo soy el único al que amas— le susurró al oído, —Aquella noche cuando te hice el amor.

GINGA— ¡Cállate!

RYUGA— Si no me amaras, ¿Por qué te me entregaste?

GINGA— Yo…bueno yo…

RYUGA— Entonces… — se acerco para besar a Ginga.

**/**Bien, espérame aquí, en un momento vuelvo**/ **Ginga recordó a Helios de golpe, entonces empujo a Ryuga — Yo… ¡Nunca te he amado! — dicho esto comenzó a correr.

RYUGA— ¡Espera Ginga! — lo siguió

"_¿Por qué aún me sigues buscando, esto esta mal si tu sigues así ya no podre aguantar más tengo que hacer algo…" _entonces se le ocurrió una idea. _"Si quiero que me odies, debo hacer esto…" _así llego corriendo al parque y vio a Helios.

KENTA— ¿ A donde habrán ido Ginga y Ryuga? — dijo recargandose en el arbol

RYUTO— No lo se pero… — miro hacía su derecha y venia Ginga y atrás de el Ryuga, — Hay que escondernos

KENTA— ¿En donde?

RYUTO— ¡Ya se! — entonces cargo a Kenta y se subieron al árbol.

HELIOS— ¿Dónde se metió? — se paro justo debajo del árbol donde estaban Kenta y Ryuto.

GINGA— ¡Helios!

HELIOS— Ginga, ¿Dónde… — no pudo terminar su frase, pues Ginga brinco hacía sus brazos y lo beso.

RYUGA— ¡Gin… — lo que vio lo dejo sin habla —No puede ser…

KENTA— No es posible… — tanto el como Ryuto se quedaron sin habla.

"Ginga tiene un…un…amante…" sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

"_Se que te dolerá Ryuga, a mi también me duele pero…si te alejo de mi… solo así estarás a salvo… por favor perdóname…" _

Así Ginga se separo de Helios.

HELIOS— Ginga…— sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas. Entonces Ginga lo abrazo. Y sin dudarlo Helios devolvió el abrazo.

Ryuga solo dio la vuelta y se fue.

RYUTO— Creo que será mejor irnos.

KENTA— No, hay que esperar.

HELIOS— ¿Y eso porque fue Ginga?

GINGA— Solo quise hacerlo.

HELIOS— Me da alegría que ya vayas olvidando a ese humano. —"¿Humano?" pensaron los hermanos. — Gracias a que te alejaste de el, puedes ser solo mío.

GINGA— Yo no soy tuyo— dijo un poco enojado.

HELIOS— Pero tienes que si no sabes lo que pasa no, digo toda la verdad y bye bye Ryuga — lo tomo de la barbilla.

GINGA— Si— dije triste.

HELIOS — Buen niño, ahora vámonos a casa. — Ginga solo asintió. Así ambos se fueron.

KENTA— ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?

RYUGA— ¿Decir la verdad? ¿Pero a quien? — entonces se escucho un crujir — ¿Qué es ese sonido? — así la rama del árbol donde estaban subidos se rompió — ¡AHH! — y al pobre de Ryuto, Kenta le cayo encima.

KENTA— Eso dolió, ¿Estas bien Ryuto ni-san?

RYUTO— Si…— entonces se levanto. —Me pregunto que significó esa conversación.

KENTA— Tengo el presentimiento de que a Ginga lo están chantajeando.

RYUTO— Crees que sea verdad

KENTA— No lo se, pero Ginga se veía muy triste al lado de ese chico.

RYUTO— Debemos contárselo a Ryuga.

KENTA— No lo se, pero después de lo que Ryuga vio no se si el debe de estar bien.

RYUTO —¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? — se agarro su cabeza. — Ah… creo que será mejor irnos a casa, debemos ver como esta Ryuga— Kenta solo asintió y así ambos se marcharon.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**LAVI: ¡¿Por qué dios por que?! *hace berrinche* **

**ALLEN: Maldito Helios, eres un hijo de… *le tapo la boca* **

**YO: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir, ¡No digas palabrotas! **

**KRORY: ¡No se vale! *llora cataratas estilo anime* **

**KANDA: ¬¬U ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo estará Ryuga? ¿Qué harán sus hermanos? ¿Ginga dejara a Ryuga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	13. Odio hacía los humanos

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien. Y quiero darles las gracias por dejar sus reviews. Agradecemos a Rox Siniestra, Gingana, Solynn Galaxy, Hisaki Raiden, 27Haruhichan, en verdad muchas gracias. Y ahora sin mas preámbulos Kanda di las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor.**

**KANDA: Que molestia… ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! Pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS /Recuerdos/ **

**KRORY: Pónganse cómodos. **

**ALLEN Y YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido. **

**Capitulo 13: Odio hacía los humanos.**

Así los dos hermanos se fueron, ambos seguían pensando en aquella conversación, ¿Qué podría significar? Acaso ¿Chantajean a Ginga? Decir la verdad, pero ¿De qué? Además que significaba el ¿"bye, bye Ryuga"? ¿Ryuga estaba en peligro? Esas y muchas mas preguntas se hacían los hermanos.

KENTA Y RYUTO — Tadaima. — abrieron la puerta de su casa.

DOJI — Okairi, Ryuto, Kenta, oigan chicos ¿Qué le pasa a Ryuga? llego enojado, le pregunte que le pasaba, pero no me respondió, solo subió y se encerró en su cuarto.

RYUTO— Verás tío es una larga historia — le contaron lo que había pasado con Ryuga, —Es por eso que Ryuga esta así.

DOJI— Pobre de nuevo una desilusión amorosa, no puedo creerlo, yo que pensé que Ginga y Ryuga en verdad se amaban.

KENTA— Si tanto Ginga como Ryuga son muy felices juntos, solo que no sabemos que le pasa a Ginga.

DOJI— También me intriga esa conversación, ¿Qué significa? Acaso ¿Ginga tiene secretos?

RYUTO— Ginga no parece el tipo de persona que tenga varios secretos.

KENTA— Ah mo… esto es muy confuso — se llevo su mano hacía su cabeza.

DOJI— Mejor vallamos a ver a Ryuga— subieron las escaleras y tocaron a su puerta, —Ryuga ¿Estas bien?

RYUGA— Largo— les dijo enojado y cortante.

KENTA— Ryuga por favor abre — Ryuga no respondió.

RYUTO— De nuevo tendré que hacer esto — así saco el pasador y nuevamente logró quitar el seguro, así abrió la puerta.

RYUGA— Que afán de quitar mi seguro. — dijo enojado.

KENTA— Ryuga, por favor, trata de calmarte— se acerco a el— Se que te sientes enojado pero…

RYUGA— ¡Acaso sabes como me siento! — se levantó enojado. Tanto Kenta como Ryuto lo vieron con algo de miedo, Doji solo se sorprendió.

KENTA— Pues no pero…

RYUGA— ¡Entonces no me digas que me calme!

KENTA— Se que no te entiendo pero, Ginga en verdad te quiere, cuando estaba con este tipo…

RYUGA— Espera — interrumpió — Acaso lo vieron también.

KENTA — Lo sentimos, lo estuvimos espiando, pero en verdad Ginga te ama.

RYUGA— Ustedes… ¡No lo entienden! — Les gritó — Sentir que tu amor te traiciona… — apretó sus puños.

KENTA— Ryuga nosotros... — se acerco y lo tomo del brazo.

RYUGA— ¡NO ME TOQUES! — alejo su brazo bruscamente, por lo cual Kenta salió volando y cayó de sentón.

RYUTO— ¿Estas bien Kenta? — se acero para ver a su hermano.

DOJI— ¡Debes calmarte Ryuga! Entiendo que estés enojado, pero no es razón para desquitarte con tu hermano— le dijo enojado.

RYUGA— Tch… ¡Largo de mi cuarto! — grito irritado y molesto — ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡LARGO!

KENTA— Ryuga…— unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

RYUTO— Vamos, hay que salir. — Ryuto ayudo a Kenta a levantarse, después salieron del cuarto y de un portazo Ryuga cerro.

RYUGA— ¡Maldición! — golpeo la pared con su puño — ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me engañaste así Ginga?

Mientras con nuestro querido querubín, se encontraba caminando hacía su casa acompañado de Helios. Pero no muy a lo lejos se encontraban Madoka, Yu y nuestro amigo Ryu-chan, pues los venían siguiendo. Hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Ginga.

HELIOS— Bueno Ginga nos vemos mañana.

GINGA— Si — respondió cortante, así cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su casa Helios lo tomo por el brazo— ¿Qué haces?

HELIOS— Pensaste que solo te despedirías así, no señor, cada vez que nos despidamos me tendrás que besar.

GINGA— ¡¿Eh?! Yo no…— Entonces Helios sujeto su barbilla.

HELIOS— Vamos, un beso corto, dame uno como hace rato— Ginga se sonrojo un poco —Vamos— acerco su rostro al de Ginga.

Nuestro querubín cerro sus ojos y lo beso, pero en un movimiento rápido Helios lo tomo por la cintura y sujeto su muñeca derecha, así trato de profundizar el beso.

GINGA— He…espe…— en ese momento Helios aprovecho y metió su lengua adentro de la boca de Ginga— Mmph…— rompió con el beso para poder respirar, luego Helios comenzó a besar su cuello —Ngh… ¿Qué haces?

HELIOS— Vamos, déjame probarte — siguió besando el cuello de Ginga — Tengo una idea, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y te hago mío?

GINGA— ¡Eso nunca! — se sonrojo como el color de su cabello, así trato de soltarse— Yo nunca me entregaría a ti…

HELIOS— Si que eres testarudo, tienes que, si no ya sabes lo que pasa, diré la verdad — se acerco dispuesto a besar a Ginga.

"_Esto no me gusta…solo cuando Ryuga me toca se siente muy bien" _

Entonces se escucharon unos ladridos, Helios miró hacía su derecha, el pequeño Ryu-chan venía corriendo hacía a el y se le aventó dispuesto a morderlo, pero Helios lo logró esquivar, así se separo de Ginga, Ryu-chan estaba enfrente de Ginga, gruñéndole y ladrándole a Helios, estaba defendiendo a Ginga.

GINGA— Ryu-chan ¿Cómo es que?

MADOKA— ¡Ginga!

YU— ¿Estas bien Gingi?

GINGA— Madoka, Yu.

HELIOS— Malditos mocosos, ¡Largo de aquí!

YU— Jamás, tu le haces daño a nuestro amigo, eso es imperdonable. — se colocó enfrente de Ginga.

MADOKA— Es verdad, tu chantajista. — se puso al lado de Yu.

HELIOS— ¡Ja! No me hagan reír, al parecer ya saben lo del chantaje, pero es por el bien de Ginga.

GINGA— ¿A que te refieres?

HELIOS— Hablo de que es lo mejor para ti alejarte de ese humano, créeme no tardará en lastimarte, los humanos son creaturas miserables que solo se utilizan para su propio beneficio, solo piensan en ellos, no saben amar, solo dicen que te aman para que caigas en su juego y cuando te atrapan te utilizan lo mas que pueden y cuando se aburren solo te botan, cuando logran su cometido se olvidan de ti… ¡Eso te pasará si no te alejas de el Ginga!

GINGA— Es mentira… — murmuró — ¡ES MENTIRA! — grito.

Adentro de su casa se encontraba su padre, quien estaba alzando la sala, entonces escucho un alboroto. —¿Qué esta pasando allá a fuera? — se acerco a la puerta para a abrir entonces escucho la voz de su hijo gritar. —¿Ginga?

GINGA— Todo lo que dices es mentira, Helios, entiendo que haya humanos crueles, pero… no todos son así, ellos en verdad saben amar. Ryuga me lo ha demostrado, el me ama, el siempre es gentil conmigo, me protege, cuando estoy entre sus brazos me siento muy feliz, puedo sentir como mi corazón late como loco cada vez que estoy con el, siempre que pienso en Ryuga me siento muy feliz, el nunca me lastimaría, yo lo se muy bien porque…yo… ¡Yo lo amo! — lanzó un fuerte grito, en ese momento su padre abrió la puerta, Ginga volteo y al verlo no supo que decir. —Padre…

RYUSEI— Ginga… ¿Qué significa lo que acabas de decir? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de un humano? Dime que es mentira.

GINGA— Bueno…yo…

HELIOS— No es mentira señor Ryusei, su lindo hijo se enamoro de un humano, trate de convencerlo para que lo olvidara y se alejara de el, por eso le dije que somos pareja para así hacer que Ginga lo olvide, solo quiero proteger a su hijo.

MADOKA— ¡Es mentira!

YU— Es verdad, padre de Gingi, Helios miente, no protege a Gingi, el lo esta chantajeando, dice que si no hace todo lo que Helios diga le dirá a cupido-sama.

MADOKA— Ryuga y Ginga en verdad se aman, por favor tiene que creernos.

RYUSEI— No se que pensar… será mejor que los tres vallan a sus casas, se hará tarde y sus padres se preocuparan, en cuanto a ti Ginga entra a la casa y sube a tu habitación. Ginga solo asintió y se fue directo a su cuarto.

MADOKA— Pero señor Ryusei — así el padre de Ginga cerró la puerta.

YU— Gingi…— Madoka y Yu intercambiaron miradas, solo vieron a Helios alejarse, así los chicos se fueron a casa.

Ryusei subió al cuarto de Ginga, —Explícame lo que esta pasando— dijo enojado.

GINGA— Pues yo…— no sabía que decir.

RYUSEI— ¡Responde Ginga! — dijo mas enojado. — Dime que es mentira lo que Helios me dijo.

GINGA—No, no es mentira — agacho su cabeza — Yo me enamore de un humano.

RYUSEI— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte? Sabes muy bien que eso esta prohibido.

GINGA— Lo se muy bien, pero yo…

RYUSEI— ¿Qué otra cosa me has ocultado?

GINGA— Pues yo… en las tardes…bajaba al mundo humano.

RYUSEI— Lo que me faltaba, acaso no tienes conciencia, puedes correr un gran peligro.

GINGA— Pero…

RYUSEI— Pero nada, tendré que revisarte. — así abrió los cajones de Ginga, después fue al armario, pudo notar una pequeña puerta, la abrió y vio varias cosas ahí, Ryusei solo suspiro, así tomo todas esas cosas. — ¿Qué otra cosa te has traído del mundo humano? — Ginga sintió miedo, pues miro hacía su almohada — ¿Qué hay debajo?

GINGA— No hay nada.

RYUSEI— No mientas— así trato de mover la almohada pero Ginga lo detuvo, —Déjame ver— así logro sacar el diario. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un diario?

GINGA— ¡Sueltato! ¡Por favor padre devuélvemelo! — así Ryusei abrió el diario comenzó a leer, —¡No lo leas! — trato de quitarle el diario pero fue inútil.

A medida que el padre de Ginga leía, se enojaba mas y mas, pues su hijo se enamoro profundamente de un humano, solo leyó los primeros dos escritos, pues ya no pudo soportarlo.

RYUSEI— ¿Por qué escribiste esto? ¿Es lo que sientes por ese humano? — Ginga solo desvió su mirada. —Si es ese el caso, lo siento hijo, pero es por tu bien— dicho esto comenzó a romper el diario.

GINGA— ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡NO LO ROMPAS! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! — estaba al borde del llanto. — ¡POR FAVOR PADRE DETENTE! ¡SON MIS MAS PRECIADOS RECUERDOS! — _"Ahí están mis recuerdos de Ryuga...recuerdos de mi amor por el…" _

RYUSEI— Solo son recuerdos inútiles. Esto me duele mas a mi que a ti hijo— así termino de romperlo.

GINGA— ¿Por qué? — se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo — ¿¡Por que me haces esto?! — unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. — ¡Por que padre! ¡TE ODIO! — grito con toda su fuerza.

RYUSEI— Es por tu propio bien hijo. — dijo con dolor, así salió del cuarto, tras cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella.

GINGA— ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por que tengo que pasar esto?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser esto?! ¿¡Por que tengo que ser un querubín!? ¡ODIO ESTAS MALDITAS REGLAS! ¡LAS ODIO! Pero… lo que mas me duele… es que no puedo estar a tu lado Ryuga… no sabes cuanta falta me haces… en verdad te amo. — así subió a su cama, abrazo a su almohada y lloro en silencio y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

"Perdóname hijo…" así Ryusei se fue a dormir.

_***Amor Prohibido***_

A la mañana siguiente nuestro querido querubín peli-rojo despertaba, se levantó, se aseo y se cambió, después bajo a desayunar.

RYUSEI— Buen día Ginga.

GINGA— Buen día— contesto en tono bajo. Se pusieron a desayunar, ninguno de los dos se hablaba. Al terminar alzaron la mesa y Ginga tomo su mochila para irse a la escuela.

RYUSEI — Ten cuidado hijo. — Ginga solo asintió y se fue, su padre solo lanzó un suspiro. —Espero y entiendas que es por tu bien.

Al llegar a la escuela vio a Madoka y Yu, quienes le preguntaron que había pasado, Ginga les contó lo que había pasado.

MADOKA—Ginga…

GINGA— Mis recuerdos estaban ahí, mis recuerdos de cuanto lo amaba, lo que pase con el…

YU— Vamos Gingi no te pongas triste, solo era un viejo libro.

MADOKA— ¡YU! — lo reprendió

YU— Gingi, no tienes porque estar triste pues — coloco su mano sobre su pecho — Tu amor por Ryuga y tus recuerdos con el están aquí, en el corazón— concluyo con una sonrisa.

GINGA— Yu…— le sonrió — Muchas gracias, la verdad no se que haría sin amigos como ustedes.

YU— Para eso están los amigos, para cuidarse entre si.

MADOKA— Siempre te cuidaremos Ginga. — ella y Yu se acercaron y abrazaron a Ginga, fueron a clases, al final sonó el timbre de la salida.

YU— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?

GINGA— Si, no se preocupen estoy bien, nos vemos mañana.

MADOKA— Ten cuidado.

Ginga solo les sonrió, se marcho, caminaba con su mirada clavada en el suelo, no pensaba en nada, de repente alguien lo tomo por detrás, cubriéndole la boca— ¡Mmph!

HELIOS— Tranquilo, soy yo.

Ginga retiró la mano de Helios. — ¿Qué crees que haces?

HELIOS— Solo vine por ti— así sujeto fuertemente a Ginga de ambos brazos, obligandolo a caminar.

GINGA— ¿A dónde vamos? — trato de soltarse

HELIOS— A ningún sitio en especial, solo estamos llegando a mi casa— Ginga se sorprendió y antes de que pudiera pelear, en un movimiento Helios abrió la puerta de su casa, llevo a Ginga hacía el sofá y Helios se colocó arriba suyo, sujetándole las muñecas y las coloco al lado de la cabeza de Ginga.

GINGA— ¿¡Que haces?! ¡SUÉLTAME!

HELIOS— Eso no pasara, nos divertiremos un poco — se acerco y lamió el cuello de Ginga, fue quitándole su bufanda, Ginga trataba inútilmente de soltarse, cuando Helios quitó la bufanda de Ginga pudo ver la marca del beso. — ¿Qué es eso?

"_Olvide la marca que me hizo Ryuga" _

GINGA— No es nada— desvió su mirada

HELIOS— Ya veo, estuviste con el ayer, es por eso que no te encontraba, entonces solo me besaste para que se alejara no es así, no me besaste porque quisieras— Ginga no supo que responder — Me lo imaginaba, pero en cierta forma esta bien, pues se alejara de ti, así serás todo mío. — se relamió

GINGA— ¿Cómo podría ser tuyo? ¡Jamás lo sería! Tu eres muy cruel, obligándome a hacer esto, al chantajearme, tu dices que los humanos son así, pero… ¡Tu eres peor!

HELIOS— ¿Por qué? — si mirada se puso triste — ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero protegerte, yo… ¡ODIO A LOS HUMANOS! No quiero que te lastimen.

GINGA— ¿Por qué los odias tanto?

HELIOS— Porque por su culpa…mi madre murió... — Ginga se quedo de piedra al escuchar esto — Por culpa de un humano perdí a mi madre, ella falleció cuando tenía tres años, esto ocurrió mucho antes de la tragedia de cupido, Mi madre se enamoro de uno, ella se le entrego en cuerpo y alma, así quedo embarazada, pero… a ese imbécil que se dice mi padre… al enterarse de que mi madre estaba embarazada huyó, no quiso responderle, el nos abandonó, por su culpa mi madre enfermo. Al no verlo, al no tenerlo cerca, mi madre cayó en una depresión, al poco tiempo murió.

GINGA— Helios…

HELIOS— Es por eso que odio a los humanos, ellos solo te utilizan, cuando consiguen lo que quieren se largan, yo no quiero que sufras por culpa de uno, por eso hago esto, no quiero que te lastimen, no quiero que sientas este odio…es tan doloroso… — aflojó el agarre.

GINGA— Helios…yo…— soltó una de sus manos para llevarla a la mejilla de Helios, para limpiar una lágrima.

HEIOS— Por favor Ginga, no quiero que te des cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde, si ese humano te llegara a herir yo…no lo soportaría porque yo te amo.

"_Los ojos de Helios reflejan tristeza… ¿Los humanos son así? ¿Es verdad todo lo que Helios dice? Tal vez Ryuga estaba esperando aburrirse de mi… no se que pensar… esto es muy confuso…las lágrimas de Helios son de dolor…el dice que me ama, dice que me protege…¿Eso es verdad…? "_

HELIOS— Desde que te vi por primera vez, me enamore de ti, por que gracias a tu sonrisa pude volver a sonreír— se acerco poco a poco y beso a Ginga.

"_¿Qué hago? Tengo que empujarlo pero…¿Por qué no puedo? Sus palabras, su dolor, siento pena por el…y si los humanos son así, entonces Ryuga al final me olvidaría…si no quiero terminar lastimado…yo debo olvidar a Ryuga…creo que lo mejor es olvidarlo…" _Así Gingi no puso objeción.

HELIOS— Ginga…

**~*Amor Prohibido*~**

GINGA— Ah…Mmmm….ah… — gemía en voz baja y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Helios repartía besos por todo el pecho de Ginga, así llevó sus labios hacía el pezón de Ginga— ¡Ah! Mm…He...lios…— la lengua de Helios se ocupaba en masajear el pezón de Ginga.

HELIOS— Ginga…— desabrocho el pantalón del peli-rojo, metió su mano, tomo la erección de Ginga, la froto de arriba a bajo.

GINGA— ¡Ah! He… ¡Ahh! — Helios movió mas rápido su mano— Ya...no...voy...a... ¡AHH!

HELIOS— Te ves tan lindo— lamió su mano, luego se acerco a Ginga y lo beso

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué dejo que me toque? Tal vez sea porque siento tristeza por el…su odio…siempre se ha sentido así… esas palabras… no se que pensar… pero…muy en el fondo de mi interior tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que Ryuga solo juegue conmigo…" _ /Te amo Ginga/ _"Esas dulces palabras… ¿Por qué dudo de los sentimientos de Ryuga? Se que no me haría daño, el me cuida y me ama, al igual que yo lo amo." _

GINGA—Helios…deten…te— trato de empujarlo.

HELIOS— No me detendré. — se acerco y beso el cuello de Ginga.

GINGA— Por…favor… ¡Ah! — sintió un pequeño dolor, noto que Helios le había dejado una marca de un beso en su cuello. —Por favor detente…no me gusta…— unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Ginga.

HELIOS— Ginga ¿Estas llorando?

GINGA— Por favor detente…—lo miro a los ojos.

Helios se levantó, — Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, solo quiero que me ames, solo quiero estar a tu lado.

GINGA— Helios…— entonces se sentó en el sofá y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Helios— Lo siento, pero yo…no puedo olvidar a Ryuga…lamento si no correspondo a tus sentimientos.

HELIOS— ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? — recargó su cabeza arriba de la de Ginga. —Pero, yo te conquistare, no me importa lo que me cueste, yo…haré que te enamores de mí. —Miro a Ginga, pero este se había quedado dormido —Ginga…— observo su rostro durmiente. "Se ve muy lindo" Acarició la mejilla de Ginga, luego sonrió. Así cargó a Ginga hacía la cama, lo acomodó entre las sábanas, Helios se puso al lado suyo y lo abrazo, al poco rato Helios se quedo dormido.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**KANDA: Por eso Helios odia a los humanos, valla debió ser duro perder a su madre. **

**LAVI: ¡Me vale gorro! Yo quiero que Ginga este con Ryuga. *agita sus brazos* **

**ALLEN: Ahora Helios es victima no, ¡Pues cuernos! **

**KRORY: ¡POBRES! *sigue llorando cataratas estilo anime* **

**YO: ._.U Hasta cuando planean dejar de hacer berrinche y de llorar **

**ALLEN, LAVI Y KRORY: ¡HASTA QUE ESTEN JUNTOS RYUGA Y GINGA! **

**KANDA: ¬¬U Al parecer así estarán el resto del fanfic… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Logrará Helios conquistar a Ginga? ¿Ginga seguirá dudando de sus sentimientos hacía Ryuga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	14. Ira

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, y sin más merodeos Krory di las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor.**

**KRORY: Claro, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAPI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga,**** subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes. MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS, /Recuerdos/ Y si ven (1) lo aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**ALLEN: Pónganse cómodos. **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo 14: Ira. **

Amanecía, los rayos del sol iluminaban las calles y nuestro querido querubín peli-rojo despertaba. _"¿Qué paso?" _Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa de Helios, miro a un lado, vio a Helios quien estaba dormido a su lado y lo abrazaba. _"Ya recuerdo, ayer Helios me trajo a su casa" _con cuidado se soltó del abrazo, entonces se incorporo para después suspirar. _"Ayer Helios y yo casi lo hacíamos…me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué dejaba que me tocara? Cuando me tocó…no pude evitar pensar en Ryuga…" _observó a Helios dormir tranquilamente, Ginga le acarició la mejilla suavemente. _"Helios me dijo que me ama…" _Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Helios, se arregló y luego se fue.

Ginga estaba caminando, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. _"Ryuga…no dejo de pensar en ti…te extraño mucho, en los momentos en donde me haces más falta…pero…no puedo estar contigo" _de repente se sintió mareado, se recargó en una pared agarrándose su cabeza. —Me duele mi cabeza— dijo en tono bajo—Me siento muy cansado, ¿Por qué? Creo que me enfermaré, no quiero ir a la escuela, quiero recostarme en algún lado— se dijo a si mismo, pero el problema era ¿En donde descansaría? No quería volver a la casa de Helios, no quería ir a su casa pues estaba peleado con su padre, entonces se le ocurrió un buen lugar— El parque— sonrió un poco—Pero si me encuentro con Ryuga…— quedo pensativo, pero entonces recordó — ¡Es cierto! No me lo encontrare, pues estará en sus clases, podré descansar y cuando llegue la tarde me iré, para evitar verlo. —sin más demora fue al parque, al llegar casi no había gente, se recostó sobre el pasto, se relajo y cerro sus ojos, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, para cuando despertara su dolor de cabeza ya habría disminuido.

Nuestro querido emperador dragón se encontraba entrenando, L-Drago se encontraba girando en medio del estadio, Ryuga tenía su mirada clavada en su bey. No muy lejos sus hermanos lo observaban. Entonces salieron disparados diez beys directo hacía L-Drago, en un movimiento rápido y con una gran fuerza L-Drago saco a todos los beys del estadio.

KENTA— Ryuga…

RYUTO— Parece que sigue enojado.

Luego salieron tres beys más y comenzaron a atacar a L-Drago, / ¡Yo no te amo! / recordó las palabras de Ginga, después en automático le vino el recuerdo de aquel beso, el beso que le dio Ginga a ese tipo. Ryuga apretó sus puños — ¡L-DRAGO! — grito enojado, así el bey de Ryuga de un solo ataque muy potente sacó volando a los tres beys, cayeron al suelo destrozados.

KENTA— Realmente esta muy enojado, ¿Qué haremos?

RYUTO— Debemos averiguar lo que le esta pasando a Ginga, tendremos que descubrir si lo chantajean o no.

KENTA— ¿Cómo lo haremos? Ginga no querrá decirnos la verdad.

RYUTO— No le preguntaremos a Ginga— Kenta lo miró con confusión—Iremos a buscar a ese tipo, le sacaremos la verdad, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. —Kenta asintió decidido.

Ryuga termino su entrenamiento y sus clases. Estaba deprimido y molesto, pues al recordar lo que había pasado con GInga le hacía ponerse enojado, no quería estar en su casa, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Salio de su casa. Mientras que Ryuto y Kenta salieron al lado opuesto de donde se fue Ryuga, para buscar a ese sujeto.

Nuestro emperador dragón caminaba sin rumbo, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…Ginga…" Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del poste que tenía enfrente ¡BAM! Se dio en toda la cara, puso su mano sobre su cara, pues le quedo marcado la figura del poste. "Maldición" Alzo su mirada, cuando miro mejor se dio cuenta de que había llegado al parque. —¿Cómo es que? Si yo di vuelta contraría…— suspiro "¿Por qué vine aquí? Sin darme cuenta camine hacía el parque, será la costumbre, no quiero ver a Ginga pero…al mismo tiempo quiero verlo…no puedo dejar de amarte..."

En casa de Helios, este se iba despertando, estiró su brazo para acercar más a Ginga pero el ya no estaba, se levantó rápidamente "Ginga…" chasqueo su lengua, se arregló y salió de su casa para ir a buscar a Ginga a la escuela.

MADOKA— ¿Por qué no vino Ginga?

YU— El dijo que estaría bien…— entonces vieron a Helios acercarse — ¿Qué quieres? — le dijo fríamente.

HELIOS— ¿Dónde esta Ginga?

MADOKA— El no vino a la escuela, sabes el por que.

YU— Que le hiciste a nuestro amigo.

HELIOS— Yo no le hice nada, no tengo tiempo para discutir con mocosos como ustedes, me voy — dio media vuelta y se fue

YU— Madoka, hay que buscar a Gingi y encontrarlo antes que ese bobo— Madoka asintió entonces silbo y nuestro amigo Ryu-chan vino corriendo hacía ellos. Así los tres fueron en busca de Ginga.

"Creo que ya se donde esta" Helios aceleró el paso.

Ryuga estaba en el parque, todo estaba muy tranquilo, una brisa sopló, se sentía muy bien, giró su cabeza hacía la derecha, ahí pudo reconocer a Ginga, quien se encontraba acostado sobre el pasto.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _"Siempre que lo veo mi corazón late de esta manera" Sin darse cuenta Ryuga se acercaba a Ginga, al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido, se agacho para verlo, cuando estuvo más cerca de el su corazón se acelero más, con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Ginga. "Se ve tan lindo…ahora mismo quiero besarlo…" comenzó a acercar su rostro hacía el de Ginga. En ese momento nuestro peli-rojo comenzaba a despertar.

GINGA— Mmm… ¿Qué? — abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro de Ryuga— Ryuga…—se sonrojo un poco.

El mencionado reaccionó— Ginga…—ambos se miraban a los ojos. _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _Sus corazones latían muy rápido, Ryuga instintivamente se acerco más al rostro de Ginga. Podían sentir sus respiraciones, Ginga giro su cabeza evitando el beso.

GINGA— ¿Qué haces aquí?

RYUGA— Solo estaba caminando— se incorporó y se sentó en el pasto al lado de Ginga— En realidad no tenía planeado venir aquí, involuntariamente vine hacía el parque.

GINGA— ¿Por qué?

RYUGA— Porque una parte de mi quería verte— Ginga al escuchar eso un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. _"El quería verme…a pesar de lo que paso ayer…" _

Ginga giró su cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo—Bueno entonces me voy— se levantó pero en ese momento se sintió mareado y su dolor de cabeza era más fuerte, por lo cual casi cae al piso.

RYUGA— ¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Si, estoy bien— se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero en ese instante Ryuga lo tomó del brazo. —¿Qué haces? Suel…— sintió como Ryuga lo jalo hacía el, y con su mano derecha tocó la frente de Ginga. Ante esa acción el sonrojo de las mejillas de Ginga aumento.

RYUGA— Tienes fiebre, ¿Has tomado algún medicamento?

GINGA— Pues no pero…

RYUGA— Vendrás conmigo — en un movimiento rápido Ryuga cargo a Ginga estilo princesa.

GINGA— ¿Qué…

RYUGA— No iras a ningún lado— lo interrumpió — Vamos a mi casa para que descanses, ahí te daré algo de medicina, no quiero que te pase nada.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Tu siempre me cuidas…eso me hace tan feliz Ryuga…" _Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryuga. Así se fueron a casa de Ryuga.

Ryuto y Kenta se encontraban en el centro comercial, buscaban a aquel chico que vieron con Ginga, Kenta buscaba en el departamento de ropa, mientras que Ryuto buscaba en el baño de hombres. Pero no lo encontraron.

KENTA— ¿Alguna pista de ese tipo?

RYUTO— Por desgracia no, no estaba por ningún lado.

KENTA— Ya que no esta aquí vamos al parque, lo mas probable es que se encuentre con Ginga, si vamos y lo encontramos los seguiremos y cuando allá dejado a Ginga ahí lo interceptaremos— Ryuto asintió y fueron rumbo al parque.

Helios llegaba al parque, busco por todos lados pero no había señales de Ginga. —¿Dónde estas? Puede que...— /Lo siento pero yo…no puedo olvidar a Ryuga…/ recordó las palabras de Ginga. "Estas con el"

En ese momento Ryuto y Kenta llegaban al parque. —Ryuto ¡Mira por allá! — señaló hacía su derecha — ¡Es ese tipo! — pudieron ver a Helios.

RYUTO— Genial, y Ginga no esta con el, es la hora de actuar Kenta. — el pequeño solo asintió. —¡OYE TU! — grito y Helios lo volteo a ver.

HELIOS— ¿Qué quieren?

Ryuga llegó a casa junto con Ginga en brazos, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y acostó a Ginga sobre la cama— Descansa, ahora mismo te traigo algo de medicina.

GINGA— Si— así Ryuga salió del cuarto. _"De nuevo estoy en su cuarto, me siento muy feliz…" _sonrió para si mismo _"Pero…a la vez es muy doloroso…" _

Ryuga servía el vaso con agua, tomo la caja de medicina para dársela a Ginga. "¿Por qué simplemente no lo ignoré? Al verlo así me preocupe, quiero protegerlo, me siento feliz de que este conmigo pero…a la vez me duele…" Subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, una vez adentro le dio la medicina a Ginga.

GINGA— Muchas gracias Ryuga.

RYUGA— ¿Cómo te sientes?

GINGA— Ya estoy mejor.

RYUGA— Es un alivio, no se que hubiera hecho si te pasara algo.

_Ba-Thump! __Ba-Thump! _—Ryuga…— _"Me haces muy feliz al escucharte decir esas palabras, siempre me cuidas, me alegro pero... me duele…" _Ginga sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, rápidamente agacho su cabeza. _"No debo llorar…tengo que ser fuerte" _—B…Bueno, ya que me siento mejor, es hora de que me valla.

RYUGA— Pero todavía no te has recuperado bien.

GINGA—Estoy bien— se levantó de la cama— Solo iré a casa y descansaré ahí— le dio el vaso a Ryuga y se dirigió a la puerta— De nuevo gracias Ryuga.

"_Tengo que irme rápido…si me quedo…comenzaré a llorar…tengo que volver con Helios." _

RYUGA— ¿Por qué me mientes? — dijo molesto "Tú no vas a casa…tu vas…con el otro…"

GINGA— Yo no…

RYUGA— ¡No mientas! Tu…te vas con aquel tipo… ¿No es así? — los ojos de Ginga temblaron de sorpresa— ¡Respóndeme!

GINGA— Yo…me voy — intentó abrir la puerta, pero Ryuga lo detuvo, así sujeto a Ginga por ambos brazos y lo giró hacía el para así obligarlo a que lo viera a los ojos, pues lo tenía acorralado contra la puerta. —Ryuga…

Kenta y Ryuto seguían encarando a Helios.

HELIOS— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

KENTA— Tu eres el que estuvo ayer con Ginga.

HELIOS—¿Y que su estuve con el? A ustedes no les incumbe, después de todo es mi novio.

RYUTO— ¡Mentiroso!

KENTA— Ginga no es tu novio, Ginga es novio de nuestro hermano Ryuga.

HELIOS— OH…ya veo, es por eso que conocen a Ginga, no me hagan reír, Ginga no ama a su hermano.

KENTA— ¡Eso no es verdad! Ginga en verdad lo ama, tu eres el que le hace daño.

HELIOS— ¿Hacerle daño? ¡JA! Tonterías, el único que lastimaría a Ginga es Ryuga.

RYUTO—Eso nunca pasaría, Ryuga ama a Ginga.

HELIOS— Tch…Ustedes lo humanos son tan despreciables, ustedes solo utilizan a personas inocentes para su propio beneficio, los utilizan para calmar sus deseos, ustedes no saben amar, cuando obtienen lo que quieren botan a esa persona que se les entrego en cuerpo y alma. — su mirada mostraba odio.

KENTA— Ryuga jamás abandonaría a Ginga, jamás lo usaría para su propio beneficio, ¡Tú eres el único que esta mal!

RYUTO— Es verdad, ayer le dijiste algo a Ginga sobre decir la verdad, ¿A que te refieres? ¿Lo estas chantajeando?

HELIOS— Como si les fuera a decir algo, par de mocosos

RYUTO— Si es ese el caso… ¡VEN! — apunto a Helios con su lanzador

KENTA— Nos dirás la verdad, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas— también saco su lanzador y apunto a Helios.

HELIOS— ¿Buscan pelea eh? Interesante entonces… ¡Muéstrenme todo lo que tienen! — saco su lanzador y apunto a los dos hermanos.

En casa de Ryuga, se encontraba el y nuestro querido querubín quien estaba acorralado.

GINGA— Ryuga… — lo miro sorprendido.

RYUGA— Tu no te iras— si miraba reflejaba odio y furia, se acerco a Ginga forzando un beso, tomo las muñecas de Ginga y las pego contra la puerta. _"Algo va mal…este beso se siente raro…no se siente como sus besos…sus besos siempre son gentiles y suaves… ¿Por qué siento miedo? Este beso se siente lleno de enojo y rabia…" _

GINGA— Espe…Ryu…— en ese instante Ryuga aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ginga. Devoró esos contornos suaves. Ginga rompió con el beso para poder respirar— Ryu…ga— este comenzó a besar su cuello—De…tente…— Ryuga lo ignoro y siguió besando su cuello, pero pudo ver una marca.

RYUGA— Eso es… — se enojo aún mas _"Olvide la marca que me hizo Helios cuando estuvimos en su casa" _—Te acostaste con ese tipo ¿No es así?

GINGA— No

RYUGA— Mentiroso, ya lo hicieron.

GINGA— ¡No es verdad!

RYUGA— ¡No me mientas! — apretó su agarre— ¿Cuándo lo hicieron? ¿Ayer? -

GINGA— ¡Nunca lo hemos hecho! Tu eres el único con el que lo eh hecho.

RYUGA— ¡Mentiroso! — lo miro furioso y apretó más su agarre.

GINGA — ¡Me lastimas! Por favor suéltame Ryuga, yo no he hecho nada con el ¡EN VERDAD!

RYUGA— No te cansas de mentir — sus ojos reflejaban rabia— Ya se— sonrió — ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? — entonces tomo a Ginga y lo aventó hacía la cama, Ryuga cerro, para después colocarse arriba de el sujetando sus muñecas.

" _¿A que te refieres con jugar? Es la primera vez que le tengo miedo…tengo miedo…" _—¿Qué crees que haces?

RYUGA— No es obvio, ya que aquel tipo se divirtió contigo, yo también lo haré.

"_¿Diversión? Acaso este tipo de cosas… ¿Te divierten?" _ Ginga sintió un gran temor.

GINGA— Por favor déjame ir, suéltame, no quiero hacerlo. — Ryuga no lo escucho, se acerco para forzar un beso. —Espe…— Ginga trato de soltarse, pero en un movimiento rápido Ryuga tomo su bufanda y amarró sus muñecas en la cabecera de la cama, dejándolo a su merced.

RYUGA— Ya que te tengo así, vamos a jugar, te haré mío te guste o no. — se relamió.

"_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa así? Tu me prometiste que nunca me obligarías…entonces…¿Por qué? Tengo miedo…no quiero…es la primera vez que no quiero que Ryuga me toque…" _Ryuga se acerco y beso y lamió su cuello.

GINGA— Ngh…Dten…Ryu…ga ¡AHH! — grito de dolor, pues Ryuga le mordió el cuello, dejándole un moretón, casi con sangre. Ryuga le alzo la playera para lamer su vientre, fue subiendo, lamió el pezón de Ginga— Ah… de…ten…te— Ryuga comenzó a morderlos y a pellizcarlos— ¡AH! ¡No! Déja…me…no…me gusta…— sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, entonces Ryuga desabrocho el pantalón de nuestro querubín. —¡No por favor! ¡No me…¡AH! — sintió la mano de Ryuga tomar su erección y moverla de arriba a bajo— ¡Ah! Mmm…no…de…tente…por favor…esto…no me gusta… ¡Ah! Voy a…voy a… ¡AHHH! — se vino en la mano de Ryua— ah…ah…ah… detente…por favor…Ryuga…no me gusta… — Ryuga volvió a tomar la erección de Ginga, pero esta vez movió su mano de manera brusca. — ¡Ah! ¡Bas..ta!

RYUGA— Vamos, disfrútalo, tu lo disfrutaste cuando el otro te lo hizo— le susurró al oído, luego lamió el lóbulo de Ginga.

GINGA— Eso… ¡Ah! No es verdad…yo… ah…nunca…me le…entregaría a el...solo eh estado contigo… ¡AHH! — unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

RYUGA— Mentiroso.

"_¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me obligas? ¿Acaso tus palabras eran mentiras…? No me gusta…cuando fue mi primera vez me trataste con mucho cuidado y gentileza… pero ahora…se siente horrible…pensé que nunca me lastimarías…" _

Ryuga retiro el pantalón de Ginga, tomo sus piernas y las separo. —¡¿Qué haces?! — dijo asustado, Ryuga forzó su erección a entrar en el cuerpo de Ginga— ¡Ahhh! Due…le…me duele…— sus lagrimas corrían rápido por sus mejillas. Cuando Ryuga entró completamente en el, comenzó a moverse, sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes. — ¡AH! ¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ME DUELE! ¡RYUGA POR FAVOR! — Ryuga seguía sumergido en la rabia, no se daba cuenta de lo que le hacía a Ginga, no le importaba. —¡Para! ¡Me estas lastimando! ¡TE LO RUEGO PARA!

"_Me duele mucho…no se siente nada bien, no se siente como mi primera vez…Ryuga me prometió cuidarme y protegerme…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rompiste esa promesa? ¿Acaso me odias?" _

GINGA— ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Para! ¡Me duele mucho! — las embestidas de Ryuga eran tan fuertes que Ginga estaba sangrando.

RYUGA— ¿Por qué tendría que parar? — sonrió— Disfrútalo, después de todo esto, ya no importara nada.

"_¿Ya no importa? ¿Acaso lo nuestro ya no importa…? Es verdad, después de todo yo te dije esas palabras tan crueles… yo solo quería protegerte… quería que te alejaras… solo para que estuvieras a salvo…pero… muy adentro de mi…tenía esa pequeña esperanza de volver a ti… de volver estar entre tus brazos…pero al parecer esa esperanza murió…" _

GINGA —¡DETENTE! ¡No lo estoy disfrutando! ¡ME LASTIMAS! — sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

RYUGA— Yo soy el único herido aquí— separo mas las piernas de Ginga— Tu me lastimaste— se movió de nuevo pero esta vez con mucho mas fuerza — A ti… no te importaron mis sentimientos, no te importo abandonarme— jalo la bufanda de Ginga, haciendo que este se desamarrara de la cabecera, pero Ginga aún tenia sus muñecas atadas, Ryuga cargo a Ginga, haciendo que este se sentara en sus piernas, lo tomo de las caderas y siguió embistiéndolo— A ti nunca te importe, el dolor que sentí, la rabia, nada te importo.

"_Eso no es verdad, tu me importas demasiado, por eso me aleje de ti… porque si te pasara algo…yo…no podría vivir sin ti…pero.. ¿Por qué me lastimas tan cruelmente? Helios tenia razón…" _ En ese momento Ginga abrazo a Ryuga, se separo un poco y luego le dio un suave beso. *Clink* Ryuga escucho sonar algo, miro de Ginga de frente y sus ojos temblaron de sorpresa.

GINGA— Tu…en verdad me importas…nunca quise herirte…lamento si te lastime…no sabes cuanto me dolió alejarme de ti… pero ¿Por qué me lastimas? Tu me prometiste no obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quisiera…entonces ¿Por qué me haces esto? — lo abrazo con mas fuerza y de sus ojos caían lagrimas gruesas, las cuales Ryuga pudo sentir en su hombro. — Yo…solo quiero… — su vista se empezó a nublar. —Protegerte…— esto último lo dijo como un susurró, después se desmayo.

RYUGA— Ginga…— Ryuga pudo ver perfectamente el collar de Ginga, aquel que le había regalado con sus iniciales. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" — Ginga yo…— pero no respondió — Oye Ginga por favor responde — cuando vio Ginga se había desmayado, su cara estaba ardiendo debido a la fiebre, y respiraba agitado, miro hacía abajo y pudo ver sangre entre las piernas de Ginga — ¡Ginga por favor abre los ojos! ¡Por favor! — después lo abrazo con fuerza. "¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué lo hice? Mi ira era tanta que no me di cuenta…no me di cuenta que te estaba lastimando, lastime lo mas preciado para mi…" —Perdóname…Ginga…

Mientras en el parque la pelea de Ryuto y Kenta contra Helios estaba por comenzar.

KENTA— Tres…

RYUTO— Dos…

HELIOS— Uno…

LOS TRES— ¡Go Shoot! — lanzaron a sus beys.

RYUTO— ¡Ve Omega Dragonis!

KENTA— ¡Vamos Sagitario!

HELIOS— Esto sera tan fácil, ¡Adelante Sol Blaze!

Sagitario y Dragonis atacaron al bey de Helios.

KENTA— ¡Sigue así Sagitario!

RYUTO— ¡Eso es Dragonis! — ambos beys trabajaban en equipo para derrotar a Blaze. Así de un potente ataque Dragonis saco volando a Blaze— ¡Ahora a acabar con esto Kenta! Maniobra especial ¡Hammer Bolt!

KENTA— Si, maniobra especial ¡ Garra Llameante Sagitario! — ambos beys chocaron con Blaze causando una gran explosión— ¡Ganamos!

HELIOS— No estén tan seguros — el humo se disperso y Blaze seguía girando, no tenía ningún rasguño.

RYUTO— No puede ser…

HELIOS— Ahora es mi turno de atacar, maniobra especial ¡Blaze Execution! — así causo un gran tornado de fuego, la fuerza era tan potente que saco volando a Kenta y Ryuto, al final causo una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se disperso Dragonis y Sagitario ya hacían tirados en el piso. — Yo gano — tomo a su bey y se les acerco— No se vuelvan a meter conmigo, para la próxima vez no me contendré. — se marcho para buscar a Ginga,

Después de unos cuantos minutos nuestro querido querubín estaba despertando. Se encontraba solo en el cuarto _"¿Qué paso?" _se intentó incorporar pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió _"Me duelen mucho mis caderas…" _Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado. _"Es verdad...Ryuga…el…" _Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. _"Helios…debo ir a buscarlo…"_ Como pudo se levanto de la cama, para poder caminar se fue apoyando sobre la pared. _"No hay señales de Ryuga me podré ir en paz…" _Logró bajar las escaleras, ya casi llegaba a la puerta.

RYUGA— Ginga— Nuestro querubín al escuchar la voz de Ryuga sintió un terrible miedo— Me alegra que estés bien— Ginga seguía sin hablar, estaba en shock. — ¿Ginga? ¿Estas bien? — Ryuga acerco su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Ginga, pero este en autodefensa lanzo un manotazo a la mano de Ryuga.

GINGA— No te me acerques— en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo.

RYUGA— Ginga yo…— se le acerco pero Ginga retrocedía.

GINGA— Por favor no te me acerques, no quiero que me toques.

RYUGA— Ginga… — lo miro con tristeza.

GINGA— ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! — grito con fuerza, así abrió la puerta y salio de ahí. Ryuga no hizo nada, solo lo observo, sabía que si lo seguía Ginga se pondría peor. "Perdóname Ginga…"

Helios se encontraba corriendo, no encontraba a Ginga por ningún lado, nuestro querubín venía a toda prisa, entonces pudo reconocer a Helios.

GINGA— ¡HELIOS!

HELIOS— ¡GINGA! — le llamo, entonces Ginga fue hacía sus brazos— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?

GINGA— Helios tenías razón, los humanos son crueles…

HELIOS— ¿Qué paso Ginga? ¿Te hizo algo Ryuga?

GINGA— El…me obligo…a hacerlo…

Helios sintió un gran enojo, —Ginga…— lo abrazo con fuerza, pero entonces en ese momento Ginga se desmayo— ¡Oye Ginga! ¡Que pasa! — vio a Ginga respirar agitado, y su cara estaba muy roja. Helios coloco su mano en la frente de Ginga— ¡Tienes fiebre! — así lo cargo para llevarlo a su mundo, y así poder atenderlo.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: No…no…**

**LAVI: Eso…**

**KRORY: Ryuga…. que…fue…lo que paso… **

***Saco un paraguas* ¡Cúbrete Kanda! *Los tres comienzan a llorar cataratas* **

**KANDA: *Sostiene su paraguas* ¡Dejen de llorar! ¡Van a inundar la casa! **

**ALLEN: ¡NO ES JUSTO! **

**KRORY: ¡¿POR QUE DIOS POR QUE!?**

**LAVI: ¡SON CHIN… *le tapo la boca* **

**YO: Ok ya entendimos, no digas palabrotas. **

**KANDA: ¬¬U Ya son caso perdido ustedes tres... ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se recuperara Ginga? ¿Qué pasara con el y Ryuga? ¿Helios tendrá su oportunidad para conquistar a Ginga? ¿Qué hara Helios con Ryuga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	15. Enfrentamiento

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, y sin mas merodeos Kanda di las advertencias y Krory las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUETEMOS HOMOOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: *snif* ACLARACIONES: *snif*… —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en… *snif* en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga… *snif*… y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS, /Recuerdos/ *snif* Y si ven (1) las aclararemos al final del capitulo. *se pone a llorar cataratas* **

**YO: Hasta cuando planean dejar de llorar ._.U **

**LAVI: *llorando* ¡Hasta que Ryuga y Ginga estén juntos! ¡Pónganse cómodos! **

**ALLEN: *snif* ¡Disfruten su lectura! *snif* **

**KANDA Y YO: ¬¬U Son caso perdido. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzz zzzZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 15: Enfrentamiento. **

Helios cargo a Ginga, así fue a su mundo para poder atenderlo, al llegar se encontró con Madoka y Yu.

YU— ¡Gingi!

MADOKA— ¡Ginga! ¿¡Qué le hiciste?! — dijo enojada

HELIOS— Yo no le hice nada, yo jamás lo lastimaría, ahora muévanse necesito llevarlo a su casa.

MADOKA— ¡No te creemos! ¡Tu lo chantajeas para que se aleje de su amor, Ryuga!

HELIOS— ¿Su amor? ¿Ryuga? ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! — les grito furioso, entonces Ginga comenzó a empeorar, su respiración se volvía más agitada y estaba ardiendo en fiebre — Por favor…se los ruego…salgan de mi camino, tengo que llevarlo a casa, si le pasara algo grave…— en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación.

YU— Tu…Helios… — el y Madoka intercambiaron miradas, después asintieron, así los tres fueron corriendo a casa de Ginga.

HELIOS— ¡Señor Ryusei! — entro de golpe —¡Rápido! ¡Llame a un doctor!

RYUSEI— ¡Ginga! ¡¿Que le paso?!

HELIOS— Le explicare luego, lo importante ahora es conseguir un doctor. — Ryusei asintió y rápidamente llamo al doctor. Helios llevo a Ginga a su cuarto, lo recostó en su cama. —Ginga…aguanta…— le acarició su mejilla.

Pasaron unos minutos, el doctor llego a revisar a Ginga, después de unas horas, el doctor salio de el cuarto de Ginga.

RYUSEI— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?

DOCTOR— Ya esta descansando, la fiebre bajo, ya le di medicina para resfriado.

RYUSEI— Gracias a dios— respiro aliviado — ¿Cómo es que se enfermo? Si estaba bien.

DOCTOR— La causa de su enfermedad se debió a que últimamente a estado estresado y muy triste, al parecer su cuerpo retuvo todo ese sentimiento, es por eso que enfermo. Pero no se preocupe en unas horas despertara, solo denle reposo absoluto y que se alimente bien, y que no se estrese tanto. — así el doctor se fue.

Todos entraron en la habitación de Ginga.

MADOKA— Que alivio que este mejor.

YU— Nos dio un buen susto.

RYUSEI— Dejémoslo para que duerma tranquilo, vamos abajo, les prepararé té. — Madoka y Yu asintieron — ¿Vienes Helios?

HELIOS— Yo me quedare a cuidarlo, por si necesita algo en caso de que despierte.

RYUSEI— Entiendo — así el, Yu, Madoka y Ryu-chan salieron del cuarto.

"Ginga…" acarició suavemente la mejilla de Ginga, "¿Qué te ah hecho ese maldito de Ryuga? Yo no quería que te lastimará…¿Por qué seguías insistiendo en amarlo? ¿Por qué insistías en verlo? Me siento culpable…no estuve ahí para protegerte…" Con su mano izquierda tomo la mano de Ginga, así la sostuvo fuertemente.

GINGA— Mmmm…¿Qué…paso? — dijo desorbitado

HELIOS— ¡Ginga! Despertaste, que alivio.

GINGA— Helios…— sus ojos se cristalizaron — Helios…yo...lo lamento…

HELIOS— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

GINGA— Tenías razón…los humanos…son…son…— comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.

HELIOS— No llores — se acerco y lo abrazo —Tranquilo, lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerte, juro que Ryuga me las pagara.

GINGA— Helios…— correspondió al abrazo. Helios se separo un poco así le dio un suave beso a Ginga.

HELIOS— Te amo.

GINGA— Yo…también te quiero. — le sonrió, nuevamente abrazo a Helios.

HELIOS— Ahora trata de dormir — se incorporo — El doctor dijo que tienes que descansar. — acarició la cabeza de Ginga, este se acomodo entre las sábanas y poco a poco se quedo dormido. Helios se levanto así salió del cuarto.

RYUSEI— Me alegra que Ginga este bien. — en ese instante tocaron la puerta.

HYOMA— ¿Dónde esta Ginga? Vine lo más rápido que pude. — abrió la puerta.

RYUSEI— Ya esta mejor.

HYOMA— Gracias a dios.

YU— ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?

HYOMA— El padre de Ginga me aviso, como soy su mejor amigo debo estar con el. — en ese instante bajó Helios.

RYUSEI — Helios, ¿Ginga ya despertó?

HELIOS— Si, pero se volvió a dormir, estaba muy cansado.

HYOMA— ¿Cómo es que se enfermo?

YU— Ahora si nos dirás que le paso. — le dijo mirándolo fríamente.

HELIOS— Verán…— agacho su cabeza, luego suspiro, así les platico lo que le había pasado a Ginga.

HYOMA— Es mentira…

RYUSEI— Ginga…

HELIOS— En serio lo lamento, no pude protegerlo… no quería que esto le pasara, por eso tenía que hacer que se alejara de el… — apretó sus puños. — Ese maldito de Ryuga… — entonces se dirigió a la puerta.

YU— ¿A dónde vas?

HELIOS— A ajustar cuentas. — dicho esto salió de la casa.

YU— Iré con el. — así se acerco a la puerta.

RYUSEI— Espera Yu, no puedes…

YU— Lo lamento señor padre de Gingi, pero el lastimo a mi amigo y eso es imperdonable.

HYOMA— Yo también iré— se coloco al lado de Yu, quien solo sonrió.

MADOKA— También los acompaño.

RYUSEI— Ustedes…

HYOMA— Ryusei-san, mejor valla con Ginga, en estos momentos es usted a quien mas necesita. — así los tres chicos salieron. Ryusei no dijo nada, así se fue al cuarto de su hijo para estar a su lado.

Mientras en casa de Ryuga este estaba tendido en su cama. "Ginga…" apretó su almohada. "Perdóname…no se que me paso…mi ira me cegó…no me di cuenta de lo que hacía" /¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ME DUELE! ¡RYUGA POR FAVOR!/ "Ignore tus súplicas, ignore tu dolor…me siento tan miserable…rompí mis promesas…te prometí no volverte hacer llorar…pero no pude cumplirla…"

Mientras sus dos hermanos caminaban a casa molestos.

RYUTO— ¡Maldición! ¿¡Como pudimos perder?!

KENTA— Es muy fuerte…al final no conseguimos nada…— suspiro derrotado.

Ryuga se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta de su habitación, así salió de su casa para despejar su mente, pero le resulto imposible, iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no vio pasar a sus hermanos que venían en frente de el, una venía distraído y otros dos quejándose por ende ambos chocaron.

KENTA— Auch…eso dolió— miro con quien chocaron —¡Ryuga!

RYUGA— Kenta, Ryuto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

RYUTO— Pues nada venimos de…espera Ryuga ¿Qué pasa? Estas triste. — Ryuga desvió su mirada — ¿Acaso viste a Ginga?

RYUGA— No, algo mucho peor…esta vez ya lo perdí…lo perdí para siempre… — Kenta y Ryuto lo miraron con asombro. — En el parque les contaré lo que paso— así los tres hermanos fueron nuevamente al parque. Ahí Ryuga les contó lo que había pasado.

KENTA— Ryuga…

RYUGA— Ya lo perdí, perdí a mi verdadero amor…— su mirada reflejo tristeza — Pero…sus ultimas palabras… "Yo solo quiero protegerte" — las repitió

RYUTO— ¿Protegerte? — entonces recordó la charla de Helios y Ginga —No puede ser…

KENTA— ¿Qué pasa?

RYUTO— Kenta recuerdas la conversación de ese tipo y Ginga, lo que escuchamos cuando estábamos arriba del árbol.

KENTA— Si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

RYUTO— ¡No lo vez! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Al parecer Ginga es chantajeado por ese tipo.

RYUGA— ¿Chantajeado?

RYUTO— Veraz, el día en que Ginga estuvo aquí con el los escuchamos hablar, aquel tipo de dijo algo a Ginga acerca sobre decir la verdad, pero no entendíamos que significaba, entonces Kenta y yo decidimos averiguar para estar seguros, al encontrarnos con ese tipo lo retamos a una bey batalla pero…perdimos…

RYUGA— ¿Creen que eso sea verdad?

KENTA— Eso tendría sentido con lo que te dijo.

RYUGA— ¿Protegerme? ¿Pero de que?

En ese momento Helios llegaba al parque, ahí vio a los tres hermanos, entonces se lleno de furia al ver a Ryuga, — ¡RYUGA! — gritó furioso.

El mencionado volteo para ver quien lo llamaba, al verlo sintió un enojo, —Tú eres…

HELIOS— Tu…miserable humano… ¡Como te atreviste a hacerle algo tan cruel a Ginga!

RYUGA— ¡Cállate! ¡Tu no sabes nada acerca de nosotros!

HELIOS— Tu… ¡Me las pagaras! — saco su lanzador y apunto a Ryuga. — ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Ginga! — su mirada reflejaba odio puro.

RYUGA— ¿Quieres pelear? ¡Por mi esta bien! — saco su lanzador.

HELIOS —¡Tres…!

RYUGA— ¡Dos…!

RYUGA Y HELIOS— ¡Uno! ¡GO SHOOT! — lanzaron a sus beys, así ambos chocaron con una gran fuerza, causando una explosión.

KENTA— ¡Que gran poder! —L-Drago atacaba a Sol Blaze.

RYUGA— ¡Destrózalo L-Drago! — L-Drago lanzaba varios ataques a Sol Blaze.

HELIOS— Patético… ¡Sol Blaze! — así el bey de Helios aguanto los ataques de L-Drago, así en un ataque saco volando a L-Drago.

RYUGA— ¿Cómo es posible?

HELIOS— ¡Sentirás el dolor que le causaste a Ginga! ¡Ve Sol Blaze destroza a L-Drago! — Blaze fue con todo su poder para atacar a L-Drago.

KENTA Y RYUTO— ¡GO SHOOT! — así entre Dragonis y Sagitario atacaron a Blaze.

HELIOS— ¿Qué? — miro a los hermanos— ¡Ustedes no interfieran!

KENTA— No dejaremos que dañes a nuestro hermano.

RYUTO— ¡Es nuestro turno de atacar! ¡Vamos! — Ryuga y Kenta asintieron— ¡Ve dragonis! — así entre los tres beys comenzaron a atacar a Baze.

HELIOS— ¿Tres contra uno eh? Interesante, ¡Muéstrenme todo lo que saben! ¡No te rindas Blaze! —

KENTA— Di lo que quieras pero nosotros ganaremos, ¡Maniobra especial… Garra llameante Sagitario! —apareció el símbolo de sagitario, entonces se estrello de lleno contra Blaze.

HELIOS— ¿Esa técnica otra vez? No le harás nada a Blaze con eso, ¡Recházalo Blaze! — así Blaze lanzó su contra ataque.

RYUTO— ¡Maniobra especial… Hammer V! — así Dragonis choco contra Blaze.

HELIOS— ¿Qué?

RYUTO— Estas acabado, pues entre hermanos hacemos buen equipo, ¡Acabalo Ryuga!

RYUGA— ¡Nuestro tiempo de juego ha terminado! Maniobra especia… ¡Destrucción desoladora del Emperador Dragón! — así L-Drago atacaría directo a Blazer.

YU— ¡Ve libra! — lanzó a Libra haciendo que este empujara al bey de Helios, así evitando el ataque de Ryuga.

HYOMA— ¡Ve aries! ¡Destrucción Cornada Letal! — así Aries ataco a Dragonis y Sagitario haciendo que estos salieran volando.

HELIOS— ¿Pero que…? — giró hacía su derecha ahí pudo observar al pequeño Yu y a Hyoma quienes los habían rescatado— Ustedes… ¿Por qué?

YU— El lastimo a Gingi, ¡eso nunca se lo perdonaremos! ¡Me escuchaste Ryuga! — lo miro con enfado.

KENTA— ¿Qué creen que hacen?

HYOMA— ¡Hacer justicia! Por culpa de Ryuga, Ginga esta en cama. — Ryuga se sintió culpable al escuchar eso.

HELIOS— Te haré pagar… ¡RYUGA! ¡Vamos Sol Blaze! — así Blaze ataco a L-Drago.

KENTA— ¡Sagitario! — iba a ayudar a L-Drago pero Libra le impidió el paso lanzándole un ataque, así Sagitario salió volando —¡Cuidado Sagitario! — logro soportar el ataque— Eso estuvo cerca.

YU— ¡Si quieres pasar tendrás que ganarme!

KENTA— Yu…¿Por qué apoyas a ese tipo? ¡Por su culpa nuestro hermano esta deprimido!

YU— ¡No digas tonterías! Por culpa de Ryuga, Gingi…— apretó sus puños— Ginga esta mal, es por eso que los haremos pagar…a ustedes los humanos. ¡Ve libra! — así Sagitario y Libra chocaron.

RYUTO— ¡Fuera de mi camino! — Dragonis iba a darle un ataque directo a Aries.

HYOMA— ¡ Wind Storm Assault! — así Aries rechazo el ataque de Dragonis.

RYUTO— ¿Pero que…? ¿Cómo es que esquivo mi ataque?

HELIOS— ¡Sigue atacando Sol Blaze!

RYUGA— ¡ Ve L-Dagro! — hubo un gran choque entre los dos beys.

MADOKA— Que gran poder — saco su laptop para poder examinar los beys—Lightning L-Drago 100HF es un beyblade de tipo ataque, sorprendente este bey gira hacía la izquierda— Madoka esta sorprendida.

HELIOS— No me importa si gira a la derecha o izquierda, ¡Yo definitivamente ganare!

Mientras en casa de Ginga, nuestro querido querubín estaba desertando.

GINGA— MMmmm…— abrió sus ojos lentamente, al abrirlos vio a su padre quien lo miraba aliviado —Padre…

RYUSEI— Ginga… — lo abrazo — Me alegro de que estés bien.

GINGA— Padre…lamento haberte preocupado…— lo abrazo. — Nee padre, ¿Dónde esta Helios?

RYUSEI— Pues el… no esta…

GINGA— ¿A dónde fue?

RYUSEI— A ningun lado en especial — no le quería decir la verdad a su hijo, pues no quería preocuparlo y mas en el estado en que se encontraba.

"_Helios ¿Dónde estas?" _Entonces le paso por la mente en donde podría estar. _"No me digas que…fue a enfrentar a Ryuga…" _Así se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

RYUSEI— ¿Oye Ginga a donde vas?

GINGA— Tengo que ir a buscar a Helios

RYUSEI— No puedes salir, sigues débil, te hará daño, tienes que quedarte.

GINGA— Pero…padre…

RYUSEI— Nada te quedaras.

GINGA— Por favor tengo que ir a buscarlo, tengo que saber si esta bien. – salió corriendo del cuarto y de la casa.

RYUSEI— ¡GINGA! Ahh…ese niño…

Ginga corrio a toda velocidad, pues ya pensaba en el lugar donde estaría, el parque.

Mientras en las peleas, Sagitario y Libra seguían peleando.

YU— Es hora de acabar con esto. Maniobra especial… ¡Libra Last Judgement Inferno! — así Yu activo su maniobra especial, haciendo que se creara un tornado de energia de ondas sónicas.

KENTA— ¿Qué es ese sonido? Me duele la cabeza…— observo como Sagitario era arrastrado a esa onda de energía— ¡Sagitario! — así Sagitario fue llevado para al final cuasar una explosión, cuando el humo se disperso, Sagitario estaba en el suelo. —No puede ser…

RYUTO— ¡Maniobra especial… Hammer V! — Dragonis fue contra Aries.

HYOMA— No funcionara… ¡Wind Storm Assault! — Aries rechazo el ataque de Dragonis, —¡Esto acaba ahora! Maniobra especial… ¡Destrucción cornada letal! — así Aries golpeó a Dragonis, quien salió volando y cayo al suelo dejando de girar.

RYUTO — Dragonis…

RYUGA— ¡Ataca L-Drago!

HELIOS— ¡Sol Blaze! — ambos beys se atacaban, en casa choque causaban una explosión. —Tengo que ganar…¡TE DERROTARE RYUGA! — dijo enojado.

RYUGA— ¡Eso nunca pasara!

HELIOS— ¡Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Ginga!

RYUGA— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

HELIOS— Lo se todo, se que lo obligaste a hacerlo, lo sabía, todo este tiempo estuviste jugando con el.

RYUGA— No es verdad, ¡Lo amo eso nunca cambiará!

HELIOS— ¡Mentiroso! Ustedes los humanos tan solo son escoria, son miserables, ustedes son de lo peor… ¡UTILIZANDO A PERSONAS!

RYUGA— ¡Yo no utilice a Ginga! ¡Yo lo amo!

HELIOS— Si tanto lo amas…¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

RYUGA— Yo no…nunca quise lastimarlo…

HELIOS— Mientes… ¡Mientes! Ginga te suplicaba que pararas no es así, pero no le hiciste caso, no te importo, no te importo hacerle daño.

RYUGA— ¡CÁLLATE! — le decía cada vez mas enojado — ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Te destrozare! ¡L –DRAGO! — los ataques de L-Drago eran mas fuertes.

HELIOS— Maldición, tengo que acabar con esto, maniobra especial… ¡Blaze Execution! — el tornado de fuego apareció.

RYUGA— ¡Ya veremos quien gana! Maniobra especial…¡Destrucción desoladora del Emperador Dragón! — así L-Drago cocho con Sol Blaze causando una fuerte explosión, haciendo que Ryuga y Helios salieran volando.

En esos instantes nuestro querido querubín llegaba al parque, escucho la gran explosión, miró hacía su derecha y pudo ver a Helios chocar contra un árbol. —¡HELIOS! — gritó preocupado. Cuando el humo se disperso Sol Blaze y L-Drago estaban en el suelo. Fue un empate

"Esa voz…es la de Ginga…"

GINGA— ¡Helios!— corrió hacía el para socorrerlo. Tomo su cabeza y la apoyó en sus rodillas —¡Helios! ¿Estas bien? ¡Responde por favor! — lo sacudió para que reaccionara.

HELIOS— Mmm…¿Ginga? — abrió lentamente sus ojos.

GINGA— ¡Me alegra que estes bien! — sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Ryuga se levantó y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, pues Ginga tenía a Helios en sus brazos —Ginga…— lo llamo.

GINGA— Ryuga… — miró a Ryuga— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Helios? Primero me lastimas, luego a Helios… ¿Por qué? — estaba al borde del llanto.

RYUGA— Ginga yo…lo que paso hoy…

GINGA— Entendí muy bien lo de hoy… descubrí que para ti es un juego enamorarse de alguien, descubrí que no te importo…— unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" _ —Es por eso que ya tome mi decisión…yo me di cuenta de que quiero estar con Helios… —_ "¿Por qué le digo esto a Ryuga? ¿Por qué digo estas palabras?" _

RYUGA —Ginga…— agacho su cabeza — Entiendo…después de lo que te hice es normal… — tomo a L-Drago u dio la vuelta. "Te he perdido…Ginga…" No dijo nada mas y se fue de ahí.

KENTA— ¡Espera Ryuga!

RYUTO— ¡Ryuga! — salieron corriendo detrás de su hermano.

HELIOS— Ginga tu…— lo miraba con asombro

GINGA —Si, quiero estar contigo porque te quiero…— le sonrió.

Helios se incorporo y beso a Ginga, sus amigos lo los observaban. _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué le dije eso a Helios? ¿Acaso hay la posibilidad de que me enamore de el…?_

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: O.O **

**LAVI: No es cierto… **

**KRORY: ¿Por qué? **

**YO: Llorando en tres…dos…uno… *saca su paraguas* **

**KRORY, LAVI Y ALLEN: ¡POR QUE DIOS POR QUE! *lloran cataratas* **

**KANDA: *con un paraguas* ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ginga se quedará con Helios? ¿Ginga podrá perdonar a Ryuga por lo que le hizo? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara!**


	16. Siempre te Protegeré

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien y sin mas.. ¡woah! *me lleva una ola de lágrimas* **

**KANDA: *Sobre un bote* ¡Toda la maldita tarde no han parado de llorar! **

**YO: *intentando no ahogarme* ¡Que alguien diga las aclaraciones y advertencias! **

**LAVI: ADVERTENCIAS: *llorando* ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— *snif* "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS=GRITOS /Recuerdos/ y si ven (1) se aclararan al final del capitulo. **

**YO: ¡Dejen de llorar! Brrr *me hundo* **

**KANDA: ¡Sakura! *me saca del agua* Pónganse cómodos *me sube al bote* **

**YO: *tosiendo* Disfruten su lectura. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 16: Siempre te protegeré **

_¿Acaso hay la posibilidad de que me enamore de el…? __ Helios se separo de Ginga, después coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Ginga. _

HELIOS— Te amo — Ginga se sonrojo un poco — Vallamos a casa — sonrió, nuestro peli-rojo solo asintió. Todos se marcharon a su mundo, cuando llegaron a casa de Ginga su padre no estaba muy contento.

RYUSEI— Saben que cometieron una irresponsabilidad, les pudo haber pasado algo, me tenían muy preocupado. Y tu Ginga, sabes en que estado te encuentras y si empeorabas, sabes el riesgo que corriste.

GINGA— Si, lo siento mucho padre, no queríamos preocuparte.

HELIOS— Lo lamento señor Ryusei, todo fue mi culpa, si hubiera protegido a Ginga…el no habría salido lastimado y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

RYUSEI— Helios…

GINGA— No fue tu culpa, fue mía…— Helios miró a Ginga — Si yo no hubiera insistido en estar con Ryuga el no me habría hecho eso, nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo hubiera seguido las reglas, si no hubiera conocido a Ryuga…— en ese momento Helios acarició la mejilla de Ginga.

HELIOS— No tienes por que culparte, tu eres una persona muy gentil e inocente, solo tenías curiosidad, a cualquiera le daría, tu no tienes de que culparte, fue mía en querer ir a enfrentar a Ryuga, así que Ginga no llores…— con su dedo removió una lagrima de Ginga.

GINGA — Helios…

HELIOS— Y a ustedes chicos, les doy las gracias por ayudarme, no se que decirles, en verdad estoy muy agradecido.

HYOMA— No te preocupes, tu querías hacer justicia, ellos lastimaron a Ginga, siempre protegeremos a nuestro amigo. — Yu y Madoka asintieron.

GINGA— Chicos…— luego sonrió

RYUSEI— Ustedes los jóvenes…sinceramente no se que les pasa por su cabeza— suspiro— Pero, estoy muy contento de que estén a salvo, no vuelvan a hacer eso, pero tu jovencito — miró a su hijo — Cuando te recuperes, deberás lavar toda la sala, ahora ustedes chicos deberían irse, ya es tarde, procuparan a sus padre.

MADOKA— Tengan buena noche.

YU— Descansen, nos vemos mañana.

HYOMA— Que te mejores Ginga— así los tres se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

HELIOS— ¿Seguro que te sientes mejor?

GINGA— Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ve con cuidado — le sonrió angelicalmente.

HELIOS— Descansa — se acerco y le dio un suave beso a Ginga —Te amo — le sonrió.

GINGA— Yo también te quiero — Helios se marcho, entonces escucho unos ladridos— Ryu-chan a ti también te quiero mucho. — le sonrió, Ryu-chan brinco hacía sus brazos para lamerle toda la cara.

RYUSEI— Mira que perrito tan hermoso — acarició la cabeza de Ryu-chan — Parece que tenemos un nuevo integrante en la familia — Ryu-chan ladro y lamió la mejilla de Ryusei — Ahora hijo toma tu medicina y después ve a dormir, tuviste un día muy pesado.

GINGA— Si, buena noche padre, vamos a dormir Ryu-chan— el perrito ladro, así Ginga subió a su habitación.

RYUSEI—Ahora tomaré un baño y luego me iré a la cama — subió las escaleras, pero al pasar al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Ginga lo escucho llorar. "¿Ginga esta llorando?" Se acerco para tocar pero presto atención a las palabras de su hijo.

GINGA— ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué le dije a Helios que quiero estar a su lado? Me siento tan confundido. — abrazo más fuerte a Ryu-chan — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensarte Ryuga…? A pesar de lo que paso hoy…mi corazón no puede dejar de amarte…

Ryusei se rehusó a tocar la puerta, "Ginga…" dio la vuelta y se fue a duchar, cuando termino entro a su cuarto con su pijama puesta, miro hacía su bote de basura ahí se encontraba el diario de Ginga, se acerco y lo tomo. Una hoja no estaba rota, así la comenzó a leer.

_Querido diario._

_Estoy muy feliz, al fin pude comprender estos sentimientos, me enamore de Ryuga, este sentimiento tan cálido, tan dulce, quien diría que el amor trae consigo todos estos sentimientos. Solo quiero estar al lado de Ryuga, en verdad me hace muy feliz._

_Hagane Ginga._

_"__Así se siente Ginga…recuerdo cuando estaba junto a su madre, sentía lo mismo, pero la diferencia es que el no puede estar con Ryuga, el vio la cruel realidad, espero y se olvide pronto de el" _

_**~*Amor Prohibido*~**_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban las calles, nuestro querido querubín se despertaba, se incorporo y se tallo su ojo derecho, miró el reloj eran las diez y media de la mañana, se estiro y se levanto para ir a arreglarse, tranquilamente se cambió y se arreglo pues ese día no había escuela, era un lindo sábado. Bajo a desayunar con su padre, al terminar le ayudó a alzar los trastes entonces llamaron a la puerta.

GINGA— Ya voy — al abrir la puerta sonrió — Buen día, Helios — le sonrió

HELIOS— Buen día Ginga — se acerco para darle un suave beso — ¿Cómo te sientes?

GINGA— Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes.

HELIOS— Que bien, si ya estas mejor — un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas —¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Ya sabes para poder estar juntos. —desvió su mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

GINGA—Si, me encantaría — sonrió con los ojos cerrados. El sonrojo de Helios aumento mas al ver esa linda sonrisa— Padre, ¿Puedo salir con Helios?

RYUSEI— Al parecer ya te vez mejor, bien solo tengan cuidado.

Ginga asintió, en ese momento escucho unos ladridos, miró a un lado y era Ryu-chan quien traía su correa en su hocico, después se la dio a Ginga mientras movia su cola. —Quieres venir con nosotros verdad — le dijo Ginga a Ryu-chan quien le ladro emocionado — Esta bien — así nuestro querido peli-rojo le puso la correa a Ryu-chan, para al final salir los tres de la casa.

Nuestro querido emperador dragón se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto y no había salido en toda la mañana.

DOJI— Ryuga, sal de tu cuarto, entiendo que te sientas mal pero no debes de faltar a tus clases, como futuro heredero debes asumir tus responsabilidades. — tocaba la puerta.

KENTA— Vamos Ryuga abre.

RYUGA— No pienso salir — contesto tajante.

RYUTO— Olvídenlo, no saldrá, después de lo que paso ayer debe estar muy deprimido.

KENTA —Pobre Ryuga…

RYUTO—Las palabras de Ginga en verdad le dolieron, creo que lo mejor sera darle su espacio para que se calme, ya veremos que pasa.

DOJI— Tienes razón, es la primera vez que veo a Ryuga así de deprimido. — así los tres se marcharon de ahí.

Ryuga estaba acostado bocabajo sobre su cama. Se sentía muy deprimido, "Ginga.." abrazo a su almohada._ /_Es por eso que ya tome mi decisión…yo me di cuenta de que quiero estar con Helios…_/ _"¿En verdad lo amas? ¿En verdad dejaste de amarme? Si fuera verdad no lo culparía, después de lo que le hice…es obvio que no me perdonará…solo quiero decirte que lo siento…lo siento tanto…por mi culpa…perdí a mi verdadero amor…" Así oculto su cabeza sobre su almohada.

Nuestro querido querubín se encontraba caminando con Helios y con Ryu-chan, Helios fue acercando su mano poco a poco a la de Ginga, así tomo su mano, nuestro querubín no puso objeción, solo dejó que Helios tomara su mano.

GINGA— ¿A dónde vamos?

HELIOS— Pues en realidad vamos al mundo humano para ir a una plaza.

GINGA —Pero…

HELIOS— Se que los odio pero… a ti te gusta bajar no, si a ti te gusta por mi esta bien, pues por lo poco que se, es que las plazas son muy grandes y si te gusta algo puedo comprartelo si tu quieres.

GINGA— Helios…— sonrió —Esta bien, vamos. — continuaron su camino y por fin llegaron a la plaza, —¡Es muy grande! — exclamo —¡Vamos a entrar rápido! — le dijo emocionado, Helios solo sonrió, al entrar vieron varias cosas, como libros, joyería muy fina, tiendas de ropa, hasta que pasaron al lado de una tienda de mascotas. Ryu-chan se puso feliz y jalo a Ginga para que entraran, al entrar Ryu-chan fue a la sección de juguetes, ahí vio una linda pelota color azul claro, sus ojos brillaron al verla, acto seguido comenzó a ladrar.

HELIOS— ¿Te gusto esta pelota? — la tomo — ¿Quieres que te la compre? — Ryu-chan movió su cola. —Esta bien — así la compró. Al salir de la tienda Ryu-chan daba saltos de felicidad, intentaba quitarle la bolsa a Ginga para que pudiera sacar su nueva pelota.

GINGA— Tranquilo, cuando lleguemos a casa podremos jugar. —Ryu-chan sollozo.

HELIOS — ¿Por qué esperar tanto? Vamos al parque.

GINGA— ¿Seguro?

HELIOS— Si, pienso que es buena idea para pasar el rato juntos, además a Ryu-chan le fascina la idea — el perrito ladro feliz.

GINGA— Esta bien, vamos— salieron de la plaza y fueron al parque.

Al llegar Ginga saco la pelota, —Bien ¡Ve por ella! — arrojó la pelota y Ryu-chan salió tras ella, así llego y se la dio a Ginga. —Buen chico — lo acarició detrás de la oreja. —¡Ve por ella! — nuevamente arrojó la pelota y Ryu-chan fue detrás de ella y de nuevo se la trajo a Ginga. —¿Quieres intentar?

HELIOS— Ah..pues la verdad no se…

GINGA— Vamos — se acerco a Helios y lo tomo de la mano —Solo tienes que lanzarle la pelota y el ira tras ella — le dio la pelota.

HELIOS— Bien, ¡Ve por ella! — la arrojó y Ryu-chan fue tras ella —Creo que la lance un poco lejos.

GINGA— Esto es muy divertido, estoy contento de que estemos juntos. Tu, yo y Ryu-chan. —entonces Helios se acerco y beso su mejilla.

HELIOS— Yo también me siento muy feliz — se acerco para darle un beso.

RANDY— Valla, valla, mira que tenemos aquí.

GINGA— Tu… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — le grito enojado

RANDY— OH…vamos pequeño no te pongas así.

HELIOS— Ginga, ¿Quién es este tipo? — miro a Randy.

RANDY —Ummm mira ahora es uno diferente, ¿Qué le paso a tu héroe? No me digas que terminaron, es una pena, realmente hacían linda pareja, pero al parecer ya te encontraste a otro. —se burló

GINGA— ¡Cállate! No tienes porque meterte en mi vida, eso no te importa.

RANDY —Te han dicho que te vez muy lindo cuando te enojas.

HELIOS— ¡Cállate! Deja de molestar a Ginga. ¿Quién eres maldito idiota?

RANDY— Mi nombre es Randy, ¿Quién es tu nuevo héroe?

HELIOS— Mi nombre es Helios.

RANDY— ¿Helios? Valla, pero pensandolo bien, el otro me simpatizaba mas, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Acaso se aburrieron uno del otro?

GINGA— ¿Qué? Yo…

HELIOS— Ya me harte, solo dices estupideces, ¡Pelea conmigo! — saco su lanzador.

RANDY— ¿Beyblade? Interesante — saco su lanzador —¡Ven! Tres…

HELIOS— Dos…

RANDY— Uno…— sonrió malignamente — ¡Ahora!

HELIOS— ¿Qué…— sintió un golpe detrás de su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

GINGA— ¡Helios! — se acerco a el —¡Helios! ¡despierta! — miro a Randy. —Tu… ¡Que bajo has caído! ¡Atacar por la espalda!

LUCAS— Vamos, estará bien…pero tu no mi pequeño.

GINGA— ¿Eh? ¡Mmmpph! — un pañuelo cubrió su boca y nariz, Ginga trato de soltarse pero no pudo, en un movimiento se le callo el collar que Ryuga le había regalado._"Mi collar" _ Se sintió adormilado, después cayo al piso casi inconsciente_. __"Mi collar…debo…agarrarlo…me pregunto…¿Por qué no lo eh tirado? Aun lo tenía colgado ¿Por qué?_ Después todo se volvió de color negro.

RANDY— Vámonos de aquí — así Castiel cargo a Ginga, se lo habían llevado.

Mientras a lo lejos, nuestro pequeño amigo Ryu-chan estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto, lo había visto todo, fue donde estaba el collar de Ginga, lo tomo y así salió corriendo.

Ryuto y Kenta se encontraban sentados en la sala.

RYUTO— ¿Cómo seguirá Ryuga?

KENTA— Puede que siga igual que en la mañana, realmente esta muy deprimido. —Entonces escucharon unos ladridos y como rasguñaban la puerta de su casa. —¿Qué es eso sonido? — ambos hermanos se levantaron y fueron a ver, al abrir la puerta Ryu-chan entró corriendo muy agitado.

RYUTO—Ara, Ryu-chan ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? —Ryu-chan ladró, así intento jalar a Ryuto hacía afuera pero no lo logro — ¿Qué te pasa?

KENTA— Creo que nos quiere decir algo— Ryu-chan asintió — Bien ¿Qué pasa?

RYUTO— Caras y gestos, me gusta este juego. —Así en estilo anime, Ryu-chan se paro en dos patas, con sus patitas se arreglo su pelo como Ginga y actuó feliz— Amm, niño contento. — el perrito lo negó. Después actuó enamorado poniendo ojos de corazón.

KENTA— ¡Ya se! Ginga — Ryu-chan ladro y movió su cola, —¿Qué pasa con el? — Esta ves de quien sabe donde, el pequeño Ryu-chan saco unos lentes obscuros y una chaqueta de cuero negro, se los puso y actuó como gente mala.

RYUTO— Ginga se volvió motociclista — Ryu-chan aulló en señal que no era eso, después de igual manera saco un trapo de quien sabe donde, de nuevo se arreglo como Ginga y se cubrió su hocico, así fingió que lo atacaban, y se hizo el dormido tirándose al suelo. Luego se levanto haciendo una pose triunfal.

RYUTO— ¡Ya se!

KENTA— ¡Yo también! — intercambiaron miradas, Ryu-chan se sintió aliviado.

KENTA Y RYUTO— ¡Ginga te enseño a actuar! — dijeron en coro, esto le provoco a Ryu-chan una caída estilo anime, luego comenzó a aullar.

RYUGA— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Mientras en el parque, Helios por fin estaba reaccionando.

HELIOS— ¿Qué? — se lavanto de golpe —Es verdad ese tipo… —miro a todos lados pero no lo vio, tampoco vio a Ginga — ¡Se lo llevaron! ¡Ginga! — grito — Maldición, cuando encuentre a ese tipo me las pagara, pero tardare en encontrara a Ginga si voy solo, tengo que avisarles a los demás — así salió corriendo a avisarle a Madoka, Yu, Hyoma y el padre de Ginga. "Tengo que apurarme… espérame Ginga…" acelero el paso.

En casa de Ryuga, el bajó las escaleras debido a que escucho un alboroto.

RYUGA— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

KENTA— Ryu-chan vino por su cuenta.

RYUTO— Nos intentaba decir algo, así que jugábamos caras y gestos.

RYUGA— Saben que apestan para ese juego.

RYUTO Y KENTA— ¡Oye!

Entonces Ryu-chan se coloco enfrente de Ryuga. —¿Qué quieres? — le dijo tajante nuestro emperador dragón.

KENTA— Parece que es algo relacionado con Ginga.

RYUGA— ¿Con Ginga? — entonces dio la vuelta — No me interesa ya nada que tenga que ver con el. — estuvo dispuesto a irse pero Ryu-chan le bloqueó el paso. —Muévete — Ryu-chan se sentó y dejo caer el collar de Ginga. —Eso es…— el perrito se lo acerco con su hocico — ¿Por qué lo tienes tu? Acaso… ¿Ginga lo tenía colgado? — Ryu-chan ladro — Pero ¿Dónde esta? — Ryu-chan intento jalar a Ryuga, pero el no entendía, entonces a Ryu-chan se le ocurrio una idea, fue a una mesa donde ahí había una hoja de papel, la tomo junto con la pluma que estaba al lado, así se la llevo a Ryuga. —¿Para que esto? ¿Quieres que escriba? — el perrito asintió, así con su patita fue haciendo la forma de las letras. —R…a…n…d…y… Este nombre… si tiene algo que ver con Ginga entonces… ¡Ginga esta en peligro! — Ryu-chan brinco y ladro. —Tengo que ir con el.

KENTA— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

RYUGA— No, puede ser peligroso, estaré bien, regreso al rato.

RYUTO— Ten mucho cuidado. — Ryuga asintió.

RYUGA— Bien sigue el olor de Ginga— así Ryu-chan olfateo el collar de Ginga para poder seguir su olor, así el y Ryuga salieron corriendo de la casa."Espérame Ginga…iré a salvarte" aceleró el paso. 

Nuestro querido querubín despertaba, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en una bodega, estaba parado, sus manos estaban arriba de su cabeza y estaban atadas, al igual que sus piernas.

GINGA— ¿Dónde estoy?

RANDY— Ya despertaste pequeño— lo miró con una sonrisa.

GINGA— Tu… ¡Suéltame! — trato de moverse.

CASTIEL— Es inútil escapar, pues esos nudos están perfectamente atados, gracias a mi.

GINGA— Malditos…

RANDY— Alguien ya se enojo, vamos pequeño no te agrada estar con nosotros.

GINGA— Odio estar con ustedes.

RANDY— Umm, eres muy valiente, eso me gusta de ti —sonrió —Ahora mi pequeño — se acerco — Vamos a jugar — le susurró al oído y lamió su lóbulo.

GINGA— ¡No me toques! — se sacudió bruscamente.

RANDY —Tan lindo — se relamió — Te haré mío te guste o no — Ginga sintió un horrible temor.

_"__Esas palabras…" __/Te haré mío te guste o no/ __"Son las mismas que Ryuga me dijo aquella vez…"_ empezó a temblar.

LUCAS— Miren, tiene miedo.

RANDY —Tranquilo no seré muy brusco contigo

GINGA— ¡No te acerques! — en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo— ¡NO ME TOQUES! — unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

RANDY— Con esa cara…— se acerco y con su lengua bebió una de las lágrimas de Ginga —Te vez tan lindo…tan solo me dan ganar de tomarte ahora— beso el cuello de Ginga.

GINGA— Ngh…aléjate…bas…ta, no…me gusta…— intento soltarse pero fue inútil._"No otra vez…no quiero…no quiero volver a pasar por esto…por favor…alguien…quien sea por favor ayúdenme…chicos…padre…Helios… Ryuga…" _

Ryuga corría a toda velocidad, siguiendo a Ryu-chan, — Estas son las afueras de la ciudad, debemos apurarnos — así ambos aceleraron el paso.

Mientras en las bodegas, Randy seguía ocupado con Ginga.

CASTIEL— Tch, no es justo yo también quiero jugar con el.

LUCAS— ¡Yo igual! No es justo. — haciendo berrinche.

RANDY— Ah... escúchenme bien par de idiotas, el es ¡Mi! Shota **(1) **No se lo daré a ninguno, el será mío— Castiel solo frunció el ceño.

LUCAS— Ah…no es justo… — su estómago gruño —Voy por algo de comer. — salió para comprar comida.

En la ciudad Helios, Yu y Hyoma buscaban a Ginga.

YU— ¿A dónde pudieron llevarse a Gingi?

HYOMA— Debemos seguir buscando.

HELIOS— Pero ¿En donde? Ya buscamos por todos lados y no hay señal de ellos o de Ginga.

YU— ¡Miren halla! — Yu pudo reconocer a Lucas, quien entraba a un restaurante de comida rápida. — Ese es uno de los gorilas de Randy.

HYOMA— Debemos interceptarlo, entonces le sacaremos la verdad.

YU— Avisare a Madoka y al señor Ryusei. — así prepararon su plan.

Lucas estaba saliendo del restaurante, dándole el último bocado a su hot dog — Ah…eso estuvo delicioso, ahora debo volver. — sin darse cuenta Helios y Hyoma lo derribaron por detrás, para poder someterlo. —¡Suéltenme!

HYOMA— No, hasta que nos digas donde esta nuestro amigo.

LUCAS— ¿Quién? Su amigo el adorable.

HELIOS— ¡Responde! ¿Dónde esta Ginga? — jaló el brazo de Lucas.

RYUSEI— Cálmate Helios, escucha jovencito, no creo que quieras que llamemos a la policía.

LUCAS— ¡A la policía!

RYUSE— Ahora te pido, no te exijo que me digas ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

LUCAS— Esta en unas bodegas, se encuentran a las afueras de la ciudad.

HELIOS— Debemos darnos prisa— pero antes de irse, dejaron amarrado a Lucas y lo dejaron en un callejón.

LUCAS— ¡Para cuando lleguen será demasiado tarde! — Yu se enojo y se acerco, de quien sabe donde saco una cinta adhesiva y le tapo la boca a Lucas.

YU— Calladito te vez mas bonito — dio la vuelta y corrió para alcanzar a los demás.

_**~*Amor Prohibido*~**_

_GINGA— Ah…ah…— su cara estaba completamente roja. Randy se encontraba lamiendo y tocando sus pezones— Bas..ta ¡ah! Deten…te Mmmm…. Ah… _

_RANDY —Que lindo gimes — siguió besando la piel de Ginga, bajo poco a poco hasta llegar a su pantalón, empezó a desabrocharlo. _

_GINGA— ¡Basta! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO ME TOQUES! — grito asustado _

_RANDY— Se sentirá bien — desabrocho el pantalón de Ginga y comenzó a tocarlo. _

_GINGA— ¡Ah! Mmm… ah…detente… _

_RANDY —Son muy lindas tus reacciones — tomo la erección de Ginga y la metió a su boca. _

_GINGA— ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡Ah! — su cuerpo temblaba — ¡Ahh! — se vino en la boca de Randy. _

_RANDY— Sabes tan bien. — se acerco y tomo la barbilla de Ginga — Ya no puedo, te tomare ahora. _

_GINGA— ¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO PASAR POR ESTO OTRA VEZ! — grito con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento se escucharon unos ladridos. _

_CASTIEL — ¿Un perro? — en ese instante la puerta se rompió en miles de pedazos, así L-Drago salió entre los escombros y fue directo a atacar a Randy. El cual lo logro esquivar. _

_RYUGA— ¡Ginga! _

_GINGA— Esa voz… Ryuga… — Ryuga entro corriendo __"El esta quí…el me vino a rescatar…me siento tan feliz…" __¡Ryuga! _

_RYUGA— ¡Ginga! — fue corriendo hacía donde el estaba. _

_RANDY— Maldición, tu… ¡Ve Rock Orso! — lanzó su bey directo a Ryuga, quien lo esquivo con facilidad. _

_Ryu-chan se acerco a Ginga, así mordió las cuerdas intentando soltar a Ginga. _

_CASTIEL— Tu maldito perro. — fue contra Ryu-chan pero este brinco, le gruño y le ladro— ¿Crees que un pequeño perro me asusta? — Ryu-chan le brinco y le mordió el trasero — ¡AUCH! ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo! — corría en círculos. _

_RYUGA — ¡Te haré pagar! ¡Ve L-Drago! — L-Drago golpeo a Orso haciendo que este volara por los aires. _

_RANDY— ¡No me subestimes! ¡Orso! — este cayo de nuevo pero aún seguía girando —Tch…todo iba tan bien, ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Orso! _

_RYUGA— Patético, ¡L-Drago! — el bey se defendió contra Orso, y en un ataque L-Drago saco volando a Orso — Se acabo el tiempo de juego, maniobra especial… ¡_Destrucción desoladora del Emperador Dragón! _ — L-Drago choco contra Orso causando una explosión, debido a la fuerza Randy salió volando, cuando el humo se disperso, Orso había dejado de girar. —Yo gano — llamo a L-Drago, dio la vuelta y fue con Ginga. _

_GINGA— Ryuga… — en ese momento Randy se levantaba, saco un cuchillo. _

_RANDY— ¡Me las pagaras! — corrió hacía Ryuga dispuesto a encajarle el cuchillo. _

_GINGA— ¡Cuidado Ryuga! — Ryuga dio la vuelta i vio a Randy con el cuchillo, al parecer se lo había encajado en el abdomen. __"Mentira…por favor que sea una mentira…no quiero perderte…Ryuga...Ryuga…" __nuestro querubín comenzó a llorar, — ¡RYUGA! — le grito con todas sus fuerzas. _

_RYUGA— Atacar por la espalda, que cobarde — Ginga al fijarse, vio como la mano de Ryuga sostenía el cuchillo, evitando que se lo encajaran. De un movimiento rápido Ryuga le dio un rodillazo a Randy en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. —Di gracias que sigues con vida, si vuelves a lastimar a Ginga juro que te mato. — Randy solo lo miraba desde el suelo asustado. Ryuga se dio vuelta y fue hacía Ginga, quien estaba en shock —Ginga… — se acerco para poder ayudarlo pero en autodefensa de un manotazo alejo la mano de Ryuga. _

_GINGA— Ryuga…esto…yo… — sintió como Ryuga lo abrazaba gentilmente. _

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Esta sensación cálida…se siente como antes…la vez pasada sentía miedo de estar con Ryuga pero…" _

_RYUGA— Lo siento, lamento haber tardado — lo abrazo con más fuerza — Si te hubiera pasado algo yo…no lo hubiera soportado…no quiero que vuelvas a sentir esto…_

_GINGA— Ryuga… — se acurrucó entre sus brazos para poder llorar. _

_RYUGA— Tranquilo, todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí contigo — acariciaba la cabeza de Ginga —Salgamos de aquí — ayudo a Ginga a arreglarse y a levantarse, así los tres salieron de la bodega. —¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?_

_GINGA— Si, creo que…— sus piernas le fallaron, así Ryuga lo alcanzó a sostener, quedando abrazados. _

_RYUGA— ¿Estás bien? _

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "De nuevo estar entre tus brazos se siente tan bien…la última vez sentía mucho miedo…pero ahora…puedo volver a sentir esa gentileza, esa gentileza cuando me abrazas, me siento a salvo entre tus brazos…¿Por qué viniste? Después de lo que paso ayer…después de lo que te dije… ¿Por qué?" _

_GINGA— ¿Por qué viniste? Después de lo que te dije ayer… ¿Por qué viniste a rescatarme?_

_RYUGA— Ginga…yo no quería que nada te pasara…se que lo que te hice no tiene perdón… se que por mi culpa te perdí… y no espero que me perdones, si tu eres feliz con Helios por mi esta bien, si ya tomaste tu decisión esta bien,si tu eres feliz con el esta bien, porque si tu eres feliz yo también— tomo su barbilla para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos— Yo vine porque quería proteger a mi mas preciado tesoro. _

_"__Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! "Esas palabras son tan dulces y tiernas..." __Ryuga tomo la mano de Ginga y en ese momento le dio el collar. _

_GINGA— El collar… _

_RYUGA— Es tuyo, puedes hacer o que quieras con el, puedes tirarlo, romperlo haz lo que quieras, no te preocupes. Tu se feliz… así que en este momento renuncio a ti… — se acerco y le dio un suave beso. _

_"__¿Renunciar a mi? Eso quiere decir que no nos podremos ver más… este beso tan corto pero tan gentil a la vez…¿Por qué tenía el collar aún? Es verdad… al tratar de quitármelo no pude…porque aún te sigo amando…quiero decirte la verdad, quiero contártelo todo y así poder brincar a tus brazos para poder decirte cuanto te amo…" __Ryuga se separo de Ginga, su cara estaba muy sonrojada, acarició su mejilla, se acercó y le susurró a Ginga —Adiós… — se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para poder ir a casa._

_GINGA— Ryuga… _

_YU— ¡Gingi! _

_MADOKA— ¡GINGA! _

_GINGA— Esas voces — miró a un lado, sus amigos venían corriendo hacía el. —Chicos, padre, Helios… _

_"__Ese es…" el padre de Ginga logro ver a Ryuga quien se estaba alejando. _

_HELIOS— ¡Ginga! ¿Estas bien? _

_GINGA— Si, estoy bien. _

_HYOMA— ¿Cómo es que? _

_GINGA— Pues la verdad Ryuga vino a ayudarme. — Todos se quedaron atónitos menos Helios quien sintió enojo. — El me ayudo y solo le di las gracias, ya se fue. _

_YU— ¿Cómo es que se entero? _

_GINGA— Todo fue gracias a Ryu-chan, si no hubiera ido por el no se que habría pasado — Ryu-chan ladro y brinco a los brazos de Ginga — Muchas gracias Ryu-chan eres mi héroe. _

_RYUSEI — Gracias al cielo estas bien hijo— se acerco y lo abrazo, —Vamos a casa. _

_GINGA— Si. — así todos fueron caminando a casa. __"Ryuga… tu también eres mi héroe…siempre lo serás… pero ahora… ¿Cómo podré dejar de amarte?" _

_***Arriba de un bote* ¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto dejen reviews por favor!**_

_**ALLEN: Ryuga… ¡POR QUE RENUNCIASTE! **_

_**KRORY: ¡NO SE VALE! *abraza a Allen y lloran juntos* **_

_**YO: (1) Que Ginga se ve shota, además de que es muy violable, ¡Amo a ese niño! :D**_

_**LAVI: Tu… *me mira con aura asesina* ¡PONTE A ESCRIBIR PERO A LA DE YA! *activa si inocencia* **_

_**YO: No espera lavi… *comienzo a remar por mi vida* ¡Déjame, juro que si te acercas te pongo de uke! **_

_**LAVI: ¡Me vale fíjate! ¡Ponte a escribir! *nada detrás de mí* **_

_**KANDA: ¬¬U A este paso necesitare un psicólogo… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Realmente Ryuga renunció a Ginga? ¿Ginga aceptara eso? ¿Qué piensa Helios acerca de que Ryuga salvó a Ginga? **_

_**YO: *Aun remando* ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **_

_**KANDA: *pone su mano sobre su cara* Sayonara **_


	17. Verdad

***arriba de un bote* ¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, y si toda vía se encuentran llorando *miro a Krory y a Allen* y si se preguntan por Albi esta por allá *señalo a la derecha y se encuentra atado y con la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva* Ahora sin mas merodeos Kanda las advertencias y Krory las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: *Snif* ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— *Snif* "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga *snif* ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal de otros personajes" *snif¨* MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS /Recuerdos/ y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. *snif* **

**YO: Pónganse cómodos **

**ALLEN: *snif* Disfruten su lectura *snif* **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 17: Verdad. **

"_¿Cómo podré dejar de amarte?"_ pensó nuestro querubín.

RYUSEI— Hijo vallamos a casa. — miró mas de cerca de Ginga —¿Estas bien hijo? Tu cara esta roja, no me digas que tienes fiebre de nuevo.

GINGA— No, estoy bien, no te preocupes solo estoy cansado, vamos a casa — le sonrió nerviosamente, pues su sonrojo se debía al beso que Ryuga le dio. Helios solo lo miro fijamente.

Así todos se marcharon a sus casas, los amigos de Ginga se despidieron, al igual que Helios.

HELIOS— Me alegra que estés bien.

GINGA—Si, ten cuidado al regresar.

HELIOS— Si — se acerco y le dio un beso a Ginga — Te amo.

GINGA— Si, nos vemos mañana. — le sonrió, Helios solo lo miró y luego se marchó. —Bueno padre me voy a dormir, hoy fue un día muy pesado.

RYUSEI —Si, descansa hijo.

Ginga subió las escaleras en compañía de Ryu-chan, al entrar se dejó caer sobre su cama y su cara estaba algo sonrojada

"_Ryuga…acaso ¿Ya no podré verte? Tus palabras, tu abrazo, pude volver a sentir ese lindo calor, tan dulce…" _en ese instante recordó el beso que le dio Ryuga, se llevo su mano derecha hacía sus labios. _"Un beso tan gentil…" _ /Tu se feliz… así que en este momento renuncio a ti…/ Entonces saco su collar y lo observo _"A pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…yo…" _—Te amo con todo mi corazón…Ryuga…— sus ojos se cristalizaron. En ese instante Ryu-chan brinco a su lado haciéndole compañía. —Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Ryu-chan — así abrazo al perrito y se acomodó entre las sábanas.

"Hijo…tu amor por el es tan fuerte…" Ryusei estaba detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Ginga, escuchó esas palabras, tan solo dio la vuelta y se fue a dormir.

Nuestro querido emperador dragón se encontraba llegando a casa.

KENTA— Ryuga, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Ginga?

RYUGA— El esta bien — si mirada reflejaba tristeza.

RYUTO— Ryuga… ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo? — miro más de cerca de su hermano mayor, entonces pudo notar como sangre escurría de su mano — ¡¿Que te paso!? Estas sangrando.

RYUGA— Esto —miro su mano — No es nada, estoy bien.

KENTA— Nada de estoy bien, vamos a curarte esa herida — así el y Ryuto tomaron a Ryuga de ambos brazos y lo llevaron a su cuarto para poder curarlo.

RYUTO— ¿Cómo es que te paso esto? — Ryuga suspiró, luego les contó lo que había pasado.

KENTA— ¡Como se te ocurre hacer eso! Frenar un cuchillo con tu mano, bueno es un alivio que no te pasara nada pero es una irresponsabilidad, debiste llamar a la policía.

RYUGA— Estoy bien, no pasa nada. — Ryuto saco el desinfectante en aerosol y lo aplico en la mano de Ryuga, causando que este sintiera un poco de dolor.

RYUTO— Lo siento, si no te curamos se te puede infectar. — comenzó a vendarle la mano. Ryuga no respondio tenía su mirada perdida.

KENTA— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele tu mano?

RYUGA— No, no me duele la mano, solo me duele el pecho, renunciar a la persona que amas en verdad duele… — Ryuto y Kenta se quedaron atónitos.

KENTA— ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? ¿Aceptaras que se quede con ese tipo?

RYUGA— Es lo mejor, pues yo le hice daño, si Ginga es feliz yo también… ahora si no les molesta, me gustaría estar solo un rato — Kenta y Ryuto asintieron, así salieron del cuarto, Ryuga se acostó y abrazo a su almohada. —Ginga…— "Me duele mucho el pecho…solo espero que seas feliz…" poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

_**~*Amor Prohibido*~**_

Salía el sol, una mañana tranquila, nuestro querido querubín despertaba, se incorporó y tallo su ojo derecho, se estiro y así fue a darse un baño. Al salir se arreglo, luego bajo para desayunar junto con su padre. Al terminar Ginga ayudo a su padre a alzar la cocina, entonces tocaron la puerta, Ginga fue a abrir pues ya sabía de quien se trataba.

GINGA— Hola Helios — sonrió

HELIOS— Buen día Ginga, ¿Ya estas listo?

GINGA— Si, padre ¿Puedo salir?

RYUSEI— Si, tengan cuidado. — así ambos estaban dispuestos a irse, en ese momento Ryu-chan bajó las escaleras, con su correa.

HELIOS— Lo siento Ryu-chan no puedes venir — el perrito puso sus ojos tristes.

GINGA— Pero…

HELIOS— Dije que no — lo miró fríamente — Vámonos — así tomo a Ginga de la mano, así Ryu-chan se quedo en casa.

GINGA— ¿A dónde vamos?

HELIOS— Esta vez iremos a mi casa, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de ayer. — dijo con algo de enojo en su voz. _"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Esta enojado?" _ Así ambos fueron a casa de Helios. Así ambos llegaron. — ¿Quieres un poco de té?

GINGA— Si, gracias. — se sentó en el sofá

HELIOS— Nee Ginga, ¿Cómo te sientes? — se sentó al lado suyo.

GINGA— Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

HELIOS— Estoy muy contento de que no te halla pasado nada.

GINGA— Si, si Ryuga no hubiera llegado no se que habría pasado.

HELIOS— ¿Te dijo algo? Ryuga te dijo algo — volteó a ver a Ginga.

GINGA—Eh…pues la verdad no, tan solo le di las gracias por ayudarme.

HELIOS— ¿En verdad? ¿No paso nada más?

"_No le puedo decir la verdad…" _—Si, solo le di las gracias — le sonrió, en ese momento Helios se acerco a el robándole un beso.

Mientras con nuestro emperador dragón, este se encontraba acostado en su cama, se sentía deprimido, no podía olvidar a Ginga. "Te extraño tanto… dije que renunciaría a ti pero…es muy difícil dejar de amarte…" en ese instante se incorporo, para después ver su collar, lo observo unos instantes. "Ya se lo que debo de hacer…si quiero olvidarte y definitivamente dejarte ir…" se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras para ir a la puerta.

KENTA— Ryuga, ¿A dónde vas?

RYUGA— Debo hacer algo — tan solo dijo eso, así salió de la casa.

RYUTO— ¿Qué hará? Me preocupa — quedo pensativo — Creo que deberíamos seguirlo, ya sabes solo por precaución— Kenta asintió y sigilosamente comenzaron a seguir a su hermano mayor.

Mientras en casa de Helios, este le había robado un beso a Ginga, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Ginga.

HELIOS— Ginga…— se acerco pero esta vez comenzó a devorar esos lindos labios. Poco a poco fue empujando a Ginga para que Helios quedara arriba de el, Ginga rompió con el beso para poder respirar.

GINGA— Helios…¿Qué haces? — decía entre jadeos. Este no dijo nada, tan solo se acerco para besar su cuello —Ngh…He…lios…ah…

HELIOS— Hoy…quiero llegar mas lejos…quiero hacerte mío… — los ojos de Ginga temblaron de sorpresa.

GINGA—Helios yo…yo… — no sabía que decir. _"¿Estará bien hacerlo con el…?" _

HELIOS— Si no dices nada, entonces esta bien para mi, prometo no lastimarte — se relamió. Así continuo besando y tocando a Ginga.

"_De nuevo dejo que me toque… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desde un principio le dije que quería estar con el? Será porque siento pena por el…" _

GINGA— Ngh..Helios…

HELIOS— Ginga…dime que me amas

GINGA— ¿Eh?

HELIOS— Di que me amas.

GINGA— Pero si ye lo he dicho, te he dicho que te quiero.

HELIOS— Siempre me dices te quiero, pero nunca me has dicho te amo ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Se supone que quieres estar conmigo.

"_Es verdad, en este tiempo cada vez que Helios me dice te amo yo le respondo con un te quiero…pero yo no puedo decirte te amo…porque a la única persona que se lo he dicho es a Ryuga…" _

GINGA— Yo…yo…te…a…— no termino su frase. —Lo siento yo no puedo decirlo— desvió su mirada.

HELIOS— ¿Por qué? ¿Sigues amando a Ryuga?

GINGA— Pues… — un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

HELIOS— Lo sabía…entonces haré que te olvides de el…— se acerco para forzar un beso.

GINGA—Mmph Heli…— Helios introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ginga. Comenzó a devorar esos lindos contornos rosados. —Espera Helios… — Helios ya no lo escuchaba, repartió besos por todo su cuello, y poco a poco fue subiéndole la playera— Para… ¡PARA! — ¡Slap! Helios se encontraba sobándose su mejilla, Ginga le había metido una bofetada. —¡Te dije que te detuvieras!

HELIOS— ¿Por qué? — su voz se quebró — ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar a tu lado?! — unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

GINGA— Helios…yo…lo lamento…no puedo…

HELIOS— ¿Lo sigues amando verdad?

Ginga agachó su cabeza —Yo…yo…será mejor que me valla — se levanto del sofá pero Helios lo tomo del brazo.

HELIOS— ¡Responde! ¿Lo sigues amando verdad? — Ginga no dijo nada —Lo sabía, aún sientes algo por el, pero déjame decirte que es un sentimiento inútil, puede que lo sigas amando pero no pueden estar juntos, lo prohíben las reglas.

"_Es cierto…siempre, siempre ah sido así…siempre tenemos que seguir estas malditas reglas…pero…ya no puedo más…las odio…yo en verdad…quiero estar a tu lado Ryuga…no me importa lo que me cueste…yo estaré a tu lado porque…te amo" _

GINGA— No me importa— dijo en voz baja — ¡No me importan las reglas! — grito — ¡Ya me harte! ¡Estos harto de seguir estas estúpidas reglas! Yo…yo…¡Quiero estar al lado de Ryuga!

HELIOS— Sabes que es imposible, si te vas, digo toda la verdad.

GINGA— ¿Y dices amarme? — Helios lo miró con confusión — Tu…si realmente me amaras no me chantajearías así, eres muy egoísta, solo piensas en ti, no lo haces para protegerme… simplemente tu quieres que este a tu lado a la fuerza y así no es el amor.

HELIOS— ¿Así no es el amor? ¡Ja! Tu que puedes saber.

GINGA— Te dire lo que se, el amor es un lindo sentimiento, gracias a Ryuga lo supe. Gracias a el pude sentir un hermoso sentimiento, una sensación tan cálida y agradable, siempre me cuida…el me ama y yo también.

HELIOS— ¿Te cuida? ¡Ya olvidaste lo que te hizo!

GINGA— No, no lo eh olvidado…pero…yo se que puedo perdonarlo, se que el lo lamenta, y yo lo perdono, se que nunca lo volvería a hacer porque si yo no le importara el no hubiera ido a rescatarme. — entonces se dio la vuelta para salir.

HELIOS— Juro que si cruzas esa puerta digo la verdad.

GINGA— Yo…peleare por estar al lado de Ryuga, no importa lo que me cueste — dicho esto salió corriendo.

HELIOS— ¿Con que esto elijes eh? Está bien, si no eres mío no serás de nadie. — así se salio de su casa.

Ryuga se encontraba llegando al parque. "Aquí fue la primera vez que lo vi…" una brisa de aire soplo, entonces Ryuga se quito el collar. "Si quiero olvidarte y dejarte ir debo romper esto…" No muy a lo lejos se encontraban sus hermanos quien lo observaban muy atentos y sorprendidos. "¿En verdad lo romperá? Pensaron ambos hermanos.

Nuestro querubín peli-rojo corría a toda velocidad, llego al mundo humano y fue directo al parque. _"Se que estas ahí…tengo esa esperanza de que estarás ahí como siempre, siempre que nos veíamos nos encontrábamos en el parque, por favor que Ryuga se encuentre ahí." _Aceleró el paso, llego al parque busco por todos lados, al girar su cabeza pudo ver a Ryuga, sintió una gran felicidad. _"Lo sabía…estas aquí…" _—Ryuga…— se acerco más rápido —¡Ryuga! — grito feliz al verlo, el mencionado volteo y se quedo sorprendido al ver a Ginga.

En el mundo de los querubines Bakin se encontraba organizando unos papeles, en ese momento vio que alguien entraba y ese alguien era su sobrino.

BAKIN— Helios, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

HELIOS— Tío, tenemos problemas. — miro fijamente a su tío.

En casa de Ginga, Ryusei se encontraba alzando, pero su mente pensaba en su hijo, pues en verdad Ginga ama a Ryuga, en ese instante llamaron a la puerta —Ya voy — en cuanto la abrió se quedo atónito.

BAKIN— Señor Ryusei, ¿Dónde esta su hijo? Debemos detenerlo.

RYUSEI— ¿¡Detenerlo?! ¿Por qué?

BAKIN— Ah roto la regla mas importante. — dijo con frialdad "No puede ser…" pensó horrorizado Ryusei. En el piso de arriba estaba Ryu-chan quien vio a Bakin y de inmediato supo lo que pasaba, fue al cuarto de Ginga, con su hocico logro abrir la ventana y salto para caer en el patio trasero, así salio corriendo.

Madoka, Hyoma y Yu se encontraban caminando hacía casa de Ginga, cuando de repente sintieron algo que los derribaba a los tres y cayeron al suelo.

MADOKA—Eso dolió…— se sobo su cabeza.

YU— Veo estrellitas…

HYOMA— ¿Pero que? Ryu-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? — el perrito les ladro muy exaltado —¿Qué pasa? — el perrito los llevo muy sigilosamente a la casa de Ginga y en la esquina los tres se asomaron y pudieron ver a Bakin.

MADOKA— ¿Qué hace el aquí? No es revisión.

HYOMA— Puede que…— miro a Ryu-chan — Descubrieron a Ginga — Ryu-chan asintió

YU— ¡No puede ser! Ese Helios es un…

HYOMA— Tranquilo Yu, debemos avisarle a Ginga que van tras el, ¿Sabes donde esta Ryu-chan? — Ryu-chan asintió así los llevo rumbo al parque.

En el parque se encontraban Ryuga y Ginga,

GINGA— ¡RYUGA!

RYUGA— ¿Ginga? ¿Qué pasa?

GINGA— Yo…quería verte… Ryuga… — se paro en frente de el— Yo quería darte las gracias por haberme rescatado ayer, en verdad muchas gracias…

RYUGA— Ginga…no te preocupes, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. — acarició la cabeza de Gina

GINGA —Ryuga…—un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, entonces vio la mano de Ryuga que traía un vendaje — ¿Qué te paso?

RYUGA— ¿Esto? No es nada solo fue cuando detuve el cuchillo.

GINGA— Ryuga… — sus ojos se cristalizaron — ¡Baka! — lo abrazo

RYUGA— ¿Ginga? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

GINGA— No vuelvas a arriesgarte así, no se que habría hecho si algo te hubiera pasado.

RYUGA— ¿Por qué me dices esto? Pensé que ya no te importaba.

GINGA— En verdad me importas mucho Ryuga, yo te a…

RYUGA— No lo digas — Ginga se sorprendió — Si lo dices no podré olvidarme de ti, por favor no me hagas mas difícil esto.

GINGA— Ryuga… pero yo…

RYUGA— Tu tomaste tu decisión de estar con ese tipo, por mi esta bien, si tu eres feliz yo también. Después de lo que paso entre nosotros yo tengo miedo de volver a lastimarte… es por eso que decidí renunciar a ti, yo vine aquí para deshacerme de esto — saco el collar —Toma, puedes hacer lo que quieras — le dio su collar a Ginga, ahora el tenía las dos mitades. —Adios — dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"_No…no quiero que te alejes de mi… no quiero separarme de ti…yo no quiero estar con Helios yo quiero estar contigo Ryuga…" _

Fue corriendo y abrazo por detrás a Ryuga, lo cual lo dejo muy sorprendido.

GINGA— No te vallas…por favor no me abandones…Ryuga…no sabes el miedo que sentí ayer, cuando pensé que te habían hecho daño sentí mucho miedo, tuve miedo de perderte…— comenzó a llorar — Yo quiero estar a tu lado…no te vallas… yo te amo…

RYUGA— Si me amas ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? ¿Por qué me dijiste que solo jugabas conmigo?— contesto fríamente.

GINGA— Yo…yo… — _"¿Qué digo? Si le digo la verdad…pero ¿como se lo diré? Si se la digo desapareceré…" _

RYUGA— ¿Y bien? — Ginga no respondió —Lo sabía, tan solo olvidemos lo nuestro quieres— Ginga lo abrazo con fuerza.

GINGA— La verdad es…que yo soy…— en ese instante todo se volvió gris, las personas que estaban en el parque dejaron de moverse, como si el tiempo se detuviera, todos estaban inmóviles excepto Ginga, Ryuga y sus hermanos que estaban detrás de un arbusto viéndolo todo. —No puede ser…

RYUGA— ¿Qué esta pasando?

KENTA— ¿Cómo es que se paro el tiempo?

RYUTO— No lo se, ¿Qué esta pasando?

BAKIN— Con que aquí estabas, Hagane Ginga.

Ginga de inmediato soltó a Ryuga y se giro —Bakin…yo puedo explicarlo…—

BAKIN— ¡No tienes nada que explicar! ¡Has roto las reglas, eso es un grave delito?

RYUGA— ¿Reglas? ¿A que se refiere Ginga? — este solo agacho su mirada— Responde ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

BAKIN— Tu debes ser el humano, que decepción, Ginga tienes que venir conmigo.

GINGA— Por favor Bakin tienes que escucharme.

BAKIN— ¡Aquí no hay nada que explicar! ¡Rompiste las reglas y es imperdonable! Vendrás conmigo.

En ese instante Ryuga se colocó en frente de Ginga, —Espera, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por qué quieres llevarte a Ginga? El no ha hecho nada malo.

BAKIN— Pobre humano si tan solo supieras.

RYUGA— ¿Saber que? Ginga explícame que es lo que pasa aquí— Ginga no decía nada.

BAKIN— Si no vienes por las buenas, vendrás por las malas, ¡Johannes! — este de un salto llego. —Trae a Ginga.

JOHANNES— Mew, a la orden, vamos Ginga— saco su lanzador.

GINGA— Tch, en esa caso— saco su lanzador pero Ryuga lo detuvo —Ryuga…

RYUGA— Si crees que te llevarás a Ginga estas equivocado, ¡Prepárate! — saco su lanzador.

JOHANNES— Interesante, ¡Go Shoot! — lanzo a su bey

RYUGA— ¡Go Shoot! — Así L-Drago fue en contra de Lynx —¡Destrózalo L-Drago!

JOHANNES— Valla, eres bueno.

BAKIN— Johannes deja de jugar y tráeme a Ginga.

JOHANNES— Si, si ¡Ve Lynx! — este con la agilidad de un gato comenzó a esquivar los ataques de L-Drago

RYUGA— Maldición, es muy ágil como un gato.

JOHANNES— Ahora a tomar al pequeño querubín — Lynx brinco y esquivo a L-Drago y fue directo contra Ginga.

RYUGA— ¡Ginga! _"¡Maldición no me dará tiempo de sacar a pegasus!" _

YU— ¡VE LIBRA!

HYOMA— ¡ARIES! — así los dos beys golpearon a Lynx salvando a Ginga.

GINGA— Yu, Hyoma

YU— Gingi, ¿Estas bien? — llegaron junto a Ginga.

BAKIN — Ustedes, acaso sabían lo de Ginga, sabían que había roto las reglas.

HYOMA— Por favor Bakin, escúchenos.

BAKIN— Aquí no hay nada que escuchar, todos estan detenidos, Ginga, Hyoma y Yu.

RYUTO— ¡Que alguien me diga que… ¡Mmmph!

MADOKA— Shhh no dejes que nos vean, — le tapo la boca, Ryu-chan estaba a su lado

KENTA— Madoka, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Además ¿Qué esta pasando?

MADOKA— Es difícil de explicar, solo no dejen que los vean. — Ryuto y Kenta intercambiaron miradas.

BAKIN— No es posible que tantos querubines rompan las reglas, que decepción.

GINGA— Si no nos escucha por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas, ¡Ve pegasus! — lanzó a pegasus para que fuera directo a Bakin.

HELIOS— ¡Ve Sol Blaze! — de un ataque saco volando a pegasus.

GINGA— ¡Helios! Tu…

HELIOS— Yo te lo advertí, no quisiste escucharme, atente a las consecuencias.

RYUGA— Tu… ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¡Exijo que me expliquen! Ginga ¿Quién es este tipo?

GINGA— Pues…la verdad…

BAKIN— Nosotros no tenemos nada que explicar a un miserable humano, ustedes tan molestos, solo deberían desaparecer. — su mirada transmitía odio — Ustedes son la peor escoria, mintiendo, utilizando, sin sentimientos…

GINGA— ¡Eso no es verdad! — grito, Bakin tan solo lo observo — Puede que haya humanos crueles…pero no todos son así, Ryuga es diferente, el es fuerte, sus sentimientos son sinceros, el jamás utilizaría a las personas, es por eso que me enamore de el.

RYUGA— Ginga…

BAKIN— Valla estupidez, has caído en su juego, has roto las reglas y sabes lo que pasa ¿no es así? — los ojos de Ginga temblaron —Tu Ginga, ¿Cómo puedes creerle a un humano? Sabes que solo te utilizaría.

RYUGA— ¡Eso nunca! Yo jamás utilizaría a la persona que realmente amo,, Ginga es muy dulce, su corazón es puro, es por eso que me enamoré de el, tal y como es.

En ese instante a Bakin se le ocurrió una idea, sonrió malignamente —¿En serio? Y dime humano Ryuga ¿Aún lo amarías si supieras lo que realmente es? ¿Qué pensarías si Ginga te ocultara su verdad? —miro a Ginga — Y tu joven Ginga si Ryuga supiera lo que eres ¿Te seguiría amando?

"_Si Ryuga supiera la verdad… ¿Me seguiría amando? O simplemente ¿Se alejaría de mi…?" _

RYUGA— ¿A que te refieres con verdad?

BAKIN—Ya te enterarás — chasqueo sus dedos, un fuerte dolor invadió a Madoka, Yu, Hyoma y a Ginga, los cuatro se llevaron sus manos hacía su cabeza.

RYUTO — ¿Estas bien Madoka? ¿Qué pasa?

MADOKA— ¿Qué…pasa…? Me duele…mi cabeza… ¡AH! — sus alas aparecieron de golpe, después se desmayo.

KENTA— ¿Alas? ¡Oye Madoka responde! ¡¿Estas bien?! — fue hacia ella para auxiliarla.

HYOMA —Maldición…es como si…mi cabeza quisiera explotar… ¡AHH! — al igual que Madoka sus alas aparecieron, acto seguido se desmayo.

YU— Hyo…ma… ya…no puedo…aguantar…¡AH! — sus alas aparecieron, cayo desmayado al suelo. Así Libra y Aries dejaron de girar.

RYUGA— ¿Qué esta pasando? — al ver a Ginga este del dolor dejo caerse de rodillas— ¡Ginga! — fue para ayudarlo— ¿Qué pasa? — en ese instante miro a Bakin molesto —¡Que le haces! ¡Detente!

BAKIN — No es obvio, te demuestro la verdad. — sonrió.

RYUGA— Maldito… ¡L-Drago! — L-Drago fue a atacar a Bakin.

HELIOS— ¡No te lo permitiré! — Blaze choco contra L-Drago, —¡No permitiré que lastimes a mi tío! Maniobra especial ¡Blaze Execution!

RYUGA — ¡Te venceré! Maniobra especial ¡Destrucción desoladora del Emperador Dragón! — los dos beys chocaron, ocasionando una gran explosión —Maldición no puedo ver nada — Blaze salio del humo y fue directamente a atacar a Ryuga.

GINGA— ¡Ryuga! — corrió hacía el, Ginga recibió el ataque, ambos cayeron al suelo.

RYUGA— Auch…Ginga… ¡Ginga! — colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Ginga pero pudo sentir algo suave, miro bien, entonces pudo ver unas pequeñas alas que salían de su espalda. — ¿Alas? ¿Cómo es que? Oye Ginga — este no respondió, se encontraba inconsciente.

BAKIN— Ahora lo sabes, la verdad sobre ellos, Ginga cometió el peor error, se enamoro de ti, es por eso que será condenado. — chasqueo sus dedos, en un movimiento rápido Johannes brinco y tomo a Ginga, Hyoma y Yu.

RYUGA— ¡Ginga!

BAKIN —Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos problemas más importantes que atender. — se dio la vuelta y desaparecieron, así todo volvió a la normalidad.

RYUGA— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — escucho unos gritos, pudo reconocer la vos de sus hermanos.

RYUTO— ¡Oye Madoka responde! — poco a poco Madoka fue despertando.

MADOKA— ¿Qué paso? — se levanto de golpe — ¡Mis amigos! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Se los llevaron!

KENTA— Tranquilízate Madoka — se acerco para tomar su hombro.

MADOKA— ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! Mis amigos están en peligro… — apretó sus ojos — Ahora que descubrieron esto…ellos…

RYUGA —¿Qué les pasara? Quiero respuestas ahora, ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué tienes alas? ¿A que se refieren con reglas? ¿Por qué se llevaron a Ginga? ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?

MADOKA— Pues…ceo que es inútil mentir, vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar — así guardó sus alas, fueron a la casa de Ryuga.

RYUGA— ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Madoka suspiro, —Veraz…para empezar nosotros somos querubines.

KENTA— ¿Querubines?

MADOKA— Si, vieron nuestras alas, querubín es un ángel que se caracteriza por su belleza divina, nosotros ayudamos a Cupido, el es nuestro jefe.

RYUTO— Oye, oye espera un segundo, ¿Quieres decir que no son humanos?

MADOKA —Exactamente, se que es muy difícil de creer.

RYUGA— ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? ¿Por qué Ginga me lo ocultó?

MADOKA— Veras, nosotros los querubines tenemos reglas, tenemos prohibido interactuar con los humanos pero la regla mas importante es que nunca debemos enamorarnos de un humano. —Los tres hermanos no podían creerlo — Ginga tenía la costumbre de bajar a su mundo para poder verlos, siempre fue alguien muy curioso, pero nunca imaginamos que se enamoraría de ti Ryuga. Al enterarnos no dijimos nada, pues Ginga estaba tan feliz, todo iba bien hasta que Helios apareció… el lo amenazo, si Ginga no se alejaba de ti le diría la verdad a cupido-sama.

RYUGA — ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué ocultármelo desde un principio?

MADOKA— Nosotros los cupidos si mostramos nuestras alas desaparecemos…es por eso que Ginga no te dijo nada. Por eso se alejo de ti porque quería protegerte, pero ahora… — apretó sus ojos— Ya que se sabe la verdad Ginga esta en grave peligro.

KENTA— ¿A que te refieres?

MADOKA— Cuando un querubín rompe la regla mas importante…se le condena a muerte…

RYUGA —No es posible… es mentira… — se llevo su mano hacía su cabeza —Todo este tiempo…Ginga trato de protegerme… — apretó sus puños. —Ginga…

MADOKA— Al parecer…de nuevo ocurrirá una tragedia…

KENTA— ¿De nuevo? — Madoka asintió, así les platico la historia de cupido —Pobre debió ser un golpe muy duro.

RYUTO —Eh ahí su odio hacía nosotros.

MADOKA— No quiero perder a mis amigos…no quiero que se repita la tragedia…

RYUGA— No volverá a ocurrir — miro a Madoka — Iré a salvar a Ginga, no me importa que me cueste, así que llévame a tu mundo. — su mirada reflejaba decisión, tanto Madoka como sus hermanos lo miraban impresionados. —No perderé a mi más preciado tesoro.

**¡Hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: ¡Ve a salvarlo Ryuga! *arriba de un salvavidas* **

**LAVI— ¡Mmmph! **

**KRORY: ¡No quiero que Ginga se muera! *llora* **

**KANDA: *arriba de un bote* ¬¬U ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué les espera a Ginga, Yu y Hyoma? ¿Lograra Ryuga salvar a Ginga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara! **


	18. Por ti

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren, pues aquí en la ciudad de México hace mucho calor *saco un abanico y me hecho aire* Ahora sin mas preámbulos, Allen las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: *arriba de un salvavidas y con una limonada* Claro, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: ¡Mmmph! **

**YO: OH cierto, olvide que estabas amarrado y amordazado, bien *me acerco y le quito la cinta adhesiva***

**LAVI: Bien… ¡AUCH! ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" /Recuerdos/ MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo **

**KANDA: *bebiendo agua con hielo* Pónganse cómodos **

**YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 18: Por ti. **

RYUGA— No perderé a mi mas preciado tesoro — dijo decidido —Por favor Madoka llévame a tu mundo.

MADOKA— Ryuga…pero es muy peligroso si vas estarás en grave peligro.

RYUGA— No importa, no me importa lo que me pase, yo protegeré a Ginga, cueste lo que cueste yo lo salvare porque lo amo.

MADOKA— Tu…— sonrió —Eres igual a Ginga, cuando se trata de uno de ustedes hacen lo imposible para que estén bien, se aman tanto— miro decidida a Ryuga— Esta bien, vallamos a mi mundo.

RYUTO— Oye, oye no podemos dejarte ir así como así hermano.

KENTA— Es verdad, si tu vas nosotros también. —Ryu-chan ladro en señal de que también quería ir.

RYUTO— Los tres somos hermanos, debemos apoyarnos, y nosotros ye apoyaremos no importa que.

RYUTO— Ryuto…Kenta…gracias.

MADOKA— Bien, vallamos a recatar a nuestros amigos. — Ryuto, Kenta y Ryuga asintieron.

RYUTO— ¿Y como iremos allá?

MADOKA— Eso déjenmelo a mi, pero si quieren pasar desapercibidos deberán ponerse alas.

RYUTO— ¿Cómo haremos eso? — Madoka quedo pensativa después una idea vino a ella. Así construyo unas alas, con pegamento y plumas.

MADOKA— Ahora su parecen querubines. — sonrió

RYUGA— Me siento tonto usando esto.

KENTA— Nos vemos graciosos.

MADOKA— Bien ahora tomen mis manos y cierren los ojos — así los tres hermanos lo hicieron, —Vamos, al mundo de los querubines— pasaron unos cuantos segundos —Ya hemos llegado, pueden abrir sus ojos — así los abrieron, el mundo de los querubines no era muy diferente al del mundo humano, pero su se podía observar varios corazones en las calles y a las personas que tenían alas.

RYUTO —Valla, todos tienen alas.

MADOKA— Pues si, somos querubines que esperaban, ahora debemos ir con Ginga y a los demás.

RYUGA— ¿Sabes en donde los tienen?

MADOKA— Lo mas probable es que es ten ahí— apunto con su dedo hacía la derecha— El gran corazón, se encuentra exactamente en el centro de la ciudad, ahí es donde esta cupido-sama y Bakin.

RYUGA— Entonces que esperamos debemos darnos prisa. —así dio la vuelta y corrió.

MADOKA— ¡Oye Ryuga! Espe…¡Ah! ¡No tienes remedio! — así corrió tras Ryuga, Ryuto, Ryu-chan y Kenta fueron atrás de ella.

"Espérame Ginga, ya voy"

_**~*Amor Prohibido*~**_

Nuestro querido querubín peli-rojo comenzaba a despertar.

GINGA— Mmm…¿Qué? — abrió sus ojos y se levanto de golpe —¡Ryuga! — observó a su alrededor pero no vio nada— ¿Dónde estoy?

BAKIN— No es obvio estas encerrado.

GINGA—Esa voz… ¡Bakin! — se acerco a las rejas —Por favor tienes que escucharme.

BAKIN— Aquí no hay nada que escuchar, rompiste las reglas, ahora serás castigado.

GINGA— ¡Espere! Se lo ruego, si usted o cupido-sama me escucharan yo…

BAKIN— ¡Silencio! — grito — ¿No tienes suficiente con esto? Por tu culpa también tus amigos serán castigados por ocultar la verdad.

GINGA— ¡No por favor! ¡Yo soy quien rompió las reglas! Se lo pido libérelos.

BAKIN— Si no hubieras conocido a ese humano, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

GINGA— Ryuga es diferente, yo me enamore de el porque es gentil, fuerte y sus sentimientos son sinceros.

BAKIN— ¿Seguro que realmente te ama?

GINGA— Por supuesto que me ama, al igual que yo a el.

BAKIN— Pobrecito, si tan solo supieras.

GINGA— ¿Saber que?

BAKIN— Justo después de que te desmayaras y salieran tus alas, ese humano te desprecio.

GINGA— ¡Eso es mentira! — apretó los barrotes de la celda

BAKIN— Si no me crees, tendré que demostrártelo. — chasqueo sus dedos y una luz intensa apareció, Ginga cubrió sus ojos, cuando todo se aclaro fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, cuando se dio cuenta estaban en el parque, era la misma escena cuando Ginga protegió a Ryuga.

GINGA— ¿Dónde estamos?

BAKIN— Estamos retrocediendo el tiempo, aquí verás lo que paso realmente. Esto sucedió después de que salieron tus alas —sonrió malignamente.

_RYUGA— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alas? _

_BAKIN—Ahora sabes la verdad, es un querubín. _

_RYUGA— Que desagradable. _

_BAKIN— ¿Por qué dices eso? Pensé que lo amabas. _

_RYUGA— No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de esto. _

GINGA— Es mentira…— miro a Bakin— ¡Por favor dime que es mentira! — lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

BAKIN— No es mentira.

_RYUGA— ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de esto? Gaste mi tiempo en el…que decepción, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el, después de enterarme de lo que es ya no me importa. _

Así todo se desvaneció, así todo volvió a la normalidad.

BAKIN— Ves como no mentía, ese humano al enterarse de lo que eras te desprecio, y decía que te amaba, tonterías.

GINGA— No puede ser…— se dejo caer de rodillas —Ryuga…— lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas.

BAKIN— Y pensar que rompiste las reglas solo por un miserable humano. —dio la vuelta y se fue. Ginga solo se quedo en el suelo en silencio.

No muy lejos de ahí Helios se encontraba observándolos recargado en la pared, así espero a su tío. —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

BAKIN— Nada especial, tan solo modifique lo que paso.

HELIOS— Ya veo…nee tío en verdad condenaran a Ginga.

BAKIN— Pues si, rompió las reglas, eso es algo imperdonable.

HELIOS— Pero no puede haber otra forma, quiero decir…

BAKIN— No, lo siento Helios reglas son reglas — siguió caminando. Helios solo miró hacía atrás y pudo ver a Ginga quien seguía en el piso y lloraba.

HELIOS— Perdón…

_**~*Amor Prohibido*~**_

Mientras Ryusei iba de camino hacia el gran corazón, iba hacía el juicio de su hijo, estaba realmente preocupado, en ese momento pudo ver a Ryuga quien corría a toda velocidad. —Ese es…— giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Madoka que estaba siguiendo a Ryuga y atrás de ella venían los hermanos de Ryuga y nuestro amigo Ryu-chan.

Cuando por fin llego a la entrada del gran corazón Ryuga se detuvo espirando agitadamente.

MADOKA— Te dije…que esperarás…— decía entre jadeos por el cansancio de correr.

RYUGA— ¿Dónde esta Ginga? Debemos entrar.

MADOKA—Espera — se puso enfrente de Ryuga— No podrás pasar así de fácil, necesitas una cita para poder entrar.

RYUTO— ¿Cómo entraremos? Y mas importante ¿Qué le diremos a los de seguridad? — miro a los guardias quienes estaban enfrente de la puerta.

MADOKA— Tengo una idea. —Así se acercaron a los guardias. —Buena tarde señores.

GUARDIA 1— ¿Qué se le ofrece jovencita? **  
**

MADOKA— Vera, necesitamos ver a cupido-sama.

GUARDIA 2— ¿Tiene cita?

MADOKA— ¿Eh? No pero…

GUARDIA— Entonces tienen que irse.

RYUGA— Escuchen bien, necesitamos entrar, así que si me disculpan. —Intento cruzar a la fuerza pero los guardias lo detuvieron apuntándole con flechas que tenían un corazón el la punta pero era uno muy filoso.

RYUTO—Va…mos no se pongan así… —sudo frío.

MADOKA— Si…solo necesitamos ver a cupido-sama…

RYUGA— Dejen pasar— dijo irritado —Si no los tendré que mover.

KENTA— Espera Ryuga…no actúes sin pensar.

En ese momento Ryuga sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, miro hacía su izquierda, ahí pudo ver a Ryusei.

MADOKA— Señor Ryusei…

RYUSEI— Lamento que mis sobrinos les hayan causado molestias, solo me acompañan a ver a cupido-sama.

GUARDIA 1 —¿Tiene cita?

RYUSEI— Si, aquí esta — le entrego un papel al guardia.

GUARDIA 1— Bien pueden pasar — así les abrieron la puerta para que todos entraran.

RYUSEI— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

MADOKA— Vera señor Ryusei nosotros…

RYUGA— Venimos a rescatar a Ginga.

RYUSEI— Los siento pero no es de su incumbencia y tu Madoka no deberías estar aquí.

RYUGA— Escuche yo vine aquí para salvar a Ginga, no importa que.

RYUSEI— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? No tienes porque meterte— lo miro fijamente.

RYUGA— Si tengo porque meterme, porque me preocupo por el, porque es lo mejor que me ah pasado, gracias a el puedo creer en el amor, porque es lo mas preciado para mi…y porque lo amo, así lo sacare de aquí cueste lo que me cueste con tal de estar a su lado. —Ryusei lo miró sorprendido — De todas formas, ¿Por qué le digo esto? Usted que sabe de Ginga.

RYUSEI— Soy su padre — Ryuga se sorprendió al escucharlo — Tu debes ser el humano del que mi hijo se enamoró — entonces sonrió —Estoy tan contento de que mi hijo haya encontrado a su verdadero amor. — Ryuga quedo muy sorprendido, acaso ¿Ryusei lo habría aprobado? — Ahora ve y salva a mi hijo, te esta esperando, mientras yo intentare ganar mas tiempo.

RYUGA— Gracias — se dio la vuelta y corrió.

RYUSEI— Será mejor que vallan con el.

MADOKA— Si, también necesitamos encontrar a Hyoma y Yu, ellos están aquí.

RYUSEI— Entiendo, entonces vallan rápido a buscarlos. — Los tres chicos asintieron y fueron corriendo, Ryu-chan observo a Ryusei —Tu también ve, tu debes protegerlos — Ryu-chan ladro y así fue a seguirlos.

RYUTO— Valla forma de conocer a tu suegro — le sonrió divertido.

RYUGA— Cállate — aceleraron el paso.

Buscaron por todos lados, pero no había señales ni de Ginga, Hyoma o Yu.

RYUTO —Hemos corrido por todo este lugar y no hemos encontrado a nadie.

KENTA— Estoy cansado.

RYUGA—Deben de estar por algún lado.

RYUTO— ¡Tengo hambre! — se recargo en la pared, en ese momento se hundió un poco, después una puerta se abrió y Ryuto se fue de espaldas rodando por las escaleras.

KENTA— ¡Bien hecho Ryuto ni-san!

MADOKA— ¿Estas bien?

RYUTO —¡Miren un calabozo! ¡Que loco! Como en las películas.

KENTA— Esta bien — dijo con una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

RYUGA— Bajemos — así con cuidado bajaron las escaleras, Ryuto se sobaba su espalda, así recorrieron el lugar. —Creo que hay que separarnos, así encontraremos a los chicos mas rápido. — así Ryuga, Kenta y Ryuto por fin se pudieron quitar las alas falsas.

MADOKA— Buena idea, Ryuto y Kenta irán conmigo, Ryu-chan ve con Ryuga — Ryu-chan ladro, tomaron caminos separados.

Madoka y los hermanos de Ryuga fueron a la derecha, buscaban por todos lados hasta que por fin dieron con Hyoma y Yu. — ¡Amigos! — grito —¡Están bien! — dijo preocupada, Hyoma y Yu estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

RYUTO —Atrás Madoka, romperemos esta celda, ¿Listo Kenta?

KENTA— Claro… ¡Go shoot! — lanzaron a sus beys, lograron romper la celda.

MADOKA— ¡Hyoma! ¡Yu! — fue para auxiliarlos — ¡Por favor abran los ojos!

HYOMA— Mmm… ¿Qué paso? — abrió bien sus ojos —¿Madoka? — se incorporo.

YU— Mmm…¿Qué? — se incorporo poco a poco —Are… ¿Madoka?

MADOKA— Gracias a dios están bien — se acerco y los abrazo. —No me vuelvan a dar esos sustos. — unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas.

HYOMA— Lamentamos haberte preocupado.

YU— Ya no llores Madoka— devolvieron el abrazo.

MADOKA— Gracias chicos— se limpió sus lagrimas —Ahora tenemos que irnos. —Todos asintieron.

Nuestro querido emperador dragón se encontraba buscando por todos lados a su querido Ginga.

"Ginga…¿Dónde estas? Entonces escucho a alguien llorar Alguien esta llorando… pudo reconocer quien lloraba "Ese es Ginga" siguió el llanto para poder dar con Ginga.

"_¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Me siento tan triste…" _ —¡Ginga! — _"Esa voz…no puede ser…acaso…" _

Ryuga llego corriendo, Ginga volteo y lo pudo ver.

GINGA— Ryuga…

RYUGA— Ginga… — fue corriendo hacía el —Descuida, en un momento te saco — saco su lanzador, así L-Drago destruyo la celda —Vamos — le extendió su mano, pero Ginga no hizo nada —¿Qué pasa? Vámonos de aquí

GINGA— ¿Por qué viniste?

RYUGA— ¿Eh? No es obvio vine para…

GINGA— ¡No digas mentiras! Después de lo que dijiste tienes el descaro de venir — mas lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas

RYUGA— ¿De que estas hablando?

GINGA— Lo se…cuando viste mis alas… me despreciaste, dijiste que como te pudiste enamorar de alguien como yo… ¡Tu… — no acabo de hablar, pues os labios de Ryuga estaban sobre los suyos.

Ryuga se separo un poco —No digas tonterías — miro a los ojos a Ginga — Si yo vine hasta aquí fue porque quiero salvarte, tu amiga Madoka me contó todo — abrazo con fuerza a nuestro querubín— No me importa si eres humano o no, yo te amo por quien eres, tu actitud, tu sonrisa, todo me encanta de ti…

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _

RYUGA— Yo me enamore de ti tal y como eres — se separo para poder verlo— Así que no digas eso, nunca te despreciaría, porque te amo— se acerco para darle un beso a Ginga.

Poco a poco nuestro querubín fue cerrando sus ojos, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ryuga, mientras que Ryuga puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Ginga. Rompieron con el beso para poder verse.

GINGA— Ryuga…—sus ojos se cristalizaron, luego sonrío y lo abrazo —Estoy tan feliz…estoy tan feliz de que estés a mi lado…

RYUGA— Siempre estaré aquí para ti — devolvió el abrazo. —Vámonos de aquí. —Ginga asintió, ambos salieron corriendo de ahí.

GINGA— ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

RYUGA— Tu amiga Madoka nos trajo a mi y a mis hermanos.

GINGA— ¿Madoka? — solo sonrió, al dar vuelta, escucharon unos maullidos, vieron un gato quien los observaba fijamente, se erizo y se fue de ahí. —OH no, es uno de los gatos de Johannes. —Ryu-chan ladro y fue tras el gato.

RYUGA— Eso nos dará algo de tiempo, vámonos — tomo la mano de Ginga y se fueron de ahí.

Ryu-chan correteaba al gato, iban de aquí para allá, el gato subió unas escaleras seguido de Ryu-chan, entraron a una habitación, el gato al no fijarse se resbalo con la alfombra que estaba en el piso, rodó y con la misma alfombra quedo atrapado, Ryu-chan con su hocico lo puso debajo de la cama. Cuando el gato cayo, tiro varios papeles, Ryu-chan observó la habitación, entonces pudo ver como una pequeña puerta estaba entre abierta, se asomo y vio dos sobres, los tomo y cuando los vio se sorprendió y sin mas demora los tomo y salio corriendo del cuarto.

Ginga y Ryuga corrían para salir de ahí, pero otro gato los observaba desde las alturas, así se dio la vuelta y su fue. Johannes se encontraba descansando hasta que escucho a su gato llamarle.

JOHANNES— ¿Qué pasa pequeño? — lo cargo, el gato maulló, entonces Johannes fue de inmediato con Helios.

Ryusei se encontraba con Bakin y cupido-sama.

BAKIN— ¿Esta conciente señor Hagane de lo que si hijo a hecho?

RYUSEI— Si, en verdad no sabe como lo siento.

BAKIN— Disculparse no basta, se supone que deben seguir las reglas.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Es una pena que otro de mis querubines haya roto las reglas, que decepción.

En ese instante Helios llego corriendo. — ¡Tío! Tenemos problemas, han escapado.

BAKIN— No puede ser... ¡Rápido bloqueen las salidas! ¡No permitan que escapen!

"Chicos…" pensó preocupado Ryusei.

Ginga y Ryuga estaban corriendo, cuando dieron vuelta ¡BAM! Chocaron con sus demás amigos.

KENTA— Eso me dolió…— sobo su cabeza —¡Ah! ¡Ryuga! ¡Ginga!

GINGA— Chicos…

MADOKA— Que alivio que estés bien, rápido hay que salir si no… — cuando vieron, varios guardias los estaban rodeando.

RYUGA— Maldición, son demasiados.

GUARDIA — Quedan detenidos. — los escoltaron hacía donde estaba Bakin y cupido.

Al llegar ya los estaban esperando.

BAKIN— Valla, valla, al parecer el humano quiso jugar a ser el héroe.

RYUGA— Tu no tienes nada que decir.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Con que el es el humano.

GINGA— Cupido-sama por favor escúcheme, yo…

CUPIDO-SAMA— ¿Por qué siempre hay querubines que rompen las reglas? Es tan doloroso y decepcionante.

GINGA— Cupido-sama, pude que haya humanos crueles pero Ryuga es diferente, el en verdad me ama, al igual que yo a el.

Cupido se enfado al escuchar estas palabras— ¡Tu que sabes de los humanos! — grito enojado —Eso mismo decía mi hijo… ¡Y mira como termino!

GINGA— Cupido-sama…

CUPIDO-SAMA— Ya no quiero escuchar mas, tu castigo por desobedecer será desaparecer. Bakin encárgate de el.

RYUGA— ¡Espere! ¡No dejare que le haga daño!

CUPIDO-SAMA— Tu no te metas, por tu culpa el querubín rompió las reglas.

BAKIN— Terminemos esto quieres — saco su lanzador apuntando a Ginga —¡Go shoot! — lanzo a su bey en contra de Ginga.

RYUGA— ¡Ni creas que te lo permitiré! ¡Ve L-Drago! — L-Drago golpeo al beys de Bakin.

BAKIN— Interesante, crees que tu bey será competencia para mi Dark Poseidon, ¡Ataca! — Poseidon y L-Drago chocaban una y otra vez, ambos sacaban chispas. En un ataque potente L-Drago saco volando a Poseidon, así L-Drago fue contra Bakin.

HELIOS— ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Ve Sol Blaze! — Blaze bloqueo el ataque de L-Drago.

GINGA— ¡Dos contra uno no es justo! ¡Ve Pegasus! — Pegasus choco contra Blaze causando una gran explosión.

MADOKA— Valla poder.

RYUSEI— Será mejor retroceder, si no saldremos lastimados. — se alejaron del campo de batalla.

BAKIN— ¡Poseidon!

RYUGA— ¡L-Drago! — ambos beys chocaron, — Patético, no eres rival para mi L-Drago, ¡Ve L-Drago! Maniobra especial… ¡Destrucción desoladora del Emperador Dragón!

HELIOS— ¡Blaze Execution! — Blaze cocho contra L-Drago protegiendo Poseidon. — ¡Te venceré!

Nuestro pequeño amigo Ryu-chan se encontraba corriendo con los sobres en su hocico, de repente escucho unos maullidos, había gatos por todo su alrededor, Ryu-chan no sabía a donde ir, estaba rodeado.

JOHANNES— Mira que bonito perrito — se acerco pero Ryu-chan gruño —Valla, alguien esta enojado, es que nadie te enseño a que no debes robar cosas de los cuartos. — saco un correa y en un movimiento rápido se la puso a Ryu-chan quien se quejo. —Bien, ahora a devolverle esto a Bakin. — sonrió

…

GINGA— ¡Ve pegasus! — choco contra Poseidon, lo saco volando muy fácilmente. —Ahora acabare con esto, maniobra especial… ¡Shooting Star Attack! — Pegasus tomo vuelo, así voló en los aires y cayo en picada hacía Poseidon, al momento de choque causo una explosión, cuando el humo se disperso, Poseidon había dejado de girar.

BAKIN— Tch…tu mocoso…

HELIOS— ¡Tío! — miro a Ryuga y Ginga —¡Me las pagaran! ¡Blaze! — fue a atacar a L-Drago, pero Pegasus y L-Drago hicieron equipo para atacar a Blaze. En cada choque la fuerza era tan grande que causaba una explosión. — ¡Maldición!

GINGA— ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Pegasus!

RYUGA— ¡L-Drago!

JOHANNES— ¡Ve Lynx! — así choco contra L-Drago y Pegasus.

HELIOS— Johannes.

JOHANNES— Menos mal que vine a ayudarlo— dijo en tono burlón.

GINGA— Tch, ¡Ve Pegasus!

JOHANNES— Que inútil Lynx… — así el bey de Johannes aumento de altura de su track a 22mm, ante esta acción Pegasus no pudo golpearlo.

GINGA— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que?

JOHANEES— Mew… ¡Ve Lynx! — choco contra pegasus causando una explosión.

GINGA— No puedo ver nada…

HELIOS— ¡Blaze Execution! — Blaze salio del humo y fue directo hacía L-Drago.

RYUGA— ¡Bloquéalo L-Drago! — al choque la explosión fue tan fuerte que ambos bladers salieran volando.

GINGA— ¡Ryuga!

JOHANNES— ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Lynx! — fue a atacar a Ryuga.

GINGA— ¡Pegasus! — fue corriendo hacía Ryuga, así causo una fuerte explosión.

MADOKA Y HYOMA—¡Ginga!

YU—¡GINGI!

RYUSEI— ¡HIJO!

RYUTO Y KENTA— ¡RYUGA!

El humo se disperso, Pegasus había dejado de girar.

RYUGA— Maldición…— cuando logro recuperarse vio a Ginga quien estaba desmayado — ¡GINGA! ¡Oye responde! ¡Abre los ojos! ¿Por qué tuviste que protegerme?

GINGA— Mmm…lo siento…— su voz era débil — Solo…hice lo que…tenía que hacer…proteger…lo mas preciado…para mi… Ryuga… — se desmayo.

HELIOS—Ginga…

CUPIDO-SAMA— Tan solo su relación causa problemas, si el joven Ginga no te hubiera conocido nada de esto estuviera pasando…si tu no hubieras sabido la verdad nada de esto ocurriría.

"¿Por mi culpa? Eso es, si yo no hubiera conocido a Ginga el podría estar a salvo…"

BAKIN— Si tan solo hubieran escuchado, ahora tenemos que proceder al castigo.

RYUGA— Espera…

BAKIN— Piensas suplicar.

RYUGA— No, quiero proponerles algo — miro decidido a cupido— Si yo me olvidara de Ginga, ¿Lo dejarán libre?

BAKIN— Crees que eso…

CUPIDO-SAMA— Espera Bakin — lo interrumpió —¿A que te refieres?

RYUGA— Hablo de que si me alejo de Ginga y lo olvido el podrá estar a salvo.

BAKIN— ¿Olvidar? ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

HELIOS— De hecho tío hay un conjuro para borrar la memoria.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Humano, ¿Estas dispuesto a perder tu memoria con tal de salvar al querubín?

RYUGA— Si…— miro a Ginga —Por ti haría lo que fuera… — se agacho y le dio un suave beso a Ginga. —Tu desde el principio me protegiste…ahora me toca ami.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Entiendo, el humano Ryuga esta dispuesto a borrar su memoria.

RYUTO Y KENTA— Hermano…

MADOKA—En verdad lo hará… — todos observaban incrédulos.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Olvidarás que conociste a Ginga Hagane, olvidaras que te enamoraste de el, olvidaras todo acerca de los querubines. — una luz incario a Ryuga, cuando la luz se desvaneció Ryuga se desmayo.

RYUTO Y KENTA— ¡Ryuga! — fueron hacía el

CUPIDO-SAMA— Ahora ustedes también olvidaran todo, vallan a su mundo — de nuevo una luz blanca apareció, al desvanecerse ya no estaban.

MADOKA— No puede ser…

CUPIDO-SAMA— Ahora mis querubines pueden irse. — todos asintieron, Ryusei cargo a Ginga y fueron a casa.

BAKIN— ¿Por qué los dejo ir cupido-sama?

CUPIDO-SAMA— Solo no quise que se repitiera la tragedia, eso es todo.

BAKIN— Esta bien, ahora volvamos a nuestras actividades normales, vámonos Helios— así se fue de ahí.

Nuestro querido querubín despertaba, al abrir sus ojos se levanto de golpe.

GINGA— ¡Es verdad! ¡Ryuga! ¡¿Dónde esta Ryuga!? — dijo exaltado

RYUSEI— Tranquilízate hijo — lo tomo de los hombros —Debes descansar, gastaste mucha energía.

GINGA— Pero padre, debo ver a Ryuga, ¿Dónde esta?

RYUSEI— Bueno el…— desvió su mirada — ¿Cómo decírtelo?

GINGA— ¿A que te refieres padre? ¡Le paso algo!

RYUSEI— No, el esta bien, parece que lo tienes que ver por ti mismo— Ginga solo lo miro con confusión— Ven — así ambos salieron de su casa.

Kenta y Ryuto despertaban muy exhaustos.

RYUTO— ¿Qué me paso? — se incorporo agarrándose su cabeza.

KENTA—Me siento mareado… are… ¿Cómo es que llegamos al parque? — miro a su alrededor.

RYUTO— No lo se, tal vez vinimos aquí y nos quedamos dormidos.

KENTA— Puede que tengas razón — miro a un lado y vio a Ryuga —Vamos Ryuga levántate, hay que ir a casa.

RYUGA— Mmm ¿Qué? — se incorporo —Mi cabeza da vueltas. ¿Qué hacemos en el parque?

KENTA— Eso mismo nos preguntábamos Ryuto y yo.

GINGA— ¿Por qué vinimos aquí padre? Sabes que estamos en el mundo humano.

RYUSEI—Lo se, pero tienes que saber lo que paso.

GINGA—¿Saber que? — Ryusei señalo con su mirada hacía el otro lado, nuestro querubín giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Ryuga— Ryuga… —se sintió feliz de saber que estaba bien —¡Ryuga! — grito emocionado y sin dudarlo fue corriendo hacía el para abrazarlo.

El mencionado escucho que lo llamaban, cuando volteo vio un chico peli-rojo que venia hacía el, después sintió como lo abrazo. —¿Qué? — casi se cae.

GINGA— Estoy tan feliz, estas a salvo — lo abrazo con fuerza.

RYUGA— ¿Quién eres? — Ginga se sorprendió al escucharlo.

GINGA— ¿De que hablas? Soy yo Ginga.

RYUGA —Nunca antes te he visto, no se quien eres — nuestro querubín no lo podía creer — Esto… ¿Me quieres soltar?

GINGA— Soy yo Ginga, ¿No me recuerdas?

RYUGA— Nunca antes te vi, mucho menos eh escuchado tu nombre — se soltó del abrazo de Ginga

GINGA—Ryuga…

RYUGA— Tampoco se como sabes mi nombre, pero no te quitaré mas tu tiempo, adiós. — así se dio la vuelta —Vámonos — sus hermanos asintieron, después se fueron de ahí.

GINGA— Mentira…— se dejo caer de rodillas, su padre llego a su lado y coloco su mano en su hombro.

RYUSEI— Lamento esto hijo pero Ryuga borro su memoria para poder protegerte.

GINGA— No puede ser…—lagrimas salieron de sus ojos— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ryuga…— apretó sus ojos —Ryuga…

RYUSEI— Fue lo mejor, ahora hijo lo mejor para ti es olvidarlo.

GINGA— Ryuga… — comenzó a llorar y abrazo a su padre. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué padre? ¿Cómo lo podré olvidar? Realmente lo amo. — así se quedo llorando en brazos de su padre.

Mientras en el gran corazón se encontraba Bakin y Johannes.

JOHANNES— Aquí tiene, este perrito los traía — le entrego los sobres que Ryu-chan había encontrado.

BAKIN— Muchas gracias Johannes, no sabes cuando me alegra recuperarlos —miro a Ryu-chan quien estaba gruñéndole y estaba adentro de una jaula— Estúpido perro.

JOHANNES— ¿Tan importante son esos sobres?

BAKIN— Eso no te incumbe, ya te puedes ir.

JOHANNES— Tch, valla actitud — dicho esto se fue.

BAKIN— Casi me lo arruinas todo perrito, debo de tener mas cuidado con esto — guardo los sobres —Si se llegara a saber estaría arruinado, pero ahora que tu estas encerrado no tengo nada de que preocuparme — sonrió para después reírse.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: O_O **

**LAVI: O_O **

**KRORY: *se desmaya* **

**YO: Oi, Allen, Lavi, Krory… no harán su berrinche como es de costumbre… ****._. U **

**KANDA: ._.Uu ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ryuga recuperará la memoria? ¿Qué eran esos sobres que descubrió Ryu-chan? ¿Lograra salir de ahí? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	19. Recuérdame

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, y que creen ya estamos en los últimos capítulos de este fanfic y sin mas demora Kanda las advertencias y Allen las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: Por fin…ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO—9 SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE!**

**ALLEN: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en**_** cursiva **_**son de Ginga****, subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS /Recuerdos/ y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**LAVI: Pónganse cómodos. **

**KRORY: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 19: Recuérdame… **

Nuestro querido querubín se encontraba con su padre, al llegar a casa se fue a su cuarto para recostarse.

RYUSEI— Tranquilo hijo — trataba de calmarlo mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

GINGA— No puedo calmarme— decía entre llanto —Lo extraño mucho…

RYUSEI—Entiendo que te sientas mal pero Ryuga lo hizo para protegerte.

GINGA—Lo se…pero es muy doloroso…el saber que no me recuerda…todos nuestros momentos juntos…los olvido…—abrazo con fuerza a su almohada.

RYUSEI— Hijo,…— se acerco para abrazar a Ginga, este respondió al abrazo, después de llorar poco a poco se quedo dormido. Ryusei lo acomodó en la cama y lo arropo, acaricio su cabeza, después salio del cuarto.

"Espero que se sienta mejor en la mañana…" suspiro y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro querido querubín peli-rojo despertaba, se incorporó y se tallo su ojo derecho. Se estiro y se metió a bañar, se arreglo y bajó a desayunar con su padre.

RYUSEI— Buen día hijo. ¿Cómo estas?

GINGA— Buen día padre, pues un poco mejor eso creo — forzó una sonrisa.

RYUSEI— Vamos a desayunar, hoy te llevaré a la escuela, también te recogeré.

GINGA— Esta bien— se sentó a desayunar, al terminar tomo sus cosas, así se marcharon rumbo a la escuela.

Mientras con nuestro emperador dragón, se encontraba entrenando, L-Drago se encontraba girando en medio del estadio. Era un entrenamiento normal pero Ryuga no podía concentrarse.

"Aquel chico…¿Cómo es que conoce mi nombre? Cuando me abrazo… sentí una sensación tan agradable…tan cálida… ¿Por qué esta sensación se me hace tan familiar? "

RYUTO— ¿Por qué esa cara de pensativo? — Ryuga se sorprendió un poco, pues no noto la presencia de sus hermanos.

KENTA— ¿Qué pasa? No estas prestando atención a tu entrenamiento, ¿Te paso algo?

RYUGA—No es nada, solo recordaba el día de ayer.

KENTA— ¿Piensas en el chico que te abrazo ayer?

RYUTO— Me pregunto como es que sabe tu nombre — se llevo su dedo índice hacía su barbilla —Puede que…—sonrió pícaramente —Ryuga ni-san tenga a su admirador.

RYUGA— No digas tonterías, el es un chico, nunca pasaría nada, no lo conozco.

KENTA— Es verdad pero aquel chico actuó como si te conociera desde hace mucho.

RYUGA— Como sea no lo recuerdo. — así continuó entrenando.

Nuestro querubín llego a la escuela, el día transcurrió normal, pero Ginga no prestaba atención pues estaba pensando en Ryuga, Madoka y Yu lo veían preocupadamente, sonó la campana para salir, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigían hacía la salida.

YU— Nee Gingi ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto preocupado.

GINGA— Creo que un poco mejor, pero es tan doloroso…

MADOKA— Ginga…vamos no te sientas triste, veraz que todo va a salir bi…

GINGA— No, no creo que las cosas salgan bien Madoka, después de lo que paso…—sus ojos se cristalizaron — Nunca podré estar al lado de Ryuga— apretó sus ojos pero unas lagrimas lo traicionaron y rodaron sobre sus mejillas.

YU— No llores Gingi — lo tomo de la mano, entonces Madoka sujetó su otra mano.

GINGA— Yu…Madoka…— les dio una pequeña sonrisa — Me alegra tener amigos como ustedes — al salir de la escuela la pequeña sonrisa de Ginga se desvaneció.

YU— ¡Que haces aquí! — grito enojado

MADOKA— ¡VETE! — dijo aún mas enojada.

HELIOS— Ginga…—ignoro por completo a Madoka y Yu —Quiero hablar contigo.

GINGA— ¿Para que? — le contesto cortante.

HELIOS— Que sea en privado

GINGA— Esta bien.

YU— ¡Gingi!

MADOKA— Pero…

GINGA—No se preocupen, estaré bien — les sonrió sinceramente, miró a Helios —Vamos a hablar — así el y Helios se fueron para hablar en privado. —Bien de que querías hablarme.

HELIOS— Bueno yo vengo a decirte que quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad.

GINGA— ¿A que te refieres?

HELIOS— Me refiero que hay que volver a salir, ya que Ryuga no esta, al fin puedo intentar conquistarte.

GINGA— Como te atreves…—bajo su cabeza y apretó sus puños— ¡COMO TE ATREVES A SER TAN SÍNICO! — sus ojos lo veían con odio —Tu…nunca entenderás mis sentimientos…

HELIOS— Pero Ginga, date una oportunidad de amar, Ryuga ya no te recuerda, si acepto borrar su memoria fue porque no le importas.

GINGA— ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! — grito finalmente artado— Tu nunca serás como Ryuga…si el borró su memoria fue para protegerme… ¡Cosa que tu nunca harías!

HELIOS— Yo intente protegerte.

GINGA— Eso no es verdad, tu solo pensaste en ti, nunca te importo lo que pensara, solo eres un egoísta, querías que estuviera a tu lado a la fuerza — dijo firmemente —Yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tu, solo eres un egoísta, dices amarme, dices querer protegerme… ¡Si en verdad lo hicieras no habría dicho la verdad! No vez que me duele estar separado de Ryuga…yo quiero estar a su lado…pero… ¡POR TU CULPA NO PUEDO! — grito con todas sus fuerzas.

HELIOS— Ginga… — realmente le dolió lo que Ginga le dijo.

GINGA— Entiende de una vez por todas que yo nunca te amaré, al único y que siempre amare es a Ryuga — sus ojos se cristalizaron — Tu no sabes el dolor que estoy sintiendo, alejarte de tu verdadero amor… ¡TE ODIO! — salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

HELIOS—Ginga…— solo lo observo alejarse, entonces bajo su cabeza —¿Por qué no puedes amarme? Es tan doloroso amarte… — así dio vuelta y se fue caminando.

Ryusei se encontraba llegando a la escuela, pero no vio a su hijo, solo vio a Madoka y Yu.

RYUSEI —Madoka, Yu, ¿Dónde esta Ginga?

MADOKA— Pues…el…fue…como decirlo…fue a hablar con Helios.

RYUSEI— ¿Helios?

YU— Al parecer quería hablar algo con Gingi en privado.

RYUSEI— ¿Saben en donde pueden estar? — Madoka y Yu negaron con la cabeza— Ayúdenme a buscar a Ginga — ambos chicos asintieron, así fueron a buscar a Ginga. "Creo que ya se donde puede estar"

Nuestro querido querubín se encontraba corriendo, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, se freno, se sentía muy triste, Ginga sentía la urgencia de ir al parque del mundo humano, aunque le doliera el quería ver a Ryuga, _"Ryuga…" _pero si bajaba al parque ¿Cómo sabría de que Ryuga estaría ahí? Después de todo Ryuga ya no recuerda nada, así que no iría al parque, pero nuestro querubín tenía esa pequeña esperanza de poder verlo, aunque sea de lejos, solo quería ver a su amado una vez más. Sin dudarlo fue al mundo humano, al llegar fue rumbo al parque.

Cuando por fin llego, miró a todos lados pero no había señales de Ryuga, _"Lo sabía…" _pensó con desilusión, _"Ojala y vinieras al parque Ryuga…" _lagrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas, se sentó en el pasto, doblo sus rodillas y sobre de ellas coloco sus brazos escondiendo su cabeza en ellos.

_**~*Amor Prohibido*~ **_

Ryuga salía de su entrenamiento, se estiro para relajarse un poco, miro hacía la ventana. "Se ve muy relajante el día" observo la ventana un rato, el sol brillaba, un cielo despejado, Ryuga sintió una extraña sensación. "¿Por qué tengo ganas de ir al parque? Siento como si alguien me estuviera esperando…¿Qué es esta sensación?" Miro la ventana unos segundos, después pensó que sería una buena idea ir al parque para relajarse un rato, después de todo a tenido mucho trabajo y tarea, sin mas demora salió de su casa.

Al llegar al parque todo estaba tranquilo, una agradable brisa soplo, en ese momento Ryuga escucho a alguien llorar, giro su cabeza, ahí pudo ver a Ginga quien estaba sentado en el pasto. "Ese es el chico de ayer…acaso ¿Esta llorando?" _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de repente mi corazón comenzó a latir así?" Instintivamente Ryuga se acerco a Ginga, nuestro querido peli-rojo no se dio cuenta de ello.

RYUGA— ¿Por qué lloras? — se agacho para estar a su altura.

"_Esa voz…" _Alzo su cabeza, entonces pudo ver a Ryuga, quien estaba al lado suyo —Ryuga…— susurró, las lagrimas aún salían de sus ojos.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!_ "¿Por qué al verlo triste mi pecho duele? ¿Por qué no me gusta verlo triste? Ni siquiera lo conozco" Ryuga coloco su mano arriba de la cabeza de Ginga, así la acarició suavemente. —No llores — miro a los ojos a Ginga.

GINGA—Ryuga…— _"¿Qué hago? Ahora mismo quiero brincar hacía sus brazos…quiero abrazarlo…quiero besarlo…" _

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de querer abrazarlo, abrazarlo y acariciar su cabeza para decir que todo estará bien ¿Qué me pasa?"

RYUGA— Tranquilo, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te paso algo?

GINGA— Pues yo…— no sabía que responder, obviamente no le diría la verdad pues lo tacharía de loco.

RYUGA— ¿Problemas personales?

GINGA— Algo así…— desvío su mirada.

RYUGA— Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, bueno será mejor que me valla — se levantó en ese momento Ginga lo tomo de la mano.

GINGA—Por favor...no te vallas…no quiero estar solo… — Ryuga lo observó unos segundos, después suspiro, así se sentó al su lado —Gracias Ryuga…

RYUGA— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

GINGA— ¡Ah! Bueno es que… — estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que responder —Bu..bueno como eres el heredero de una empresa muy importante…pues vi tu nombre en un periódico — dijo finalmente muy nervioso.

RYUGA— Ya veo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

GINGA— Mi nombre es Ginga, Ginga Hagane — le sonrió

"¿Ginga? ¿Por qué ese nombre se me hace tan familiar?"

RYUGA— Es un gusto Ginga, ¿Vienes muy seguido al parque? — así ambos comenzaron a platicar.

"_Me recuerda a nuestra primera conversación…" _

"Siento como si ya hubiera hablado con el antes ¿Por qué? Si es la primera vez que le hablo." Continuaron hablando, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde.

RYUGA— Me tengo que ir, debo llegar temprano, mañana debo madrugar.

GINGA— ¿Por qué?

RYUGA— Pues, aparte de que tengo clases, debo hacer una presentación de guitarra, después de eso tenemos que limpiar la casa. — Nuestro querubín al escuchar eso se le ocurrió una idea.

GINGA— Nee, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a ayudar a limpiar?

RYUGA— ¿Eh?

GINGA— Si, quiero ayudarte a limpiar y si puedo también quiero ir a verte tocar la guitarra. — le dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

RYUGA— Pero…

GINGA— Por favor, quiero verte tocar la guitarra — lo miro sonriéndole, Ryuga al ver la sonrisa de Ginga se sonrojo un poco.

RYUGA—Esta bien, entonces mañana nos veremos aquí, así te llevaré a mi casa, a las cuatro esta bien.

GINGA— Si, aquí estaré — dijo muy contento.

RYUGA— Esta bien, nos vemos Ginga — dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Nuestro querubín se sentía muy feliz, aparte de que pudo ver a Ryuga, podrá verlo tocar la guitarra, se sentía lleno de felicidad pero a la vez era muy doloroso, pues si quería que ambos estuvieran a salvo, lo mejor es que Ryuga no recordara nada. Dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse en ese momento escucho que lo llamaban.

RYUSEI— ¡Hijo!

GINGA— Padre… — giro su cabeza y vio a su padre que venía hacía el

RYUSEI— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo enojado.

GINGA—Pues yo…etto…yo…

RYUSEI— Viniste a ver a Ryuga ¿No es así? —Ginga agacho su cabeza —Lo sabía, ¿Por qué viniste? Sabes que si lo sigues viendo será un gran peligro.

GINGA— Lo se, pero… yo…

RYUSEI— Sin excusas, vámonos a la casa — tomo a Ginga del brazo y lo llevo a casa, todo el camino lo fue regañando, —¿Acaso no entiendes que tu vida correría peligro si lo continuas viendo?

GINGA— ¡Lo se muy bien! — grito —Lo se… pero en verdad quería verlo, quería verlo tan solo una vez más, en verdad lo extraño…

RYUSEI —Si quieres protegerlo debes olvidarte de el, Ryuga accedió a perder su memoria para poder protegerte, no hagas que sea en vano.

GINGA— ¡Pero!

RYUSEI— ¡No quiero escucharte! — le grito enojado a su hijo — Perdón hijo pero solo así estarás a salvo, te prohíbo volver a bajar al mundo humano.

GINGA— ¡Pero padre! ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Mañana iré con… — se dio cuenta de que hablo de más.

RYUSEI— ¿A dónde irás?

GINGA— No, a ningún lado.

RYUSEI— Iras con Ryuga, no iras, te quedaras aquí en casa, esa es mi ultima decisión. — Ginga solo agacho su cabeza y asintió. Así subió a su cuarto y se dejo caer sobre la cama.

"_Ryuga…no puedo olvidarte…¿Por qué tuviste que protegerme? Sin ti yo…yo…no puedo vivir… " _Se dio la vuelta y se acomodo entre las sábanas, así poco a poco se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol iluminaban las calles, nuestro querido peli-rojo despertaba, se aseo y arreglo así bajo a desayunar.

RYUSEI— Desde hoy te llevare y recogeré de la escuela — Ginga asintió, al terminar tomo sus cosas y fueron a la escuela.

Ginga entro a la escuela, Madoka y Yu notaron que estaba triste, así Ginga les platico lo que había sucedido.

MADOKA— Ginga…

YU—Gingi, no te pongas así, tu padre quiere protegerte.

GINGA— Lo se, pero al estar con Ryuga… me siento tan feliz, tan feliz pero a la vez es doloroso, no quiero preocupar a mi padre.

MADOKA— Tranquilo Ginga, sabes que cualquier cosa aquí estaremos Yu y yo — le sonrió

GINGA— Gracias chicos. — lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

Así todo el día estuvo tranquilo, al fin sonó el timbre para poder salir, todos tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon, al salir Ginga pudo ver a su padre quien lo estaba esperando, así se fue con el, Madoka y Yu solo los observaron, pues no querían meterse en relaciones de Padre e hijo. Ginga y su padre se encontraban llegando a casa.

GINGA— Nee padre… ¿Y si me acompañaras a…

RYUSEI— No — dijo secamente — No te acompañare a ver a Ryuga, te dije que tenías prohibido bajar, así que no se hable mas del asunto.

GINGA— Pero padre…

RYUSEI— ¡Nada de peros! Ahora ve a tu cuarto— tomo a Ginga del brazo, así lo llevo hacía su cuarto — Te quedaras aquí todo el día — cerro su puerta con llave.

GINGA— ¿Qué haces padre? — trato de abrir la puerta.

RYUSEI— Lo siento hijo, es por tu bien.

GINGA— ¡Por favor! ¡Tan solo déjame verlo una última vez!

RYUSEI— Ayer fue la última vez que lo viste, punto final

Ginga se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos —Por favor…quiero verlo…— dijo en voz baja. _"Aunque sea por última vez…" _

Paso el tiempo y casi eran las cuatro, en verdad Ginga quería ir con Ryuga, en ese momento miró su ventana, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, escaparse, después volvería antes de la cena para que su padre no se diera cuenta. Abrió su ventana, salto y cayo en el jardín de atrás. —Los lamento padre — así se fue corriendo al mundo humano. Al llegar al parque pudo ver a Ryuga.

GINGA— ¡Ryuga!

RYUGA— Llegas un poco tarde

GINGA— Lo siento, tuve un imprevisto pero todo esta bien.

RYUGA— Bien, ¿Nos vamos? — Ginga asintió, así fueron rumbo a casa de Ryuga, al llegar sus hermanos se encontraban ahí. —Ryuto, Kenta, el es un amigo.

KENTA— Tu eres el chico de aquel día, es un gusto conocerte esto…

"_Al parecer ellos también perdieron su memoria" _—Soy Ginga, Ginga Hagane, es un gusto.

RYUTO— El gusto es nuestro, ah casi lo olvido, Ryuga allá arriba esta tu ropa para tu presentación, es mejor que de una vez te vallas cambiando.

RYUGA— Ya voy, nos vemos al rato Ginga — así subió las escaleras para poder cambiarse. Pasaron unos minutos, al fin Ryuga bajo llevaba un smoking color negro. —Ya estoy listo.

Nuestro querido querubín al ver a Ryuga se sonrojo. _"Se ve tan guapo…" _tras pensar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

RYUTO— Bien, te esperan en el patio, ahora vamos.

RYUGA—Esta bien, vamos Ginga.

GINGA— ¡Ah! Si — nuestro peli-rojo no podía dejar de ver a Ryuga, se veía tan elegante, tan guapo. Llegaron al jardín donde lo estaban esperando, su tío, su profesor de música y algunos paparazzi

RYUGA— Bien, ahora a acabar con esto, sinceramente esto es agotador. —dio la vuelta para poder comenzar.

GINGA— Ryuga…—lo llamo, este volteo —Mucha suerte — le sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El corazón de Ryuga se aceleró, "¿Por qué me puse nervioso con tan solo verlo sonreír? Además ¿Por qué me siento nervioso con que tan solo me vea tocar?"

Así dio inicio a la presentación de Ryuga para tocar la guitarra, toco la canción completa "Here Comes The Sun" todos estaban fascinados, en especial Ginga, quien miraba con atención a Ryuga. Al termino todos aplaudieron emocionados, Ginga estuvo dispuesto a acercarse a Ryuga pero un montón de paparazzi le impidieron el paso.

RYUTO— Vamos adentro, dentro de un rato podrás hablar con el — así Ryuto llevo a Ginga a la casa. —Bien vamos a limpiar

KENTA— Ah…odio limpiar.

GINGA— Yo les puedo ayudar, no hay problema, ya le había dicho a Ryuga que le ayudaría.

RYUTO —Si es ese el caso…bien, empecemos con las habitaciones, yo limpiare el mío, Kenta el suyo y Ginga puedes limpiar el de Ryuga. — Ginga sintió felicidad, asintió y fue a limpiar el cuarto de Ryuga.

Nuestro querubín se encontraba limpiando, así fue al baño del cuarto de Ryuga para pode limpiarlo, empezó con la bañera.

GINGA— De nuevo estoy en su cuarto…me siento feliz— sonrió con los ojos cerrados pero no se dio cuenta de que con el codo de su brazo derecho le pego a la llave del agua fría, por lo cual la regadera empapo a Ginga — ¡Esta frío! — se levanto, —Ah… me moje todo — entonces se le ocurrió una idea —Ryuto dijo que Ryuga tardaría con los paparazzi, puedo tomar un baño, si no me resfriare — dicho esto abrió el agua caliente y se metió en la bañera. —Se siente tan bien — se relajo.

Nuestro emperador dragón ya había terminado con los paparazzi, bueno mas bien corrió de ellos. Así subió a su habitación para poder cambiarse, al entrar pudo escuchar el agua caer. Se acerco y toco la puerta del baño —¿Quién esta ahí?

GINGA— ¡Ryuga! — se sonrojo y se metió debajo del agua.

RYUGA— ¿Ginga? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Ginga salio del agua, un poco de jabón le había quedado en la cabeza— Veras Ryuga, estaba limpiando la bañera y por accidente abrí la llave del agua fría y me empape todo, así que decidí tomar un baño para no enfermarme.

RYUGA— Tu…debes tener mas cuidado, solo apúrate.

GINGA— Si — dijo avergonzado. Después de unos minutos se escucho la puerta del baño.

RYUGA— Por fin acabas…— volteo a ver a Ginga y se sonrojo un poco, pues nuestro querido querubín solo tenía una toalla en la cintura.

GINGA— Ryuga no tienes algo de ropa, es que mi ropa sigue mojada — le dijo con su cara sonrojada, en ese momento Ryuga se quito la camisa del smoking — ¡Que haces! — dijo muy nervioso y su cara ya parecía un semáforo, entonces Ryuga le aventó su camisa cubriéndole la cara.

RYUGA— Ponte eso. — Ginga asintió y se fue a cambiar, después de unos minutos la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir —Bien como te…— se sorprendió pues como Ginga es mas pequeño la camisa de Ryuga le quedaba grande, se veía tan lindo. Y si de nuevo Ginga estaba en Kare-shirt. Ryuga solo se dio vuelta. "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que se ve tan lindo?" miro de reojo a Ginga, pudo ver sus piernas delgadas y finas, por lo cual Ryuga se puso nervioso y se sentó en la cama. —Debes tener mas cuidado al limpiar.

GINGA— Si, lo siento — se sentó a su lado

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _"Mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, ¿Por qué esta sensación se me hace tan familiar?"

"_Mi corazón late como loco, ahora que estoy con el a solas…mi pecho duele…" _

RYUGA— ¿Y como te sientes? — Ginga lo miro con confusión —Ya sabes ayer que estabas llorando, ¿Todo se arreglo?

GINGA— Bueno…digamos que las cosas no van bien… — agacho su cabeza y su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

Ryuga coloco su mano arriba de la cabeza de Ginga, la acarició suavemente — No te pongas triste, todo saldrá bien, cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré.

Los ojos de Ginga se cristalizaron, _"Tus palabras…tan dulces…" _sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar.

RYUGA— Ginga, ¿Por qué lloras? — se acerco un poco a Ginga.

GINGA— Ryuga…— lo miro a los ojos — ¿En verdad no me recuerdas?

RYUGA— ¿De que… — no termino de hablar, pues Ginga se había lanzado hacía el dándole un beso.

Ginga se separo un poco —Por favor…tienes que recordar…— lo volvió a besar, Ginga empujo a Ryuga para que Ginga quedara arriba suyo.

"¿Por qué no lo empujo? ¿Recordar que? ¿Acaso olvide algo importante?"

GINGA—Ryuga…recuérdame... — volvió a unir sus labios con los de Ryuga.

"Puedo sentir sus besos, tan dulces, tan tiernos, tan inocentes… ¿Por qué los recuerdo vagamente?"

GINGA— Por favor tienes que recordar — le susurró al oído — No recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, fue en el parque, tu me salvaste de tres bravucones, después de eso siempre nos veíamos en el parque, cuando por primera vez me besaste debajo del flor de cerezo, cuando te confesé mis sentimientos, cuando aquí me hiciste el amor…

RYUGA— Ginga…yo…

GINGA— Por favor recuerda todos esos hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos — sus lagrimas seguían rodando sobre sus mejillas, Ryuga las pudo sentir.

"¿Por qué al verlo llorar…quiero abrazarlo y besarlo? Yo quiero hacer eso en este momento" Instintivamente Ryuga se giro, ahora el estaba arriba de Ginga.

GINGA— Ryuga… — Ryuga se acerco a el para besarlo, ambos se dejaron llevar, Ginga abrió su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Ryuga, un beso tan dulce y lleno de deseo. "No puedo parar…quiero seguir tocándolo…" —Ryuga…— dijo entre jadeos. —Tócame…— tomo la mano de Ryuga y la coloco sobre su mejilla, —Tócame… — Ryuga se acerco para poder besarlo, su mano izquierda empezó a tocar la pierna de Ginga, poco a poco fue subiendo su mano, Ryuga rompió el beso para ir hacía el cuello de Ginga para besarlo. —Ngh…Ryuga…

"Se ve tan lindo…cuando dice mi nombre me siento feliz,,, ¿Qué debo recordar? Tan solo me estoy dejando llevar…" Su mano derecha empezó a desabrochar la camisa, fue bajando para repartir besos por todo su pecho, se dirigió hacía el pezón de Ginga para lamerlo. _"Por favor tienes que recordarme…si me tocas puedes recordar, puede que tu cuerpo me recuerde…"_

GINGA— Ah…Ryuga…ah… — "Tan lindo…no puedo parar…" Su lengua jugaba con los pezones de Ginga —Ah…Mmm…Ryu…ga — "Sus pequeños gemidos…tan lindos y llenos de inocencia… siento una agradable calor, tan familiar…pero…" La mano de Ryuga comenzó a mover la erección de Ginga hacía arriba y hacía abajo. —¡Ah! Ryuga… — Ryuga movía mas rápido su mano —¡Ahh! Ryuga…voy…a….voy… ¡AHH! — se vino en la mano de Ryuga. "No logro recordarte..."

RYUGA— Ginga…— se acerco mas a el, poco a poco fue separando sus piernas, ante esta acción Ginga cerro sus ojos, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar —¿Estas bien?

GINGA— Si, lo siento solo estoy algo asustado… — nuestro querido querubín sentía miedo, pues la ultima vez que lo hizo con Ryuga fue realmente doloroso, al parecer Ginga tenía un pequeño trauma, Ginga recordó aquel momento — Puedes continuar… — cerro sus ojos.

RYUGA— Lo lamento pero no puedo.

GINGA— ¿Por qué?

RYUGA— Estas llorando— llevo su mano y quito las lagrimas de Ginga —Tienes miedo, así que no haré nada.

GINGA— Por favor no te detengas, si usas mi cuerpo, puedes recordar.

RYUGA— Lo lamento, pero en verdad no consigo recordarte, solo me estoy dejando llevar.

GINGA— Ryuga…

Ryuga se levanto y fue al baño. —Ten — le dio la ropa a Ginga —Ya esta seca, lo mejor será que te vallas. — Ginga solo agacho su mirada, se levanto de la cama y se fue a cambiar. "¿Qué me paso?" Ryuga se llevo su mano hacía su cabeza.

Nuestro querubín termino de cambiarse, estaba muy triste.

GINGA— Lo lamento mucho, no quería…

RYUGA— No te preocupes, solo acordemos que nunca paso nada.

GINGA— Ryuga… — se lanzo a Ryuga para darle un beso, uno corto pero muy suave. —Te amo…— lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Ginga tomo las manos de Ryuga y le dio algo —En verdad lo lamento… Adiós. — se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de ahí

RYUGA— Ginga…

Nuestro querubín salio corriendo de la casa de Ryuga, Ryuto y Kenta solo lo vieron sorprendidos, Ginga corrió hacía el parque, cuando llego se detuvo jadeante y con lagrimas en los ojos. —Ryuga…no puedes recordarme…ya no podremos estar juntos… — entonces se incorporo _"Yo sin ti no puedo vivir…te necesito a mi lado… lo siento padre, lo siento chicos…" _miro a su alrededor, ahí pudo ver a una pequeña niña jugando con una pelota, Ginga sonrió y se acerco a ella.

GINGA— Hola pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

NIÑA— Hola, mi nombre es Hikari, es un gusto oni-chan — le sonrió amistosamente

GINGA— Hikari, que hermoso nombre.

HIKARI— Nee Oni-chan ¿Estas bien? Pareces triste.

GINGA— Un poco, pero no te preocupes.

HIKARI— No estés triste ¡Sonríe! — le sonrió tiernamente.

GINGA— Que bonita sonrisa tienes — Hikari se sonrojo un poco —Nee Hikari, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

HIKARI— ¿Secreto?

Nuestro emperador dragón solo vio a Ginga irse, miro lo que tenía en la mano, al verlo se sorprendió. —Esto es…— se llevo su mano hacía su cabeza, —Ginga…— en ese momento recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado —Estos son nuestros collares, todo este tiempo los guardo…es verdad aquella vez con cupido yo…accedí a perder mi memoria para protegerlo…— /Adiós/ — Ese no es un adiós común — Ryuga se supuso lo peor —No me digas que… — salio corriendo de su habitación, no le dio explicaciones a sus hermanos, solo salio corriendo de la casa, Ryuto y Kenta al verlo correr así decidieron seguirlo para ver que pasaba. "Tengo que apurarme, si no llego a tiempo…" acelero el paso.

Nuestro querubín estaba con Hikari en el parque.

HIKARI— ¿Secreto? — giro un poco su cabeza en señal de duda.

GINGA— Si — le sonrió — Nee Hikari-chan ¿Has escuchado acerca de cupido?

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen Reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO LO HARÁ! **

**LAVI: ¡NO! ¡CORRE RYUGA CORRE! **

**KRORY: *Se desmaya por segunda vez* **

**YO: Oi, Kuro-chan *lo pico con una vara* Nah todavía respira ^-^**

**KANDA: ¬¬U ¿Qué pasara? Ahora Ryuga recuerda todo ¿Llegara Ryuga a tiempo? ¿Se enterará Bakin de que Ryuga recuperó su memoria? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**ALLEN, LAVI, KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara!**


	20. ¡Corre Ryu-chan!

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, ahora sin más preámbulos Krory dí las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KRORY: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este género te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**LAVI: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS. /Recuerdos/ y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo. **

**KANDA: Pónganse cómodos. **

**ALLEN: ¡Disfruten este antepenúltimo capitulo! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capitulo 20: **

Nuestro querido Ryu-chan se encontraba en el cuarto de Johannes encerrado en una jaula para animales, intentaba salir pero le era imposible, ladraba, aullaba y rascaba la reja.

JOHANNES —Mew hagas lo que hagas perrito nunca saldrás — lanzó una pequeña risa, Ryu-chan le ladro. —Vamos no te enojes — acerco su mano a la jaula, en ese momento Ryu-chan lo intento morder, Johannes alejó su mano rápidamente —Tch, es por eso que odio a los perros, pero no te preocupes amiguito, muy pronto dormirás — tomo la jaula y la colocó arriba de una mesa. —Ahí quédate perro — dicho esto salio del cuarto.

Ryu-chan solo lo miró irse, tenía que pensar rápido, necesitaba ir con Bakin para arrebatarle los sobres, pero lo primero era salir de aquella jaula si no le iría muy mal, Ryu-chan miro a su alrededor, observo la altura de la mesa, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Comenzó a empujar la jaula para acercarse a la orilla, de un gran empujón la jaula cayó al suelo, haciendo que a esta se le rompiera el candado y Ryu-chan saliera libre, se sacudió y miro la puerta, ahora el siguiente obstáculo era abrir la puerta antes de que Johannes llegara.

Miro a su alrededor, se sentó y comenzó a pensar, así se le ocurrió una idea, comenzó a ladrar y a aullar, los guardias que estaban cerca de ahí fueron a ver que pasaba, Ryu-chan alzo su oreja, así pudo identificar que los guardias ya venían, se escondió. Los guardias venían apresurados y tocaron la puerta.

GUARDIA —¿Esta bien Johannes-sama? — no obtuvo respuesta —Perdónenos, vamos a entrar — abrieron la puerta pero no había nadie, ambos guardias quedaron pensativos.

De repente Ryu-chan salio de su escondite atacando a los guardias, y en estilo anime, del cuarto comenzaron a salir estrellitas y humo, se escuchaban golpes y mordidas, el cuarto se sacudía salvajemente, al término Ryu-chan salio del cuarto caminando triunfante. Después comenzó a correr para buscar a Bakin.

Bakin se encontraba arreglando unos papeles en su oficina, miro su reloj y se estiro, se levanto de su silla y fue con cupido.

BAKIN— Ya termine mi trabajo cupido-sama.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Bien, puedes ir a descansar Bakin — Bakin asintió y se fue a su cuarto, al llegar se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa.

BAKIN— Las cosas van tan bien, ese querubín ya no nos dará problemas, y lo mejor de todo es que conseguí quitarles estos sobres a ese perro — saco los sobres y los observo unos instantes —Valla problema si cupido y Helios los vieran, pero eso nunca pasara — los guardó en su bolsa de ropa y al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

Nuestro amigo Ryu-chan corría por los pasillos, buscando la habitación de Bakin, iba muy sigilosamente, hasta que vio una puerta que estaba entreabierta, fue y se asomo, ahí pudo reconocer a Bakin, quien estaba dormido, Ryu-chan se sintió feliz.

Pero el problema era ¿Dónde estaban los sobres? Ryu-chan entro al cuarto con mucha cautela, sin hacer ruido busco en todas partes pero no había nada, intento abrir la puerta en donde los había encontrado, pero no la pudo abrir, con su patita rasco la puerta, escuchó a Bakin acomodarse, en el momento en que se acomodo, dejó ver los sobres, que estaban adentro de su bolsa de su ropa, así Ryu-chan se fue acercando a el con mucho, cuidado, se subió sigilosamente a la cama y se acerco, abrió su hocico para tomar los sobres, Bakin en ese instante bostezó, Ryu-chan retrocedió, cuando Bakin se volvió a dormir, Ryu-chan se le volvió a acercar, en un victorioso intento tomo los sobres, entonces salto de la cama, así corrió fuera del cuarto, pero cuando salio tiró algunas cosas, por lo cual Bakin despertó.

BAKIN— ¿Qué fue eso? — miro la puerta y estaba abierta, entonces miro en su ropa y los sobres ya no estaban —Maldición — se levantó muy exaltado y fue con Johannes —¡JOHANNES! —grito.

JOHANNES —Mew, si amo Bakin.

BAKIN— ¿Dónde esta ese perro?

JOHANNES— El esta encerrado en mi cuarto.

BAKIN— ¿Estas seguro?

JOHANNES— Si, mire vamos a ver. — fueron a la habitación de Johannes, al entrar vieron a los guardias tirados en el piso todos mordidos e inconscientes, Johannes miro hacía donde estaba la jaula, noto que esta estaba en el piso con el candado roto. —Ese perro.

BAKIN —Idiota, como lo dejaste escapar — dijo enojado

JOHANNES— Yo no lo deje escapar — replicó

BAKIN— Tch, como sea, tráeme a ese perro, tomo algo muy importante, ahora ¡VE Y TRÁELO!

JOHANNES— Si, si, no se ponga así, de todos modos ¿Qué es lo que le quito?

BAKIN— Eso no te incumbe, ahora ve por el. — Así Johannes fue detrás de Ryu-chan.

Ryu-chan corría afuera del gran corazón, necesitaba encontrar a Madoka, Yu, Ginga y a Hyoma, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en ese momento unos gatos interceptaron su camino, Ryu-chan se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Mientras tanto Bakin se encontraba muy preocupado, caminaba de un lado a otro, así fue con cupido.

CUPIDO-SAMA — ¿Qué pasa Bakin? Pensé que ya te habías ido a descansar.

BAKIN— Bueno, la verdad es que se me olvido algo y vine de nuevo, oiga cupido-sama, le puedo preguntar algo.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Claro.

BAKIN— De casualidad, ¿No le han entregado un sobre?

CUPIDO-SAMA— ¿Un sobre? No me han traído nada, se supone que recibiré uno.

BAKIN— No, solo era una pregunta, bueno nos vemos — dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso, se dio la vuelta y se marcho —Si ese perro no vino con cupido, lo más seguro es que haya ido con el querubín Ginga, será mejor ir a verlo, solo para asegurarme — así fue rumbo a la casa de Ginga. "Juro que si Johannes no atrapa a ese perro haré que desaparezca"

Ryu-chan corría y se escondía en calles, pero debido a que Johannes tenía la ayuda de sus gatos, le era más fácil encontrar a Ryu-chan, nuestro perrito evadía a los gatos cuando lo intentaban capturar, dio la vuelta, en ese instante Johannes salto enfrente de el.

JOHANNES— Mew…bien perrito ahora dame eso que traes —Ryu-chan retrocedió — Tch, entonces será por las malas — chasqueo sus dedos y varios gatos aparecieron alrededor de ellos dos, Ryu-chan miro por todos lados, al parecer no había escapatoria — ¡Ven perro! — Johannes se abalanzo contra Ryu-chan, este se deslizó por en medio de sus piernas — Pero que… ven aquí — de dio la vuelta y una vez más Ryu-chan lo esquivó, así el y Johannes dieron muchas vueltas, al final Johannes tenía por ojos espirales de la mareada que se había metido.

Ryu-chan corrió, pero tres gatos le estorbaban, el pequeño perrito corrió mas rápido, tomo vuelo y brinco a los tres gatos, cuando los pudo evadir fue corriendo a casa de Ginga.

Ryusei se encontraba haciendo la cena, hasta que por fin estuvo lista —Ginga ven a cenar — le aviso a su hijo, pero no hubo respuesta — ¿Ginga? — subió las escaleras. —Hijo estas ahí — toco la puerta de su habitación, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, Ryusei casi entraba, pues lo interrumpió el timbre de la puerta de su casa —Ya voy — bajó las escaleras, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió —Bakin-san ¿Por qué esta aquí?

BAKIN— Buena tarde señor Ryusei, solo vengo a ver a su hijo, ¿El no ha salido verdad?

RYUSEI— No, toda la tarde ah estado en su cuarto. ¿Para que lo busca?

BAKIN— Es un asunto confidencial. Dice que esta en su cuarto, lléveme con el.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, Ryusei toco la puerta, como no recibió respuesta abrió la puerta, al entrar se quedo atónito.

RYUSEI— Ginga… — miro la ventana y esta estaba abierta —Fuiste con el…— dijo en un susurro, pero para mala suerte Bakin lo escucho.

BAKIN— ¿Ir con quien? —Ryusei se puso nervioso — ¿Con el? — ahí Bakin se dio cuenta — Se refiere a que fue de nuevo con ese humano — dijo enojado. —Después de todo lo que paso, ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Será castigado! — dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse.

RYUSEI — Por favor Bakin-san, debe ser algún malentendido.

BAKIN— No hay malentendidos, se le dio una segunda oportunidad a su hijo y la desperdicio, ¡Debe pagar! — no dijo nada más y fue a avisarle a cupido.

RYUSEI —Hijo… ¿Qué has hecho? — en ese instante escucho unos ladridos, miro hacía su derecha y vio a Ryu-chan quien venia corriendo —Ryu-chan ¿Dónde estabas? — Ryu-chan brinco a sus brazos, Ryusei noto los sobres que estaban en su hocico, —¿Qué es esto? — entonces leyó de quien y para quien era —No es posible, esto es…

_**~*Amor Prohibido*~**_

GINGA— Nee Hikari-chan ¿Quieres saber un secreto? — le sonrió

HIKARI —¿Secreto? — giro un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión

GINGA— Si — le sonrió — Nee Hikari-chan ¿Has escuchado acerca de cupido?

HIKARI— ¿Cupido? No es aquel niño que reparte amor por todo el mundo.

GINGA— Que lista eres, de ese te hablo, y sabes que cupido tiene ayudantes.

HIKARI— ¿Ayudantes?

GINGA— Se llaman querubines.

HIKARI— ¿En serio? Nunca eh visto uno.

GINGA— Pues hoy estas de suerte, veras a uno.

HIKARI— ¡De verdad! — dijo emocionada.

GINGA— Si, solo observa bien. — se para derecho y respiro hondo, cerro sus ojos.

"Tengo que apurarme, se que te puedo encontrar, estoy seguro" Nuestro emperador dragón llego al parque, a lo lejos pudo ver a Ginga, quien estaba enfrente de una pequeña niña. "Llegué a tiempo" — ¡GINGA! — grito con toda su fuerza.

Ginga abrió sus ojos, _"Esa voz… no puede ser…" _giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Ryuga quien venía corriendo hacía el. —Ryuga…— lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

RYUGA— ¡Ginga! — al llegar con el lo abrazo.

GINGA— Ryuga…¿Por qué…

RYUGA— ¡Idiota! — lo interrumpió — ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante idiotez? Mostrar lo que eres…

GINGA— Tu…me recuerdas — se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

RYUGA— Claro que te recuerdo, tu eres el amor de mi vida — acarició la mejilla de Ginga.

GINGA— Ryuga… — ahora sus lagrimas eran de felicidad — ¡Ryuga! — lo abrazo con fuerza —Estoy tan feliz, al fin me recuerdas…

RYUGA— Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo — acariciaba la cabeza de Ginga gentilmente, lo separo un poco, para acercarse y darle un beso. Hikari los observo y luego sonrió. Se separaron —Te amo

GINGA— Yo también te amo — abrazo a Ryuga.

En ese momento todo se puso de color gris, el tiempo se paro y todas las personas que estaban en el parque dejaron de moverse, excepto Ryuga, Ginga y Hikari.

HIKARI— ¿Qué esta pasando?

GINGA— No me digas que… — Ginga se soltó de Ryuga, ambos ya sabían de que se trataba. Bakin apareció junto con Helios y cupido.

BAKIN — Es que no has aprendido nada Ginga

RYUGA— ¡Que haces aquí! — se puso delante de Ginga para protegerlo.

BAKIN— Así que ya recuperaste tu memoria eh, a pesar de que les dimos una segunda oportunidad la desaprovecharon, es una pena.

CUPIDO-SAMA— ¿Por qué joven querubín? ¿Por qué simplemente no te alejaste de este humano?

GINGA— Cupido-sama tiene que entender, yo en verdad lo amo, no puedo alejarme de el.

CUPIDO-SAMA— ¡No seas ridículo! — dijo enojado — Yo no quería que esto se repitiera, debido a que has roto las reglas debes ser condenado.

RYUGA— ¡Como si se los fuera a permitir! ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!

BAKIN— Tus intentos serán inútiles, Helios

HELIOS— Si — saco su lanzador —Ven Ryuga

RYUGA— Si eso quieres — saco su lanzador — ¡Ve L-Drago!

HELIOS — ¡Sol Blaze! — ambos beys chocaron haciendo una explosión muy fuerte.

HIKARI— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo asustada.

GINGA— ¡Hikari! — fue con ella para abrazarla, para evitar que el viento de la explosión la sacara volando.

BAKIN— Resistirse es inútil, debido a que los dos son unos tercos, ambos serán castigados. — Ginga sintió miedo al escuchar eso.

GINGA— ¡Espera! ¡Yo fui quien rompió las reglas! ¡A mi es quien deben castigar!

RYUGA— ¡No digas tonterías!

BAKIN— Ridículo, Helios acaba con esto.

HELIOS— Entiendo, maniobra especial ¡Blaze Execution!

RYUGA— Maniobra especial ¡Destrucción desoladora del Emperador Dragón! — Ambos beys al choque causo una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disperso ambos beys continuaban girando.

HELIOS— Tch, debo terminar esto — Helios al igual que Ryuga se sentían exhaustos.

BAKIN — ¿Ya te has cansado Ryuga? Así no durarás nada, solo acepta tu castigo.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Por romper las reglas ambos serán castigados — cupido chasqueo sus dedos, un fuerte dolor invadió a Ryuga, haciendo que este se llevara sus manos hacía su cabeza.

RYUGA— Que…esta pasando… es como si mi… cabeza quisiera…explotar… — cayo de rodillas.

GINGA— ¡Ryuga! — fue con el para auxiliarlo — ¡Por favor cupido-sama deténganse! ¡POR FAVOR!

BAKIN —Suplicar es inútil, a menos que uno de los dos desaparezca, nosotros dejaremos de molestar.

"_Hasta que uno de los dos desaparezca… aquella vez cuando Ryuga me protegió lo hizo por mi bien… para que yo viviera…" _En ese instante Ginga miró a Hikari _"Si quiero que Ryuga viva yo…" _Se levanto y fue corriendo hacía Hikari.

GINGA— Nee Hikari-chan, recuerdas a los querubines que te mencione — Hikari asintió —Pues yo soy uno.

HIKARI— ¿En serio? Pero no pareces uno — Ginga le sonrió, en ese instante mostró sus alas, Hikari abrió sus ojos como platos — ¡Increíble Oni-chan! — sonrió fascinada. — ¡Que hermosas alas!

Ryuga al escuchar a Hikari, miro a Ginga, pudo ver sus alas. "No puede ser…"

HELIOS— Ginga… ¿Por qué? — se quedo sin palabras.

Mientras a lo lejos venían Ryusei, Ryu-chan y los amigos de Ginga.

YU— ¡GINGI!

MADOKA— ¡GINGA!

HYOMA— ¡Descubrimos algo muy importante!

BAKIN —Idiota, mostrar tus alas para salvar a un humano, que decepción.

GINGA— Si yo me voy, tienen que dejar a Ryuga en paz.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Mi joven querubín, ¿Por qué cometiste esta estupidez?

RYUGA— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! — se levanto y fue con Ginga, lo tomo por ambos brazos.

GINGA— Lo hice para protegerte

RYUGA— ¡¿Eres idiota o que?! ¡No tenías por que!

GINGA— Si tenía, porque te amo, no quiero que nada te pase — poco a poco se empezó a desvanecer

Al llegar los amigos de Ginga y su padre se quedaron atónitos.

RYUSEI— Hijo…

MADOKA— Es mentira — se llevo sus manos hacía su boca

HYOMA— Ginga…

Ryuga abrazo a Ginga. — ¡Idiota! Se que podemos salir juntos de esto.

GINGA — No, tu tienes que salir de esto — sonrió —Por tu bien yo soy capaz de dar mi vida…

RYUGA— ¡No te vallas! Si te vas yo… — lo abrazo con más fuerza. —No se que haría sin ti…

GINGA— Lo siento, pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo, Ryuga…por siempre y para siempre te amare…— devolvió el abrazo, para al final desaparecer completamente.

HIKARI— ¿Oni…chan? — se quedo sin palabras, para después comenzar a llorar.

MADOKA— Mentira…Ginga… — comenzó a llorar. Los demás se habían quedado sin palabras.

BAKIN —Es por eso que el amor a los humanos es el peor…

RYUGA— ¿Tu que sabes? — dijo enojado — Tu nunca lo entenderás… — apretó sus puños —Por tu culpa…perdí a lo mas preciado para mi… — en ese momento L-Drago fue a atacar a Bakin, este por poco y no lo esquiva, tan solo L-Drago rasguño su mejilla — ¡Jamás te lo perdonare! — miro a Bakin con odio.

En ese instante Yu y Hyoma se pararan al lado de Ryuga apuntando a Bakin con sus beys.

YU— Nos las pagaras — lagrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas.

HYOMA— Definitivamente — solo unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

RYUGA— Así sean cupidos o lo que sea que son… ¡Me las pagaran!

**¡Aquí termina este penúltimo capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN, LAVI Y KRORY: *Se desmayan* **

**KANDA: ¿Crees que estarán bien? *los pica con mugen* **

**YO: *me acerco a ellos tres* Nah, estarán bien…creo. **

**KANDA: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué contienen los sobres? ¿Qué pasara con Ryuga? ¿Qué descubrieron los amigos de Ginga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara!**


	21. La autentica verdad

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien, ahora sin mas merodeos pasemos a las advertencias y a las aclaraciones para dar comienzo a este penúltimo capitulo de este fic ¡Lavi y Allen díganlas por favor! **

**LAVI: ¡Por fin actualización! ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este género te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS /Recuerdos/ y si ven (1) los aclararemos al final del capitulo.**

**KANDA: Pónganse cómodos. **

**KRORY: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido **

**Capítulo 21: La auténtica verdad. **

RYUGA— Así sean cupidos o lo que sea que son… ¡Me las pagaran! — los miro con rabia.

YU Y HYOMA —¡GO SHOOT! — lanzaron a Libra y Aries, ambos beys iban directo hacía Bakin, pero Blaze llego impidiendo su ataque y los saco volando.

HELIOS— ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!

MADOKA— ¿Por qué? ¡No te das cuenta de que tu tío te ah mentido durante años!

HELIOS— ¿A que te refieres?

BAKIN— ¡No la escuches Helios!

MADOKA— ¡El te ha mentido acerca de tu…

BAKIN— ¡Cállate! — la interrumpió y lanzo a Poseidón, fue a atacar a Madoka y a Ryusei.

YU— ¡Madoka!

HYOMA— ¡Ryusei-san!

KENTA Y RYUTO— ¡Go shoot! — Dragonis y Sagitario mandaron a volar a Poseidon.

BAKIN — ¿Cómo es posible?

KENTA— ¡No permitiremos que lastimes a nuestros amigos!

RYUTO— ¡Te las veras con nosotros Bakin! — se pusieron enfrente de Madoka y Ryusei.

MADOKA—Chicos… nos recuerdan— dijo contenta.

BAKIN— Tch, cupido-sama debemos salir de aquí, usted corre peligro.

RYUSEI— ¿Por qué quieres irte? Tienes miedo de que te descubran no es así. — Bakin sudo frío.

HELIOS— ¿A que se refieren tío?

CUPIDO-SAMA— ¿Descubrirte?

MADOKA— ¡Helios! — el nombrado la miro — Si no me equivoco, tu odio a los humanos se debe a tu padre verdad.

HELIOS— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

MADOKA— Te investigamos, en la biblioteca de los querubines, ahí se encuentra tu biografía, conocemos tu odio hacía los humanos, tu familia, incluso sabemos de tu madre Isabel.

HELIOS— ¿Mi madre? — apretó sus puños — ¡Ustedes no saben por cuanto eh sufrido! ¡Blaze! — su bey fue contra ella pero Dragonis y Sagitario le impidieron el paso.

MADOKA— Se que tienes mucho rencor en tu corazón, pero no debe ser con los humanos si no ¡Con tu propio tío! — señalo a Bakin quien estaba muy nervioso.

RYUSEI— Helios, tu tío te ha mentido, tu padre no te odiaba, el deseaba tener una familia, con tu madre y contigo.

HELIOS— ¿Qué? — dijo atónito

MADOKA— Aquí — saco un sobre de su bolsa — Esta es una carta de tu padre hacía tu madre, creo que lo mejor es que lo leas. — Madoka le dio la carta a Ryu-chan quien fue con Helios para dársela.

BAKIN— ¡No lo leas Helios! ¡Es una mentira!

Helios tomo la carta, — Para Isabel — leyó la parte de enfrente —Así se llamaba mi madre — comenzó a leer.

_Querida Isabel, espero y leas esta carta, yo no quería lastimarte, si es verdad que me odias yo lo lamento, si es verdad que estas embarazada yo espero poder conocer a mi hijo, para poder formar la familia que siempre quisimos, si estas de acuerdo por favor responde la carta, así sabre que estaremos juntos, que seremos una familia, tu, yo y nuestro hijo. _

_Te amo Isabel, atte. Rei_

Helios al terminar de leer unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos —Mi padre… — apretó el papel — En verdad mi padre… — miro a su tío — ¡¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?!

RYUSEI— Yo te responderé, ¡Durante estos 13 años tu tío tenía guardada la carta!

HELIOS— ¡Responde tío! ¿¡Es verdad?! — en ese momento Bakin comenzó a reír como lunático.

BAKIN— Te diré la verdad Helios, yo amaba a Isabel, pero ella nunca respondió a mis sentimientos déjame contarte que paso, tu madre y yo éramos muy cercanos, siempre nos decíamos todo, un día decidí confesármele, así que la invite al parque para caminar juntos…

/Yo e Isabel caminábamos juntos, Isabel contemplaba el paisaje, todo tan lindo, tan tranquilo y un lindo cielo despejado, una brisa soplo, el cabello castaño de Isabel se movía muy lindo, por lo cual no dejaba de mirarla con ligero rubor

BAKIN —Ne Isabel, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

ISABEL— Me encantaría Bakin — le sonrió.

BAKIN— Esta bien, espérame aquí — así se fui por los refrescos.

Isabel decidió sentarse en el pasto, en verdad era muy linda, un cabello castaño largo que le llegaba hacía su espalda baja, unos hermosos ojos color miel y su piel era blanca, delgada y una bella sonrisa. De nuevo una brisa sopló, cerro sus ojos y disfruto de la brisa.

En ese momento un chico de cabello blanco y de ojos azules, se encontraba practicando como dominar el balón, miro hacía su derecha, ahí pudo ver a Isabel, al verla su corazón se aceleró.

Isabel noto que alguien la veía, abrió sus ojos y se tomo con la mirada de aquel chico, ambos al contacto visual se sonrojaron, el chico como había dejado de dominar el balón, este cayó sobre su cabeza, el chico se sobó. Miro a Isabel y ella lanzó una pequeña risa. El chico solo le sonrió, sin dudarlo fue con ella.

ISABEL— Debes tener más cuidado…

REI— Jejeje— se rasco su nuca — Mi nombre es Maebara Rei, es un gusto, puedes decirme Rei no me molesta.

ISABEL — Me llamo Isabel, puedes decirme Isabel no hay problema— le sonrió, al cabo de unos minutos ambos conversaban alegremente. Hubo un momento en que se miraron a los ojos, Rei se acerco a Isabel, ella no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar para al final darse un dulce beso.

Cuando volvía, saque una pequeña caja, donde venía un anillo, pues me le declararía a Isabel y aparte le pediría que se casara conmigo, al llegar me quede muy sorprendido, vi a Isabel besándose con alguien más, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos. —Isabel…— desde ese momento me sentí tan infeliz.

Cada día, cada noche ella bajaba para ir con ese tipo, un día llego muy emocionada y contenta.

ISABEL— ¡Bakin! ¡Bakin!

BAKIN— ¿Qué pasa Isabel?

ISABEL— Estoy tan feliz… — comenzó a llorar, luego me abrazo — ¡Estoy esperando un hijo de Rei! También quiero pedirte que seas el padrino de nuestro hijo— al escucharla sentí que me moría.

BAKIN— A…en verdad…que lindo… ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

ISABEL —No, quiero que sea sorpresa, cuando sea nuestro aniversario le daré la noticia.

BAKIN— Ya veo…bueno…me voy — me di la vuelta y salí de ahí, quería morir mi amor estaba embarazada de alguien más, yo la quería solo para mi, yo quería estar a su lado, vivir juntos y formar una familia entonces supe que tenía que hacer algo. Arme mi plan y lo puse en marcha. Así el dia de su aniversario fui con Isabel.

ISABEL— Hablaremos mas tarde Bakin, Rei me esta esperan… —sonrió — Nos esta esperando — acarició su estómago

BAKIN— Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, Rei te engaña.

ISABEL— No digas tonterías

BAKIN— Si no me crees, ¿Por qué no hechas un vistaso?

ISABEL — ¿A que te refieres?

BAKIN— Te lo dije, puedo mostrar mis recuerdos — la tome de su mano — Mira…

Una luz blanca apareció y cuando desapareció, Isabel pudo ver a Rei, entonces vio que otra chica llegaba para abrazarlo y besarlo, Isabel se quedo sin habla, al terminar el recuerdo ella se dejo caer al suelo.

ISABEL— No…— comenzó a llorar — ¡Por que!

BAKIN— El no es para ti, el solo te usaba, lo lamento Isabel. — en esa misma noche fui con ese humano

REI— ¡Isa… ¿Quién eres tu?

BAKIN— Soy un amigo suyo.

REI— ¿Sabes donde esta Isabel? Ya se ha hecho tarde y…

BAKIN —Ella me dio un mensaje, me dijo que nunca más te le acercaras.

REI— ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

BAKIN— Hablo de que Isabel me dijo que nunca más te quiere volver a ver, te odia y te desprecia, además nunca sabrás quien es ella si lo supieras la despreciarías.

REI— ¡Yo la amo tal y como es! ¡Nunca la abandonaría!

BAKIN— Mentiroso, es más porque ella no te lo dice — con la magia de Bakin pudo crear una Isabel falsa.

REI— ¡Isabel! — se acerco a ella.

ISABEL— No vengas, no te me acerques, te odio.

REI— ¿De que hablas?

ISABEL— Me arruinaste la vida, tan solo eras una aventura. —Rei se sorprendió —Tan solo te usaba para darle celos a Bakin, el es a quien amo — abrazo el brazo de Bakin —Por tu culpa no puedo ser feliz, ahora que espero un hijo tuyo…

REI— ¿Qué?

ISABEL— ¡Vete y nunca vuelvas a hablarme! — Rei bajo su cabeza y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Tan solo se dio la vuelta y corrió, tan solo sonreí satisfactoriamente./

Bakin continuaba hablando — Así por fin pude lograr que se separaran, entonces esa estúpida carta llegó, sabía que si Isabel la leía iría a los brazos de ese idiota, después al darte a luz te parecías a el, ella estaba tan feliz de tenerte pero le recordabas a el, por eso enfermo, y así fue como se fue de mi vida para siempre, desde ese momento pensé si yo no puedo amar…nadie podrá hacerlo.

Helios no sabía que decir.

RYUGA— ¡Estas enfermo! — grito — ¿Por qué hacerle eso? Ella era muy feliz

BAKIN— ¡Tu nunca entenderías! El saber que tu amor esta con alguien más, que un despreciable humano me la arrebató… ¡SI EL SE HUBIERA ENTERADO DE QUE ISABEL ERA UN QUERUBÍN LA HABRÍA TERMINADO!

RYUGA— ¡Eso no hubiera pasado! — apretó sus puños. —El en verdad la amaba, cuando se ama a alguien nunca te fijas en lo que es, te enamoras por lo que es, ellos se amaban y si el se hubiera enterado la seguiría amando igual.

BAKIN — Que idiotez, el me la arrebato, por eso nunca perdonare a su maldita especie.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Bakin… que despreciable, se que no me agradan los humanos pero…llegar a ese grado.

BAKIN— ¡Cupido-sama! Usted sabe lo que es perder a alguien preciado, perdió a su hijo por culpa de un humano, ¡Si se hubiera enterado habría despreciado a su hijo!

MADOKA— ¡No es verdad! Cupido-sama, Bakin le ah ocultado varias cosas.

RYUSEI— Bakin escondió una carta de su hijo Daniel.

CUPIDO-SAMA— ¿Una carta…de mi hijo…?

RYUSEI— Así es, debe leerla — lanzó la carta y cupido la atrapó.

_Padre. _

_Quiero pedirte que me perdones, se que lo que haré esta mal pero…no puedo separarme de el, en verdad lo amo, por favor no odies a los humanos por mi irresponsabilidad, en verdad no te odio padre, se que deseas lo mejor para mi, si te das un poco de tiempo para conocer a los humanos sabrás que no todos son como piensa Bakin, si tan solo te dieras el tiempo de conocer a Ed se que lo adorarías pero se que no lo harías, por favor perdóname y si llegara a pasar esto de nuevo por favor conoce al humano, cuando se ama de verdad haces cualquier cosa por esa persona, te quiero padre… Adiós… _

_Atte. Daniel. _

CUPIDO-SAMA— Hijo… el no me odia…me siento tan feliz de saber que no se fue odiándome… — entonces miro a Bakin — ¿Por qué la tenías?

BAKIN— ¿Por qué? — sonrió cínicamente — Su hijo era un maldito chiquillo despreciable, quería que se diera cuenta de la realidad, sabe lo que fue muy gracioso… —comenzó a reírse — ¡Que pensaba que el humano lo amaba! — rió como lunático — Fue lo mejor que desapareciera, el amor no existe.

RYUGA — ¡Eso no es verdad! Solo porque Isabel no te pudo amar, no significa que los demás no puedan amar. Se que duele que no correspondan a tus sentimientos, pero se supera y con el tiempo encuentras a esa persona especial.

BAKIN— ¿Tu que sabes? ¿Te han rechazado alguna vez?

RYUGA— No, pero si me han utilizado, tan solo han estado conmigo por mi dinero, es por eso que no creía en el amor.

BAKIN— Ves…

RYUGA— Pero… eso cambio, cuando conocí a Ginga mi vida cambio… —Cupido miró a Ryuga — Con el sentí una hermosa felicidad, sentía ese amor, tan calido y gentil, el es mi verdadero amor.

BAKIN— ¡Tonterías! — Poseidon fue a atacar a Ryuga, pero Blaze detuvo el ataque.

HELIOS— Por tu culpa…mi madre…ella… ¡POR TU CULPA NO PUDE TENER UNA FAMILIA! — Blaze fue contra Poseidon y comenzó a atacarlo — Mi padre nos quería, por tu culpa….

CUPIDO-SAMA— ¡Tendrás que pagar Bakin!

BAKIN— ¿Pagar? ¡Ja! ¡Tonterías!

HELIOS— ¡Cállate! ¡Blaze Execution! — así destrozo el bey de Bakin.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Como castigo te destierro del mundo de los querubines, tus alas serán arrancadas — chasqueo sus dedos entonces la tierra se abrió.

BAKIN— ¡No puede desterrarme! ¡Yo me voy! — así sus alas se quemaron, al final Bakin cayó al vacío, luego la tierra se acomodo.

HELIOS— Es lo que te mereces.

MADOKA— Todo acabo...

YU— Si tan solo hubiéramos llegado a tiempo…Gingi…no — comenzó a llorar.

A Madoka y a Hyoma se les cristalizaron los ojos. Ryuga tan solo apretó sus puños.

RYUGA— Si tan solo…— se llevo su mano a su frente

CUPIDO-SAMA— Joven humano…— /si te das un poco de tiempo para conocer a los humanos sabrás que no todos son como piensa Bakin/ — ¿Conocerlos? — después recordó las palabras de Ryuga hacía Bakin — Su verdadero amor… — se acerco a Ryuga— Humano, aquellas palabras son verdaderas.

RYUGA— Claro que lo son, gracias a Ginga se que siente amar de verdad, el es mi más preciado tesoro…pero ahora... ya no esta conmigo... —Cupido sintió una sensación en su pecho "Esto es…" — Quiero que vuelva…quiero abrazarlo…quiero estar a su lado….si el no esta yo no sabría que hacer…

CUPIDO-SAMA— Tu… — puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryuga — El amor verdadero lo puede todo…ahora comprendo lo que mi hijo sentía…mi poder crece debido a su amor por Ginga ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

RYUGA— Lo que mas deseo es que el vuelva a mi lado

CUPIDO-SAMA— Deseo cumplido… —sonrío

Todos se sorprendieron, cupido señalo hacía su derecha y poco a poco una pequeña luz se iba formando, así Ginga apareció recostado sobre el pasto.

RYUGA—Ginga…

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: ¡Si! ¡GINGA VOLVIO! **

**LAVI: ¡QUE BONITO! ¡MILAGRO! **

**KRORY: *se pone a llorar* **

**KANDA: ¬¬U No tienen remedio… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Estarán juntos Ginga y Ryuga? **

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el último capitulo! **

**TODOS: ¡Sayoanra!**


	22. El primer día de nuestra felicidad

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien, pues ya hemos llegado al ultimo capitulo de este fanfic, y sin mas preámbulos, Krory las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor.**

**KRORY: Claro, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI LEMON (RELACIONES EXPLICITAS DE CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este género te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: Por fin, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Ryuga y en letra normal de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS /Recuerdos/ y si ven (1) los aclararemos en el final del capitulo. **

**ALLEN: Pónganse cómodos. **

**LAVI: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzRYUGAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo 22: El primer día de nuestra felicidad. **

CUPIDO-SAMA— Tu… — puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryuga — El amor verdadero lo puede todo…ahora comprendo lo que mi hijo sentía…mi poder crece debido a su amor por Ginga ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

RYUGA— Lo que mas deseo es que el vuelva a mi lado

CUPIDO-SAMA— Deseo cumplido… —sonrío

Todos se sorprendieron, cupido señalo hacía su derecha y poco a poco una pequeña luz se iba formando, así Ginga apareció recostado sobre el pasto inconsciente.

RYUGA—Ginga… — fue rápidamente hacía el, llego y se agacho para tomar su cabeza y colocarla sobre sus rodillas. — ¡Por favor abre los ojos! — lo sacudió un poco para hacerlo reaccionar — Por favor, abre los ojos — lo abrazo —Despierta, por favor… me haces falta… sin ti no se que haría, quiero estar contigo, quiero que siempre estemos juntos… — se separo un poco y le dio corto pero muy suave beso a Ginga.

Ante este lindo y suave contacto, nuestro querido querubín, comenzó a despertar.

GINGA— Mmm… — abrió sus ojos lentamente, así sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los ojos color dorado de Ryuga —Ryuga…

Ryuga sonrió de alegría y de alivio — Gracias a dios, estas bien — lo abrazo con fuerza —Me da gusto que estés aquí.

GINGA— Ryuga… — Ginga no lo podía creer en verdad estaba con vida, de nuevo estaba entre los brazos de Ryuga, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente, Ginga sintió ese lindo contacto, tan suave y cálido, así sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco — ¡Ryuga! — correspondió al abrazo, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de nuestro pelirojo —Estoy tan feliz, estoy tan feliz de estar contigo.

RYUGA— Yo también estoy tan feliz, por fin estas conmigo.

Sus amigos y Ryusei los veían con una gran sonrisa, se veían tan lindos juntos.

Cuando se separaron, tanto Yu, Madoka, Hyoma y Ryu-chan fueron con Ginga

YU— ¡GINGI! — se arrojo hacía sus brazos, seguido de Madoka, Hyoma, y nuestro amigo Ryu-chan, debido al empuje todos se fueron hacia atrás causando que todos cayeran arriba de Ginga — ¡Estoy tan feliz!

GINGA— Chicos… lamento haberlos preocupado.

CUPIDO-SAMA —Me alegra que tengas buenos amigos, ahora comprendo a mi hijo, el amor es un sentimiento que lleva una gran felicidad.

GINGA— Cupido-sama…

CUPIDO-SAMA —Lamento haberles causado problemas, joven querubín al ver sus sentimientos tan sinceros he dejado el odio hacía los humanos, al parecer no todos son como creí que eran — en ese ultimo comentario miró a Ryuga. —Es por eso que les tengo un regalo — chasqueo sus dedos, así las alas de Ginga aparecieron, pero en ese momento empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco.

GINGA— Mis alas… se fueron.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Ahora eres un humano, puedes estar con el joven Ryuga libremente, sin preocupaciones. — concluyo con una sonrisa.

GINGA —Cupido-sama gracias — le devolvió la sonrisa.

CUPIDO-SAMA— Ahora eres un humano, debido a eso no puedes volver con nosotros, así que será mejor que te despidas.

GINGA— Eso es verdad…— se sintió un poco triste, pues ya no vería a sus amigos, ni a su padre, ya no podrían convivir juntos.

YU— No te pingas triste Gingi— el mencionado miro a su amigo oji-esmeralda —Si tu eres feliz, nosotros también.

MADOKA— Así es, puede que ya no convivamos juntos pero recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

HYOMA— Si, siempre te apoyaremos, esto no es un adiós, siempre bajaremos a visitarte, estaremos en contacto — sonrió.

GINGA— Amigos… muchas gracias. — así los cuatro amigos se abrazaron, Ginga fue junto con su padre —Padre…esto…yo…

RYUSEI— No digas nada hijo, ahora comprendo, tanto Ryuga como tu se aman demasiado, me alegro de que hayas encontrado el amor, se que estas en buenas manos —miro a Ryuga un segundo, después regreso su mirada hacía su hijo — Lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, te quiero hijo — acaricio la cabellera roja de Ginga.

GINGA— Padre… — abrazo a su padre —También te quiero padre — Ryusei acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Ginga, al final del abrazo Ryusei depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo. Ryu-chan se acerco a Ginga y le ladro, nuestro pelirojo lo cargo —Gracias por protegerme Ryu-chan, quédate con mi padre para hacerle compañía si— Ryu-chan asintió. Ginga giró su cabeza, ahí pudo ver a Helios parado, Ginga bajo a Ryu-chan y fue con Helios — ¿Estas bien Helios?

HELIOS—Si, creo que si — forzó una sonrisa —Esto Ginga…yo…quiero decirte que…en verdad lamento lo que paso, si tus amigos no me hubieran abierto los ojos…

GINGA— Esta bien Helios, te perdono.

HELIOS— Ginga… ¿Por qué tan fácil me perdonas? Te obligue a hacer cosas tan crueles y te forcé a estar a mi lado…

GINGA— Helios, yo no te guardo rencor, se que estas enamorado de mi y lamento no corresponderte, pero yo se que llegara la persona ideal para ti, tu verdadero amor aparecerá — acaricio la mejilla de Helios suavemente — Cuídate mucho Helios — concluyo sonriéndole tiernamente.

HELIOS— Ginga… gracias— devolvió la sonrisa.

Ryu-chan se acercó a Ryuga, moviendo su cola. Ryuga lo cargó. —Gracias, eres un héroe, gracias a ti pudieron descubrir la verdad, gracias a ti Helios y cupido pudieron abrir los ojos, eres un valiente perrito Ryu-chan — nuestro pequeño amigo ladro y lamió la cara de Ryuga

CUPIDO-SAMA— Bien mis queridos querubines es hora de irnos, cuídate Ginga, ah y joven Ryuga — miró a Ryuga con una pequeña sonrisa — Gracias por abrirme los ojos, se que eres una buena persona.

Todos los amigos de Ginga y su padre se despedían de ambos, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, así todos dijeron en coro. — ¡Cuida bien a Ginga! — después de eso, se fueron, todo volvió a la normalidad.

RYUTO —Que día tan más loco — rasco su cabeza

KENTA— Y que lo digas, ahora tengo hambre.

RYUGA— Nunca cambian — Ginga solo sonrió, después Hikari se acerco a Ginga.

HIKARI — Me alegra que estés bien oni-chan — sonrió

GINGA— Si, ne Hikari, lo que viste ¿Puedes mantenerlo en secreto?

HAKARI— ¡Si! No te preocupes por eso oni-chan— en ese instante la pequeña niña escucho como una voz femenina la llamaba, era su madre —Me tengo que ir, cuídense mucho, nos vemos — así fue corriendo con su mamá.

GINGA— Me alegra que todo haya terminado haya terminado — en ese momento Ryuga lo tomo de la mano.

RYUGA— Al fin podemos estar juntos — se acero para acariciar la mejilla de Ginga, nuestro pelirojo tomo la mano de Ryuga así le sonrió con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ante esta acción Ryuga se ruborizo un poco, sintió su corazón latir como loco —Volvamos a casa.

_**~*Amor Prohibido*~**_

Al llegar Kenta y Ryuto escuchaban a sus estómagos rugir, estaban muertos de hambre.

RYUTO— Tengo hambre…

RYUGA —Si tanta hambre tienen — saco un poco de dinero y se lo extendió a Ryuto— Tomen esto y vallan a comer, no molesten en lo que resta del día.

KENTA Y RYUTO— ¡Gracias Ryuga! — así salieron lo más rápido posible de ahí.

RYUTO— Bien primero comeremos y después iremos al cine

KENTA— Si, hay que dejar solos a la nueva pareja — ambos sonrieron pícaramente pues ya sabían el porque Ryuga les dio dinero, oh si, nuestro emperador dragón deseaba estar a solas con Ginga. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

GINGA— ¿Por qué no comimos juntos? — Ryuga no respondió, tan solo tomo a Ginga del brazo y lo llevo hacía su habitación. —¿Ryuga? ¿Qué pasa?

RYUGA— No digas nada, tan solo ven — subieron al cuarto, cuando la puerta se cerro inmediatamente Ryuga acorralo a Ginga contra la puerta para besarlo.

GINGA—Ryu…mph…— la lengua de Ryuga entro en esa dulce cavidad, degustando el sabor de la boca de Ginga, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, la cara de nuestro pelirojo estaba completamente roja, así rompió con el beso para poder respirar. —Ryuga…

RYUGA— Estoy tan feliz, de nuevo te tengo entre mis brazos.

GINGA— Ryuga… —su sonrojo aumentó.

RYUGA— Ginga… — se acercó a el, para volver a besarlo, Ryuga tomo las manos de nuestro pelirojo y las pego contra la pared, así entrelazó sus manos con las de el, un beso tan dulce, lleno de deseo. Ryuga se separo, así retiro la bufanda de Ginga para poder repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas por todo su cuello.

GINGA— Ngh…ah…Ryuga…

RYUGA— Ginga…te ves tan lindo… — soltó una de las manos de Ginga, para que Ryuga llevara su mano hacía la playera de Ginga, poco a poco la fue levantando. Nuestro pelirojo sujeto fuertemente el hombro de Ryuga, su cuerpo temblaba un poco. — ¿Estas bien Ginga?

GINGA— Si, estoy bien, tan solo ignora eso… —desvió su mirada.

Ryuga sabía el porque Ginga tembló, recordó aquel día en donde lo obligo a hacerlo, se sintió culpable, puede que Ginga ahora le tuviera miedo, pensar eso le hizo ponerse triste, así alejo su mano y se separo un poco de Ginga.

GINGA— ¿Qué pasa Ryuga?

RYUGA— ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?

GINGA— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — estaba muy confundido, no sabía porque Ryuga comenzó a comportarse así.

RYUGA— Yo tengo miedo de volver a lastimarte — Ginga lo miro algo sorprendido — Aquella vez te hice algo muy horrible, no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir así, siento que te estoy fosando y no quiero eso, tu eres lo más preciado para mí, si te llegara a lastimar de nuevo yo… — en ese momento Ginga tomo su rostro con sus dos manos, para darle un suave beso.

GINGA— No tienes porque sentirte así, aquella vez se que estabas muy enojado, pero yo se que nunca lo volverías a hacer, se que tu me cuidas y me proteges, me lo demostraste cuando me salvaste de Randy y aquellos tipos, me lo demostraste al perder tu memoria para protegerme, se que tu me amas al igual que yo a ti — abrazo a Ryuga — Hazme el amor… — le dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _

RYUGA— Ginga… — después nuestro emperador dragón sonrió levemente, devolvió el abrazo, se separo un poco para besar a su amado pelirojo, aún abrazados, Ryuga estiro su brazo y puso seguro a la puerta **(1) **Sin romper el beso, Ryuga fue y acostó suavemente a Ginga en la cama, ambos se besaban con deseo, por fin después de tanto tiempo Ryuga podía tener a Ginga en brazos, estaba muy contento.

Ryuga se separo de Ginga, le retiro su chaqueta, la mano de Ryuga fue subiendo la playera de Ginga, nuestro emperador dragón repartió besos por todo el abdomen del pelirojo, así poco a poco fue subiendo, lamiendo y besando todo su vientre y pecho, así llego al pezón derecho de Ginga, con su lengua suavemente comenzó a lamerlo.

GINGA— Ryu…ga…ah… — una vez más Ryuga podía escuchar a Ginga gemir su nombre, le encantaba.

Ryuga le dio atención al otro pezón de Ginga, lamiéndolo y chupándolo, con su mano libre, toco el pezón derecho, nuestro pelirojo gemía en voz baja, cuando Ryuga termino repartió besos por todo el pecho de Ginga, poco a poco fue desabrochando el cinturón de Ginga, ante esta acción nuestro pelirojo tembló un poco, Ryuga fue retirando el pantalón de Ginga, así tomo su erección para frotarla de arriba a bajo.

GINGA— ¡Ah! Mm… ¡Ryuga…! — sus expresiones eran tan lindas, su cara ruborizada y sus pequeños gemidos hacían que Ryuga quisiera tomarlo en ese momento pero el tenía que controlarse. Ryuga bajó y metió la erección de Ginga en su boca — ¡Ahh! — arqueo un poco su espalda, podía sentir la boca de Ryuga lamiendo y chupando su erección, Ginga gimió un poco más alto. — ¡Voy…a… ¡Ahhh! — Ryuga se relamió.

RYUGA— Tan dulce — volvió a agacharse pero esta vez con su lengua comenzó a lamer la entrada de Ginga.

GINGA— ¡Ah! ¡Ryu…ga! Donde estas… ¡Ah!

La lengua de Ryuga masajeaba su entrada, así insertó un dedo en el cuerpo de Ginga, esté tan solo dio un pequeño quejido. Nuestro emperador dragón, llevó su mano hacía la erección de Ginga para masturbarlo. Nuestro ex-querubín gemía de placer, así Ryuga metió el segundo dedo, Ginga sentía tanto placer, con su mano derecha apretaba la sábana y gemía descontroladamente, sintió como su seme introducía el tercer dedo Al sentir el tercer dedo arqueo su espalda, así se vino por segunda vez.

RYUGA— Ya estas listo — sonrió levemente, así despojó a su uke de su ropa, al igual que el, separo las piernas de Ginga. Colocó su erección en la entrada de Ginga, así comenzó a introducirse a su cuerpo.

GINGA— ¡Ah! — lanzó un pequeño quejido.

RYUGA— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho? — paro un segundo

GINGA— Estoy…bien…no te…preocupes — de sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas. Ryuga se acerco y las limpió.

RYUGA— Si quieres puedo parar. — en ese momento Ginga tomo su mano.

GINGA— No, estoy bien, por favor continua — le sonrió tiernamente. Así Ryuga reanudó su tarea, poco a poco fue entrando más, Ginga relajo su respiración, ahora Ryuga pudo entrar completamente en el.

RYUGA—No te dejarte sentir esa horrible sensación nunca más — sonrió levemente — Te amo Ginga — acarició suavemente la mejilla de nuestro pelirojo.

GINGA— Yo también Ryuga — tomo la mano de Ryuga, luego movió sus caderas invitándolo a moverse.

Ryuga empezó a moverse, sus embestidas eran lentas, marcaban un ritmo suave, nuestro querido Ginga gemía algo bajo pero para Ryuga se escuchaba tan lindo, a pesar de su inocencia se vea tan erótico, sus expresiones, su cara ruborizada. Instintivamente Ryuga comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciendo que nuestro pelirojo se perdiera en el placer.

GINGA— ¡Ryuga! ¡Ah! ¡Ahí! ¡Se siente…

RYUGA — Bien — termino la frase por el

GINGA— ¡Si! ¡Más…! ¡Ah!

Ambos o estaban disfrutando, Ginga gemía descontroladamente, se sentía muy bien, con tan solo estar unidos se ponían muy felices, por fin podrían estar juntos, sin miedo, sin secretos, sin peligro. Ahora solo podían preocuparse por estar juntos, Ginga enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Ryuga, después lo abrazo fuertemente. En unas embestidas más Ginga llego al orgasmo. En ese instante Ryuga lo tomo por la cintura y lo cargo, haciendo que Ginga quedara sentado sobre el.

Nuestro ojimiel podía sentir a Ryuga más adentro de el, el contacto se sentía tan bien, quería sentir aún más, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo.

RYUGA— Ginga…ah… — lo tomo de las caderas, Ginga se acerco para besarlo, un beso tan lleno de lujuria y deseo, sus salivas se mezclaban, haciendo una consistencia tan dulce, las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes y rápidas.

GINGA— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ryuga! — cortó el beso para gemir.

RYUGA— Ginga…muy pronto me…vendré…

GINGA— Juntos…— Ryuga lazó una pequeña sonrisa, llevo si mano hacía la erección de Ginga para estimularlo, los gemidos de Ginga eran tan eróticos y sexys, el placer que sentía era tan abrumador. —¡Voy a…! ¡Ahhh! — ambos se vinieron juntos, Ginga entre sus estómagos y Ryuga termino en su interior.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, jadeantes y sudados, nuestro querido Ginga tenía sus mejillas muy rojas.

RYUGA— Estoy tan feliz — abrazo a Ginga —Estas aquí conmigo, entre mis brazos, Ginga te amo.

GINGA— Yo también te amo Ryuga — se acurrucó entre sus brazos, para que al poco tiempo ambos quedaran dormidos.

_**~*Amor Prohibido*~**_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban las calles, una mañana tan tranquila y linda, y nuestro querido ojimiel despertaba, al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de Ryuga, se sonrojo un poco, pero se sintió feliz, se acomodo nuevamente, después de unos cuantos minutos nuestro emperador dragón despertaba, agacho un poco su cabeza, pudo ver a Ginga que estaba entre sus brazos, se sintió feliz, con su mano acarició su mejilla suavemente, se acerco y beso su frente.

GINGA— Mm… — se acomodo.

RYUGA— Se tan lindo…— dijo en un susurró. Miro el reloj y vio que era un poco tarde, eran cuarto para las once de la mañana —Ginga, despierta ya es tarde.

GINGA— Cinco…minutos mas… — Ryuga solo sonrió así se acerco para besarlo, nuestro pelirojo sintió un sueva contacto, abrió sus ojos y vio a Ryuga quien lo estaba besando, se sorprendió un poco, pero después se dejo llevar. Cuando se separaron Ginga le sonrió tiernamente a Ryuga —Buen día.

RYUGA— Buen día Ginga — se acerco y beso su frente — ¿Quieres tomar un baño? — Ginga asintió , Ryuga fue a preparar el baño, así ambos entraron a la bañera.

GINGA— Se siente tan bien… — el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo. Ryuga lo abrazaba desde atrás, le dio un suave beso en el hombro, por lo cual Ginga volteo y unió sus labios con los de Ryuga.

Al terminar, Ginga se puso la camisa de Ryuga **(2) **salio del baño y se recostó en la cama boca arriba, Ryuga salio del baño y vio a Ginga, se veía tan lindo, así se acerco y se coloco arriba de el.

GINGA— Ano…Ryuga… — dijo un poco nervioso.

RYUGA— ¿Qué? — dijo en un tono seductor

GINGA— ¿Qué haces? — dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

RYUGA— ¿Tu que piensas? — se acerco mas al rostro de Ginga. —Te ves tan lindo así, me dan ganas de tomarte ahora mismo. — se acerco para besar a Ginga.

GINGA— Espe…mph… — Ryuga invadió su boca —Espe…ra y si… alguien nos ve…

RYUGA— Tranquilo la puerta tiene seguro, nadie nos vera — se acero dispuesto a besarlo.

¡BAM! S e escucho como abrían la puerta de un portazo, mas bien de una patada abrieron la puerta.

YU Y RYUTO— ¡Como está nuestra pareja favorita! — al mirar notaron que Ryuga y Ginga estaba en una posición muy comprometedora, por lo cual ambos chicos se sonrojaron. Ginga se sonrojo como el color de su cabello. Y nuestro querido Ryuga los miraba con aura asesina, pues le arruinaron su momento con Ginga.

YU— Creo que interrumpimos algo — desvió su mirada

RYUTO— Por dios hermano es que no tienes autocontrol. **(3) **

RYUGA —¿Qué quieren? — dijo cortante

YU— Es que hoy planeamos hacerles una pequeña comida en honor a su lindo amor.

RYUTO— Yo diría a su lujurioso amor.

RYUGA— En un momento bajamos.

RYUTO— Esta bien, pero no tarden — así salieron del cuarto.

RYUGA— Valla Déjà vu **(4) **

GINGA— Será mejor apurarnos — así ambos se cambiaron, Ryuga se acomodaba su playera, miro por un momento a Ginga este se inclino para tomar su bufanda, pero a la hora de agacharse se quejo un poco, Ryuga lo noto.

RYUGA— ¿Cómo esta tu cuerpo? — se acero y lo abrazo por la espalda.

GINGA— Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

RYUGA— Esta bien — tomo la barbilla de Ginga para darle un beso, nuestro pelirojo se giro para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de Ryuga, esté colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Ryuga, así poco a poco las fue subiendo.

*Clinck* Ginga escucho algo sonar, se separo un poco y pudo ver el collar que estaba colgado en su cuello. —Mi collar

RYUGA— Ayer que te fuiste corriendo me lo diste, gracias a este collar pude recordarte, pude recordar nuestros momentos juntos.

GINGA— Ryuga… — sonrió y lo abrazo —Te amo. — Ryuga correspondió al abrazo.

La nueva pareja bajo, ahí pudieron ver a Madoka, Yu, Hyoma y a Ryusei. Ginga al verlos se sintió muy feliz, fue y los abrazo.

MADOKA— Tardaste en bajar Ginga.

RYUTO— Ah es que estaban en… — Ryuga le tapo la boca

RYUGA— Lamentamos haber llegado tarde.

Así todos juntos fueron al jardín, Ryusei y Doji platicaban, Yu, Kenta y Madoka jugaban con Ryu-chan, mientras que Hyoma cocinaba las brochetas en la parrilla y Ryuto no dejaba de babear debido a aquel olor tan rico.

Ryuga y Ginga se encontraban sentados, Ryuga lo abrazaba desde atrás, observaban a sus amigos jugar. Ginga tenia una linda sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

RYUGA— Se te ve muy feliz.

GINGA— Si, ahora cupido-sama no odia a los humanos, Helios puede ser feliz, mis amigos están conmigo y lo mejor de todo — miro a Ryuga —Es que estoy a tu lado.

RYUGA— Ginga… — sonrió —Yo también estoy feliz de estar a tu lado, después de lo que pasamos ahora podemos estar juntos, hoy es el primer día de nuestra felicidad. — se acero y beso a su amado Ginga.

Mientras que a lo lejos se podían ver dos luces.

—Hacen linda pareja ¿No crees Ed?

—Si, que lindos se ven, son como nosotros Daniel. — ambos chicos se encontraban agarrados de las manos, pues los espíritus de Daniel y Ed estaban juntos para siempre, pues su amor era verdadero al igual que el amor de Ginga y Ryuga.

Gracias a ese amor prohibido ya no hubo más reglas en el mundo de los querubines.

**Y colorín colorado este fic se ha terminado, ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: Que lindo, están juntos *se limpia unas lagrimas con un pañuelo***

**LAVI: ¡Final feliz Wiiiiii! **

**KRORY: ¡Que bonito final! *llora cataratas* **

**KANDA: Boberías. **

**YO: *Lo pateo y sale volando* ¡No opines! Bien vamos a aclarar. **

**(1) Que siempre hay que poner seguro, nunca se sabe :3 **

**(2) Me imagino a Ginga en Kare-shirt y se ve tan lindo :3 ¡Y tan violable! X3**

**(3) ¿Quien tendría autocontrol viendo a Ginga así de adorable? Dios si Ginga es mega lindo y tierno. **

**(4) Si recuerdan en el cap 8 Ryuto y Kenta igual entraron de golpe en la habitación. **

**LAVI: Pónganse alerta, pues próximamente saldrá "Lindo gatito" ¡Será un KyoxGin!**

**ALLEN: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fanfic**

**YO: Así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo fic.**

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
